A Love Lost
by GokuBabe
Summary: Trunks and Pan have a rough spot in there relationship and some surprises and secrets, will they be able to work through it? T/P Bra/Got LEMON, language OOC. Please R.R :
1. A Stupid Mistake

So this is a new story I had an idea for, hope u like it.

I don't own DBZ so ya

**Chapter 1 "A Stupid Mistake"**

"I don't think we should do this," she pushed him back, catching her breathe. "You're leaving tomorrow, nothing can come of this," pulling herself together, and then staring deep into his blue eyes.

"I love you, I need you, I'm only going to be gone for 6 months," grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. "I will never forget you, and there is no one that could take your place in my heart," he snuggled into her neck, hoping she would understand where he was coming from.

"Trunks," he could feel her shaking her head, "I love you to, I just don't think that you will be able to resist, there are going to be girls everywhere, and they all want you, why would you want to turn them all down for me," she pulled away from him again.

"Pan, would you listen to me, do you hear what I am saying to you," now looking deep into her eyes, making her see the sincerity in his. "Plus, I'm not going alone, your Uncle will be there with me, he will make sure all is well," trying to reassure her, wanting to have one last night with her, wanting to show her how much he really loves her.

"Oh ya Trunks that makes me feel so great, Uncle Goten and you together," it kinda made her chuckle, thinking of the two best friends and the trouble they always seem to have caused. She did love Trunks, they had been seeing each other for almost a year now, and still had never went all the way yet. Trunks had tried on more than one occasion, but Pan just kept saying it didn't feel like it was the right time, she just wasn't sure Trunks was the one, he was always projected as such a 'playboy' as the media always pointed out. She looked at him some more, and joy overcame her, she leaned in and kissed him as passionately as she ever had. She felt him smile against her lips, he knew she had caved. He was finally going to show her how much she meant to him. He continued to kiss her lips but in the process began his assault on her body with his hands. He broke the kiss and pulled her shirt up over her head and then ripped off her bra without a second thought. She moaned as he began to play with her nipples, sucking and blowing on each one. He began to get hard, she could feel his erection through his jeans, her hands made their way down to the button that held them up, and she fumbled with it for a minute before getting it undone. He planted hungry kisses down her neck as she pulled his manhood out from his boxers, she pushed him back on the bed and trailed kisses down his chiseled chest and perfect stomach, before coming to the throbbing erection that was now directly in front of her face. Within a second she had the entire thing inside her mouth, sucking on it as if were a lollipop, she heard him moan her name and continued her assault, she could feel him tense up and before she knew it he was releasing a load into her mouth, swallowing it with pride she moved back up to his mouth. He quickly reversed positions, not being able to stand it any longer, climbing on top of her, he gave her the final word, "Pan, are you sure you want to do this, I'm not going to be able to stop if we go any farther," he panted as he played with her moist opening. She nodded, "Yes Trunks, I want you in me now, please," she almost screamed the words, he knew she was ready. Within a few seconds he thrust inside of her, trying to find the perfect rhythm. "Trunks, faster," she screamed. He smiled; she sure was a feisty one, her nails clawing at his back, hips arching with every thrust. He complied, thrusting faster and deeper and before he knew it she was screaming his name in joy, cumming all over his member, and he came right behind her his seed coating her insides. Dropping on top of her, both covered in sweat, he kissed her. "That was awesome Pan," he smirked, looking into her tired eyes. "Are you sure this was your first time," he poked her accusingly.

"Yes Trunks, and you weren't too bad yourself, but I'm sure that I wasn't the first on your list," pushing him off of her she walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room. "Come on Pan, what the fuck is that suppose to mean," he walked over to the bathroom door, he had always been honest with her about his life, she wasn't the first girl he had been with, but he didn't lead her on that she was. Laying his forehead against the door he spoke softly, "I've always been honest with you about girls Pan, you know that, I would never cheat on you, that was my past," he knocked gently hoping for her to give him entrance, but instead there was silence. "Pan don't act like this, why are you being such a bitch right now," his voice began to get angry, he didn't want to fight with her now, his last night with her, why was she doing this. "Pan please, why are you doing this, I love you, I just showed you how much I love you, will you please come out here," he jiggled the handle but still nothing.

"Trunks it was a mistake, this whole thing is a big mistake, I shouldn't have let it go this far, it is my fault, but I thought I could forget about all those girls before, and give myself to you, but it wasn't the same, I was a virgin, and you who knows what you would even be classified as," she had let her tears begin to fall, she didn't want to fight with him, but she wanted to push him away, she didn't want him to have to always have to make sure he didn't hurt her, it would be easier, it would be easier to just push him away, and let him go take care of his business without her on his mind. His ki began to rise, she could feel it.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Pan? I mean is this some kind of big fucking joke to you? Because it's not to me, I love you, and now what is this bull shit you are feeding to me," he was pissed, there was no denying that. "If you don't come out here I'm leaving, and I hope you can live with this bull shit, so are you coming out here?" He stood there, waiting for an answer, but there was nothing but silence. He cursed to himself mentally, thank god he hadn't taken this any further tonight during sex and actually mated with her, the thought was crossing his mind. As he stood there, she didn't speak a word.

"Go Trunks, leave, I don't want to be with you, I don't want you to be stuck with me, go find some whores, and live it up with Uncle Goten, I'm moving on, and you should to."

"Is that it Panny, I'm suppose to fucking forget what we just shared?" He kicked the door open, he had to see her, he had to see this for himself, she was sitting in the corner crying, "If you want me to leave so bad then why are you fucking crying, huh? Why are you doing this," he screamed, his ki was going off the charts, "I love you, I wanted you to be mine forever, and I was going to ask you to be my mate tonight, but you know what I'm glad that I didn't, I'm glad I'm not stuck with a child, and I'm glad I don't have to be stuck to one girl. Have a great life." He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, he didn't give a shit anymore, he blasted off through the window and headed back to Capsule Corp. he needed to get his shit, and hit the road, he never wanted to see her again. "Stupid girl," he screamed to himself, "What the fuck did I see in her, why did I waste my god damn time," he hadn't ever been this pissed at a girl before, but she pushed all of his buttons.

Pan just sat in the corner, what had she just done, she couldn't believe she just let him go like that, she just told him to move on because she was. Why had she acted to foolishly? For some reason it just felt like that's what she was supposed to do, she was supposed to make him go and let him move on to someone else, but if that was true why did it hurt so bad. She couldn't even blame him, she had done this to herself, she pulled her naked body off of the tile and turned on the shower, crying as more then she had ever cried before, she was a fool.


	2. Preperation for Disaster

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**Alright here is chapter 2, I hope you like it. Not to much action here but next chapter will be pretty fun!**

**Enjoy and please r and r!**

**Chapter 2**

**Preperation for disaster**

As she stepped out of her shower, she could hear her cell phone going crazy in the other room. Grabbing her robe and tying it tight she walked into her bedroom, glancing at the clock, 5:46 PM, why did it seem like it should be much later. Then her sights went to the bed, the messed up sheets, and the scent of Trunks still lingering. Her face got warm and immediately more tears fell, why did she do that, why did she have to act like such a hard ass. She was torn from her thoughts by her damn cell phone going off again. She grabbed it from her night stand and looked at the name on the caller i.d., it was her mother, just who she didn't want to talk to, but if she didn't answer she was certain her father would be over to check on her in a matter of time, she hadn't spoken to them for a couple days now, she was so busy with work. Reluctantly she answered her phone.

"Hey Mom," she spoke trying to sound as if nothing were wrong, the last thing she needed was her mother prodding into her business, especially about her and Trunks.

"Sweetie, are you alright, I've been trying to call you all afternoon," Videl sounded relieved, she knew her daughter was capable of taking care of herself, but she was still her little baby.

"Yes mom, I am fine, I just fell asleep and then showered that's all, everything is ok," she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, more than her mother.

"Ok dear, are you going to be ready, we will be there to get you in about 45 minutes," her mother was instantly cut off.

"What do you mean you will be here in 45 minutes what the hell are you coming here for," Pan didn't realize how panicky she was coming off sounding. It took her mother back for a second, how could she forget, she had been so excited for this tonight.

"Pan, hunny, tonight is Trunk's going away party, remember, we were all going to ride together since we were staying at the Briefs' tonight," Videl waited for a response, but didn't get one, "Pan, are you there, PAN," she yelled into the phone, but on the other hand Pan had let the phone fall from her hand, how could she have forgotten this, how could she have forgot tonight was Trunks' party, she had helped Bulma plan the whole thing, the whole "Z" gang was going to be there, just like old times. She slowly bent over to pick up the discarded phone, she could hear her mother screaming her name, "Mom, I will meet you guys there, something came up that I need to take care of first, I promise I'll be there though ok." She still was in a slight bit of shock, after all that had happened already today now she was going to have to put on some sort of happy face and show up at his home, with his mother and father, and all of her friends and family. Without even realizing it she had hung up the phone, without saying good bye to her mother, without saying another word. Pan took a few steps back and fell into the bed, she needed to pull herself together, she needed to get through tonight without any more problems. She would have to avoid Trunks, and then he would be gone for 6 months and she could move on with her life like she had told him. He would be in America, he would be out of the country, it would all be ok… right… "What have I done," she spoke aloud, hoping to get some sort of answer, "I love him, and he is going to America for 6 months, how can I compete with that," she cried into her pillow, trying to pull herself together.

With Trunks: 

He flew through the sky, trying to forget the words that she had thrown at him. Trying to forget what he was almost about to do back there, god that would have been the biggest mistake of my life, he thought to himself. He glanced down at his watch, he had to get home, even though he didn't want anything to do with this stupid party his mother had decided to throw for him. He was not even close to being in the mood to party, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to have to see Pan right now, all this had just went down less than an hour ago. "FUCK," he screamed into the night sky, "How do I pick these girls," but the truth was Pan wasn't just any girl, Pan had changed him, Pan had shown him what love really meant. He wanted to be with her forever, he wanted to marry her for her to be his mate, and now it all has changed, in the matter of an hour his whole life was spinning in a whole new way. He almost thanked Kame that he was going to be out of this country, "I'll have a lot of time to forget," but that didn't make him smile, it made him sad, it made him feel worthless, there is no way she meant those words she had said, and he would have to talk to her before he left. He stopped before he touched down at Capsule Corp. and looked up at the sky, "I have to make things right with her before I leave, I love her to much," he smiled and landed on the front lawn. He could see the lights on in the back and could smell the food his mother had made. "I guess it will be good to have some fun too, and see all of my friends," he walked inside to find his mother in the kitchen; he walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, "Mother, it smells awesome."

Bulma jumped not expecting her son to show up right behind her, "Trunks, where the hell have you been, I could have used some help young man," she thumped her finger into his chest. "You left me here alone to deal with your father, I was hoping you would have kept him busy training all day, instead he has been up my ass trying to eat all of this food." She shook her head, and continued on trying to get everything completed before the guests started to arrive in a short while.

"Hey I'm sorry mom, what are you going to do when I'm gone, huh, when I'm taking care of business you're gunna be stuck here with him all the time," Trunks chuckled, he knew his mother was just giving him a hard time, truth be told she loved being alone with his father, for some odd reason she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Well I can always go and take care of the Capsule deal over there; I just thought it would be nice for you to do It since you will be taking over the company here shortly." A few of the bots came in and took the food off the counter to the set up she had in the party room, "Where's Pan dear, I figured she would be here all day with you, seeing as you'll be gone for the next few months?"

Trunks cringed at his mother's words, it wasn't her fault she had no clue what had happened between them, and he really didn't want to get into it right now, "Oh ya, she had some stuff to take care of for work today also, and then she wanted to get ready for the party so she is gunna just meet me here," he stuttered a little trying to get away from his mother with no more questions asked. Bulma gave him the look, and was about to speak when a widow peaked saiyan walked into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, "Woman, where are my clothes you insist to have me wear for this moronic party tonight?"

"Vegeta, I told you they are hanging in the closet," she rolled her eyes at him, and Trunks used this as a way to gain a quick exit, he needed to get ready anyways. "And you need to stop, this party is for your son, he is leaving remember," sometimes she didn't understand him.

"I want you to come upstairs and show me where my clothes are Onna," he smirked at her, encircling her waist with his arms, "I have a present for you," pulling her in close, she could feel his present alright.

"Vegeta," she giggled, "I'll race you up there," she pulled away from him and ran up the stairs, trying her best to beat him, even though she never could. Trunks could hear his mother and father running up the stairs, and his mother giggling the whole way. It made him sad, that was all he ever wanted to find, and he thought he had found it, and now he didn't even know anymore. He stripped his clothes off and walked into his bathroom, shutting the door he heard his phone ring, "Fuck," he quickly opened the door and grabbed his cell out of his jeans that were left on the floor. Without even looking at the caller i.d. he picked answered it, "Hello," he waited to hear a response.

"Yo, brother," he heard his best friend on the other line.

"What's up Goten," Trunks smiled, he knew that they would be having a blast tonight. No matter what kind of mood he was in Goten always knew how to cheer him up.

"Well I got an issue, I want to bring my girl Paris, and she wants to bring a couple of her girlfriends, I wanted to run it by you first thought man, I know Pan is going to be there so I don't want to cause any trouble with her, I told Paris I didn't think it was a good idea, but I figured I'd throw it out there to ya," Goten took a breath, waiting for an answer. He had been dating Paris for a few months now, but was definitely not trying to settle down with her, she was more of like a good fuck, and he didn't want to lose that.

"No dude, bring them, it's cool, it's a party right," Trunks smirked to himself, "I need to have some fun anyways, your niece through some crazy shit my way tonight, I'll fill you in when you get here."

"She did, on the night before we are leaving, damn brother I'm sorry," Goten shook his head, Pan usually wasn't one to be crazy, "Well I got some good shit to bring to so I will be over in a bit, see ya then."

"Yep see ya." Trunks walked in to take that shower and think about the events that were about to go down tonight. He was ready to let loose and have some fun, he was ready to show Pan he could forget her, and he was ready to get the hell outta dodge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so this is setting the premise for the main party that the kids are having, that will be the complete next chapter, I have already started it. There are going to be some OOC moments, and some other pairings around too. There is also going to be some twists and turns coming up, so I hope you all can stick with me to the end of this! I hope u enjoy and please review, it keeps me going. **

**I don't own DBZ**

Before Bulma even realized it the door bell began to ring, she was so happy that Trunks was going to get to see everyone before he left. She knew it was only for 6 months, but she was worried that once he got over there, he may not want to come home. She finished applying her lipstick and gave one last glance in the mirror, with a sigh she stood up and walked into their bedroom, seeing Vegeta pulling on his shoes, "You look handsome," she cooed.

"Saiyans are not handsome," he retorted, his eyes catching up with her, giving her the once over, damn did she look good. "You look alright yourself," he smirked. She knew that was a mighty compliment coming from the saiyain prince.

"I'm going to head downstairs, see you in a few," smiling and with a quick kiss on his cheek she was gone.

Bulma walked down the steps and walked into the giant room where she was having the party, and as soon as she walked in there were all of her friends.

"Bulma," Chi Chi smiled, running over to give her friend a hug. "It has been too long, you know this right."

"Yes, Chi, I know," Bulma glanced around seeing everyone, Goku, Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl and there were still more to come. Vegeta had walked in behind her, also glancing around the room. "Where are the brats," he spoke to no one impraticular.

"I'm not sure dear, Bra was getting aready along with Trunks," she shrugged her shoulders, "And Vegeta they aren't brats, they are adults now," shaking her head at her mate, but still smiling at him, "I'm going to get a drink, you in Chi," the two woman were gone, leaving Vegeta standing there, he muttered something under his breath and walked over to the group of fighters, trying to keep his wife happy.

Pan had just pulled up in front of Capsule Corp. she was nervous, not knowing how this whole ordeal was going to go. Stepping out of the car, she could see a car coming in right behind, figuring she would wait to see who it was. When the car stopped out came Goten, followed by Paris and two other woman that looked identical, Pan gagged a little, her Uncle was such a womanizer sometimes.

"Uncle Goten," she hugged him, before Paris got her arms all over him.

"Hey Panny, you ready to have some fun, kick it like old times," he grinned that huge Son smile, and lead the way into the party. They were greeted by all the adults that were already there, but they didn't stay with them to long, that's usually how these things went, ever since they were little, the adults satyed in one room and the kids had the run of the other, and that one wasn't usually always a good idea. As they got older and started dating and drinking and other things, that room usually turned into a room of crazy: shots pouring, beer slamming, games, smoking and of course drama. But hopefully not tonight. After everyone said their hello's Goten scanned the room for Trunks, not seeing him he searched out his ki, "Paris I'll be right back, hang here with Pan while I go get Trunks," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goten," Bulma yelled before he took off, "Find Bra to would you please and tell her to get her ass down here."

"Sure thing Bulma," and Goten was off.

Pan walked over to where the bar was and got water, and then took a seat next to her father. "You look great tonight hunny," Gohan placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it reassuringly. He could feel the pain in his daughter's heart; it was like father's intuition or something along those lines.

"Thanks Dad," she put on a fake smile and tried to get into the conversation. She ended up laughing a bit and forgetting some of her worries, watching everyone interact again. Her Grandpa was the one who always got her to laugh, he was so slow sometimes, and he drove Vegeta crazy.

Goten made his way up the steps, heading straight for his best friends room, he didn't even knock, just threw the door open. "Trunks, come on man, I'm ready to get my drink on," he jumped on Trunks' bed and watched his friends reaction; it wasn't the one he expected to see.

"I don't think I can have fun tonight man, that Pan shit really fucked me up, you don't even know what she did to me G," Trunks let out a sigh before falling next to his best friend on the bed.

"Tell me then man, so I understand, I don't know why Pan would be crazy, she usually is the sanest of us all."

Trunks just shook his head, "Trust me I know that, we've been together for almost a year, and now she told me to move on, forget her, forget us, go to the states and just have fun," Trunks was holding in his tears he wasn't going to cry not in front of Goten, well at least not tonight.

"Are you kidding me, then I don't know what to tell you, except talk to her one more time and try to figure this out, I mean we leave tomorrow at 3 so, you need to do something. This is when I'm glad I'm not in love with Paris," Goten shook his head, thanking Kame for that.

"Ya well I guess I'll have to try something," Trunks stood up and pulled on his Polo shirt, "Let's do this," he slapped the younger man a high five and headed down stairs.

"Your mom wants me to get Bra," he stopped in his steps and turned around, feeling out her ki, he sensed it, but he sensed someone with her. "Meet you down there."

Goten walked down the hall to Bra's room, he knocked on the door lightly but heard nothing, he knocked again still nothing. He slowly twisted the handle, he could sense her ki, it was higher than usual, he opened the door, and still didn't see anything her bed was empty there was no one in sight, then he heard something coming from the bathroom. He walked over and glanced in.

"WHAT THE FUCK GOTEN, GET THE FUCK OUT," Bra screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god, Bra I'm sorry," Goten scurried away from the bathroom.

"What the fuck man, who the fuck are you, and what are you doing coming into my woman's room," a younger man ran out pulling his boxer's up and he got in Gotens face. Goten shoved him back, he didn't like when chumps started getting in his face, that had gotten him in trouble once or twice in his life. Bra ran out after pulling some clothes on, "Goten please don't say anything to father about Tommy, he will kill him," Bra pleaded with Goten. He still was in shock; he could not believe what he had just seen: His best friends little sister, ass in the air, and some stupid little dude.

"Come on mother fucker, are you going to answer me or you just going to stand there like a retard," Tommy was still yelling at Goten as Bra tried to hold him back. Bra hadn't told Tommy about her heritage and he had no clue he was starting a losing battle.

"Bra I won't tell your Dad, but you better get this guy under control, because if I catch him running his mouth again, he will regret it." Goten walked out of Bra's room, shutting the door behind him, _what the fuck was that. Why in the hell is she with that loser, Bra can do so much better, _Goten thought to himself? He practically ran downstairs; he definitely needed a drink now, fast.

The party was in full swing, the music was blaring, the drinks were flowing, and the time was flying. It was already 2 A.M. and most of the older folks had made their way to their rooms for the night. Bulma and Vegeta were making rounds, making sure most of everything was being taken care of by the bots, and then they were going to sit outside for awhile like they did almost every night. Vegeta stopped by the room where the "Brats" were and glared in for a few minutes, he felt his wife come up behind him.

"They sure did grow up huh," she smiled, leaning into his back.

"Who is that," Vegeta asked pointing to a kid with his hands on his daughter.

"That's Tommy, Vegeta, Bra's boyfriend, he is over here practically every day," she chuckled.

"I saw him earlier, he wasn't with Bra, he was kissing that other girl," he pointed to one of the girls that had come here with Paris. Bulma shook her head, "I think you are crazy Vegeta, he would never cheat on Bra, they have been together for 4 or 5 months now, come on let's go sit outside," she pulled him away from the door, letting the "brats" have their fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on I want to play beer pong," Goten complained, trying to get everyone motivated from their positions on the couch.

"I'll play," Trunks stood up, "Me and you on a team bro," he fived his buddy.

"No way," Bra squealed, "You have to have a girl on your team, that's the rules." They both looked at her like she was crazy, but agreed. "Well then Bra, you want to be on my team," Goten asked her, hoping she would say yes. Bra smiled, she was already pretty toasted, but what the hell right, "Sure Goten I'll be on your team, but we better win," she jumped up and ran over by him, catching a not so nice gaze from her boyfriend Tommy. "Pan, play, be on Trunks' team," she yelled to her friend who was sitting on the couch talking to Marron.

"I'm alright Bra, thanks though," Pan waved her off, she wasn't in the mood to drink tonight, she was just sipping on her water. "Pan, please, I want you to play, we haven't got to play in so long, and the boys are leaving tomorrow," she complained, throwing her best puppy dog face out there. Pan sighed, standing up and walking over to where Trunks was, she did not want to do this, she really did not want to be by him. _I wonder what he is thinking about right now, _Pan thought to herself? She positioned herself next to Trunks without saying a word, she could feel his eyes on her, and they were burning deep. She wanted to cry and tell him she was sorry for what she had said, but she couldn't, because deep down she knew that he wouldn't be able to stay faithful to her while he was gone. The game started and the others in the room continued their fun, Tommy had walked out of the room with Paris and her two friends, Bra saw that and wasn't too happy, Paris was a whore, well not really but in her mind, she was. Bra focused on the game, and continued her assault on Trunks and Pan, there was no way her and Goten were going to lose.

The game went on and Goten and Bra ended up winning, Pan just couldn't focus. She grabbed her beer and walked outside, she needed a breath of fresh air, playing next to Trunks was a little too much. Pan walked over to a bench that was positioned next to the pond, that was one nice thing about Capsule Corp., even though you were in the middle of the city, you never felt it. She took a seat, enjoying the crisp night air, the stars were shining bright, and she couldn't help but to lose her thoughts in them. She never felt him walk up and stand behind her, until he spoke. His voice was deep, she could tell he was still upset, "Pan, can we talk," she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"What is there to talk about Trunks, I said what I had to say early, I think that was enough," she said coldly, hoping he would go away quick. But he didn't, he walked around and took a seat next to her, reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away quickly.

"Pan please, why are you acting like this? This isn't you, this isn't my Panny, who I love with all my heart, what did I do to you," he asked, his words slurring a bit, he had been drinking for a while now, and the liquor and beer were finally catching up. "Stop Trunks, stop with the questions. I told you what happened was a mistake, I told you I want you to move on, why can't you just do that, why can't you just go already and leave me be," her own words made her cringe, she couldn't believe she was saying these things to the man she loved.

Trunks was shocked, he jumped up from the bench pulling her up with him, "Pan listen to yourself, what the fuck is your problem, why all of a sudden are you having this change of fucking heart, huh? Do you even understand what you are saying, what you are doing, are you insane?" He had never been this rough with her, he had her planted against a tree, hands held up in the air, so she couldn't move.

"Trunks you are hurting me," she squeaked, he was right in her face. She could see that he was drunk, "Trunks please, stop."

"Pan tell me, why the fuck are you doing this, the night before I'm leaving, it's not even the night any more Panny, I leave in 10 hours. Tell me you meant it, tell me you don't still love me," he looked deep into her eyes, and planted a kiss on her lips. She tried to pull away, but at the same time she didn't want to, she tried to not kiss back, but she couldn't help herself. He dropped her arms from above her and moved her onto the ground, "Panny," his voice low and seductive now, "Panny I love you, please, don't leave me." She looked into his eyes, she didn't want him to go, that's what this whole thing truly was about, she didn't want him to go because she had a feeling he would never come back. Her arms encircled his neck, and pulled him back down to her lips.

Goten looked around trying to find Paris, he was drunk and he was ready to have some fun. But much to his dismay she was nowhere to be found. Marron was passed out on the couch and the other woman were gone, he walked out, hearing Bra screaming he followed the sound outside to where she was in a yelling match with her father.

"Dad, where is Tommy," she screamed at him, "I know you did something to him, he wouldn't have just left."

"Listen to me brat, he is gone, he was mateing with one of those whores Kakkarots brat brought here," Vegeta yelled back, he was already pissed off, and now he had Bra to deal with.

"What," Bra stopped yelling, her eyes filled with tears, she knew her father would never lie to her, and she knew he wouldn't have thrown Tommy out for nothing, as much as he wanted to. "Daddy, please tell me you're lying to me, please."

Vegeta shook his head, and before he knew it Bra was wrapped in his arms, which wasn't something you would usually see. The two were usually at each other's throats, fighting with each other all the time. Vegeta looked over to Goten who had just walked up, "Are you happy Baka," he asked shooting a death glare over to Goten.

"What the hell did I do," Goten asked back confused. Bra looked over to him, and glared, she walked up to him and slapped him in the face before running off. "What the fuck did I do," Goten was so lost, he looked to Vegeta for an answer.

"Those women you brought with you, well one decided to show Bra's mate, just how friendly she is," Vegeta walked closer to Goten, "You better get out of my sights now, and make sure that whore of yours is gone too." Goten turned around and took off after Bra quickly, and when he found her she was chugging off of a bottle of vodka.

"Care to share," he asked walking up to her slowly. "Bra," he started to get her attention, but he stopped when he saw her tears. She handed him the bottle, and he took a long swig from it, "Come on, I got something that will calm you down," he grabbed her hand and ran up to his room with her in tow. When they got up there, he walked over to his back pack and pulled out a baggy of weed, "Ever smoke before," he asked looking at her for approval.

"No, but I'm will to try," she smiled lightly, taking another swig from the bottle. Goten took the weed out and packed it into his pipe, taking a long hit and then passing it to Bra.

Trunks and Pan were lying in the grass, both completely naked, and as close as they have ever been. Trunks pulled her in close to him, holding her tight, not wanting to ruin this moment, not wanting to remember what had happened earlier, and hoping that they could just move on. He could feel Pan start to stir, and then she sat up. Trunks watched her movements, enjoying every second that they were together, "Pan, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was just caught off guard, and I was pretty upset," he reached out taking her hand. Pan nodded, and stood up pulling on her jean shorts and tank, "Pan," he stood up, but she wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Trunks, I'm going to bed," she sighed, smiling softly at him, not sure really what to think or do, she wasn't suppose to let this happen again, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she really wanted it, but she was suppose to hold back, she needed to let him go.

"Can I come with," he asked pulling up his pants and grabbing his shirt from the ground. Pan shook her head yes, _Hell what's a few hours of sleeping going to hurt now, _she said in her head. Trunks swooped her up wedding style and flew her up to his balcony, opening the door to let the moonlight shine in. She stripped off her clothes, and put on one of his oversized shirts she loved to wear when she stayed over, and he stripped down to his boxers, both climbing into the big comfy king size bed. Drifting into sweet dreams, until the time came for Trunks to get up and leave on his adventure to the states, to take care of his business.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW, I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT ONE YET, ITS NOT MAKING ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING! **

**Italics means they are talking to themselves**

The alarm was blaring, but no one was moving. Still blaring, a body started to stir, turning onto his back and glancing up to the ceiling, sending a ki ball flying the alarm silenced. Realizing the body that lay next to him, he smiled to himself; this must be a good sign. Trunks rolled back over to his side and pulled her close to him, Pan stirred. "Good morning beautiful," he purred into her ear. Pan took a few minutes before actually opening her eyes, she was running a million scenarios through her head at the moment about how the rest of this morning was going to go, what should she say, should she push him away again?

"Good morning Trunks," she sighed after she let those words escape her mouth. This would be a big decision right here, how to move forward, with or without him. She didn't want to let him go, but in her heart she still felt as if it would be the best for both of them. There wouldn't be the constant worry of him cheating, or him worrying what he was doing was right or wrong, or always having her hinder in the back of his mind. She pulled away from his grip, rising from the bed, she had a headache and she hadn't really even drank that much, he was sure feeling it then.

"Where are you going, lay with me for a few more minutes, before I have to start getting ready," he spoke softly grabbing her arm with his hand; but she escaped his grasp and went into the bathroom. It was like déjà vu all over again; well hopefully she wouldn't start yelling at him. Trunks plopped back down on the bed, waiting for a minute, hoping she would come back out smiling and happy that they seemed to have worked something out, even though there wasn't really any talking done. A few moments went by and she returned to the room, not saying a word she picked up her clothes and headed back into the bathroom, and then the shower started running. _Well so much for the talking and happiness _Trunks thought to himself, _should I take my chances and try and shower with her, or just leave her be, _he wondered? He decided to take his chances, "Fuck it" he voiced out loud and stripped off his boxers, he grabbed the door handle and went to turn it… locked… "Well so much for that idea," shaking his head he pulled his boxers back on and walked over to his closet, still needing to pack some more of his things, he had been putting it off, even though his mother nagged him every day. He grabbed his green duffle bag and began throwing stuff in it, shoes, shorts, pants, whatever he thought he might need in the next few months. Knowing his mother she already probably had capsules packed and ready to go with him on the plane, which was how she was, always prepared.

Down the hall, another alarm was sounding off, and another groggy demi-saiyan was emerging from his slumber. Goten smashed the alarm that was next to him, he went to roll back over when he felt the body next to him start to move. "Paris, what time is it, I have to leave today," he spoke as he shoved his head under the pillow. But there was no response. Goten waited a few more minutes and still didn't hear a word coming from the girl next to him. "You don't wanna talk huh," he smirked beneath the soft pillow as he let his hand creep to her leg, and begin to head upwards.

"Tommy stop, I'm definitely not in the mood this morning," she slapped his hand away from her leg.

"Come on bay….." he began to speak back but realized the words that were just spoken to him. He threw the pillow off of his head and jumped up. "What the fuck, Bra," he yelled looking around for his clothes, but grabbing the pillow to cover himself with.

"What the fuck, what the fuck are you doing in my bed, and why the fuck are you naked," Bra squealed at the top of her lungs. Goten finally spotted his boxers and pulled them on faster than he had ever in his life. "Bra, shhhh, you're going to wake up your dad, or your brother, please, shhh," he ran over covering her mouth with his hand, trying to feel out the ki of the two other saiyans in the house. He finally found them, Vegeta outside in the G.R. and Trunks was down the hall with Pan, _I should be ok, I need to get the fuck outta here fast though, _his mind was going a mile a minute and he looked around for the rest of his clothes finding his jeans but no shirt. Bra has remained quiet this whole time, and when he glanced over at her, her face was wet with tears and her eyes were red as apples. "Bra, hey, it's ok," he spoke softly to her, walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Goten, how did this happen, I totally don't remember anything," she cried, leaning into his chest, which lead him to put his arms around her, wrapping her up for protection.

"Hey come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he chuckled, "And plus I'm ten times better looking than that idiot Tommy," he squeezed her tighter, hoping she would calm down. He felt her laugh into his bare chest, and he slowly released her.

"I'm sorry Goten, I didn't mean to react like that, I am just kinda shocked that's all," she stood up with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body, looking to find her clothes that had been discarded last night. "I just don't understand how this happened is all, what happened to Tommy," she sighed not able to find her panties from the night before, but finding a tank top she pulled it on to cover her upper half at least, walking over to her dresser she pulled out a new pair of undies and a pair of tight black spandex shorts.

"Bra, you don't remember what happened with Tommy," he cringed a little bit, not sure how she would take this. "That is like the last thing that I can clearly remember, are you sure you want me to tell you."

"Umm, yes Goten, I think the least you can do is tell me what the fuck happened to my boyfriend, and how we ended up together last night," she looked at him like he was a moron.

"Vegeta kicked him out…."

He was cut off before he could even finish the sentence, "OF COURSE IT HAS TO DO WITH MY DAMN FATHER, THAT MOTHER FUCKER," she ranted until he was able to grab her and calm her back down.

"Would you let me finish, please," he sat back down beside her, "Tommy was banging one of those girls that came over with Paris, and Vegeta caught him and kicked him to the curb, he's lucky he didn't get killed."

Bra started to cry again, she remembered what had happened now…

Pan stood in the shower, letting the hot water take over her body, letting her mind travel, thinking about the situation at hand. She knew what she needed to do, it was obvious to her. She finished washing the shampoo out of her black hair, and shut the water off. Grabbing a towel of the wall she wrapped it tight around her body, and then wrapping another around her hair. She stared in the mirror for a moment, she felt different today, and she felt as if today would be the start of a whole new life for her. She took the towel from around her body and finished drying herself off; pulling on her clothes she had worn last night, then releasing the towel from her head to let her hair fall. Hanging them back up and taking one more glance in the mirror she unlocked the door and headed into the bedroom, knowing he would be there waiting for her. She felt his eyes on her the whole time; he was sitting on the bed, with a duffle bag packed next to him.

"Hey," he spoke softly, standing up now, and beginning to walk over to her. But she didn't stop; she walked to the main door and opened it. "Pan wait," he spoke louder now, needing to get her attention, not wanting her to leave. "Please Pan, talk to me," his voice had raised again, but she stopped before exiting the room, she turned around and stared into his eyes, silence overtook them for what seemed like ever until she finally spoke.

"Trunks, it's over," she tried to give a small smile, hoping to reassure him that this was the right decision but instead tears fell, she was sad, she truly didn't want this in her heart. This was the man she loves, the man she wants to spend the rest of her live with, but in her mind it just seemed like the time wasn't right, and if they were meant to be they would find their way back to each other.

"Pan, stop this would you please," he started to come after her, but she kept walking down the hall. Coming to the top of the stairs she jogged down, she could still feel his presence behind her. She made it to the front door, when she bolted into the sky, she stopped for a moment to turn around, and there he was on the front porch, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Trunks, Good Bye," she yelled out as she headed for her apartment. This would be the end of this for now, she cried the whole way home, but she knew that this option was better than having to live with the fear of him being away for six months, wondering where he was and what he was doing, having to listen to the media reports of him going out, being around other woman, that would have been too much on her heart to deal with.

Trunks was broken out of his state of sadness by a gruff voice coming from behind him. "Brat, are you going to be ready to go in time," Vegeta spat into his face, looking as if he had had a bit of a rough night too.

"Yes Father," Trunks spoke solemnly, he felt as if a piece of him was gone. He just couldn't comprehend her actions the last few days; it was all a big mix of signals and emotions.

"Boy are you crying," Vegeta now asked looking at his sons face.

"No Father, I got something in my eye," he retorted quickly, "I'm going to wake Goten so we can head to the airport early." The younger saiyan walked around his father and headed back up the stairs, he needed to get Goten and get the hell out of here as fast as possible, he was over this place and really didn't ever want to come home. His emotions were running wild on him, this was honestly the first time he had felt like this, he had never had a girlfriend that he was madly in love with, that he had wanted to be with forever until Pan had come along, and now she had left him. He walked down the hall to the room Goten usually stayed in when he slept at the Capsule Corporation, but upon opening the door he found no one, Trunks quickly searched out his ki and found it with Bra, in her room. _That's odd, those two are usually never around each other, better go see what's up, _and with that he went to Bra's room.

Goten felt Trunks coming, he pushed Bra away from his chest quickly as panic set in, "Fuck Bra, Trunks is on his way here right now, he is gonna catch me in here with you," Goten was still searching for his shirt at least maybe if he could cover himself up it wouldn't be so accusing.

"Goten, stop," Bra smacked him in the face, pulling him back into reality, "Look we are friends we can be in the same room, I know we don't usually hang out together but Trunks won't think that we hooked up, just act normal and don't say anything, alright." Before he could answer Trunks knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey guys, everything alright in here," he looked around the room, seeing his best friend sitting on a chair by Bra's desk.

Bra was quick to answer, Goten was just sitting there with a smirk on his face, "Oh ya Trunks everything is fine, we were just talking about your trip, Goten was going to see if you were awake, he seems to have lost his shirt somewhere last night," she chuckled, acting as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Nice Bro, what did you lose it when you were banging Paris," Trunks laughed, that would deffinetly be something Goten would do. Goten shook his head and began to stutter, "Ya, ya it was when I was with Br, Paris, last night, that's it, duh," he quickly stood up out of his seat, this was way to much anxiety, "I'm going to go look outside," he grabbed his wallet off of the dresser.

"Outside man, oh damn, anyone could have seen you two," Trunks laughed some more. Goten looked over to Bra who was shooting him some sort of death glare, which caught him off guard, why was she mad at him, he didn't do anything wrong did he.

"I gotta go bye," he threw a quick wave to them and took off outside.

"Alright Bra, I'm gonna go grab my stuff and we are outta here," he walked over to his little sister and pulled her into a enormous hug, "Be good, and I'll see you before you know it."

"Trunks," she hugged him back, "You are the one that better be good," she smirked that Vegeta smirk. Trunks pulled away and let her go back to her bed, "Hey Bra do me a favor, keep your eye on Pan would ya, she is acting really strange and she won't talk to me, she said we are over."

Bra looked shocked, "Over really," she looked at her brother confused, "Alright, will do, I'll talk to her don't worry, I'm sure she is just sad you are leaving."

Trunks smiled to his younger sibling, and then walked out, it was time for him to go to America and take care of the business like a man, hopefully it would all go smoothly, and him and Goten could have some fun in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this is a little filler chapter, I need it so I can advance time here a few weeks- month ahead next chapter, get into their lives now that they are in the USA and the girls back home. There is going to be some stuff coming up that I'm trying to get figured out, so it may be a few days for the next chapter, I need to work out how I'm going to bring this whole thing out in the story.**

**Hope you like, again sorry for the shortness… and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! They were very kind.**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

Trunks and Goten left that day, heading to a new world; they would be living completely different lives for the next half of year. There would be no saiyans, no fighting, and no ki blasting, just them being normal guys. They both weren't sure how that would work out, they probably would never admit it but they both were a little scared. They touched down in New York City at around 4 in the morning, luckily there was a car waiting for them. Both groggy and jet lagged they didn't speak to each other, just trying to get to the hotel and get to sleep. Trunks' head was still filled with sadness, and heartache and Goten's was filled with confusion. They both left two women back home not knowing where anything stood or what was going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back in Japan:**

Pan was so unsure of herself, and the decision that she made to end it with Trunk's that still didn't feel right, and to much dismay her heart kept telling her that it wasn't. She had never felt the pain she was in before, it was worse than any fight she had been in, or any injury she had sustained, this pain ran through her entire being. She went home to her apartment after leaving the capsule corp. that morning, and instead of doing anything productive she crawled into bed, a picture of her and Trunks lay next to her, and cried herself to sleep. She didn't move the entire day, except to get up and use the bathroom. Her mother had called her 50 times, and her father 50 more, but she didn't want to talk. The only person she would even dream of talking to right now would be Bra, but she wasn't even sure if she was ready to deal with her, and on top of that listening to her bitch about Tommy last night. Pan woke up at 3 the next morning, still lethargic, still sad, but she pulled herself up out of bed and walked over where her balcony door was, stepping out into the crisp air, she stared in the sky, hoping that he would someday forgive her for this whole ordeal.

Bra on the other hand was dealing with a whole new set of emotions; the whole Goten mess had left her unsure of what she and Tommy had. She felt something different with Goten, something she had never had with Tommy. Bra was still in her room, writing in her journal, trying to decipher what had happened last night between her and Goten, she had never felt so alive, and so, so… naughty. She stood up from her desk, walking over to her cell phone, 3 missed calls, she chuckled to herself, _Probably that asshole trying to apologize for cheating on me last night, _clicking a few buttons her thoughts were correct, well 2 of them were from him at least, the 3rd from someone she wasn't expecting: Goten. She went to her text messages and had one from him also, she clicked it open and read it aloud to herself: **Bra- sorry about last night- don't want any weirdness between us- I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about you- we are just getting to hotel- hit me up GOTEN- **Her heart melted, _he can't stop thinking about me, _she squealed out loud, prancing around her room like a child on Christmas morning. But she was pulled back into reality by a knock at the door, "Come In," she yelled sitting back down on her chair, re-reading the message again. The door opened to reveal her father, standing there arms crossed, "I do not want you ever seeing that idiot ever again, you understand me," his voice was stern, leaving no room for the wrong answer. Bra looked at into her father's eyes, she was confused for a moment, wondering if he had known about Goten being with her all night, but she figured she would play it off as the answer being pertaining to Tommy.

"Yes Daddy, I won't be seeing Tommy ever again," she smiled at him, "Thank you for kicking him out, you always take good care of me," she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his entire upper body. Vegeta stood there, for some reason she was the only person that could touch him like that and not upset him, after all she was his princess. She pulled away, "Dad, do you think it would be ok if I ask Pan to stay here for a few nights, Trunks said she hasn't been feeling right?"

"Ask your mother," was all that was said before he turned and walked away, back outside to the G.R. to get another round of training in.


	7. A Life Changing Day

**Alright, here is the first part of the next storyline, this will bring some light on what will be coming up, and it isn't going to be very pretty. It's not going to be an ordinary, oh yay lets get married and be in love forever story, there is gunna be some family and friend problems, I don't want to give to much away, but here we go… **

**Enjoy**

**A Life Changing Day**

Life moves on, that's what everyone seems to say. Well in a small town in Japan life was moving on, but it wasn't in the direction the young woman wanted it to be. Trunks had been gone for a month now, and she hadn't spoken to him one time. He had called her, but she didn't answer, and she never called back. She had spoken to her Uncle Goten twice, but kept the conversations short, and now, she didn't want to speak to anybody. Today her whole life went up in flames, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it….

After Trunks had left Pan decided to go back to college and finish her degree. She had went for two years right out of high school but ended up quitting and now she felt that she wanted to finish, she wanted to get her degree and she wanted to be a doctor. She stopped leasing her apartment and moved back home with her parents, that was more stress then she thought it would have been, but they accepted everything she had said, that was until this day. She was in the process of just starting her schooling; it was the first week when she noticed something was wrong. She came home from college that day, earlier than usual she skipped her last two classes, and her mother was standing in the kitchen.

"Pan Honey, aren't you home early," her mother asked, keeping her focus on the pie she was making in the kitchen. Pan didn't speak a word; she just went and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her mother to say something else. "Pan are you feeling alright, you look a little flushed," Videl spoke up again, wiping her hands on the towel that was lying next to the sink. Videl walked over and took a seat on the chair that was to the right of her daughter, keeping her eyes fixed on her the whole time.

"Mother, where's dad," Pan's voice was a little over a whisper, not wanting anyone to hear her, especially her father.

"He's still at the University, baby, what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything," Pan felt her mother's warm hand on her arm, she looked up from the spot she had been fixated on at the table, and met her mother's understanding eyes, and she broke down.

"Mom, I'm in trouble," she balled, stuttering her words, barely able to speak, "I messed up big time, and now it's all coming back to haunt me," she leaned over into her mothers open arms, Videl had know idea what her baby was even talking about.

"Pan is someone trying to hurt you, you know that all you need to do is say something, and you are a strong girl, Pan what is wrong, please tell me, I will help you," Videl stayed calm, rubbing her daughters back.  
"Mom, it's Trunks, I messed up, I did the wrong thing," she sobbed, Videl could barely make out the words that Pan was yelling. "Mom what do I do, what am I supposed to do."

"Pan, listen to me, it isn't the end of the world, when Trunk's gets back, just talk to him, or maybe you should call him, and take a trip out to see him, it has only been a month," she tried to sound uplifting, but the truth was she wasn't sure what to tell her daughter to do. Who knows what Trunks was doing, he was across the ocean, in a whole new world.

"No Mom, you don't understand," her tears fell harder and faster now, she was to the point of almost convulsing she was crying so hard.

"What don't I understand, tell me so I can help you Pan, you aren't a child anymore, you are 23 years old, you need to talk to me." Silence fell on the kitchen, and Pan started to try and pull herself together, her mother was right, she was an adult now, not a sniffling little child.

"I'm pregnant," that was it, she had said it, the words finally came out of her mouth, her mother's reaction was exactly as she thought it would be, shock. Videl stood up from the chair as quickly as she had ever moved in her life, her eyes were glossy, not knowing what to say to her daughter, her careless immature daughter. She stared at her, not moving, just standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at her young daughter, pregnant.

"Tell me this is a joke," her voice was quiet, still in shock, she looked to Pan for some sort of laughter, some sort of big gag, this was a joke this was no doubt some sort of joke.

"Mom it's not a joke, I took the test this morning, I think I am about a month or so pregnant," Pan had stopped crying for now, she felt as if she had no more tears to cry. Her mother on the other hand, was crying plenty for both of them, and to make matters worse, she heard the front door open, her father was now home. Slowly footsteps made their way into the kitchen, where Gohan found his wife in tears and his daughter sitting quietly on a chair. He rushed over to Videl, engulfing her in a hug, "Baby, what's wrong," he cooed into her ear. But there was no response, she pushed away from him, and ran upstairs, to get away from her daughter, what a disgrace to the family name, pregnant without a husband, without a boyfriend. Gohan went over to his daughter, he could sense something was wrong, "Pan, what is going on here, tell me now," he was stern, he didn't like coming home to a house full of problems.

"Daddy, please don't be angry with me," she started to cry again, the man who she looked up to her whole life was now going to get the news he probably never would want to here, well at least not right now.

"Tell me Pan, what did you say to your mother that has her so upset?"

"Daddy, I, I, I'm pregnant." Gohan's expressions fell off his face, he didn't even wait for an explanation, what kind of explanation would he get, he turned around and bolted out the front door, this wasn't happening, not to his baby, not to his little girl, he needed to come up with some sort of plan, and he needed to do it fast. He headed into the forest to find his quiet place, a place where he could go and think, and hopefully figure some sort of plan out.


	8. Frustration

**Alright, last chapter we got to see where Pan's life was in just a short month, this will bring you into the thoughts of where our 2 favorite guys are in their lives at the moment, and their thoughts. Next chapter will be up soon, we will be diving into the world of Pan, and what she is going to do…. Uh oh!**

**As Always, I DO NOT OWN DBZ, I wish I Did, but I don't**

**New York, New York:**

It had been a month, Trunks and Goten had settled in as much as they could into their hotel overlooking the city. It was a much bigger city then they were used to, well much bigger then Satan City, that was for sure, and a ton more people. They had been working hard the past month, trying to get all the business in order, so that they might be able to get it done quicker than expected, and get home a little quicker to. Trunks had been miserable since they had left, and he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Pan, but he had tried to call her, and never got a response. Bra had asked her to move in with her at Capsule Corp., but she declined, and from what Bra had told him, she had gone home to her parents, which was very odd for Pan, well at least the Pan he thought he knew. Trunks stood outside, drinking his coffee, looking out over this city from the balcony that was attached to their room, or apartment more like it. The place they were staying in was huge; it was like a giant 2 bedroom apartment, not a hotel room. His mind wandered back to Pan, that seemed to be where it always wandered to, and he really didn't like it, it was driving him insane. She followed him everywhere, to work, to meetings, to dinner and worst of all, to bed in his dreams. He replayed the last night they shared together over and over again in his head, trying to figure out if there was something he could have done different, something that would have made her stay with him; he was broken. But his thoughts of her were quickly interrupted by the younger, much louder saiyan, who had just woken from his slumber.

"Trunks, what time do we have to be out of here by," Goten yelled from his bedroom door, just popping his head out enough to let his voice carry out to the balcony.

"In like an hour, so get your ass moving, we can't be late today, this will hopefully be the closing of our first deal," Trunks yelled back, taking the last swig of his now cool coffee and taking in one last glance of the city before walking into the hotel.

"An hour," Goten grumbled, "I am so sick of getting up early and it's only been a month," he bitched, and Trunks heard a loud thud, and then some more cussing from Goten's room.

"Just do it man, we don't have to do anything this weekend, we can go see the city finally."

"Yeah, I actually was thinking about maybe flying home Friday morning and then coming back Monday night, if that was cool with you," Goten walked out of his room, towel in hand, heading to the shower.

"We have a meeting Monday morning, so it won't work out man, sorry," Trunks said matter-of-factly. Goten didn't respond he just shook his head and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door lightly behind him. Trunks shook his head, ever since they had gotten here, Goten had been acting strange, all he could talk about before he left was going out, meeting girls and living it up, and he hadn't wanted to do anything, especially meet girls. Trunks had asked him about it a few times, thinking that it was something to do with Paris, but Goten said no, and told him that he had broken it off with Paris, but Trunks could not figure out who Goten was secretly obsessed with all of a sudden. He refilled is coffee mug and headed back outside, to wait for Goten to finish getting himself together.

**With Goten:**

Goten walked into the bathroom, slightly letting the door slam behind him, this whole trip had been frustrating on him already, and it had only been a month. He couldn't blame Trunks though, truth was it was his own stupid fault, his own stupid feelings, and for a girl that would cause him more problems in the long run. Ever since the night that he shared with Bra, he was hooked, he wanted her again, he wanted her every night, he couldn't help but think about her. He stripped off his clothes, and turned on the shower, his thoughts plagued with her now, worse than they've been in a few days, waiting for the shower his mind drifted to that night again, he reached into his discarded pants pocket and grabbed his cell phone out, they had been texting ever since he had arrived in New York, he didn't know why, but he told her , he told her he couldn't stop thinking about her, and how he never wanted to hurt her, and he would kill Tommy if he ever came near her again, and ever since then they had been texting nonstop. They had actually grown close, well as close as you could be to someone that you can't be near, or see, or touch, but they had learned a lot about each other, and it was nice, it was nice to have someone to talk to, that understood you a little. Goten opened his messages, Bra had sent him a picture of herself earlier, sitting on the beach with Marron, and he loved looking at it, she looked so good in that little red bikini, it made him want her so bad, and that instant he regretted looking, he felt himself get hard in an instant, and he quickly shut the phone and threw It onto his clothes pile. "Fuck," he muttered, looking down between his legs, he reached in and felt the water; it was warm now, so he stepped in. Letting the water cascade down his rock hard body, he couldn't shake his dirty thoughts, he couldn't stop picturing her, sitting on the beach, he reached his hand down, he had to take matters into his own hands this time, and there was no getting rid of it any other way… at that moment he made up his mind, he had to see her, and he had to see her soon, even if it meant bringing her out here, and putting her in a hotel somewhere, he could keep in on the down low, until they were ready to tell Trunks, or even if they just wanted to have some fun, and not even get involved at this point in time…. _I'll figure it out._


	9. A Little White Lie

**I don't own DBZ**

"**A Little White Lie"**

**With our Prego Pan**

Days had passed since Pan decided to tell her parents about her little problem, and nothing had been the same since. Her father hadn't said a word to her, and her mother, well, her mother was trying. They didn't let her leave the house, they said that no one could find out about this, it would ruin the family name, it would put a dent in her grandfather's, Mr. Satan, name as well. Pan really didn't understand, she didn't know what the big deal was, just because she was unwed, no boyfriend, it was that big of a deal? The last few days she had done nothing but cry it seemed, she had no one to talk to, no one to turn to, she couldn't even tell her best friend Bra, because she would of course tell Trunks. Her thoughts were stopped when her bedroom door opened, both of her parents walked in.

"Pan," her mother spoke softly, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "We have something we need to discuss with you it's about, well you know what it's about," Videl tried to keep her tears at bay, she didn't want to cry again, she too had don't nothing but cried the last few days.

"Pan Listen," Gohan spoke up, this was the first time her father had spoken her name since she told him the news, "We want you to give the baby up, give it to a home where it can have a normal life." Gohan pulled out the chair that was by her desk and took a seat. "We have talked about it and that's what our decision is, we called around and found some adoption agencies, it's the only option you have." Pan was in shock, her parents wanted her to give up her baby, they wanted her to give up the child that she and Trunks had made. Even though it was a mistake, she could never give up her child.

"No."

"There is no choice Pan, this can't happen, not now," Gohan snapped at her, he was so frustrated with his child, he had never spoken to her in any rude or mean manner and now he felt as if he couldn't not speak to her angrily and stern.

"I won't do it, I won't give up my baby father," Pan Spoke back just as sternly, "I will leave, and that will be it, you will never see me again, is that what you want?"

"LISTEN TO ME PAN," Gohan yelled, standing up from his chair, getting inches from her face, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DOES TO ME, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO GO AND KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR MOTHER THROUGH? ALL SHE DOES IS CRY," he screamed, he had completely lost his temper. Videl stood up and grabbed her husband, pulling him out of the room, she knew the only reason he was like this was because he was scared, he had never raised his voice like that before. When they got outside of the room, Gohan lunged his fist into the wall, letting out a loud yell; Videl went up behind him and hugged him, pulling him as close as she could. She felt him pull his hand out, cut and bloody, "I don't know what to do V," his voice was now shaky, "My baby, she can't go through this alone, she can't have a kid now, she is only 23, she just started back to school."

"Shh, Gohan, we need to talk to her, you can't scream at her like that," Videl rubbed his back, trying to tell him it was going to be ok.

"I know, I need to apologize," he pulled out of his wife's grip, and turned to face her, "Maybe we could adopt it, you know, raise it as our own," Gohan looked into his wife's eyes. "I mean then she can still see the baby, and no one has to know that it's hers, we can do a home birth, and she is some saiyan, along with Trunks, so the baby should be here at the latest in 6 months." Videl listened intently to her husband, it did sound like it could work, but would Pan go for it, Videl took a deep breath, trying to think of how this could work. "I mean think about it V, then she won't have to give it to strangers, I mean this is the only other option, and I really don't want her to leave," he tried to push out a reassuring smile, to convince her that it would work, that this plan was fool proof.

"Well I guess it's worth a try," they both walked back into Pan's room, she was still lying on her bed, but this time she had her iPod ear buds in, Videl tapped her on the shoulder and she rolled over, seeing both her parents, she pulled her ear buds out.

"Back to yell some more," she asked coldly sending a hurt look over to her father.

"I'm sorry baby, I lost my temper, I am really sorry," Gohan walked over and sat next to his daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I am just really stressed out here, and I want to do whats best for you."

"Well maybe what's best for you, isn't what's best for me," she shot back; "You don't think I am stressed out, I am the pregnant one dad."

"I know baby, we came up with a new plan, and I think it might work." Pan looked over to her mother, who was agreeing shaking her head.

"Well what is it, you want me to just get an abortion," she asked seriously, thinking that was the only other possible way out of this mess.

"Kame No," Videl answered quickly, "We," but Gohan cut in, "We were thinking that we would adopt the child, and raise it as ours, we can have a home birth, I can hire doctors to come here and do all your appointments, and no one has to know," he sat silently, waiting for some sort of answer.

Pan really couldn't believe her parents, this was such a joke, her mind was racing, she had to come up with something, and she couldn't give up her baby, not even to her parents.

"Pan, what do you think," her mother spoke up, breaking her thoughts.

Pan smiled, "Sure mother that sounds great." She was instantly grabbed by 4 arms and pulled into a giant hug. When they broke from the hug her father spoke once again, "Well we figure you are about a month along, so we have about 5 months until the baby comes, I will hire a doctor tomorrow to come and start your first appointment next week."

Her mother and father both smiled to her, thanking Kame their baby had agreed to make this an easy decision, she wouldn't regret it. They left the room and Pan layed back down on her bed, she had a different idea in her mind, and hopefully it would work, she just had to come up with some blueprints to make it all come together.

**UH OH, what is our Panny thinking….. could it be trouble in the Son household…. Stay tuned **


	10. Walking Away

**I DON'T OWN DBZ…………………. Here we go!**

**WALKING AWAY **

**CHAPTER 10**

**One Month Later: New York City**

Trunks and Goten had just finished up their last meeting for the week, and decided to go grab an early dinner before heading back to their hotel. "Where you wanna eat man," Goten asked glancing around the city they were walking through.

"I don't know, we have eaten at every single restaurant and pizza shop in this city I think" Trunks sighed also glancing around seeing if anything looked appetizing. They ended up walking in to a little pizza shop and ordering 10 large pizzas to go. They had figured out taking things home to eat was a lot less awkward then eating in public, there wasn't as much staring. As they were waiting for their pizza, Trunks' phone went off, he quickly grabbed it out of his pocket, and saw that it was his mother, he contemplated not picking it up, but decided it would be the best thing to do. Goten reached into his phone seeing if he had any messages, he hadn't heard from Bra in days now, and she wouldn't answer his calls, he was hoping she hadn't found someone while he had been gone. He tried to get her to fly out and stay in a hotel that was down the street, but she said she couldn't, she couldn't risk her brother and father finding out about their little secret already, I mean they technically hadn't even been dating they had just slept together one drunken night. Goten was a little bummed but he got over it, he tried to throw his mind into work and taking care of Trunks, trying to get him out, get him some ass, but he was so hung up on Pan, he wouldn't budge. Goten chuckled thinking back to a few weeks ago when he brought two girls up to the room, and Trunks didn't even let them in, he made them leave, no questions asked. Goten looked over to his friend on the phone and shook his head, _That man has it bad. _

"Trunks Briefs speaking."

"Trunks baby! How is everything going, I miss you so much," Bulma cooed into the phone. None of her kids had ever been gone for so long, without her with them.

"Everything is going good mom, we just got done with all the meetings for the week and actually have a long weekend, Friday till Monday, with nothing planned," Trunks responded happily, he could definitely use some r and r.

"Come home," she squealed back. "Come home and we can have a nice family dinner and you can see everyone, and then we can fly you back Monday.

"I'll talk to Goten and see. How is everything there? Father? Bra?"

"Well your father is his usual ornery self," he could hear his father yell something in the background when his mother spoke those words, "And Bra, well I don't really know what is going on with her, her and Tommy broke up right after you left, but she has been acting strange, and not going out with any boys, she says she has a new boyfriend, but she won't tell us who, and she never has anyone over, so I don't know if she is having some sort of mental thing," Trunks listened to his mother ramble on about his sister, getting a chuckle out that his mother thinks Bra could be mental, _It only took how many years? _"Trunks are you listening," Bulma yelled into the phone breaking Trunks' thoughts.

"Yes mother. Mother have you seen her," his voice lowered, not wanting Goten to hear. He had told him that he had moved on, that he had met some girls in town and slept with them forgetting about her, but he was lying, he was so sick of hearing Goten question what was wrong with him, or how he should call her.

"No," was all she said, "Come home baby, come home and figure it out, it will be a nice break," her motherly voice had taken over, and he knew he wanted to come home, "I have to go mother," he sighed, "I love you, I'll call you later," with that he hung up.

"So what did your mom want," Goten asked walking over with the pizzas in hand.

"How about a trip back home for the weekend," Trunks eyed his best friend, knowing what his answer would be, truth was he really did want to go home and have some sense of normal again, well as normal as a family of sayians could be.

"Are you freaking joking right now," Goten asked dropping the pizza, then realizing it and picking them back up.

"Ya, I'm going to see if we can push our Tuesday meeting till Wednesday so it will give us 3 full days home," Trunks smiled, he was as excited as Goten was on the inside.

"Let's go pack man," Goten yelled taking off out of the pizza shop. Trunks quickly followed the younger saiyan back to their hotel, to get packed and get a flight home.

**It had been a month, a month had gone by and Pan's stomach had grown double the size, she had seem the doctor 3 times in the month, and all was well, all was well with her little boy. She had devised a plan to get away, she was leaving her parents house for good, and they could never find out. She never thought her parents would behave the way they have since she had been pregnant, they were so against her taking care of this child, but she didn't care; this was her baby, not theirs. Tonight was the night, she was making the break, she was going to get out of this hell hole tonight, she was leaving town and not ever coming back, her mind was made up, she needed to get out before Trunks came back in a couple months anyways, she didn't even want to deal with him, and the fact of him being the father. She looked around her room, she packed one small capsule full of the clothes she would be needing, she had snuck out a few nights ago with the help of her ki suppressor she had been given from Trunks a long while ago, and bought some hair dye and cleaned out her bank account. She had enough money to get her out of this place and she had enough to get her life started somewhere else, she had a few credit cards, but those would be only if necessary. **

**She picked up her old cell phone and turned it off placing it on top of her desk so her parents would find it, along with a note, letting them know that she was gone for good, and to not come looking for her because they wouldn't find her. She powered on her new cell phone, new number and all, and then shoved it into her purse. She rubbed her stomach lightly as she felt the boy inside kick her, it made her smile. She couldn't wait for him to arrive; she had already begun looking into doctors to contact when she arrived. She sighed as she picked up her things, putting on the ki suppressor and glanced around her room once more, she was sad, she wished she could say good bye to her mother and father, and Uncle Goten, and Bra… but it was not possible, this was going to be the hardest part of the whole plan, walking away. **

**She opened up her balcony door, and walked out, quietly taking to the air slowly and quietly so not to wake anyone. She flew around to her parents window, she at least needed to see them once more, and she smiled when she did, she knew in her heart they were only trying to protect her, but she wasn't a child anymore, she was an adult and all they were worried about was their name. She placed her right hand on the glass, noticing her blonde hair in her reflection, and she quickly blew a kiss before taking off for the airport, it was time for her trip to America, but where she was going was no New York City, she was off to a small town in South Carolina, she had found an apartment there, that was close to the ocean, and it seemed like it could make her happy. **

**She made it to the airport and was able to book a flight for that night, she was heading to the gate when she began to panic, there coming out of baggage claim was Trunks and Goten. She quickly jumped behind a pillar, glancing around the side she could see Goten on his phone and Trunks leading the way, and then he looked over and saw her, their eyes met and she began to panic even more, but he looked away, not noticing it was her. She quickly grabbed her stuff and walked into the closest woman's bathroom, when she realized her hair was blonde and she had her dark glasses on. **_**He probably thought I was some wacko, wearing glasses at night time; **_**she let out a little laugh. She pulled herself together and headed through the security checks to her gate, she couldn't wait to get out of this place.**

"I could have sworn I just saw Pan," Trunks said shaking his head, "But the girl was blonde, and pregnant," he laughed at himself; his eyes were definitely playing tricks on him tonight.

"You are just tired man," Goten swatted him on the back, "Let's go crash at the Corp tonight and we can see everyone tomorrow when we get up." Trunks shook his head in agreement; they could each make it into one of the guest rooms without waking anyone that was probably the best bet.

Goten was happy Trunks didn't say no to that, this was his first chance to see Bra, and he could barely contain himself, he was going to sneak to see her when they got settled in, she would be so surprised. Trunks looked over at Goten's goofy ass grin on his face and chuckled, "You that happy to be home man?"

"Hell ya."


	11. A Late Night Surprise

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Please PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I don't think I'm going to keep writing this if no one is reading it.**

**THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF U DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP IT, just a little fun!**

**ENJOY!! **

The young men made it to Capsule Corp. and both went separate ways to different guest houses. They had been cooped up together for almost 3 months now a little alone time would be nice. Trunks walked into the dark room and looked at the clock on the wall 4:30, _shit, _he sighed, there was no way he would be getting much sleep, as soon as his father felt there ki's and told his mother she would be running in to wake him up. Trunks walked over to the front door and locked it at least that would thwart her plans of waking him a little longer. He walked into the bedroom, throwing his shirt and khaki shorts on the ground, making his way to the king size bed that was calling his name. Nothing else entered his mind at this moment, nothing else, only sleep.

But Goten on the other hand had other plans, he wasn't going to bed just yet, he had some business to take care of before the others on the corporation grounds started rising to start their days. He quickly dropped off his bags in the guest house he was left to, and then quickly searched out Bra's ki, he pinpointed it to her room, which he figured she would be in at this time, and took off for the balcony. Looking in he could see her sprawled out on top of the bed, covers thrown messily around her, he quietly opened the door, and walked over to the bed, _Kame she is beautiful, _he couldn't help but stand and stare, all of the emotions he had begun to feel about her were confirmed at this time, it wasn't just a drunken one night stand, he was truly infatuated with her. He gently took his right hand and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, which caused her to stir, flopping over on her back she stretched and slowly opened her eyes and then began to scream. Goten quickly covered her mouth pulling her close to her.

"Shh, Bra, it's me, Goten," he spoke quickly trying to calm her down, trying to make her be quiet before Vegeta heard her and then he would be a dead man. He felt her calm in his arms, finally realizing it was truly him, she pulled away, looking at him in shock.

"What are you doing here," she said still staring at him as if it were a dream.

"We got the weekend off, Trunks let us come home, I had to see you," he stammered out quickly, not letting the huge Son grin leave his face. He was so happy to see her.

"Oh my Kame Goten," she squealed, but quickly quieted herself! She jumped back into his arms holding him in a giant hug. "Come on sit down, tell me everything," she plopped herself down on her bed, patting for him to sit next to her.

"Why didn't you text me back, I haven't heard from you in like 3 or 4 days," he spoke, a little sadness was evident in his voice. "Did you find someone, someone that was here?"

She shook her head, looking deep into his dark eyes, "No Goten, I didn't find someone else, my phone is broken, I'm waiting to get a new one," she pointed over to her desk, where a phone lay in three pieces. She heard him chuckle as he spotted it. He finally took the seat next to her, taking her hand and staring into her beautiful blue eyes, "Bra, we need to talk."

**LEMON WARNING:::::**

Bra smirked her Vegeta like smirk and pulled him into a steamy kiss, "How about we come back to talking later," she smiled as he quickly pulled her back to him, engaging the kiss again. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, so she could see that rock hard body, it made her so hot. She began running her hands all around his chest, and up through his spiky black locks, as she could feel his hands move up her shirt, finding her breasts as fast as he could. She pulled away from him, stood up and turned her back to him, pulling her shirt over her head, exposing her naked top half, leaving on a pair of thong underwear. Goten stared at the goddess in front of him, she was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of, he needed another fix of her, and he was hooked. He stood up, and slowly walked over to where she was standing, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, she could feel his erection pushing against her butt. She reached her hands behind her, finding the button on his khaki shorts, trying to stay focused as he continued the barrage of kisses on her neck, she moaned in pleasure; his hands had found their way back to her perky mounds. He spun her around to face him, looking into her eyes once more, making sure it was ok to continue, she nodded, and in an instant her back was against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, he had her arms pinned above her head, his hard member now rubbing against the front of her vagina. She moaned again as he kissed her deeply. "Goten please don't tease me," she spoke seductively into his ear. He smirked in her face, carrying her over to the bed, throwing her down on her back, she giggled a little, as he discarded the thong she had been wearing, and throwing his boxers to the side. "Goten, please, now," her voice was raspy, he could smell her, she was ready. He positioned himself on top of her, kissing her roughly, "What do you want me to do to you," his voice was much lower than usual, it turned her on more than anything she had ever heard before, he drove her insane.

"Fuck me Goten, Fuck me now," she screamed out as she felt him plunge deep inside of her, her hips met every thrust he sent into her. Goten continued his assault on her body, she felt amazing, this was much better then when they both had been drunk and sloppy. He heard her scream some more, moaning in pleasure and pain, "Goten," she yelled, but he threw his hand over her mouth, but didn't break any of the motions. He pulled out of her, flipping her over on her stomach, and didn't waste any time before thrusting into her again, "Goten, go super," she said huskily, "Go super saiyan." He was a little confused, he had never had sex being a super saiyan before, "Bra I don't know if that's a good idea," he replied, running through different scenarios in his head. "GOTEN DO IT," she yelled she was so close to her orgasm, she knew that would push her to her brink. He didn't say anything else, just quickly powered up, as soon as he did he felt her release, as she screamed his name, the whole room seemed to shake, as his came a few seconds later, he let out a loud growl and fell on top of her, but quickly rolled over so he wouldn't squish her. Bra rolled over to look at him, seeing his yellow aura still surrounding him, she heard him catching his breath. He sat up, finally settling down, but not dropping out of super saiyan yet, she stood up and grabbed her pajama shirt, throwing it on, waiting for him to speak.

"I got to go, your fathers awake, my energy was too much when I went super," he powered down, quickly grabbing his boxers, and throwing them on, he didn't say anything else, and had to leave the rest of his clothes behind, he had to get out of there before Vegeta caught them red handed, if that was to happen he would for sure be a dead man. As soon as he had flown out the door handle began to giggle.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BRAT," Vegeta screamed. "I WILL BREAK IT DOWN." Bra quickly kicked Gotens shirt and sandals under the bed, and pulled her underwear on. "I'm coming daddy, I just woke up," she ran over and shut her balcony door, locking it behind her. She ran over and opened the door, coming face to face with her father who pushed right by her, "Where is he, where is that brat." Bra shook her head, putting a confused look on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about father, I was sleeping, you must have been dreaming." She watched her father go into her bathroom and over to the balcony doors. "Bra Briefs, I am the prince of all saiyans, you cannot lie to me, if I find out that third class brat was here, I will kill him," he spoke sternly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Daddy you were dreaming, kame, go back to bed," she ushered him out of her room, "I'm going back to sleep, since I was rudely awoken." She began to shut the door when it was stopped by his hand.

"Brat, I am not playing a game with you, stay away from him, understood."


	12. A Father's Anger

**I don't own DBZ**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler so we can get back to the main storyline our Prego Panny! **

**I hope you like! Please read and Review! Thanks so much Loregar for the review last chapter.**

**Chapter 12: A Father's Anger**

As soon as the door shut Bra turned her back and slid down to the floor, taking in a deep breath. _Wow, that was way to close, _she sat there for a few moments until she was finally able to pick herself off the floor and make her way over to the bed, right before getting back into her giant bed she saw a brown polo shirt that was hanging off the chair, _oh fuck_, her heart began to race again. Walking over to the chair she plucked the shirt from its location on the chair and shoved it under her bed, with the rest of his left behind clothes. She finally made it back in her bed, and a huge smile over took her face, she was in love, she was in love with Goten Son, and they had only slept together twice. She fell back asleep, thinking about him, about his smell and the way he touched her so gently, but at the same time the way he was rough with her, kame was this really her soul mate? Drifting into a sound slumber, she let her dreams take over.

Vegeta stormed back down the hallway to his room, he slammed the bedroom door open making Bulma jump up in the bed. "What the fuck Vegeta," she screamed pulling the covers over her bare top.

"What the fuck, you want to know what the fuck woman," his voice was loud, almost shaking the room. Bulma's eyes were glued to the prince, not sure what had set him off this time, but he was angry.

"Vegeta calm down," she yelled back to him, as he began to pace the room.

"I am going to kill that little fucker, he comes into my house, in my princess's room," he got angrier as he spoke aloud, his ki began to spike and next thing Bulma saw was yellow, his hair had made the switch, she knew at that moment he was super pissed. Bulma jumped out of bed, grabbing her long Victoria Secret's pajama shirt and pulling It over her head.

"VEGETA," she screamed, but he continued his pacing, muttering things to himself, completely ignoring her. "VEGETA," she screamed louder this time, picking up the remote and chucking it at his chest. He stopped in his place and shot her a death glare.

"Woman, this is not the time for you to start throwing shit at me," his eyes were full of flames; Bulma hadn't seen him this mad in a long time.

"What has happened, please calm down and talk to me, it probably isn't even that big of a deal, you always blow things up when it comes to Bra," her voice was calm now, trying to be the voice of reason, she took a seat back on the bed, waiting for him to talk. Vegeta looked at his wife, she was right about that, he always blew a gasket when it came to Bra, but this was different. He walked over so he was standing directly in front of her, his eyes searching hers for some sort of reassurance, for what he wasn't sure, he began to lower his ki, dropping out of super saiyan, returning to his normal state, but he was still angry.

"Your daughter had Kakkarots brat in her room this morning, I woke up to a huge energy that seemed as if it kept growing, and then, well and then it was gone, within minutes. When I searched it out I pinpointed no one other than that third class moron, in her room with her," his temper began to rise again, he truly wanted to strangle that moron.

"Vegeta they were probably just fighting or something, Bra and Goten are not romantically involved, they are friends, they have been friends forever," she spoke back to him, reaching out to take his hand but he pulled it away from her. "Vegeta, I mean how high was his energy?"

"Woman, let's just say it was the way my energy is when we are going to town," that made him smirk a little, but he still was angry and the fact that his daughter had the audacity to lie to his face, she would not be happy when he laid down the punishment

Bulma was in disbelief, Bra and Goten, there was no way, she let a smile grown on her lips, Bra and Goten, she always thought they would make a cute couple and cute babies down the line at some point. "Vegeta, that's it, it all makes sense now. Bra broke up with Tommy and she said she had someone new, but he never was around, and now the boys are back and she is with him, it is Goten!"

"What the fuck are you so happy about woman, this isn't a happy matter, there needs to be no smiling, the boy is dead."

"Vegeta, come back to bed, Bra is an adult, she isn't your baby anymore, she is a grown woman, with grown woman needs, just like her mother," she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed, he actually willingly fell with no fight. Well Vegeta never really fought when it came to being in bed with her.

"I'll drop this for now, but let me tell you Bulma, this is far from over, if he wants to be with Bra there are going to be a fight, because as her father, I do not approve of her choice in this idiot one bit."

"Vegeta, seriously, you need to stop this, why don't you just have a normal father daughter conversation with her about it, instead of pissing her off, because then we don't just have one unruly, irritable saiyan in the house, we have two." Bulma rubbed his back, but within a moment he was back on his feet, she could tell he was still agitated. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black Adidas shorts and threw on his wife beater, grabbed his training clothes from the pile of folded clothes and began to walk out of the room.

"Vegeta I know that this is you trying to be a good father, and I want you to know you are the best, well most of the time, but some things you need to let go." Without saying a word to her he walked out and headed for the G.R. he needed to beat the shit out of something, before he did something that the woman wouldn't like to much, like kill that brat.


	13. Moving On

I do not own DBZ, but I sure do wish I did!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, it makes me happy when I get to read that u guys like it!!

CHAPTER 13:

MOVING ON

She had fallen asleep for half of the ride to South Carolina, being pregnant had their advantages when it came to being tired. But she was awoken by the sound of the captain asking them to fasten their seatbelts and return their seats to the upright position. Pan stretched as much as she could without hitting the man that was sitting next to her, pulling her chair to the complete upright position she gazed out the window. It was sunny out, the 14 hour ride had completely worn her out, but she looked at her phone, luckily it changed automatically, she didn't have to try and figure the time out. _2:00, hmm my parents should have found me gone by now, I wonder if they are angry, _she thought to herself, she could see the ocean as the plane was beginning its decent, her new condo was along there somewhere, she couldn't wait to see it in person, it wasn't her first choice, but it was better, it was right on the sand, three wooden steps and your feet were In the sand. She smiled at the thought of her new beginning, her hand had made its way to her belly, rubbing it and smiling, _just me and you sprout, _smiling thinking of how nice it was going to be to get to start over.

The plane landed, and she had gotten off and managed to find her two bags of luggage, she got a cab and it was taking her right to her new front door, the whole ride over she was starting to feel nauseas, _maybe this wasn't the right thing to do_, she thought, thinking of her baby again. She caught her reflection in the window and startled herself, she had forgotten she dyed her hair blonde, she shook her head _this needs to change quickly, _she chuckled to herself. The cab stopped, and there was her place. It was right on the ocean as promised, she got out and gave the man a tip, he helped her get her bags inside, and then she was left alone, alone in her new place. She walked around, it was pretty large for the price, but she figured she was paying more to have the beach then to have the space. It was only two bedrooms, but that was perfect for her, she dragged her one suitcase in and placed it on the bed, another thing she liked about this place, she had the option to have it furnished. Taking everything in as she walked around she found one thing she didn't care for, the condos were connected by a wall that she shared with her neighbor to the left. Pan was the last one on the run of condos though so she luckily only had one wall to share and it was where her kitchen was, _I guess no biggie, _she thought. "Time to check out this view," she squealed and ran

She threw open the sliding glass door and immediately could smell the ocean. It was beautiful; an awesome blue color, it looked like a million crystals in the sun, the sand was almost pure white, she almost fainted right there. Walking a little further she made it to the only thing between her and the sand, three wooden steps. She walked down them and her bare feet hit the sand, "Ouch" she jumped back up, laughing at herself, "A little hot," speaking to no one she put her flip flops back on. Pan was lost in the gaze of the ocean, she couldn't believe this was her back yard, her own private beach, how amazing. But within moments she was on her ass, getting pummeled by some animal, she tried to push it away but it kept attacking her, ok well not attacking, it was licking her to death. She finally was able to push the animal back, seeing this huge black dog wagging its tail and slobbering everywhere.

"I am so sorry," she heard a man's voice come from behind her. "Let me help you up, he usually never does that," he felt so ashamed, knocking over this pregnant woman. She saw him come around the front of her and reach out with his hand to help her up. She began to laugh, "Its ok, I'm ok," she grabbed his hand and got to her feet. " The man began to laugh, seeing Pan laughing triggered it inside of him.

"He really doesn't do that ever," he sighed, catching his breath. "I'm Austin, and the rude beast over there is Rowdy," he smiled extending his tanned hand to her again. Pan smiled back, he was cute that was for sure. Completely tanned, a nice athletic build, a tattoo on his leg and his arm, and taller then her.

"Pan," she said shyly, taking his hand and shaking.

Austin looked at her confused, "Just Pan," he asked?

"Yep, just Pan, my parents were odd," she laughed, "And you are you from Texas?"

"No, I guess my parents were odd too," he laughed some more. "So Pan, I'm guessing you're new around here, I haven't seen you on this beach before."

"Actually I am new here; I just got here about 15 minutes ago, before I was attacked by a vicious animal." Her face was flushed, she couldn't help but try and flirt with him, but for kame sakes she was pregnant, what was a little flirting to hurt.

"Oh ya vicious that's for sure," he said pointing to Rowdy who was rolling around in the sand. "That's awesome though this is for sure a nice place to live, I just moved in, hmm, six months ago, my girlfriend dumped me for some other dude, so I decided to move here and start fresh," he smiled, a perfect smile, with perfect white teeth. She felt herself staring and quickly shook herself out of it.

"So you live here too?"

"Yes mam, I live actually right there," he pointed to the condo that was right next to Pan's.

"Really," she smiled, "This is mine here," she turned and pointed, "I guess we are neighbors then!"

"I guess we are new neighbors, which is good, the last lady that lived there was nothing but a bitch," he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well I'll try and live up to those standards," she laughed.

"Well Pan, I'm going to throw some burgers on the grill here after I get cleaned up, if you and your husband want to join, I would like to meet him too," Austin walked over to Rowdy and put him on the leash, the only way he could ever get the dog off of the beach. He looked back over to Pan and noticed that her smile had faded and her whole mood had changed. "Oh Pan, I'm sorry, I just assumed, with you being pregnant, and all," he tried to explain. But she just shook her head and forced out a small smile.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't get upset about it. I don't have a husband, or a boyfriend, it's just me and my sprout," she said rubbing her belly. Austin could tell the smile was a fake; he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know we just met Pan, but seriously if there is anything I can do to help just let me know, ok," Austin asked rubbing her back, and then letting her go. He saw the tears in her eyes, and he truly felt horrible. But Pan shook her head in agreement. "Come over in an hour or so and we can sit on the deck and I'll make us some good old hamburgers and we can get to know each other, I mean we are going to be neighbors right!" Pan shook her head in agreement, "I would love some burgers, I am actually so hungry," she smiled. They both went their separate ways for now, Pan couldn't believe she had met such a nice person on her first day in America, it was truly amazing, some sort of sign that everything was going to be ok.

**BACK AT THE CAPSULE CORP:**

Trunks was enjoying his time home so far, even though it had barely been a day. He was able to get some training in with his father, and lay by the pool with Goten and Bra. His mother walked out to where the three of them were laying and talking and took a seat on one of the pool chairs next to Trunks, she was so happy he was home. "You guys hungry?"

"We were actually just talking about eating mom, you're like a mind reader," Bra laughed from where she was laying on her stomach.

"Well I was thinking of getting the bots to cook a big meal of all your favorites. Goten why don't you invite your mom and dad over for a late lunch," Bulma smiled, Goten smiled back in agreement and reached for his phone that was on the table. He dialed his parent's house number and waited for his mother to answer, but she didn't. "That's odd," Goten said out loud to no one impraticular.

"What's wrong Goten," Bra asked concerned? Goten looked at her and smirked, "I guess nothing, I mean usually my mother is always home," he laughed, "Maybe she actually left the house today."

"Goten don't say things like that about Chi-Chi," Bulma smacked him on the back of the head, just like she used to do to Goku when they were young.

"Ouch," Goten yelled as the others began to laugh. "I guess I'll call her cell phone, but I don't think she has actually ever used it, hopefully her or dad has it," he joined in the laughter. He quickly dialed some more numbers and it began to ring again, "Hello," Chi-Chi spoke softly into the phone, Goten could tell that something was wrong immediately.

"Mom, it's me Goten, what's wrong, where's dad," he spoke panicky, bring all the attention to his conversation.

"Oh Goten, it's Pan," she began to cry harder now, "It's Pan…."

"Mom, what's wrong with Pan," Goten yelled into the phone standing up and walking away from the group, starting to get agitated. Trunks heard Goten say her name loud and clear and was quickly up standing next to him. But the phone clicked and his mother was gone, Goten let out a loud yell and threw the phone across the lawn. He began to pace, and walked back over to his phone, putting it into his pocket, he was trying to pick up Pan's ki but he couldn't and he glanced over to Trunks who must have just tried to do the same thing.

"Goten, where is she, tell me now," Trunks yelled, his face was white as a ghost.

"I don't know man, I don't feel her ki at all, which means," but he was cut off but a fist in his face.

"Don't you even say those words Goten, don't even do it man," Trunks spoke sternly; fire was raging in his eyes. It was this instant that Goten saw Vegeta in Trunks with no questions asked.

"I got to get to my brothers, lets go," Goten looked to Trunks but Trunks had already taken to the sky, Goten quickly ran over to Bra and whispered into her ear, **I'll be back, something has happened to Pan**_,_and quickly took to the sky to try and catch up with Trunks. Bra was shocked, she hadn't talked to Pan in almost 2 months, she just assumed she was back at school like she said she was going to be, just really busy, her tears began to fall and her mother was there to comfort her within a moment.


	14. Revelation

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**SORRY THE CHAPS ARENT CRAZY LONG, IM JUST WRITING IN PIECES, TRYING TO GET SOME POINTS ACROSS AND THINGS MOVING HERE! HOPE U ALL ENJOY!!!**

Trunks was the first one to reach Gohan and Videl's home, Goten was only seconds behind him. As soon as Trunks' feet touched the grass he was invisible, in the house faster than Goten could even see. Running in he was in a state of panic, he couldn't sense her ki, and he couldn't sense it no matter what he tried. The first thing he saw was Videl in Gohans arms, then he looked to the right and saw Chi-Chi sitting on the couch in tears as well; his heart instantly dropped.

"What the fuck happened, tell me NOW," Trunks yelled looking around the room for some sort of explanation. Gohan hadn't even realized Trunk's had arrived, and seeing him made him rage inside. This, this whole situation was Trunks' fault, the only reason his baby is gone is because of some arrogant, selfish, idiotic saiyan. Gohan pushed Videl away as softly as he could, pushing her into the arms of his father who was standing, watching over the whole situation.

"Get out," Gohan's voice was soft, yet stern, he wasn't playing around.

"Where the fuck is Pan, Gohan, where is she, what happened," Trunks began to question, not even realizing he had gotten into fighting stance.

"This all happened because of you, this is all you FAULT," Gohan's rage took over, his energy began to flow, just like when he fought Cell, the house was shaking, and he couldn't calm down. He heard his father in the background, telling him to relax, and that this would solve nothing.

Trunks stood his ground, not moving, his energy didn't move, he was leveled off at this point, waiting for some sort of explanation still, that he wasn't getting. "Where is Pan, where the hell is my girlfriend?"

Gohan's eyes were burning holes in Trunks, he never lost his gaze, he was locked on the younger saiyan, the son of a bitch who made his daughter leave, who had gotten her pregnant, which he vowed then and there he would never know, no one would ever find out. "Listen to me now boy, get the fuck out of my house before I break your scrawny neck, get out of my HOUSE," again his ki was raging, the house shaking all over again. Chi-Chi and Videl had found each other on the couch, arms locked together, scared of what Gohan might do. Chi Chi and Goku had no clue about their grandson; they hadn't seen Pan since the day she had moved in with Gohan and Videl again, she was always locked in her room, not wanting to come out.

Goten and Goku ran over to Gohan, grabbing him just as he was about to lunge at Trunks. Goten was so confused, he knew that Pan and Trunks had ended it before he left, but he didn't know things were this messed up. "Gohan you need to calm down, lower your ki now," Goku yelled, trying to get through to his oldest boy, but Gohan didn't oblige.

"Do you have a problem with me old man? Because I don't know how you can blame this on me when I have been gone for three months, and on top of that, your daughter, she's the one who broke up with me," Trunks spoke coldly; he wasn't in the mood for this at all. He came here to find out what had happened to his love, not be attacked, not having Gohan blame him for Pan's death.

"You little son of a bitch, you have no clue what you did to her, you have no clue the shit that you have put this family through, and now, now my baby is gone, because of you, you no good piece of shit, get the fuck out of my house, this is your last warning." With that said Gohan broke free from Goten and Goku and launched directly in front of Trunks, staring him in the eyes waiting for him to go.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what this is about Gohan, I did nothing, I just want to know what happened and I want to know now, if she's alive I will find her, I will bring her home, if she's dead, I will go and find the dragon balls, and I will wish her back, so tell me where she is now, tell me because if you don't when I do find her, or when I do wish her back I will tell her what a no good selfish fuck you really are. What do you think she will think of her daddy then?" Trunks dropped down to his normal energy, his normal everyday self, standing in front of Gohan, almost daring him to make the first move, giving him every opportunity to lay one on him. But surprisingly Gohan didn't, he also dropped his ki back to normal, pulling free from his brother and father. Bringing his hands to his face and wiping the sweat beads away; looking over to his crying wife and mother, trying to decide what to do. Thoughts were running through his head at 100 miles a minute, _do I tell Trunks about the baby, do I tell him Pan ran away in the middle of the night because we were too ashamed, do I leave him knowing nothing? _Silence overcame the room but the two men stood in the center not moving a muscle, and then it was broken, Gohan took a deep breath and sighed, "She ran away Trunks, she is gone, she must have on a ki suppressor, I can't find her anywhere." With those words spoken Gohan walked out, he went out the front door and took off into the sun light sky, needing to get away, trying to sense his baby girl, needing answers.

Trunks stood there not knowing how to react, the ki suppressor that he had given her when they used to sneak out of the house, she was now using it so no one could find her, but why? Why would she leave her parents, her friends? Something wasn't right; something felt off about the whole situation, they weren't telling him everything. Trunks was completely dazed and confused, he hadn't even realized that Goten was now standing in front of him, "Trunks, Trunks, man are you ok, snap out of it man," Goten shoved him back and Trunks finally blinked. He looked at Goten and then made a bee line for the stairs, there had to be something in her room, some sort of clue. Goten followed behind him, trying to keep up with the heartbroken man in front of him, they both stopped in front of her room, not wanting to go in, but Trunks knew that this might be the only sort of clue they could find, a beginning to finding her, to bringing her home. He pushed the door open slowly, walking in; the room felt off, it didn't have the same feeling as it did when Pan was home. He stopped in the middle, looking for the first place to start searching, but Goten acted first now, rummaging through her desk, looking for anything, Trunks ran over to her closet ripping clothes out, trying to find a diary or anything she could be hiding, but there was nothing.

"Did you find anything man," Goten yelled as he continued his assault on the desk, going through every drawer.

"No."

"Look under the bed, under the mattresses, I don't know man, where do girls hide shit," Goten yelled over to him as a bunch of papers hit the floor. Trunks obliged, and ran over to the bed ripping the mattresses up, but there was nothing, not one clue to point him in any direction. Goten dropped the contents of the last drawer on the ground and almost died at what fell out, "Trunks man, come here," Goten said, not sure what to think. Before he could say anything Trunks was standing next to him, staring at what had fallen out of the desk drawer.

"Pregnancy books," Trunks said, confused.

"Pregnancy books," Goten confirmed. Goten's eyes shifted from the books to Trunks, whose face was now white, not saying a word he reached down, and picked one up.

"Look man, this one has things you fill out as you go through the pregnancy," Goten began flipping through the pages, "She has things filled out pretty far, like almost halfway done," he handed the book over to Trunks, but it fell on the floor, Trunks never grabbed it. Goten watched as his best friend stood in complete shock, not knowing what to think, or do, or say.

"Trunks man, are you ok, talk to me," Goten watched as Trunks walked over to Pans bed, and took a seat.

"Goten, the baby, this is why Gohan said it is all my fault, the baby," he spoke, almost incoherently, Goten was concerned, he had never seen him act like this before, "The baby is mine."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own DBZ**

**Sorry its been a little while, finals are this week and next so been studying my butt off.**

**Please read and review… as always I really appreciate it, it makes me wanna write!! **

**Enjoy!!!!**

Goten stared at his friend, not sure what to do, or say. Pan was having a baby, and Trunks is the Dad, that really isn't a shocker, but for her not to tell him, for her to just leave the way she did or worse to have been killed, what do you say to that. Trunks just sat on the mattress that had landed on the floor when they were searching like mad men. He hadn't moved, he hadn't spoken another word, just sat in silence. "Trunks," Goten approached the man slowly, his best friend was in a state of shock, he had to do something. "Trunks, man, I'm sorry, I mean, I just don't know what to say man." He took a seat next to the solemn Saiyan on the bed. Trunks just shook his head, standing up slowly he began to pace around the destroyed room, stopping over the book that Goten had tried to hand to him. Bending down to pick it up, he heard Goten get up and come beside him. "Trunks, maybe there is something in there, I mean it was filled out with stuff." Trunks shook his head up in down as some sort of agreement. The book was now in his hands, the book that was going to tell him about his baby, about his girlfriend's pregnancy that she hid from him. He felt his eyes swell up, but he wouldn't allow tears to fall, not now. He flipped open the first page and it held all of her information pre pregnancy, what her starting weight was, what day she found out, how she felt about the news, and that's where his eyes stopped. He began to read her response to the question,

:: To be Honest, I don't really know how I feel about it. I have to say that I have some sort of excitement about the thought of my baby, but those thoughts quickly drain because of who the father is. We broke up just before I found out, and I honestly don't know what to do about it, I don't know how he will take it, he doesn't seem like he would want a baby right now. My parents are probably going to kill me, and my grandparents will probably be thrilled. I am happy thought that I will have someone to love, and take care of, and I guess I am excited ::

Trunks' eyes were burning now, trying to keep his tears at bay, as he continued looking over the questions and answers. There was a spot to fill out the mother and father's names and she actually had put his name in that spot, so that was a plus. He flipped the pages and got to where she had ended at. At the top she wrote a little note, saying she wasn't sure how far she actually was according to this book, because of her heritage and the short pregnancies, but she figured she was about half way. He scrolled down the page, there were spots for names that she liked and he chuckled seeing some of them, and then he stopped again, sex of the baby, male… his heart dropped. He was going to have a son. He couldn't contain it anymore, he let his tears fall, Goten brought his hand up to his friends back and patted it a couple times, as if to say it would be ok. Trunks took a deep breath and quickly straightened up he felt to new ki's arrive at the house, one was his father, the other was his mother. He tucked the book up under his arm, and began his walk downstairs but was stopped by the smaller saiyan coming up the stairs. Vegeta pointed back up, and Trunks turned and headed back into Pan's room. "Out," he glared over to Goten, shutting the door behind his quick exit.

"What is going on," Vegeta's voice was low, trying to stay calm for the fact of his son.

"She's gone Father, I can't locate her anywhere, I can't feel her," Trunks' voice was shaky, he wasn't going to break down in front of his Father, that was for sure.

"I know, I searched her out when your mother told me the news," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly

"Father, I don't know what to do, where do I start looking, I have to get her back Dad, I have to find her." Without noticing he let the book slip from his grasp, hitting the floor at Vegeta's feet. Bending down to pick it up Vegeta looked the book over, and then glared up to Trunks. Trunks nodded answering the question before it was even asked.

"I have to find them," his voice was quiet now, "Dad, how long do saiyans stay pregnant for, Pan wrote in their she thought she was about halfway through, but she wasn't 100% sure, if she is still alive then when would she have the baby," He knew his father was the only one that knew anything about these sort of saiyan issues, being he was the prince and being that he had fathered to brats of his own.

"Usually 4-5 months for a full blooded saiyan, but Pan being a quarter and you being a half breed, it would most likely be 5-6 months," he answered quickly, running different things through his head, "You need to go to your mother, you need to get the dragon radar and wish her back, if she can't be wished back then you know she is still alive, and you can start devising a plan from there." With that said Vegeta turned around and began to head down the hallway towards the stairs, he could sense his wife with Kakkarots harpy in the kitchen, which he wasn't looking forward to dealing with. Trunks decided his father was right, he needed to start somewhere, he needed the Dragon Radar, but he wasn't going to wait for his mother, he needed it now, he ran out to the balcony and took off to the sky, Vegeta sat in the kitchen and turned his head to the window, seeing his son flying towards home, "Does that brat ever listen," he sighed angrily. Bulma turned her head towards her husband who was leaning against the kitchen wall, arms crossed, "What?"

"The boy I told him to get with you to get the dragon radar and instead he just takes off to get it himself."

"But Vegeta it's not at home, if he would recall Bra broke it a few months ago and I haven't gotten around to finishing the new one, I've been waiting for the final part for almost a month." Vegeta shook his head in irritation, these are times when he asked himself why he even had brats in the first place, all they did was bring on problems that he had to fix or deal with, he walked out the back door and headed off after Trunks, hurrying to catch up to him before he got to the lab and ripped the place apart looking for it.

**In South Caroline w/ Pan**

She walked into the condo, smiling that she had actually made a friend on her first day in town. She was happy that he was making Lunch for her, he truly seemed like a nice man, and a like he could be a great friend. She looked around the place, all the furniture that the condo was furnished with was nice, nothing to flashy, just nice and laid back looking. She began to rub her belly as she felt the baby kick, he was going to be a strong one, that was a fact, walking into her bedroom she picked up her cell phone, she really wanted to call her parents, to let them know she was ok, but something stopped her from doing it, she couldn't do it yet, but she would she vowed to herself, _**I need them to at least know that I'm ok, **_she thought, placing the phone back on the desk. "It's so quiet," she said laughing a little, it was never quiet like this at home or at Capsule Corp when she stayed over, there was always some sort of hustle and bustle, between fighting, screaming, laughing, there was always something. Then her mind went to Bra, she missed her so much, but how could she talk to her, she was Trunks' sister, she would be obligated to tell him about everything, she sighed again, sadness over took her all over again. Walking in to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, and again her hair bothered her immensely, "Lets fix this now," she said to aloud, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out the black hair dye, "Time to be at least a little normal." She dowsed her head with the black dye, working her fingers all around her skull, making sure every piece of that blonde coloring was gone. She had nothing against blondes, but it just wasn't her, and she at least wanted her hair color back. She peeled the gloves off and set the timer for 17 minutes, and walked out to her deck to sit and wait, forgetting that there were no chairs. "Tomorrow patio furniture," she chuckled. She heard some busteling coming from next door and looked over, Austin was firing up the grill already, she didn't even notice her broad smile as she watched him. "Need any help over there," she yelled, causing him to jump.

"Pan, you scared the shit out of me," he laughed and walked over to the little wall that separated the two decks. "Nice hair," he laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled some more, "It's time to go back to being normal."

"So you weren't a real blonde, well you had me fooled."

"Nope, that was the first time I have ever been blonde, and probably the last," she smiled, but it turned into a grimace as the baby kicked more fiercely this time. Austin quickly ran around to get next to her, directing her back into her house and onto the couch. "Are you alright, do you want me to call 911," he asked worried, the pain was still evident on her face.

"No he always kicks, but it seems like he Is getting stronger, it really hurts," she was continuously rubbing the spot that had just been injured. "Can you get me some water Austin, if you don't mind."

"Of course," he jogged into the kitchen opening up a few cupboards before finding the glasses, he began to fill it up when he heard a large thump and ran back into the living room, Pan was on the ground unconscious. "What the fuck Pan, wake up," he shook her gently, but quickly realized she had to get to a hospital, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911, waiting for someone to pick up.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"This is Officer Austin Smith, I need an ambulance now, I have a pregnant woman, she is unconscious, the address is 1763 N. Shore Blvd, hurry." He slammed his phone shut and began to take her pulse, hoping the ambulance would arrive in time.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ…. So here we go, two updates in one day, wow!**

**Read and Review as always. Thanks to all who have done it, I love it!! **

**I can't think of names for the last chap and this one, help!!**

Pan woke up in the brightest room she had ever been in, trying to look around she could see some figures standing around her, her eye sight was so blurry. She ached from head to toe, she felt so weird, something was wrong. She tried to speak, but there was a tube down her throat, no one had even noticed that she had woken up. She heard someone start talking, "She's awake," the man said walking over to her, a Dr.? She was so confused, why was she in the hospital, she couldn't remember, last thing she remembered was talking to Austin outside, the baby kicked and he ran over… then her mind wandered to the baby, she moved her hands to her stomach, there were things stuck all over it, finally the lights dimmed. She could see. A nurse came over and told her that the tube was going to come out, to exhale on the count of 3, and she did, and it hurt. She began coughing, taking a sip of water the nurse handed her.

"Where am I and what happened?" Her voice was soft, her throat still hurt.

"You are in South Hospital dear, you have been unconscious for 3 days, we didn't know who to call, the man that you were with left his number to call when you awoke," she smiled, "He is pretty cute two, you two must be anxiously awaiting the little one to be born." The nurse jotted down a few more notes and was getting ready to walk out of the room, "The doctor will be in shortly, if you need anything the button right there, push it, and we will give your man a call." Pan just smiled, she definitely wasn't trying to get into specifics about the baby right now, well father wise. She realized the nurse didn't say anything about the baby, she quickly pushed the button. The nurse came back in quickly she hadn't gotten too far, "Yes dear."

"My baby is he alright," Pan asked concerned, her eyes glued to the nurse waiting to hear the news.

"Yes dear, nothing happened with the baby, we are monitoring him, he seems to be fine, we sent out a few tests that should be back today but we have reason to believe nothing is wrong, and you are only about a month away from the due date so if worse came to worse we could get him out now if needed."

Pan shook her head, "No, he isn't due for another two months."

"Well the tests say otherwise, maybe you thought you conceived later then you actually did, a little mix up." The nurse smiled and walked out leaving Pan in her thoughts again. _Mom and Dad thought 6 months from what the doctor had said, I'm only at about 4, so if what she says is true I'll have a normal saiyan birth, well Trunks is half saiyan so that is a lot I guess. It just seems to soon, I really don't think this is right, something feels wrong._ She ran her hands over her large stomach, worry was evident on her face, she couldn't even bring herself to think of losing the baby, it would kill her, at first she wasn't thrilled about the fact she had gotten pregnant, especially with Trunks, but now, they had been through so much together, they had traveled across the ocean, and just began to start a new life, she had to have the doctors double check. _ No one knows that I'm different, I just need to make sure I say I've been pregnant for 6 or 7 months, I can't even think straight right now, 7 months, and the ultra sounds the doctor back at mom and dad's didn't show the baby to have a tail, so there is nothing to give it away… _

"You're ok," her thoughts were broken at the sound of a voice; she looked up and met his blue eyes and smiled. He was in his work uniform, a policeman, she didn't even know, but then again how could she, they literally had just met.

"Ya, I'm ok," she sighed, "I'm just worried about the baby, something just doesn't feel right." She watched him walk over to the side of the bed and pull the chair a little closer so he could be next to her, _God he really looks good in that uniform,_ she caught her thoughts and looked back down to her feet.

"What did the doctors say, they should have run tests when they got you in and stabilized."

"They did, and they said he is ok, but I don't know it's just this feeling, I don't feel right." Austin grabbed her hand, and smiled, "Come on now Pan, give them a chance, they should be running more now that you are awake, they can have you consent to more things, it will be alright," he sounded so positive, but he noticed her eyes were on their interlocked hands and he quickly pulled his away. "I'm sorry, I just, it just happened out of instinct I guess."

"No, Austin it's fine, thank you, I don't even know you and already you saved my life, you really are a good person, and a good friend, even if we have only known each other for what an hour maybe two, I already can tell." She laughed, which made him laugh, it was true they had just met, but yet they were so close, she had never had another close guy friend, it was just Trunks, well and her Uncle but that didn't really count. It was new to her, a new feeling, it was so weird. "So you're a Police Man huh?"

"Ya how can you tell," he smirked, "They actually called me right as I was getting off duty, so it worked out, I patrol out this way."

"That is awesome, I have never met a Police Man before," she chuckled as he did a little pose for her. As they were talking the doctor walked in, Austin immediately stood up, "I'll let you talk to the Doctor, I'll go grab you a pop ok," he smiled as she nodded, some Coke would be amazing right now. The Doctor let him pass, and walked over to the machine next to Pan, reading all the numbers, and then taking a seat to talk with her.

The doctor ended up telling her that the baby was fine, it just seemed as if he was reacting to a boat load of stress, which she could understand, but he wanted to take some more blood from her and make sure that they weren't missing anything, especially after her voicing her concerns. He told her she was about a month out from the due date and to start preparing for the baby, and to make sure she took it easy, if she didn't he would put her on bed rest. They were going to let her go tomorrow if she was able to eat something and keep it down, she would that was for sure. She agreed to it all and shook his hand before he made his exit.

Austin arrived only a few minutes after the doctor had exited, in his hand two ice cold Cokes, he handed one to her, "Thank you."

"So how long are they keeping you here?" He asked after taking a long sip of pop. She was struggling to open hers when he grabbed it and twisted the top for her, her strength had definitely been affected by this, she couldn't wait to get out of here and get back to herself.

"They said I could leave tomorrow, if I ate," her eyes glanced down to her bare wrist, her ki suppressor was gone, it looked like a normal metal bracelet, they had to have taken it off of her, she began to panic. "Austin I need my bracelet, please, can you find it for me, please, it's so important."

"Hey, chill," he said standing up again, trying to calm her down, "It's in your bag here, with your clothes in it, I'll grab it for you." And within moments she had it back in her hands, hopefully it wasn't too late, Trunks and her father could sense ki's from anywhere, especially it was a family member or such as Pan was to both of them. She heard a beeping noise, and looked around, it wasn't coming from her machine, Austin pulled a pager off of his belt, and looked at the number.

"Fuck," he sighed, "Hey I gotta go, I gotta get back to the station, I guess there is some issue with one of the cases from today," he stopped and looked down at her before he left, smiling, "I'll come back tomorrow alright, call me in the morning and I'll pick you up, I have the day off." He took her hand again and gave it a small kiss, "Austin, I don't even have your number," Pan laughed.

"Well I guess that is a problem," he took out one of his business cards from his shirt pocket, and jotted some numbers down on the back, "If you need me, call" he handed the card to her, she examined it and looked at him and smiled.

"Austin, Thank you," she gave him the biggest smile she could and then he was gone. She sat in her bed, in shock, why was he so nice to her, he already seemed to care about her, and her baby who wasn't even born yet. She started to feel sick to her stomach, she felt as if something was ripping through her insides, she grabbed the button, but couldn't get it pressed. She heard the machines start beeping, she was panicking inside, but she felt paralyzed, she saw three nurses run in, she heard one yell to page the doctor, it was an emergency, and then it went black, silence over took her, but the pain didn't go away, _something was wrong_, something is wrong with my baby. That was the last thought she had before slipping into total darkness.


	17. Death Wish

**Oh man, this is a pretty long chapter, 6 pages on Microsoft word, the longest I have ever written. Well I hope you enjoy as always, we will be getting back to Pan next chapter, please read and review, and as always thanks for reading!!**

**I don't own DBZ**

**Death Wish**

"I felt her, I felt her ki it was too far though, I couldn't pin point it," Trunks yelled over the phone to Goten. "She is alive, I have to find her man, she is out there somewhere with my baby."

"I mean how far she can be man, you can sense people that are pretty fuckin far away, so she has to be out of this country," Goten replied back.

"I know but where, where could she have gone. She doesn't know anyone, she has no family anywhere else," he stopped pacing his room and took a seat on the bed, trying to rack his mind for any ideas.

"You think she would have gone to New York, maybe to find you and tell you face to face," Goten asked thinking that was probably the best possible answer.

"Then why wouldn't she have called me by now, she would have gotten there and seen we were gone and called or came home," he was growing agitated, how could she do this to him, leave him in to this game of wondering where and what she was doing.

"Maybe she hasn't went to find you yet, she could have gotten there, got nervous, be staying in a hotel waiting to contact you, and that would make sense, there is no way you could pin point her from across the ocean, but I bet if we went back and she was in the states we could find her," Goten said matter-of-factly.

Trunks' head was pounding, he had been getting headaches more then ever these last few days, and he knew it wouldn't stop until he found her, until he found his lover, the mother of his unborn child, he vowed to himself he wouldn't stop looking until he had her back into his arms, "I guess we're going back to New York, but I'm telling my mom to cancel all of the meetings and bullshit, I'm not going there to work, because if I get there and I sense her somewhere else, in a different place, I am gone," he sighed, "I can't lose her forever man."

"Listen to me, at least now we know she is alive, that is a huge step, it gives us more of a chance, now we don't have to go find the dragon balls, we don't have to wish her back, she is somewhere man, and I bet she is over there looking for you, she just doesn't want you to know she is there so she has the suppressor on," Goten was secretly praying in his head that he was right, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend suffering like this, he couldn't even imagine what he had to be going through right now.

"Alright meet me at my house in a couple hours, I got to go run some errands and find my mother and talk to her about the meetings."

"Sounds good man, I was actually gonna be heading over to drop off my IPod for Bra to fix, it just stopped working and she said she was good at fixing little things like that. So I will see ya in a few hours then, hang in there buddy ok."

"Thanks man, I will, and good luck with the iPod my sister may say she is good at that stuff, but I don't really know," Trunks chuckled thinking about the last time Bra tried to fix something.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll talk to you in a bit," Goten slapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket, truth was he was only about ten minutes away from Capsule Corp. he had a "date" with Bra. He could sense Trunks leaving the compound and taking off towards the hills, then he remember Bulma was it his Mother's house, she had told him when he talked to her this morning. He continued on his journey and made his way in through the front gates, he could hear the hum of the gravity machine which meant he would be safe for now; he wasn't quite sure how Vegeta would take him being there, especially since the last time he had almost caught them in a quite compromising position. He searched out Bra's ki and found her out by the pool, no surprise there, he laughed. He lowered his ki down to nothing and snuck up over by the pool, and sure enough there she was, laying on the pool lounge chair with her giant sunglasses on, her tiny red bikini barely left anything to the imagination. He snuck closer and closer until he was standing right behind her, within a flash he had her scooped up, and she began screaming as they went airborne and landed right in the water. Bra quickly pushed herself off the bottom of the pool and surfaced for air, looking to see who the culprit was. Her eyes narrowed on the black spiky hair that began to emerge from the pool, sure enough it was Goten, _That Bastard, _she thought to herself as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to get it to stand back up.

"What the hell Goten, you ass," she screamed at him.

"Surprise," he laughed as he swam closer to her, but she continued to back away until she was against the pool wall.

"That was pretty shitty, I wasn't trying to get my hair wet, and my sunglasses are gone," she was giving him the evilest look he had ever seen come from her, but it didn't stop him, he swam so he was directly in front of her, and gave her the best puppy dog face he had ever given, and she started to laugh.

"You forgive me," he asked softly into her ear as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. She looked into his black eyes and smiled, "Yes," she sighed, "I forgive you, for now." She pushed him away from her, and swam out into the middle of the pool, searching around for her glasses.

"I'll find them B, let me just get this shirt off," he yelled as he hopped out of the pool, peeling the wet shirt away from his body and somehow managing to get it over his head. Bra's eyes couldn't help but linger on that rock hard abdomen, she smirked, it was all hers. He unbuttoned his khaki's and placed them on the chair to dry, and then jumped back in wearing only his green boxer-briefs. Bra watched as he went under the water, and waited for him to come up, but he was taking forever, she couldn't even find where he had swam too, and then she saw bubbles at the other end of the pool, followed by his head coming out.

"Did you find them," she yelled making her way over to him.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Give them to me Goten, I'm not joking, those are my favorite pair," she said pouting.

"What do I get?"

Bra looked at him puzzled, _what does he mean what does he get; he's going to get a swift kick to the head here in a minute, _"You get nothing, now give me my glasses."

"Wrong answer and he swooped back under the water taking off to the other side of the pool, with her glasses in his hand. He surfaced and looked behind him seeing her nowhere. He looked all around and there was no Bra in sight, and then he felt to arms around his neck trying to pull him down, but there was no chance, she was too weak to pull him anywhere. Bra came to the surface, and coughed a few times.

"Goten, give them to me," she whined, wiping the water from her eyes. He began to swim towards her, pushing her back into the wall once again, "What do I get," he said coyly.

**LEMON**

"What do you want," Bra answered back, her voice was raspy, as Goten was now pressed against her, his arms around her waist, the glasses were now on top of his head. He leaned in and kissed her neck, moving up to her ear, "You." Bra's heart melted, the butterflies in her stomach began to go crazy, she swallowed hard, he knew how to get her going, which was without a doubt. She let her hands wander up his shirtless upper body, feeling ever muscle and finally wrapping them around his neck as their lips crashed together. Goten quickly slid his tongue in past her teeth, meeting with hers, the kiss turned from playful to filled with hunger, need and lust, he wanted her right here, but he knew there was no way he could let that happen, at least not in the middle of the afternoon. He was already risking so much, if Trunks were to come back and find them like this, or even worse Vegeta, he would be a dead man, he kept searching out their ki's every few moments, making sure they were ok for the time being. He felt Bra's hips start to buck against him, as the keep deepened even more, he had already pulled the top half of her bikini up, letting her perfectly shaped breasts hang in the open air, pressing against his muscular pecs. He could feel his manhood getting harder by the minute, but he knew he had to stop this before they did something stupid, but he couldn't, she had this grasp on him, he tried to search out Trunks and Vegeta once again, and they still were both in the same spots. Bra felt Goten grip her thighs tight, pulling them up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands made their way to the top of his boxers, pulling them down just enough for his penis to come out, he managed to pull the bottom of the bikini to the side, he didn't even give her a second to get ready, he just slammed into her, she let out a loud moan, which made him start to thrust in and out harder and harder, her hands were running all along his back, every once in awhile digging her nails into him, her head leaned back as she moaned more and more, he wanted to grab her breasts so bad, but he didn't want to take his hands off her thighs, he began to kiss her exposed neck, as she bucked against him faster, making him speed up even more, "Go super Goten," she said huskily, barely able to get the words out.

"No," he said quickly in between kisses, "Not after last time," he continued his assault on her neck, as he thrusted in and out as hard and fast as he could without raising his power. Bra began to moan more and more, he felt her begin to tremble as she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy, he didn't stop is attack on her though, he was about to be to the brink, when he heard the G.R. turn off, "Fuck," he said, hurrying his self up, he didn't have a choice he had to pull out of her, he couldn't be caught now, not like this. He pulled his self out of her, Bra looked at him confused, "What are you doing," she asked, she wasn't ready for their session to be over either. "Your dad, he is coming," he was pissed, his member was still throbbing, he pulled his boxers up, trying to think about things that would make it go away, but nothing was working, he watched Bra pull her top back down, and adjust her bottoms, she watched him turn around, knowing he didn't get to finish. He jumped out of the pool quickly and pulled his wet shirt back over his head, turning around for just a moment to grab the shorts off the chair Bra saw his problem was still not gone, she watched him pull his shorts on and slip his flip flops on and take a seat, right as Vegeta walked up to the gate of the pool.

"What are you brat's doing," he asked looking around, both of their faces looking extremely guilty of something.

"Nothing Daddy, I just pushed Goten in the pool and he pulled me in," she smiled, "Just playing." Vegeta didn't buy it though, he walked through the gate and continued to walk around the pool, something was off, he felt it. As he got closer to Goten he stopped and glared at him, his daughters scent was plastered all over him, he was pissed, his controlled himself for the moment, but not losing the glare that was being sent to Goten.

"Bra get out of the pool now, and get in the house," he said sternly, but not turning around, he heard her jump out of the pool, she walked over to where he was to grab her towel. "And put some damn clothes on."

"Daddy, would you stop, this is my bathing suit," she quickly stated to her father, it was a never ending argument; he always told her she wasn't allowed to wear half the clothes she did.

"Do as I say," he said turning towards her, "Me and this clown need to have a little chat." Goten knew he was in trouble, he knew Vegeta knew, he never even thought about their smells, he knew there was no going back now, he would have to fess up to it, he would have to take the ass whooping he was sure to get. Bra looked at Goten and from the look on his face she knew what he was thinking.

"Daddy, I'm not leaving, me and Goten are just swimming, is that a crime?" Vegeta's head snapped around to his daughter, she definitely got her not knowing when to shut up from her blasted mother.

"A crime, do you want to know what a crime is," he asked walking towards her, his ki spiking as his anger began to build, "A crime is lying to your father's face, a crime is bringing this third class moron into my house and a crime is letting him touch you the way I know he has," his face was cold, his eyes were full of flames, Bra was actually scared, she had never been truly afraid of her father the way she was at this moment. Bra began to back away, not sure what to do or say, she couldn't leave Goten alone with him, he would kill him.

"Vegeta, it's my fault," Goten piped up, making Vegeta turn back towards him. "Go Bra, go in the house, I'm fine," he smiled, hoping she would listen, he didn't want her to have to see this. Bra shook her head, "No Goten, I'm not leaving," she began to talk, but he cut her off, "GO BRA, GET IN THE HOUSE, NOW!"

Vegeta was inching towards him, "You think you can come into my house and touch my daughter, which was the biggest mistake of your life." Vegeta began to power up, his black hair turned gold, his black eyes, teal, he was launching into Super Saiyan, hopefully that's where he would stop, Goten hadn't gotten any higher than that, Vegeta could kill him in seconds if he rose to super saiyan two or three. Goten quickly powered up to super saiyan so he could at least put up some sort of fight, Vegeta lunged at him quickly, throwing a punch that connected right to his face, Goten went flying back, landing in the dirt, but quickly climbing to his feet.

"Daddy stop this, stop this now," Bra screamed, but there was no stopping it, they both took to the air, fighting so fast that she couldn't even keep up, she couldn't tell what was going on, until she saw someone being launched to the ground and landing in a crater, it was Goten, he stood up again, Vegeta was levitating in the air, arms crossed, that damn smirk plastered on his face. Goten launched towards him, somehow landing a punch to his chest, but Vegeta didn't even seemed fazed, they both launched back higher in the sky, going to town on each other again. Bra saw some energy blasts being thrown, but couldn't tell if they were connecting.

They had been fighting for fifteen minutes now, Goten was bloody, bruised, and weak; he was no match for Vegeta, not with him in ascended saiyan mode. He floated in the sky, waiting for the other saiyan to make his move, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, his ribs were broken, his left arm had to be broken too, and who knows what else, he was bleeding out of every opening on his body, on top of that the many gashes that were caused during the fight. He watched as Vegeta powered up once again, he was getting ready to unleash something big, he started yelling, his aura spiked golden all around him, rocks started flying around, the earth seemed to start shaking, he saw Vegeta's arms straighten out in front of him, Goten didn't know what to do, he was really going to kill him, Goten tried to start powering himself up, but had no time, as soon as he began he heard Vegeta yell once more, "FINAL FLASH," and he didn't have a chance to move, as soon as it hit him he blacked out, falling down towards earth, slamming into the ground, causing another giant crater. Bra ran over to him as fast as she could, she heard someone yelling to her but didn't turn around, just kept running towards the hole that Goten lay in. Vegeta landed breathing heavily, he was drained, he powered back down to normal, as he landed at the top of the crater, looking down at the badly beaten boy, who couldn't even compete with such power as his. He saw Bra running this way, with Trunks following her; he hadn't even noticed the boy arriving. Bra ran down the sides of the crater, dropping to Goten's side, crying hysterically, she looked up seeing her father standing over the whole thing watching with that smirk still plastered on his face. Trunks ran down behind Bra, "Bra what the fuck happened, what the hell did Goten do to Father to make him do this," but Bra didn't answer she just cried as she hugged Goten's still body. Getting no answer from his sister, he flew up to his father, "Father what the hell was this about," Trunks asked pissed off, "Why the hell would you hurt Goten like that, he is almost dead." Vegeta chuckled, "He is lucky then, because if you were here you would have probably helped me kill him." Trunks looked into his father's eyes, full of confusion, "What does that even mean what could he have possibly done?"

Vegeta just shook his head, "He's been sleeping with your little sister, and they decided to have a little romp in the pool in mid day." Trunks' eyes turned to where Goten lay on the ground with Bra over him, he shook his head, "There is no way father, and even if it was true, he didn't deserve this." Vegeta was shocked, he didn't expect his son to take the news so well. Trunks flew back down to Goten's side, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Where are you taking him," Bra cried to her brother, as he began to walk away.

"To the regen tank," and he took off towards the lab, leaving Bra and Vegeta behind.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own DBZ….

Sorry it's been awhile I was on Vacation for the week! Please read and review.

She could hear voices, but couldn't make out the words, she couldn't get her eyes to open, she felt helpless and weak. She tried to open her eyes, she tried so many times but it never seemed to work, what was wrong with her. She began to make out the words that were being spoken to her, the voice was familiar, but not one she had heard a lot, _Austin, _she tried to smile, but nothing happened, she could hear him saying that she needed to wake up, she needed to snap out of this, she needed to get better for the baby, _the baby_. That's what felt different, her baby was gone, he wasn't in her stomach anymore, _how long have I been like this, _she tried to open her eyes again, but still wasn't able to, she tried to move and get up to find her baby; but nothing worked.

"Pan, it's Austin, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," he spoke to her so softly, Pan was taken aback by this man, this man who she didn't know who had been here with her every time she had needed him. Why did he do this for a stranger, maybe the fact that he was a police officer, he felt as if it was part of his job, or was it truly out of pure niceness? She tried to squeeze his hand, but nothing happened, she was too weak. _I have to do this, I have to open my eyes, I have to get up for my baby! _She listened to him speak to her, wishing she could respond, he told her that her baby was ok, but he wasn't allowed to see him because he wasn't the father and he wasn't related to him or her in any way. He continued holding her hand waiting for some sort of sign that she would open her eyes, she heard a noise, a beeping noise and felt him let go of her hand, and she heard him walk out of the room. She felt a pain in her lower body, it made her jump inside, and then she heard footsteps coming back. "I have to go Pan, I have to go into work, I will be back to check on you tomorrow ok." Austin picked up his blackberry from the table he had set it on and grabbed his hat, he turned and began to walk out of the room, praying she would soon awaken, the baby needed his mother.

"Stay."

Austin stopped dead in his tracks, was he dreaming, the voice he just heard was so soft, so weak, he slowly turned around, looking towards the hospital bed that sit in the middle of the room. A smile crept over his face, he could see her eyes fluttering, trying to adjust to the light, and slowly turning her head to meet eyes with him. "Pan," he asked in disbelief, he rushed over to her side, "you're awake!" He ran out into the hall and yelled for a nurse to come in quick, he went back into her room, with a nurse following briskly behind him. The nurse smiled, and grabbed her chart from the bottom of the bed, "Welcome back," the young nurse smiled, "We were worried about you for awhile." The nurse walked over and checked the machines that were attached to Pan, jotting a few things down, and finally walking over to the dry erase board, she jotted down her name and the date and then turned her attention back to Pan.

"The doctor will be in shortly to run some tests and check in with you, and we will get you some water, and if the doctor o.k.'s a light meal," she smiled, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Pan swallowed to wet her throat, she was so dried out, that water would be awesome, "My son," she choked out, as loudly as possible. Austin looked at her and smiled, "She wants her baby, she hasn't gotten to see him yet," he spoke up; making sure it was clear to the nurse what she wanted.

"Of course, Ms. Son, we will get him ready to come see his mommy right away," the nurse smiled again, "Give me a little time and I will get him down here, ok." Pan nodded in agreement, she couldn't even describe the feeling in her stomach at the moment, what would he look like, would he be big and strong or small since he wasn't suppose to come out yet, she looked at the date on the board that the nurse had written down, it had been five days since she last remembered being awake. Her attention turned to the man that was sitting next to her yet again, she didn't even know how to thank him, when she got out of here she would have to do something nice for him.

"Austin," she smiled, "Thank you for being here again."

"Shh, its fine, I want to be here for you," he spoke bringing his hand to her face, and brushing her dark hair to the side. "I didn't know who to call, you have no numbers in your cell phone and the baby, you never said anything about the father, I didn't know a name or anything to locate him."

Pan shook her head, "I have no one, no one to call, and the baby's father is out of the picture I told you that didn't I?" Austin nodded; he now remembered that brief talk they had on the beach that day, "I remember now."

"So did you see him, is he a cute baby?"

"No Pan, I didn't see him, I was working when this all happened, I left you that night and when I came back the next day you were out cold again, they said they delivered the baby that night, I never got to see him because I am not family," he continued running his hand over her cheek and back through her hair, she smiled, she hadn't felt this way since she had left Trunks.

"I want to sit up," she said trying to adjust herself, he quickly helped her get situated, moving the bed upright for her to sit in. He took a seat next to her on the bed, just staring at her, glad that she was ok, he didn't know what it was about this woman, something intrigued him, something pulled him towards her, he hadn't felt this way since his ex girlfriend, he hadn't felt the chemistry he felt with Pan in such a long time, she continued to stare back into his eyes, and before even realizing it there lips met, at first she was shocked, but began to kiss him back, her stomach tingled not sure what to do next. She felt his hand caressing her face, and then a vision flashed in front of her, **Trunks, **she quickly pulled away, and began to cry.

"Oh man, Pan, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," he quickly rose to his feet, regretting what he had just done. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." Pan wiped her tears from her face, and quickly tried to calm down, "No Austin I'm sorry, it's just too soon, it's all too soon, too much," she said between sniffles. Austin was so confused as well, not sure what to do or say at the moment, "I got to go," he quickly turned and exited the room, leaving Pan behind not sure what to do.

She thought she was over Trunks, she thought she had moved on, it had been months since she had saw him, or spoken to him, and still he plagued her. Then the nurse entered the room, pushing a small bassinet on wheels, and stopped at the side of Pan's bed. Pan looked over and saw the nurse pick up this little baby and then gently handed him over to Pan where she cradled him in her arms. She looked down at this precious little boy and all she could do was smile, he had _his_ eyes and her dark hair, but he also had Trunks' nose and ears, there were no questions about that. "Hi sweet heart, I'm your mommy," she cooed to the little man in her arms, she hadn't even noticed that the nurse had left the room until she looked up. But she didn't worry about being a lone with him, in fact she felt as if she were finally at peace, her life seemed to all make sense at that very moment. She was so infatuated with the little bundle of joy in her arms she didn't even realize that after a few moments someone had walked into the room until she glanced up, "He is beautiful."

"He looks just like you," Austin spoke softly not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. "Pan, I'm sorry, I had to come back and apologize again. I just, I just don't know what came over me, and this whole thing, the way I feel about you after this short time of knowing you, I don't know I just feel like it's right," he took his usual seat next to her, the seat that he seemed to be sitting in all the time lately.

"Austin, it's ok, I forgive you," she smiled, putting it all behind her.

"So what's his name," he asked watching the baby in her arms breathe lightly.

A look of panic seemed to take over her, "I didn't even think of that, I had a list of names but now I don't think that they even fit him," she said looking over to Austin for some sort of ideas, but he had nothing to offer.

She sat in silence for what seemed like forever but was actually only a few minutes, "Well I definitely want to use Vegeta as a middle name."

Austin chuckled, "What kind of name is Vegeta?"

Pan laughed back, "It's his grandpa's name, he is a strong individual, and he is a fighter, and it fits him perfectly, but not as a first name." Austin continued to chuckle but shook his head as an understanding.

"And for his first name, I don't know, I want it to be American; I want it to be kind of different though."

"Well lets think here, there is all kinds of unique names, like look at me Austin!"

"Yeah well I'm not taking your name, actually there was a kid on my plane and his name was Chase, what do you think about that?"

"I like it, Chase Vegeta," he smiled, it sounded perfect.

"Then that is it, Chase Vegeta Son."

"Well then I think it's awesome," he smiled back at her. He stood up and so he could stand over and get a better view of Pan and her new son, he still couldn't figure out why this girl tugged at his heart so much. Pan reached out with her free hand and took his, looking into his eyes with no regrets, she pulled him so he sat down on the bed with her and Chase, he didn't pull away he obliged and sat holding her hand. "Austin can you put him back in his bassinet, I'm getting sleepy," she asked quietly handing the baby to him. He had never held a baby before and was a little nervous, but he didn't show it, he took the small boy in his arms and gently placed him in his bassinet and then looked back to Pan who was motioning for him to sit back down on the bed. He walked back over and took his place next to her, "Lay with me," she said tugging on his shirt, which he did; he put his left arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest, dozing off to sleep within seconds.


	19. Trying to Move On

**I don't own DBZ**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome!! Don't worry Trunks will be arriving in S.C shortly I promise, but we gotta get there first. Please read and review, and really thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, it really makes me want to write more and more, I can't believe we are already this far into the story.**

**It had been a month** since everything had unfolded. Goten had healed after three days in the regen tank and him, Trunks and Bra headed to the states to start their search for Pan. Trunks vowed the day he left that he would come home with Pan and his son no matter what it took, he wouldn't let his son go without knowing who his father was and he wasn't going to let Pan get away, she was the love of his life.

They flew into New York, again, that deciding that it would make the best base, hoping Pan would have come looking for Trunks here, hoping she was waiting to find him and tell him everything. They arrived at the hotel and unpacked, Trunks didn't wait long before he was gone, out searching the streets trying to pick up any energy signal of hers out there. Bra and Goten were slowly getting ready to leave, they hadn't really been close since the whole thing happened between him and Vegeta, they still were talking but Goten had really pulled away from her, which Bra wasn't very thrilled about. That was one reason she decided to accompany the men on their trip, trying to reconnect with Goten on a more personal level and the other was of course to find Pan.

"Goten, where do you think we should look first," Bra asked tying her Nike shoes tight, watching Goten pull on a shirt and sit down to put his shoes on.

"I guess the opposite direction of Trunks, he didn't really say much, just to look everywhere," Goten looked up from his shoes and shrugged his shoulders. Standing up he grabbed Bra's hand and pulled her up off of the seat she was planted in.

"I was thinking that maybe we should call some hospitals around here, you know see if she has gone in and given birth, she would have to use her real name so the doctors could get anything transferred," Bra was trying to think of anything, she felt so lost not knowing where Pan was, she was her best friend, she still couldn't believe that Pan could just leave the way she did and not call or talk to her.

"Ya, I mean if you want to do that, that sounds like a good plan," Goten paced around the room for a few moments, grabbing all of his things and shoving them into his pockets. Bra walked up to him and through her arms around his neck, hoping for some sort of comfort, but Goten just patted her back and pulled away from her. "Alright, well call if you find anything, I'm going to go and start looking around here."

Bra nodded as she fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, why was he so cold towards her now? She never wanted her father to do that to him, and after it was all done she had moved out of Capsule Corp. so she didn't have to be around him anymore, she sat at Goten's side for the three days it took him to heal, and now this is how he acts. She watched him walk out of the room, the door slamming behind him and she let her tears begin to fall.

Trunks was walking all over New York City, but was coming up short everywhere he looked. There was no sign of her anywhere, and he didn't know what to look for in the baby's ki signature, he had never felt it before, so he couldn't pick it out of a crowd. He had stopped in every hotel showing a picture of her, asking if anyone had seen her, but no one had. He stopped into the hospital that was just outside of town but she hadn't been there either. He had been searching all day, the day had turned to night and he decided to walk back to the hotel, he heard his stomach let out a loud growl, he hadn't eaten all day. He pulled out his phone and called Goten, they decided to meet at their favorite pizza shop and get some food, and at least they could enjoy something small on this first day of finding nothing. Trunks approached the pizza shop and waved as he saw Goten standing outside on the phone, he walked up just as Goten hung up the phone, "Your sister," he said shoving the phone back into his shorts.

"What did she want," he asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Said she called around to all the hospitals in a 50 mile radius and found nothing, she said she would try 100 miles out tomorrow." Both of the saiyans took a seat in a little booth towards the back of the shop. The waitress came over and batted her eyelashes at the men, but they were both too worn out to notice her flirting, so they just ordered and sipped on their drinks in silence, both not sure what to say to the other.

**In South Carolina:**

Pan and Chase had been able to go home after a week in the hospital. The doctors ran all sorts of tests on Pan and couldn't come up with any reason that would have made her black out the way she did. They monitored the baby, but he was in perfect health, the doctors were amazed at how his body handled being a premature baby, it was like he transformed in a matter of days to being a normal baby boy. Austin tried never to leave Pans side while she was in the hospital, but there were days when he had to work, they had never spoken about the night they shared the kiss, and he stayed with her throughout the night, they just moved forward and remained close friends. He picked her up the day she was released and brought her back to her home, which was still unlived in. She had never had the opportunity to unpack or prepare for the baby to come home, which made her sad.

But now it had been a month, her baby boy was getting stronger every day, and she had finally gotten her condo set the way she wanted, but she still had something tugging at her heart, she needed to call her parents; she needed to tell them she was ok. Pan stood up and placed Chase in his pack and play and walked into the kitchen with her phone, she knew she had to do this, she knew it was one step into completely moving on.

She ran her fingers over her parents house number, it took her awhile but she began to dial the number slowly, praying it was her mother that would answer, 1-0120-975-915, she listened to the ringing and began to get extremely nervous, she swallowed hard when she heard her mother's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Son residence," her mother sounded cheery, it was kind of shocking to hear her voice again.

_Silence_

"Hello, is anyone there?"

_Silence_

"I can't hear anything so if it's important call back, Goo-"

"Mother, it's me." Pan waited for a response, but the line fell deathly quiet, until she heard a loud screaming and her mother trying to say something but she couldn't make it out, she was definitely crying. "Mom, please, I just wanted to tell you that I am ok."

"Pan, where are you, I thought you were dead," her mother screamed into the phone between sobs, "Please tell me where you are so your father can come get you and you can come home, I'm sorry about the whole thing before, we are both sorry," she cried some more, and Pan couldn't contain herself anymore her tears began to fall.

"I can't come home mom, I have a new life now, I just wanted to let you and daddy know that I am ok, I am happy where I am now mother, we are happy." Videl stopped sobbing, and tried to calm herself down.

"The baby, you had the baby," her voice was soft now, she smiled slightly, _I'm a grandma, _"Sweetheart, please just tell me where you are, you don't know what this is causing Pan, Trunks found out."

"WHAT?"

"He came over, he was home the day you left, and he ripped your room apart trying to find some sort of clue, and he found your baby book."

"No, oh mom, he can't know, where is he now," Pan asked walking into the living room and glancing down at the sleeping baby.

"He left with your Uncle and Bra, they are looking for you, and he said he wasn't coming home until he finds you."

"Mom I got to go, I've been on here for too long, tell daddy I'm sorry and I love him."

"Pan, call him, you need to call Trunks, that is his son, how would you feel if someone took your baby away and never let you see him," Videl was right, she knew Pan would be devastated if it was reversed.

"I gotta go mom, I love you good bye," and without any other questions Pan hung up the phone, leaving Videl with no answers, just that her baby was alive.

Pan threw her phone onto the couch and sunk down next to it, she had a million things running through her mind at the moment, her mother was right, she needed to call Trunks, but then what, then he would want her to leave and go back home, he would want to take Chase from her, he would probably kill her. She picked up her phone again, this time tracing the numbers of Trunks' cell, she began to dial *67 1-0120-958-143, it rang three times before she heard his voice.

"Trunks Briefs."

_Silence_

"Hello, can I help you," he asked waiting for some sort of response, listening closely, he could hear a soft breathing. But there was no answer to his question, "Is someone there, I'm hanging up if you don't say something."

Pan didn't know what to do, as soon as she heard his voice she was crippled, she had a rush of emotions running throughout her entire body, she began to cry, more than she did when she called her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Is everything alright, I can hear crying, do you need me to call 911, hello," she could tell in his voice that he was getting aggravated; she knew he would hang up if she didn't say something soon.

After a few more moments of silence she was able to choke out something, "Trunks."

"Ya this is Trunks, who is this," he asked pulling his phone away and glancing at the number on his screen, but it came up private, he didn't know anyone private.

"It's me," her voice was shaky, not sure what was going to happen next, she heard a knock at her back door, standing up to look into the kitchen she saw Austin standing there with a bag in his hand.

"PAN? Pan is that you," he jumped up in the middle of the pizza shop and ran out, leaving Goten behind, "Pan where are you, I am looking everywhere for you," he screamed, shocked that he was actually talking to her.

"Trunks I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving and not telling you about your son… but I, I… I have to go, goodbye," and just like that the conversation was over, the dial tone took over the line and Trunks was left hanging, with no answers to her whereabouts.

Trunks stood In the middle of the sidewalk in disbelief, looking down at the phone that had just held Pans voice, he was about to throw it down to the ground when he felt someone grab it, he turned around to see Goten, and he shook his head as tears fell from his eyes.

Pan set her phone down on the coffee table and wiped the tear stains from her face before going to let Austin in. She smiled and hugged him when the sliding door opened, and then led him into the living room. He looked in the play pen at the sleeping boy and smiled, "dead to the world huh," he chuckled and walked over and took a seat next to Pan on the couch, handing her the bag he was carrying.

"Thank you sir," she took the pack of diapers out of the bag and set them on the floor, standing up she walked over to her purse and pulled out a $20 bill, and handed it to him, but he put his hand up.

"I don't want it," he said pushing it back towards her, but Pan shook her head, "No Austin take it, he's not even your kid, you don't need to buy him diapers."

But he refused, standing up and walking away from her, "Keep it, I don't want it, it's a gift," he chuckled, "Tell him his uncle Austin made a special trip after work just for him."

Pan laughed, she loved the way Austin was around Chase, he was always so good to him, but never too overwhelming, she still hadn't sorted through her feelings for him, but everyday he was around they seemed to grow stronger, but Trunks still seemed to have a hold on her heart, she didn't feel like she could move on, or be with anyone else, she felt as if she would be alone her entire life if she never made her way back to him. "I called him today," she said softly taking the seat on the sofa next to him again.

"The father," Austin said shocked?

"Yeah, but I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't tell him anything, I just froze and started crying."

"If you tell me who he is, I will track him down for you, I have some friends that work in the bureau, I'm sure they can find him."

"No, I need to do this on my own, I need to call him and talk to him, and I need to let him see his son."

"Well Pan, you know that I'm here if you need any help or someone to talk to," he smiled and pulled her into a hug. Pan returned the hug and leaned into his muscular chest, losing herself for a moment, forgetting everything that had transpired that day. But the peaceful moment was cut short by the sounds of crying coming from the playpen, forcing Austin to let her go, which was getting harder for him to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys are lucky another chapter!! College starts back up next Monday so I'm trying to knock some out! Enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews, that is what truly had me wanting to write like crazy today….**

Trunks walked back inside the pizza shop with Goten following right behind him, "That was her man, that was Pan, she called me but her number was private I have no way of calling her back," he stopped dead in his tracks and glanced around the restaurant, "Man I just wanna go back to the hotel, you wanna just grab the pizza's and meet me back there?"

Goten nodded, "That's fine buddy, I'll see ya back there," he patted his older friend on the back. Trunks walked out and left Goten alone, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and began to write a text to Bra. He began typing it out when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he was met with blue eyes and a big smile, "Surprise," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was just writing you a text that was weird, I didn't even feel your ki," he said confused, ending the text he was writing.

"Oh ya well what were you going to say to me?"

"That I wanted to talk tonight or tomorrow, sort some things out so we can get through this weirdness that we have been going through for the past month," he said with a solemn look on his face.

"Well I think that is a good idea, I've been trying to talk to you but you keep pushing me away," her voice was sad now, thinking of the way things have changed between them. She walked around and took a seat in the booth across from him, trying to smile and let him know that it was ok to say what was on his mind.

"Did you see Trunks at all?"

"No, I thought he was here with you, he was when I searched you guys out, I didn't even realize he isn't here, where is he," she asked glancing around for her older brother.

"Pan called him, just ten minutes ago, if that, he didn't say much but he said her number was private, he can't call her back," Goten spoke, his eyes glued to the pair of blues in front of him.

"Oh man, are you serious, she called him, did she say anything about where she is," she asked freaking out just a little.

"He didn't say, but I don't think so, he seemed really upset, he said he wanted to go back to the hotel, I figured that you were there, but I guess not," he smiled at her, grabbing her hand. She smiled back at him, but pulled her hand away, she needed to get some things straight, he had really hurt her feelings, especially just these last three weeks, he wouldn't give her any affection at all. And now, all of a sudden he wanted to hold hands and smile at her and be all lovey, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked a little hurt when she pulled her hand back, but he still didn't let their connection break.

"Goten why have you been so cold to me, I love you so much, and ever since that shit happened between you and my father you have pretty much ignored me every single day," she said her voice cracking, sadness had fallen over her face. Goten could feel his heart break at the sight of the young woman in front of him, he really did love her, but there was just something that he was worried about, something kept him wanting to pull away, probably the fact that he had almost been killed by her father.

"I know Bra, it is all my fault, I just don't know why but ever since your father almost killed me, I just, I don't know maybe he is right, maybe I really am no good for you, I am just a low life, you, you are a princess, you deserve someone that can take care of you and give you everything, not someone that is working at his best friends company, probably out of some sort of sympathy act," Goten swallowed hard, that had been really tough to tell her, but it was the truth, he was just some low class loser, she was an elite.

Bra felt tears begin to fall from her eyes, her cheeks got warm, she couldn't believe the things that he was saying, did he truly believe this, "No, Goten. That is not true at all," she said between her sobs, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I was lost before you, I have never felt the way you make me feel when we are together," she reached out and grabbed his hands with hers, "I love you, you are my prince charming, and as far as I'm concerned you will always be; don't listen to my father, don't listen to anyone, it's my opinion that matters, and my opinion is that I want to be with you forever."

Goten smiled, he let a few tears slip from his dark eyes, "I love you to B, I never want to lose you, you don't even know the things that you make me feel, you make me want to be a better man every day, and this past month has sucked without you, without kissing you and hugging you and holding you." Goten stood up and walked over to the side of the booth that Bra sat in, squeezing in next to her, "So you forgive me for being a jerk, I just didn't want you to have to settle with me Bra Briefs."

Bra leaned over to the man that sat next to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close to her she whispered into his ear, "I hit the jack pot with you Goten Son." He leaned in and kissed her, letting out all the emotions that had been held inside of him for the past month, all the lonely nights and all of the hurt. "Come on baby lets go back to the hotel, I need some snuggle time with my man," she pushed him out of the booth and stood up grabbing his hand in the process, they walked up to the counter and picked up the 15 pizza's he had been waiting on and headed towards their hotel, both with huge smiles plastered upon their faces.

Pan had finally gotten Chase to settle down in his room, and he fell asleep, she turned the baby monitor on and headed back to the living room to find Austin passed out on her couch snoring, she chuckled at the sight of the man before her. She tiptoed up him and poked him in the side a few times, but he didn't open his eyes, instead he reached out and grabbed her and pulled her down to his lap, tickling her sides, making her laugh uncontrollably. "Austin stop, I'm going to wake up Chase, please," she tried to get out between laughs, he obliged once he heard the reasoning, letting her scoot off of him and plop down on the couch next to him.

"So he finally fell asleep huh," he asked standing up and stretching out his muscular arms.

"Yeah he did, and I see you must have been a little sleepy yourself mister," she pointed to him accusingly.

"I am, I worked a long shift last night, I didn't get home till 4 in the morning," he yawned walking into the kitchen, "Is it cool if I grab a drink?"

"You know you don't have to ask," she yelled hearing the fridge open. She got up and walked in to the kitchen looking out into the darkness that had taken over the sunny beach. The stars were shining and she could hear the waves crashing into the shoreline, "It's so beautiful, even at night."

"I know, I love it here, it's so peaceful, especially after working all day," Austin spoke as he walked up next to her.

"You want to watch a movie or something, I still haven't got my cable hooked up, I've been procrastinating, I mean unless you have to work in the morning of course," she turned and smiled to him, she had so much respect for this man it was unbelievable.

"I am for sure down, I just gotta go let Rowdy out for a bit, he has been laying in the condo for a while now," he pulled the screen door open, "Pick out a movie, I'll be back in no time."

"Why don't you just bring him over here, he can hang with us."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to have to deal with his licking and slobbering," he asked before he was about to jump over the short barricade between their decks.

"Just bring him, if he is bad you can take him home, you live what a whole 20 steps." Austin shook his head in agreement and hopped over the railing, heading into his condo, Pan heard some rustling on the baby monitor and went in to check on Chase, but found nothing but him sleeping peacefully. Heading back out of the room she shut the door and somehow managed to slam her wrist in it, she was about to scream in pain but managed to keep her mouth shut but cursed herself as her ki suppressing bracelet hit the floor, she had to get it fixed, otherwise she would be having a visitor in no time.


	21. Chapter 21

I DON'T OWN DBZ

ENJOY!

Trunks' head jolted around, quickly picking up Pan's ki in a matter of seconds, he was able to lock in on her this time, picking up exactly where she was. He quickly grabbed his duffle bag and threw a bunch of clothes in it and grabbed is toothbrush. He ran into the living area grabbing a piece of paper off of the desk he scribbled on it and left it for Bra and Goten to see. He had no time, no time to call them and let them know where he was off to, this could be his only chance to find her before she disguised herself again. Running out of the room, the door slammed behind him, he didn't even stop to check if it had locked. He hailed a taxi and headed straight for the airport he had a plane to catch, he couldn't contain the thoughts in his head, the thoughts of seeing Pan, pregnant with his son, it would be so different, but how would she react? He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, trying to not let himself get too hyped up, she might totally freak out on him for showing up; but he had a right to be there, to be there when the child was born, and he wasn't going to back down.

Pan wasn't sure what to do about the bracelet, for some reason she wasn't scared of him finding her this time. She wasn't sure why but she felt as if this could be a sign, a sign that maybe she didn't need to hide anymore, that she was strong enough to face him and tell him she is moving on, no take that back, she has moved on. She heard the screen door slide open, and then claws going across the wood floor, Austin was back; he had no clue about her, what would he say? She contemplated trying to explain to him about her heritage, about her family, he was so understanding about everything else, but they had only been friends for about a month and a half. She shook her head and walked into the living room, smiling as she saw him trying to calm Rowdy down without yelling, "You got him huh?"

"Yeah he was itching to get out, I took him out front to pee and then just brought him over here like you insisted," he reached down and let the dog off the leash, making him sit so he wouldn't pummel her.

"Well how about that movie, you still wanna watch it," she asked placing the broken bracelet on the coffee table. Austin looked down at the broken piece of jewelry and picked it up, looking it over he began to fiddle with it.

"You aren't freaking out about your bracelet? That is not like you?"

"No, I think I need a break from it, I need to be free," she smiled, walking over to the DVD's she had rented.

"Well good, I think this thing needs cleaned, look at all the nastiness," he threw it back down on the coffee table, stood up and walked over to where Pan was staring looking at movies, glancing at the selections so she wouldn't have the chance to make him watch some chick flick.

"Well which one?"

"Put in The Unborn, I heard that's supposed to be good," Austin said picking it up and handing it to her.

"That's perfect, I didn't want to have to watch that one alone, it looks so scary," she said covering her eyes with her hands. Austin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "You don't have to be scared, I'll protect you." She stared up into his eyes, getting caught up in the moment, just looking at him, he leaned in and kissed her, and for some reason beyond her control she kissed him back, and didn't try to pull away. They continued their make out session for about five minutes before she realized what was going on, feeling his hands make their way up her body, she pulled away from him and blushed, walking over to the DVD player. He couldn't help but smile back that was the closest she had let him get to her since she had gotten back from the hospital. It made him want to talk to her about the whole hospital incident between them, but he didn't want to push her, he didn't want to seem like it was too much too fast. He took a seat on the couch and Rowdy lay at his feet, Pan put the movie in and grabbed the remote and a blanket and made her way over to the couch; taking a seat in between his legs, she snuggled in close to his chest, covering them both with the blanket. He liked this, she wasn't trying to get away from him, she still wanted to be close, that had to mean something, and he wrapped his arms around her body, not wanting to let her go, as the movie began. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Austin, and how good of a person he was, someone that she knew would be there for her and Chase, and take care of them both, but at the same time she kept thinking about Trunks and how much she did truly miss him, _I can't believe I miss him, I can't believe he keeps haunting my thoughts and actions. _She really wanted to get closer to Austin, she truly cared for him, but her mind kept telling her that she would never truly be happy because of the fact he wasn't Trunks Briefs. But she cut her thoughts off, tonight she wasn't going to let him wreak havoc on her mind and her actions, tonight she was going to be happy with Austin, and snuggle and maybe kiss him again, and that was that. She snuggled in closer to him and he tightened the grasp around her and they both sat in peace watching the movie together, both exactly where they wanted to be.

Trunks tapped the pen on the tray in front of him; the plane was getting ready to take off. It was only a matter of hours now before he had Pan back in his arms. He never took his concentration off of her ki, making sure not to lose her this time. He was taken aback by the fact that she was with another ki, a male, he wasn't sure what to think about this, if she was in danger then hers would be much higher than normal, but it wasn't. The stewardess came over and asked him to put the tray up for the take off, which he obliged not noticing the piece of paper she dropped on his lap at first. When she walked away he picked it up, her number of course, shaking his head he crumpled the piece of paper up, _skank_, he thought as he grabbed his IPod out of his bag, putting in his ear buds, the only way this rise was going to go fast was to try and get some sleep, which happened before he could even try and fight it off, he was exhausted.

Goten and Bra had finally made their way back to the hotel. Waiting for the elevator Goten almost dropped the pizza's but managed to hold on to them. When they got up to the room Bra took the key out from her purse, pushing it in the slider, hearing a beep she opened the door to find complete darkness. "TRUNKS," she yelled walking in a flipping the light switch, but not getting a response. "Trunks we're back with dinner, where are you?" Bra walked through the whole place, even glancing out on the balcony but coming up with no one. She searched him out and found his energy to the south.

"Bra come in here quick," Goten yelled picking up the piece of paper on the coffe table. Bra came running in taking the paper out of Gotens extended hand and quickly reading it over. Tears started to fall from her blue eyes, "He did it, he really knows where she is," she asked looking the paper over in disbelief. Goten shook his head, "That's what it says doesn't it, he is on her way to find her right now," he walked over and pulled Bra into a huge hug. Both of them were in shock that it was finally coming to the end of their search, the end of Trunks' misery of not knowing where his lover and baby were. Bra pulled away from Goten and sunk into the couch, pulling out her cell phone and dialing her brother's number, but was quickly disappointed when it went right to voice mail. She slammed her phone shut and looked up to Goten who was in the middle of trying to call him too, but also was met with the same ending. "He has to be on a plane, he never turns his phone off unless he has too, and I'm sure he will call as soon as he lands and let us know what's going on." Bra smiled and put her phone on the table, laying down on the couch, tears of joy still falling from her eyes, she was finally going to get to see her best friend again.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Love Lost:**

**I don't own DBZ!**

**I wanted to get this chapter out because my classes start today and I'm not going to be able to update as quickly. We are still a good amount from the end of the story, we have some hurdles to get over before we actually get there. I wrote this chapter and for some reason I don't feel as if it is my best writing and work, I don't know if its cause of all the stress ive been under this past week but I don't know… please read and review, get my self confidence back up…. **

**As always I hope u enjoy it…**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER- WARNING**

Chapter 20: "Watching from Afar":

**With Trunks**

As soon as the plane touched down Trunks was jolted from his sleep. He must have passed out right away because he couldn't remember anything from the whole flight, exhaustion had finally caught up to him. He tried to stretch his legs, but being tall there was no way to do it; there was absolutely no room to do anything stuck in this small plane. Waiting for a few more moments they finally began to let people get off, he stood up and took his bag from the overhead compartment, trying to make some sort of plan in his head about what was going to happen next; but the truth was he had no clue. His stomach started turning and his nerves were taking over, he was so close to seeing her again, but how would she take it? He could still sense her with someone else, but the ki signature was unrecognizable, it was that of a human though. When he made it out of the airport he stopped and dug through the backpack he had brought with him, pulling out a watch he put it around his wrist; the watch wasn't an ordinary one though, it hid his ki, just like Pan had used when she ran off, he wasn't ready for her to pick up on him, at least not him being as close to her as he was about to get. He slung the back pack back over his shoulder, he needed to find somewhere that he could take off to the sky, he couldn't explain to a driver how to get to where he felt Pan, he had no address or street names, he just needed to rely on himself. Walking around trying to find some sort of ally, his phone began to ring, he stopped and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing it was his sister he decided he better answer. By now they had returned to the hotel and found his note, they probably both wanted to show up here now, to surprise her and get her to come home. He flipped his phone open and tried to keep his composure, "Hello?"

"Trunks, it's me, where the hell are you," Bra was screaming into the phone, her voice sounded panicky or excited, he wasn't sure.

"I'm in South Caroline," he sighed looking around, taking in all of his surroundings, "I'm going to get her."

"Trunks please be calm, you don't want to push her away, you have to let her want you to be there, and be happy to see you, you don't want her to flip out, and remember she is pregnant, you don't want to hurt the baby," Bra spoke in what seemed to be one breath, which made Trunks chuckle a bit.

"Bra, calm down, I know what I need to do, I already put a ki suppressor on, and she won't even know I'm in town until I want her too. I promise I won't lose my temper and flip out, I'll take it slow so she doesn't feel pressured, ok?"

Bra smiled on the other end of the phone, she knew how much Trunks truly loved Pan and she knew how much he needed to have her back in his arms, "Call me when you think it will be ok for us to come, we really want to see her to Trunks."

"Hey, don't worry, I will, hopefully it will be sooner than later, ok," he reassured her.

"Ok, I love you, be safe and tell Pan I miss her so much."

"I love you to Bra, tell Goten I will call him soon too, I got to run, it's time to get this show on the road. Bye sis."

"Bye."

Trunks finally was able to find somewhere that he could take to the sky from, he blasted full force into the clouds and began to soar in the direction of Pan, the butterflies in his stomach were growing and he felt like he wanted to scream; he powered himself up to super saiyan and began to go faster and faster and before he knew it he was standing on the beach, staring at a row of condos. He looked around for some sort of movement, but the row of houses were dark, just like his surroundings. He hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten in the time he had flown to her house, he could still feel her ki, it hadn't fluxuated at all, he slowly walked up to the back door of the condo he had found her to be in and tried to peak through the glass door, and without realizing it, his phone fell out of his pocket, crashing to the ground. He jumped back quickly when a large dog showed himself and began to bark its head off. Trunks swiftly took to the sky again, when a light inside flickered on; levitating high enough that no one would be able to see him, listening for the door to open.

**Inside the house**

Pans eyes opened quickly to the sound of Rowdy's loud bark, and before she even had a chance to wake him, Austin was moving her off of him, jumping to his feet and running into the kitchen; his dog wasn't one to bark unless something or someone was close to the doors of the house or unless there was some sort of danger. He reached above the sink and grabbed his gun that he always made sure to keep on him, and opened the sliding door to let Rowdy run out first and he followed close behind him. Rowdy ran down onto the beach and began sniffing like crazy, trying to find something or someone, and took off running down the the beach. Austin didn't waste any time and took off down the beach behind his loyal friend, trying to find whatever the dog had gone. Pan walked out onto the porch slowly, looking from side to side, trying to sense anything that was around, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary; all she seemed to find were the normal ki signatures of the people she had grown accustomed to living around. She slipped on the pair of black flip flops she left on the back porch and took the three steps down into the sand, looking down the beach for Austin and Rowdy, but it was too dark, even for her saiyan eyes, and then she spotted Rowdy running straight for her; just like the day they had first met, but she was expecting him this time and grabbed his collar, but still fell to the ground. Austin wasn't too far behind though and caught up to her just as she was being drowned in dog slobber, "Rowdy, come here, leave her alone," he yelled running over to the oversized puppy and pulling him off of the laughing Pan. Austin smiled; he put the safety on the gun and shoved it in the back of his waist band in his khaki shorts, and pulled his wife beater over it so it wasn't visible. "Are you alright," he asked and put his hands out for her to grab.

"I'm fine," she said between chuckles, grabbing his hands and pulling him down to the sand with her.

"Pan, come on, that wasn't fair, especially after I protected your ass" he laughed and rolled over onto his back, looking up to the stars.

"You protected me, haha, there wasn't even anything out here, your crazy dog just started going nuts for no reason, ruining the movie."

"Ruining the movie? I think the movie ruined itself, you were sound asleep within 20 minutes of it and I don't even know when I lost it," he smiled turning his head towards her. She turned her head too, and stared into his eyes, smiling back at him.

"Well what can I say, I was comfortable, and the baby didn't wake up at all, so that is always a good reason to sleep," she sat up, still looking at him.

"Ya, he hasn't cried barely at all tonight, he must have finally wore his little ass out, crying all those other nights to god knows what time," he pulled himself up from his seat on the sand and stood up.

"So you think it was nothing," she asked seriously taking his hand this time and getting to her feet?

"Ya, it was probably just an animal, who knows with him, he usually doesn't bark at animals."

"Well thanks for being here to protect us, I really appreciate it," Pan was hamming it up, she was strong enough to take care of herself, but what guy wants to hear that, well except for her family of course.

"Any time," he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, she snuggled in close to his chest, pulling away to meet him for a kiss, but had to break it quickly when the baby screamed at the top of his lungs. Pan sighed, walking away, turning to Austin and mouthing 'sorry' as she walked up the steps and disappeared into the house. Austin smiled watching the woman in front of him go, he was certain that he had fallen in love with her, he had never, ever felt the way he felt for Pan ever before, he whistled for Rowdy to follow him and headed inside behind her, not knowing that the whole time they were out that they had been watched; suspecting nothing he closed the sliding glass behind him, put the gun back on top of the refrigerator and walked back towards Chase's room to see if Pan needed anything.

Trunks sat in shock after witnessing the events that had just unfolded before his eyes. He had planted himself on the roof when the dog ran out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Pan, but instead, instead he got his glimpse of her, but it wasn't what he expected, she was with another man. He couldn't stop staring to the spot on the sand that was left with the imprints of the bodies that had recently departed; thank kame he had that ki suppressing watch on, otherwise she would have known he was there in a heartbeat; his temper rose so fast that he was almost unable to control himself. Then after seeing that, seeing another man put his hands on his girl, his love, he heard a baby… his baby, he was sure of it now that he was close, there was no doubting his ki signature, it was a mix of saiyan and human and he could feel part of himself in it. Pan had given birth to their son and she hadn't even had the decency to call and tell him that much, at least to let him know that he was alright, that she was ok. He sighed as he felt a warm tear roll down his cheek, what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't show up at her doorstep tonight, he had to wait until she was alone, until that man went home. A few thoughts ran through his head of actually barging into the house now and killing that son of a bitch, but he decided that was probably a bad idea, Pan would definitely never speak to him again for that. He quickly wiped his eyes and began to concentrate on some sort of plan, but was quickly disrupted by the sounds of voices below him, he scooted closer to the edge of the roof to listen in, he could barely make out the words from where he had originally posted himself up. As he got over to the edge he leaned his head over just enough to get a peak at who it was, but of course he knew who it was, Pan and that woman stealing fucker who needed to get an ass beating, his thoughts were confirmed as he saw them walking to the porch next door and taking a seat on the patio furniture that was outside. Pan placed a little white walkie talkie thing in the middle of the table, followed by a glass of wine. Austin took a seat across from her setting down his beer and reaching across the table and taking her hand, which made Trunks cringe.

"Are you alright," he asked as he caressed her hand with his thumb, letting their fingers stay interlocked.

"Ya, it just makes me nervous sometimes being here alone, I mean luckily tonight you weren't working, but what if someone would have broken in and tried to kill me or something," she asked squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"No one would ever, I promise, this is a nice area, there are hardly any break ins let alone murders," he smiled, reassuring her that it would be ok. "And besides, you know I am here a lot, especially at night, I only work nights every other week and you know how to get a hold of me if anything were to happen."

Pan shook her head and pulled her hand from his, picking up her glass of wine, "Well at least Chase fell back asleep fast, he has been so cranky lately."

"I know the other night when I got home from work I could hear him screaming, that little man has some lungs on him," Austin chuckled, picking up his beer and taking a swig.

"His hair keeps growing like crazy too, I've never seen a kid with that much hair! On top of that he keeps getting stronger, he grabbed my finger the other day and I swear to you I couldn't get him off of it," Austin shook his hand mimicking the actions he had taken a few days earlier trying to pull his finger out of Chase's grip.

Pan laughed, smiling she knew exactly where that hair came from, "He gets the hair from his Grandpa Vegeta, it does the same exact thing, stands up straight, it's so weird, it never goes down, no matter what he tries."

Austin looked at her like she was crazy, "How does hair just stand up like that, there is no way?"

Pan shook her head, "I'm not kidding it stands straight up like that," she motioned her hands above her head like she had pointy hair. Austin chuckled some more, she always cracked him up.

"So he doesn't look like you that much anymore, does he look more like his dad?"

Pans face sunk at Austins question, but she pulled herself together, she should be able to talk about him, especially if she was trying to move on, "Umm, no, which is weird, he really seems to take on the features of his grandpa, I just hope he doesn't have his height, he was kinda short."

"Oh ya, that would not be good! He needs to be a tall, strong man to take care of his mom." Pan blushed; she stood up and walked over to where Austin was sitting, and sat on his lap, straddling him so she could look into his eyes. "Why are you so nice to me," she asked into his ear as she ran her hands through his hair.

"There's just something about you, something that gets to me, you make me feel whole when we are together, I've never felt like this before," he set his beer on the table and ran his hands up and down her back, letting one stop at the top of her waist band. She shivered at his touch, pulling back to look him in the eyes once again, "Do you mean that?" Austin nodded, and she slammed her lips down on his, kissing him with such force, such passion, that it caught him off guard. They had shared kisses before but nothing like this, this held so much hunger and desire in it, that he couldn't help but retaliate. He stood up, picking her up with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage as she heard a crashing sound behind her, he had thrown everything off the table in one swipe of the arm, and then layed her down right on top of it.

LEMON

"Wait, Austin, the baby monitor was on the table, you have to pick it up," she said in between breaths. He finished pulling his wife beater over his head and then knelt down to find the monitor, which he did and placed it up on the railing. He walked back over to between her legs, leaning down and planting hungry kisses down her neck, to the line of her t-shirt. She sat up, giving him the opportunity to pull her shirt off over her head, and then he continued placing kisses down her body, until he reached the top of her shorts. She moaned as he stopped and twirled his tongue around her belly button, she could feel herself getting wetter by the minute, but she was scared, she had only done this twice before, both times with Trunks, she wasn't sure if this was right to do, to be moving on like this already, but before she could rationalize anything she felt her shorts come off of her lower body, exposing a black thong. Austin grinned, and picked her up off the table once more, moving down to the chaise lounge at the top of his deck by the door, giving them a little more privacy, he assaulted her lips once again, positioning his body on top of hers, both lost themselves in the moment and let their hands run all over each other's bodies, enjoying every moment of it. Austin slowly made his way down to her panties once again, but this time pulled them off with his teeth, which turned Pan on immensely; after getting them off of her, he nudged her legs open and began to suck on her juicy center, jolting to fingers in with every lick of his tongue, she had never felt this pleasure before, and began to moan louder, running her left hand through his hair, the other grabbing onto the cushion of the chair. She began bucking her hips, not knowing what else to do, she wanted to scream, but didn't want to alert the neighbors.

Trunks was livid, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take seeing this pervert with his hands and tongue and fingers all over her body, all over his woman, he couldn't control his power any more, his hair began to flicker into from purple to gold, his eyes from blue to teal and his power began to go beyond just that of super saiyan, he began to ascend into super saiyan two, teetering on the edge between two and three, that was until he heard her scream that mans name, he lunged out off of the roof landing on the deck right behind the pair of love birds, Pan looked up as she heard the loud thud and pushed Austin off of her as fast as she could, he didn't even have time to turn around when two hands grabbed him and through him back away from her, landing against the railing of the deck. Pan jumped up grabbing her underwear and shirt off of the deck floor and throwing them on so she could go help Austin before Trunks killed him. Trunks had already grabbed Austin once again, throwing him onto the beach this time, standing over him, "You think you can get away with touching my Panny, you think that you have some right to her, well news flash fucker, she is mine," his power flared and he was about to lunge his fist into Austins face when a hand grabbed him from behind, it was Pan, also in super saiyan form.

"Trunks, you need to stop this now, you need to leave," she screamed, pushing him away from her, pushing him in the direction of the water. Trunks tried to grab her and pull her close to him but he couldn't she kept backing away, giving him a look he had never seen before from her, a look of disgust. Pan walked over to where Austin lay on the ground, kneeling down to see if he was alright.

"Pan, your hair is blonde, what is going on, why are you glowing," he asked, as he reached up to try and touch her face, but fell unconscious right before her eyes. Pan stood up, and began to rage even more, she ascended into super saiyan two and began to walk slowly towards Trunks.

"You think you can just show up here and be in charge of me, well guess what ass hole your wrong. And you made a giant mistake acting like you own me, because you don't," her voice was cold, he knew he had fucked up, "You better get the fuck out of here now, or I will kill you," she pointed towards the sky.

"Pan would you listen to me," Trunks spoke back calmly, he dropped out of super saiyan and returned to his normal state. "I couldn't control myself, I couldn't hold myself back seeing him touch you like that. Please Panny, I just came here because I needed to find you, I need to get you back in my arms, do you know how long I've been searching for you," he pleaded, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, but Pan never broke down, she never dropped out of Super Saiyan two, instead she shook her head.

"Well you fucked up," she said turning and walking towards Austin, picking him up to carry him into the house.

"Panny wait," he yelled, and to his surprise she turned around, "I want to see my son," but Pan just laughed.

"You want to see your son, after you come to my house and pull this shit? Trunks you are going to have to give me a few days to think about that one." She continued her walk into her condo, walking into her room; she set Austin down on her bed. She walked out of the room shutting the door behind her; she fell to her knees as tears overtook her entire being.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**I WISH I DID SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORK **

**WELL HERE YOU GUYS GO, THIS IS A PRETTY EVENTFUL CHAPPY, SO ENJOY!!! Please read and review as always, I love you guys! I have been getting a ton of story alerts and the reviews make me smile and wish I had time to write more more more!!! Yeppp, next chapter will bring some old faces back, we are gonna have a bit of a time jump, not crazy one, but maybe a month, two maybe three, I haven't decided yet…. Ok so anyways enjoy!!!**

As sobs racked her body she couldn't help but think of what had just happened. He showed up, like she knew he would, and he witnessed her in a sexual situation with another man, how else would he react, she thought. She sat in the hallway with her back pressed up against the door that went to her room, the door that lead to a man who was now knocked out because of her own stupidity; he did nothing wrong to deserve what he had gotten. Even though Trunks didn't pound on him he still launched him into the railing of their deck and preceded to throw him onto the ground, thank kame for that she was there to stop him before he did anything else.

She ended up crying herself to sleep on the hallway floor, awaking about four hours later when she heard moaning coming from inside her room, she pulled herself up off the hard floor and wiped her tears away, she didn't want him to know she was crying over Trunks, she had to sort this whole situation out now that he was here and demanding to see his son. She slowly turned the knob to her bedroom, the small light that was next to her bed luminating the room enough for her to see the hurt man lying in her bed; the man that had been there for her since the first day she stepped onto the beach; the man that had been there for her the whole time she was in the hospital, and this is how she repays him.

Pan took a deep breath and walked into the room slowly, hoping he wouldn't remember too much from the fight earlier; or she would have a lot of explaining to do. She got up to the side of the bed and saw him lying there with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling; as soon as he saw her he threw the covers off of him and started to stand up, but quickly grabbing his ribs, and doubling over in pain. Pan ran over to his side and tried to help him up but he pushed her away as soon as he felt her touch.

"Austin let me help you," she said trying to grab his arm again but was met with the same reaction. Pan was confused, why wouldn't he let her help him. "Why won't you let me help you," she asked watching him limp across the room, still clutching his ribs in pain.

"I don't even know you," he said stopping and looking at her, hurt in his eyes, "What the hell are you Pan, that shit wasn't normal, that man was glowing, and then you were glowing, what the fuck was that," he yelled looking to her for some answers.

Pan swallowed hard, she didn't know how to answer that, he would never understand, but she didn't want to lose him, she stood and stared at him, tears beginning to fall from her dark eyes again, but she wasn't able to answer.

"That's what I thought, I must have just been some sort of pawn in your game, all that bull shit about you not wanting him to find you and how you moved on, that was all a game to make him jealous and get him back; you didn't care if someone got hurt in the process did you," his voice was cold, she had never heard him speak like that before, he had the whole situation wrong, she cared about him, she loved having him around, she didn't want Trunks to find them like that, but he did and it was all her fault.

"That's not true," she said shaking her head, letting the tears fall freely from her face, "I care about you a lot Austin, and I never wanted this to happen, I was moving on, I was moving on with you, and then I broke my bracelet, my bracelet hid me from him," she began but stopped as he began to shake his head in disbelief, not believing her at all.

"What the fuck are you Pan, some sort of fucking alien, huh, I mean you turn colors, people can find you if you don't have a bracelet on, it doesn't make any sense," he turned and began to head out of the door, still hearing her crying behind him which still made his heart break.

"I'm a saiyan ok, I'm a fucking SAIYAN," she screamed, making him stop and turn to her again, "I never told you because I wanted to forget, I wanted to be normal, and no one would believe me if I tried to explain it to them, especially you, it's unreal the things I can do, and I didn't want to bring you into the whole thing," she continued to yell towards him.

"What the fuck is a Saiyan, Pan? Some crazy fucking person, cause now it seems like that is what you are, I don't know why I wasted my fucking time with you," he yelled back, and began to shake his head again, "And you know what the fucking sad thing is Pan, I fell in love with you and Chase, why wouldn't you have at least tried to explain it to me," he said sadly turning and making his final descent out of her bedroom door. He managed to limp his way to the kitchen, slipping on his flip flops and grabbing his gun off the top of the fridge, he walked next door to find the mess on his patio and just sighed, he felt a warm tear run from his eye and continued into his house, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.

She fell back on her bed, crying her heart out, trying to make sense of what had just went on between her and Austin; they had never fought before, and now because of Trunks showing up he thought of her as a liar and a crazy bitch. She heard the baby start crying, he must have heard them screaming at each other, but she couldn't bring herself to get up off the bed, she rolled over, still hearing Chase scream at the top of his lungs and sunk her face in the pillow Austin had been laying on, taking in his scent, which made her cry more. She cried until she realized what she was now doing to her baby because of this whole situation, letting him sit in his crib and scream his little head off while she cried over it herself, she noticed that he had stopped screaming though, and pulled herself up out of bed to go check on him, she was being selfish leaving him alone like that. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, and grabbed another to wipe the tears away, before heading across the hall to the baby's room. She pushed open the door and stopped dead in her tracks, anger engulfed her facial expressions as she stared at the sight in front of her; Trunks holding her son.

"What are you doing in my house," she said angrily eyeing him up and down.

"He was screaming Pan; You weren't dragging your ass in here to get him," he said looking down at his son, it was the first time he had gotten to see him and he couldn't explain the feeling running through his body at that moment. "I heard everything," he said quietly as he looked up from the baby meeting her dark eyes.

Pan didn't know what to say, she wanted to kill him for the trouble he had just caused her, but at the same time, even though she didn't know why, she was happy to see him with his son; to see him holding him, and smiling at him, it felt right. She kept her mouth shut and turned and walked out of the room, she needed to gather herself before she did or said something stupid. She walked into her kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, popping the top and chugging it down, and then took a deep breath as she saw Trunks walk out of Chase's room.

"So what's his name," Trunks asked looking to Pan for answers, he knew nothing about his son, no name, no birthday, nothing.

"Chase."

"What made you pick that?"

"I like it."

"What's his middle name," he asked not liking her short answers with him, she needed to lose this attitude fast.

"Chase Vegeta Son."

"Why doesn't he have my last name," he asked hurt?

"Because I wasn't planning on you being around, and I didn't want him growing up with a different last name then me and having him asking questions about it," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's stupid and it needs to be changed," he said sternly, still cradling the baby in his arms.

"Whatever Trunks; don't you have somewhere you need to be," she asked annoyed.

"Ya right here with my son."

Pan shrugged, she reached into the fridge again and grabbed another beer, cracking it open and taking a sip, "Why did you come here, why did you come find me?"

Trunks walked over and placed chase down in his pack and play, then headed over to where Pan was standing, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Because Pan, I love you, and I was worried about you and I need you," he watched as she began to cry again, and smiled pulling her close to him. He shivered at the feeling of her in his arms, it felt so right, so perfect, and he could feel her crying into his chest and then felt her go as he released her from his grasp. Pan walked into the living room now, stopping and looking down at her son, and then continued to the couch with Trunks following right behind her like a lost puppy dog.

"So tell me about him Pan; Tell me about everything," he asked sitting down grabbing her hand, which she surprisingly didn't pull away.

"Well," she cleared her throat nervously, "He was born early, there were some complications and I was hospitalized for a while, and he was born when I was unconscious, they had to do a c-section and get him out because he was in danger of dying being in me," she took another deep breath before continuing, "So he was born and I didn't wake up for another three weeks, but the hospital took care of him while he was there, and then we were finally able to come home," she smiled remembering back to the first day they were home together. "So he fought a lot while he was inside of me and without me, which made me think of your father, so that's why I wanted to name him Vegeta, but I decided not as a first name, so I went with Chase Vegeta, and then it turns out he is like your fathers clone," she chuckled looking over to where Chase lay sleeping.

"That he does, it's really awkward that he resembles him like that, kind of freaks me out," Trunks laughed making a weird face. Trunks stopped and stared into Pan's black eyes again, he couldn't express to her the way she made him feel at that moment when the three of them were all together, reunited as a family, he leaned in slowly and planted a kiss directly on her lips. Pan was caught off guard and began to kiss back, getting lost in the moment of being with Trunks again; she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"Well I guess I am an idiot."

Pan and Trunks parted from there kiss to find Austin standing in the living room. Pan quickly shot up from her seat on the couch and took off after Austin who had already began to leave the house.

"Austin, wait, please, it's not what it looks like," she screamed as she ran down onto the beach behind him.

"It's not what it looks like? Then please explain to me what it is that was going on there because to me it looked as if you were making out with that other guy," he yelled back as he stopped in the middle of the sand.

"He caught me off guard, he showed up after you left, he was in Chase's room I didn't even know he was there and then we started talking about the baby, and then he kissed me, I just got caught up in the moment," she yelled back, she couldn't even cry anymore because it seemed as if that's all she had done the whole entire night,

Austin shook his head a disbelieving smirk took over his lips, "I was coming back to apologize for how I acted, Pan, I was coming back to tell you that I love you and I overreacted and said some shitty things, and instead of finding you just as upset, I find you with that tool," he said pointing the house.

"No Austin, please, I didn't do it on purpose, he caught me off guard, I still don't want to be with him, I don't know what I want to do anymore, but I can't not let him see his son now that he is here," she walked up to him slowly, and as she got closer she could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't do this Pan," he said quietly, "I can't give someone my heart and have it stomped on again, that's what made me move here in the first place, that's what made me not want to date girls and get involved again, and then I meet you. It was like fate, you fell into my arms one day and it has felt amazing ever since," his tears began to fall, "I can't do this." He turned and walked away, leaving her behind on the sand, alone.

Pan walked slowly back to her condo, this was not how things were suppose to be, this was suppose to be her new life; she was happy, happy with Chase, happy with Austin, and now it was all ruined. She walked back into the living room to find Trunks had not left his spot, "You need to leave," she said codly, he began to object but Pan shook her head no and pointed to the door, "Get out or I will call the police." Trunks decided the best thing to do was go and give her some time to cool down, a lot had happened in the past 6 hours and he didn't want to hurt his chances of getting her back.

Before he shut the door he stopped and looked back to Pan, smiling, "I love you Panny, call me when you are ready to talk," he shut the door behind him leaving her all to herself, to think and sort through her emotions.


	24. A Familiar Face

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Ok first thing is first, thanks for the reviews, they were great! Special thanks to 2 Lazy 2 Login, mizqt, Loregar, Raybriefs, nite-fire and alisther… you guys reviewed over the last couple of chapters and I keep meaning to write a special little thanks with your names on here and I always forgot to add it in, so now I am doing it and THANK YOU!!! I love the reviews, you all wrote great things and I am glad you really like the story. Please keep reviewing because it makes me smile to know that there are people out there reading this story. Thanks again, I love you guys!!**

**Now the story, this chapter was rough for me to write, I had a lot of things I wanted to do here but I couldn't because it seemed way too soon to get anyone back together and so forth….. umm I personally don't like this chapter, I feel like it sucks and I just don't like it; and its looooong! But I also feel like I needed to throw a little filler in to get to the next part of the story so, I guess that's what this is….. anyways please let me know what you think, bring my thoughts up about this chapter, or tell me it does suck! **

**Enjoy and please read and review.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**::: A SURPRISE GUEST:::: **

New York, New York:

"Goten come on, get your ass up," Bra screamed into their room as she pulled her red tank top on. Goten didn't move though, instead he just laid in silence hoping she wouldn't come back throwing things; but he was wrong. Bra lunged the suitcase that was supposed to be packed with his clothes onto the bed, right on top of him, which finally made him respond.

"I'm up, I'm up, just give me two seconds B, please," he pleaded as he pulled the pillow back over his head. But the pillow was ripped off of his head and replaced with the face of a very angry, very impatient blue-haired saiyan female.

"No Goten, get your lazy ass out of bed, we have to get to the airport soon to make sure we catch our flight! Aren't you excited to go see Trunks," she squealed, "It's been almost two months since he has been gone," her face held a smile that went from ear to ear, and when he saw that he couldn't help but get himself up and moving.

"I am excited B, I am so excited, and I hope that we can see Pan too," he said before a yawn took over, "But the way Trunks talked was he has only been able to see her once, and now she refuses to see him again," he shrugged.

"I know Goten, but hopefully she agrees to come and I can go see her, and talk to her, then maybe she will forgive him, I mean it was pretty shitty that he just barged in on her like he did, I would be pretty pissed too," Bra stated matter-of-factly.

"I know but if I was in his position and that was you, I would have reacted the same way baby," Goten walked over to her and pulled her close to him, holding her tight once he felt her against his bare chest.

"Well that's the difference between me and Pan, I would never run away from you," she smiled and kissed him before breaking away, "Now go shower or we are going to be late! I'll pack your suitcase since of course you didn't."

Goten chuckled, and walked into the bathroom, _how was I lucky enough to get her, _he thought as he stripped down to his birthday suit, he walked over and turned the water on waiting for it to warm up before getting in and letting the hot water cascade over his body, truly relaxing him and letting him slip into more deep thoughts about him and Bra.

Bra started pulling out Goten's clothes and throwing them into the suitcase, not sure how long they would be staying in South Carolina she just packed a bunch of stuff, figuring if worse came to worse they would just go shopping for new clothes. Since they had come to America in search of Pan, Bra and Goten never left, they decided the best thing would be to stay put instead of flying all the way back home and then having to come all the way back.

Bra ended up leasing out an apartment in the city for her and Goten to stay at while all of this stuff was going down, they were originally going to fly right to South Carolina to be with Trunks, but he told them no, he wanted to try and make things better on his own; which didn't work, so now he was hoping that Bra and Goten might make her feel better, bring her some sort of peace with having someone to talk to, and hopefully he was right. And the chance arose when Bulma called telling them all about the little party she was throwing for Videl. As soon as she heard all about it Bra knew that Pan would go, she knew that Pan would always be there for her mom not matter what, which made Bra so excited that she was going to get to see her best friend again and of course the baby, who she had already spent a fortune on. She threw the last piece of clothing into the suit case just as the bathroom door swung open, letting the hot steam fill the room. Bra glanced over to a freshly cleaned Goten and smirked, Kame did she love that man.

"Alright, I'm ready to go if you are babe," he smiled to her as he slipped into his flip flops.

"I am ready too, just finished throwing your shit in the suitcase, so let's go!" Bra grabbed her duffle bag and suitcase and Goten grabbed his suitcase and the one that was filled with shit for Pan's kid, and headed to the elevator.

In South Carolina:

Pan knocked on the door of the woman who lived four condo's down, she sighed as she waited for someone to come to the door. As the door swung open the woman inside smiled, "Back already Ms. Son," she asked moving to the side allowing Pan access into her home.

"Yes, I just had an interview today, so hopefully it goes well and I won't be back so soon," she chuckled taking a seat on the older woman's couch, "Was he good for you today?"

"Of course he was good for me, he is always good, the happiest child I've had in awhile," she smiled picking Chase out of the crib and handing him to Pan. Pan smiled down at the boy who had grown so much over the last couple months, he had really started to look like Vegeta more and more which made her a little nervous about his temperament sometimes.

"Well thank you for watching him Mrs. K, I really appreciate it," Pan smiled at the woman and stood up from the couch, "I will call you if I get the job and we can work out some sort of schedule if you still don't mind watching him."

"That is fine my dear, just let me know," she followed Pan out the door, saying goodbye to the young boy again before Pan began the walk back to her house.

As she walked passed Austin's house she slowed down and looked over to see there were no lights on; ever since _that_ _night,_ things had changed drastically. He refused to speak to her, he wouldn't answer her calls or call her back and he threw himself into work; he seriously was never home. She ran into him one time, and tried to talk to him but he didn't want to have anything to do with her, he said hello but that was it, that was the only word she had heard from him in the last two months.

Trunks on the other hand was all over her; calling all the time, stopping by, always trying to get her to go out to lunch or dinner with him, but she was the one that was pushing him away. She had let him come see Chase one time since he had showed his face and ruined her life, but that was it, she couldn't stand being around him for a long period of time, she was too angry with him to let him be around her. She knew in her heart that what she was doing to him was wrong but she also knew that if she let him start coming around he would try and pressure her into moving back home and letting him take care of her, which was unacceptable. She sighed and continued her walk back to her condo, walking in and putting Chase in his walker while she went and changed, she put on a green tank top and a pair of black athletic shorts, and threw her hair up into a ponytail, she gave herself a quick glance in the mirror and headed back into the living room, finding Chase cruising around the kitchen. She smiled and grabbed the mail off of the counter, she had been meaning to go through it now for days, but had put it off saying she would do it tomorrow, but she never did.

"Come on buddy, you want to go play on the deck," she picked the little boy up and opened the sliding door. She had his pack and play set up so she placed him in there and took a seat on her patio chair, positioned perfectly to see the water. As she began to go through the mail she heard voices next door, _great, _she thought as she saw Austin come outside in his uniform, one of his buddies right behind him. She suddenly felt this huge rush of nervousness wash over her, not sure if she should try and say hi or just leave it alone, she decided to leave it when she saw to blondes come out of the house behind his buddy. Pan felt a pang of sadness and jealousy go through her heart, and wanted to cry but held in her tears, she kept shuffling through the mail, trying to listen in at the same time, _thank kame for saiyan hearing_, she thought.

"Damn this is a nice place man," the other cop said as he looked around.

"Ya Austin, this place is awesome, why haven't you invited me back to your place before," the tall blonde questioned?

Austin didn't hear them though, he had just noticed the baby was in his playpen and then his glance went over to where Pan was sitting going through some papers. He was so angry at her that he pushed her out of his life completely; he started to work a ton of shifts and began going out to try and meet some new people, some new women. He swallowed hard as he stared at her, watching every little move she made, he wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to begin, what to say.

"Austin, hello, are you even listening," his thoughts were broken when the tall blonde came over and put her hands around his neck. He quickly snapped out of it, focusing his attention back to her.

"I'm listening babe," he smiled, "I just have been so busy that's why I never ask you to come over," he lied to her. The truth was he had never wanted to have her over, to rub it in Pans face that he had moved on, but that was a lie again, he hadn't moved on, he couldn't even compare Jill to Pan; He pulled out of her grasp and walked over next to his buddy Jon, "You know what man, you mind if I take a rain check on this whole thing, I'm not feeling too hot," more lies, but they were better than the truth right now.

Jon patted his buddy on the back, "That's fine man, I should probably get home to the wife anyways, the kids are probably driving her crazy," Jon smiled, "Call me tomorrow alright buddy." He shook his head in agreement and Jon headed out, leaving him and the two girls behind.

"Jill, I'm sorry baby, I just don't feel good," he continued his lie, hoping she would buy it. He watched her walk up and get right in front of his face, then he felt her arms encircle his waist, he looked down and was staring into her blue eyes when he felt her kiss him, he kissed back wrapping his arms around her. Pan had decided to look over just as he was in his deep make-out session, she felt her ki rise, she felt anger, jealousy and sadness, but she quickly lowered it, because if it stayed high she knew who would show up, and that was not what she wanted right now, and then as she stared at them making out, she saw the kiss break and he pulled her into a hug, leading to the worst thing that could have happened, he locked eyes directly with her. His eyes were also full of sadness, and he continued to stare the entire time he was holding Jill, she wanted to look away, but couldn't, it felt as if there was some sort of communication between them.

Pan's gaze was broken by the sound of her cell going off, she looked down to see she had just received a text message.

'Pan, I want to see Chase today, please. I miss him so much and I have a right to see him, I am his dad.'

Pan sighed, thinking of what to write back, what to do, she started typing:

'Fine you can see him, but only for a bit, be here in a half hour'

She knew Trunks would be thrilled right now, she knew he would be over in 20 minutes not the 30 like she had said, she stood up, glancing back over to Austin's deck to see him in a complete make-session with his "girlfriend" or whoever she was, her lips went to a frown and she shook her head, walking over and getting Chase to go inside; she couldn't stand the show he was putting on right now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay baby," she purred into his ear, as she pulled away from their kiss. She began running her hand up the left side of his cheek, but he pulled away from her, looking deep into her pair of blue eyes now, "No Jill, just go, I'm going to just go to bed, I am beat and I think I'm getting a migraine," he put on a fake smile, "But thanks for the offer." She shook her head in agreement and grabbed her purse of the table, "Call me later then ok," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before exiting with her friend.

Austin sighed seeing Pan was no longer on her porch, he wanted to use this as an opportunity to talk to her, to try and make things better, but instead he probably just pushed her away more with his little display he had just put on with Jill. He contemplated going over there, saying he was sorry and pulling her into his arms, but his brain told him otherwise, to just leave It be for now, let her move on without him, so instead he headed back into his Condo to try and forget about the whole thing again.

Trunks had just pulled into Pans driveway, he smiled wide, completely ecstatic that he was going to see his son again today. He put the car in park and jumped out, reaching in the back seat to grab a little brown dog stuffed animal, and then shutting the door as he began the walk up to her front door. He had just gotten a text ten minutes before he left for Pans that Bra and Goten were catching a flight home and they would see him when he made his way back. He hadn't had the opportunity to ask Pan if she was going back for the little gathering for her mom, and figured that since she hadn't mentioned anything she probably didn't even know what was going on yet.

As he approached her door he knocked slowly, not sure how this was going to go. She had been so cold to him since the night he had arrived, but she had to understand that it all happened for a reason. He waited a few moments before he heard the lock on the door click and when it opened she stood there, looking beautiful as always.

"Hey," she said softly, opening the screen door for him.

"Hey," he replied back, taking the door and walking in letting it slam shut behind him. He walked in looking at all the different pictures she had on the walls, most of them being of Chase, but a few of her and Bra and her parents from before; but not one picture of him, which hurt.

"He's in his pack and play, I'm going to shower so you can have some time with him," she smiled as she pointed to the living room. Trunks nodded, and follower her finger to the living room seeing his son sitting up playing with some toys, giggling and making all sorts of sounds. Pan didn't follow him or say another word she just headed into the bathroom, figuring the best thing was to just leave him be with Chase for now.

Trunks picked the boy up out of his crib and smiled, Chase laughed as Trunks zoomed him through the air as if he was flying around. "One day little man I'll teach you how to fly and fight; we can train together all the time, I'll get your grandma to make you your own little outfit." He continued playing with the boy as he waited for Pan to get out of the shower; he knew she was doing this whole thing on purpose to avoid him, which he didn't truly understand why. He got that she was angry with him, but that was two months ago, why she still held this grudge against him and wouldn't even try to mend it really made him sad, but there truly seemed like nothing he could do.

He sat and played with Chase for twenty minutes alone, she still hadn't come out of the bathroom and he was starting to get kind of annoyed. But his thoughts were broken by the sound of a knock on the front door; he wasn't sure if he should answer it but decided he would, just in case it was someone important. He heard the knocking again as he sat Chase down in his walker and headed to the front door, opening it slowly he was a little surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Gohan," he said shocked. He hadn't seen Gohan since the big fight went down when Pan had first disappeared, he wasn't sure if he stil wanted to kill him or if he let the whole thing go.

"Trunks," he smiled, putting his hand out for a hand shake.

Trunks obliged and shook his hand, "What are you doing here," he asked still confused?

"I came to see Pan," he smiled, "Where is she?"

"Come in. She is actually in the shower, we still aren't really on speaking terms," he shrugged shutting the door behind Gohan as he walked in, "But she let me come see Chase today, so that's why I'm here."

"Well that doesn't sound like fun," Gohan replied, walking into the living room, looking at his grandson for the first time.

"Does she know you are here," Trunks asked?

"No." Gohan picked the boy up out of the walker and held him up, examining him up and down, a smirk growing over his face. "Kame he looks exactly like a little Vegeta," he chuckled, "That is insane."

Trunks laughed back, "I know, I can't believe it either, it's like Pan had my dad's kid."

Trunks and Gohan both took a seat on the couch, talking and catching up on things that had been missed out upon over the last few months. Trunks hadn't spent any time at home with his parents or his friends but Gohan assured him that they were doing fine. They heard the bedroom door shut and Gohan quickly stood up, waiting to see his daughter, trying to hold in his emotions. As Pan walked out she looked around to see what Trunks was doing, but stopped in her tracks, and just stared at the man who was standing in her living room, without a thought she ran up to him and embraced him in a giant hug, crying into his chest, "Daddy is it really you?"

"It's me baby," he cooed into her hair, rubbing her back, letting the tears fall from his eyes. Pan pulled away to look at him once more, not believing her father was actually standing in the living room of her home. After a few moments of their embrace Pan pulled away and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks, she couldn't stop smiling at her father.

"Dad, did mom come too," she asked looking around, wondering where her mother was.

"No sweetie, your mom couldn't make it," Gohan was cut off before he could finish his statement though. Pan started freaking out, thinking her mother was still angry with her, not wanting to see her still, but Gohan just shook his head. "Pan stop that, your mother is not angry with you, she misses you so much, but she couldn't come with me, I had your Grandpa instant transmission me here and it was to dangerous for your mom to come with me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But Dad, she always goes with Grandpa when he does that," she said sadly, still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Pan your mom is having a baby," he smiled, "You're going to have a brother or sister."

Pans face dropped, did she just hear right, her mother was having another child? "What," Pan asked in disbelief, "Mom's pregnant?"

"Yes Panny she is, a little unexpected I know, it caught us both of guard," he shrugged, "But things happen and now we will have a new member of the family. Speaking of new members of the family, that grandson of mine is pretty big, how old is he now," Gohan asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh Dad, I didn't even introduce you to him," she ran over and took him out of Trunks' grasp, "Dad this is Chase," she smiled and handed him over to Gohan.

"I played with him a bit while I was waiting for you, he looks like a mini Vegeta," Gohan laughed holding the boy in his arms.

"I know Dad! But you have to admit he is a little cutie even if he does look like Vegeta," Pan laughed.

"That he is baby, that he is."

"Come on Dad, follow me and I'll show you the best part of the house," she said cheerfully, motioning him to follow her. They went through the kitchen and out the back patio doors, stopping on the deck, "What do you think?"

Gohan adjusted Chase in his arms and shook his head in amazement, "Pan this is beautiful, this whole place is so nice," he smiled over to her which made her blush a bit. "Daddy, you can give Chase to Trunks if you want and he can take him inside so we can catch up," Pan said trying to still ignore the fact Trunks was there. Trunks shook his head, he knew what she was doing, trying to keep him away from her even more, and he couldn't even get into it with her now because Gohan was there.

"You know what Pan, I actually ought to be going, I'll call you tomorrow and schedule a time I can come see him again this week," Trunks smirked and looked over to Gohan, "Nice to see you sir," he shook his hand and walked back into the house, leaving Pan and Gohan outside.

"What was all that about Pan," Gohan asked his daughter, who quickly tried to hide her guilty face.

"It's a long story Dad. But anyways why are you here, other than to see me," she giggled?

"Well actually I came to see if you could make it home this weekend? Bulma is throwing your mom a baby shower since we haven't had any babies around in a long time, and your mom really wants you to be there," Gohan looked into his daughter's eyes, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know Dad, I don't know if I can face everyone. Everyone probably hates me for running away and leaving no leads, they all probably think I'm just a huge bitch," she looked to the floor, thinking of the events of the past.

"Pan, stop that, no one thinks of you like that. We explained to everyone what had happened, we explained what we tried to get you to do and everyone understands. They all want to see you sweetie, they want to see the baby," he smiled, picking her chin, making her look him in the eye, "Your mom really wants to see you, and so does your Grandma and Grandpa," she smiled back at him and shook her head yes.

"I'll come Dad," she said smiling, as he pulled her into another giant hug. "But I'll fly home, I don't know about taking the baby through I.T.M," she said glancing over to her now sleeping son.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, so I got you a ticket for this Friday evening, and it is an open ended ticket so you can leave whenever you'd like," he smiled as he pulled the ticket out of his back pocket and handed it to his daughter.

"Thanks daddy," she smiled taking it from him. She heard her phone start beeping in her pocket and pulled it out to see she had a text message.

'We need to talk, I miss you. And after I saw you today I can't take this not talking thing'

_Austin, _she smiled as she read it over again, not sure what to write back to him.

'Are you off tomorrow?'

'Not till four'

'Come over then, we can talk. See you then ;)'

Pan looked back up to her father who had stood up and walked over to the sleeping boy, she smiled as he watched him reach down and touch his face, as If to say good bye.

"Are you going back home," she asked breaking there little bout of silence.

"Ya your Grandpa is going to come get me after I make one more stop," he smiled, "So I will see you on Friday then," he asked walking up to his daughter again.

"Yes Daddy, you will see me and Chase on Friday,"


	25. A Small Mistake

**I do not own DBZ---- **

**Oh my fingers hurt, too much typing today!! But I was on this writing binge…. Please read and review as always!!! Love you guys!!**

Chapter 25

"Mom, I'm home," Bra screamed as she walked in the front door of her parent's house in the Capsule Corporation compound. Within seconds she heard footsteps flying down the stairs and sure enough it was her mother, coming right at her with open arms.

"Bra you're home," she squealed as she held her tight, "You look so great! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you to mom, but I can't breathe," Bra said pulling out of her mother's grasp, and as she stood there talking with Bulma the door opened behind her, they both looked to see Goten walking in with four suitcases.

"Oh honey, drop those I'll call the bots to get them," Bulma said shaking her head and laughing at the youngest Son boy.

"Thanks Bulma," he obliged her wish and dropped the suitcases on the floor, walking over and giving her a big hug, "You look great!"

"Oh Goten," she blushed, "Are you guys hungry, I can get some food together," she said smiling, and of course Goten didn't let her down.

"I am starving," he said looking over to Bra who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Kame, Goten, we just ate at the airport," she shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't help it Bra, sheesh," he followed Bulma's lead into the kitchen. They were all sitting and talking, catching up on all the news and gossip of the town since they had been gone for three months, but for as long as they were gone nothing had changed really. Bulma told them that Krillan's daughter Marron had gotten engaged and was going to be moving into West City, but other than that there was nothing new and exciting.

"So mom, when is Trunks supposed to be getting in," Bra asked as she picked some cheese off the top of Goten's nachos.

"Umm, I think he arrives late tomorrow dear, or maybe it was Wednesday, he said he would make all his own arrangements," she shrugged glancing at the calendar. "And then we just have to decorate for the party that is on Saturday afternoon, so you have the whole week pretty much to do whatever you want," Bulma smiled, "Maybe some shopping for the party would be good!"

Bra's lips formed a huge grin; Bulma said the magic word, "Of course mom, that's a great idea! Me and Goten can go tomorrow, unless you have something going on babe," she asked looking to Goten who was now shoving food down his throat. He shrugged in agreement and she smiled, "Good!"

As they were sitting in the kitchen watching Goten shove his face they heard the side door fly open, Bra new exactly who it was, the one person she really wanted to avoid, her father. She hadn't spoken to him since they had their falling out about Goten, and he never made it a priority to try and come visit her or talk to her, so she did the same thing back to him. But now there was no escaping it, she was in his house, and they were staying there for the week until they flew back to New York, so she knew she was in for hell. Her mother told her that he wasn't angry at her just upset with her choice in men, but Bra didn't care; he still was rude and his actions were uncalled for, so she refused to say sorry to him first.

Vegeta made his way into the kitchen and stopped at the entrance, his stare gazed upon the third class baka sitting next to his wife and daughter. Anger began to flow through his veins as his thoughts fell upon the last time he saw him and the ass kicking he gave him, but then he felt a hand on his back; Bulma. The damned woman had gotten up from her seat without him even seeing it, and now she was rubbing his back, speaking some sort of gibberish into his ear about keeping cool and not losing his temper, _Blasted woman, _he thought as his eyes went to his daughter, and he felt a little pang of sadness in his heart. He had always been so close to Bra, she was the only one who truly seemed to understand him, even better then Bulma at times and now, now she wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him, he took a long deep breath before exiting the kitchen and heading up to his room to shower and get out of his smelly training clothes.

As he entered his room he stripped his torn clothes and threw them in the hamper, the woman would go through and salvage anything that was left of them, and then headed over to the mirror, looking at the man that stared back at him, and it made him sick. Why was he so upset that his daughter hates him, he shouldn't care about these petty things, but for some reason ever since they had defeated Buu something inside of him had changed, something in his heart had changed; he actually cared for his family, even though you would never hear him admit it. He heard a faint knock on the door behind him, "Who is it," he yelled walking over and grabbing a towel to cover himself up.

"It's me, unlock the door," she spoke softly pressing her head against the wood. Vegeta slowly made his way to the door, unlocking it and letting the blue haired woman enter. "Are you alright," she questioned, looking into his onyx eyes.

"I'm fine woman, why wouldn't I be," he retorted, being the hard ass he truly was.

"Why don't you just try and talk to her Veggie, she is your only daughter, you don't want to lose her for good," she said following him over to the spot he had chosen to sit on the bed.

"What do I care if I lose her, stupid brat, she chose that moron to be her mate, she doesn't need me," he said eyes fixated on the ground. Bulma was now standing directly in front of him, she put her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to look up and meet her blue eyes with his.

"I know you care Vegeta, you don't have to put on this I'm the toughest guy in the universe act around me, I know you care about her and I know you love her so you need to fix things while she is here this week. I really think this is your last chance to make things right dear," Bulma sat down on his lap and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling in the crick of his neck. She felt him bring his hand to her back and caress her gently; this was the Vegeta she loved.

He sighed deeply as he leaned atop Bulma's blue locks, kissing her head, breathing in her scent, thinking of all the words she had just spoken to him; why was she always right, he couldn't stand it, but it made him chuckle. "Alright woman, I will make things right," he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, "But how about now you make things right for me," his voice was deep, yet playful as he let one hand slip up her shirt.

"Not now Veggie, you need a shower, you stink," she said jumping up and holding her nose.

"Then you better get out of here, otherwise I'll be needing you to bathe me woman," he smirked that trade mark Vegeta smirk, and stood up, walking into the bathroom that was connected to their room.

**A Few Days Later- South Carolina w/Pan**

Pan was sitting in the kitchen feeding Chase when she heard her phone beep in the other room, she sighed putting down the bottle and checking to make sure he was locked in his little seat, she ran into the living room to get it. _New text message_, she smiled, her and Austin had begun texting a lot lately, they were trying to mend their problems and move forward, at least to try and be friends again. They had scheduled to meet up and talk, but things had changed, he kept getting put on extra shifts, which he wanted for awhile, but had requested to have them stopped. She slid her phone open so she could see who it was from and read it; she was right, it was him!

**What are you doing? – Austin**

She quickly typed a response, **Feeding Chase. Aren't you supposed to be working? – Pan**

She went back into the kitchen and saw Chase trying to hold his bottle up by himself but it wasn't working, she chuckled and grabbed it from him, letting him finish it off, waiting for a response from Austin. A few seconds later her phone beeped again, **I am working but I'm about to be out of here, you want to meet up and talk? I miss you…. I don't know if that's what you want to hear right now. – Austin**

She took a deep breath, she was supposed to call Trunks today, he wanted to come see Chase for a while, but she really wanted to talk to Austin, she hadn't had the chance to tell him her side of the story, and she didn't want to blow him off and not ever get the chance too. **Come over when you get off, I'm going to take Chase out to the beach to play in the sand, so meet me back there. And I miss you too : ) –Pan.**

She couldn't stop smiling, she wanted this to go well, she wanted him to forgive her, and she really wanted her best friend back. She picked Chase out of his chair and took him back to his room to change him into his little Finding Nemo swim shorts, and then she remembered she needed to call Trunks and cancel. She quickly grabbed her phone and slid it open again, she dialed Trunks' number, and waited for it to ring, but instead it went right to voicemail… _shit_, she thought to herself. She pulled up Austin's name and sent him one last text, she wanted him to know Trunks was stopping by so he didn't get upset or feel played. **Hey, just wanted to let you know Chase's dad is suppose to come by today. But when he does I'll see if he wants to take him out for awhile alone so we can have our talk. I really want to see you though and I don't want you to feel weird when he shows up, he's just coming for Chase, that's it. – Pan**

She finished changing him and then went into her room to throw on her bathing suit, she hadn't had much time to get out and hit the beach with the baby, it had been way to hot out for him. But today seemed perfect, it had cooled down and the sun was going in and out with the clouds, so she figured it was now or never to start working on that tan. Her phone went off again, and she grabbed it, hoping he would be ok with everything and would still show up.

**Thanks for the warning, I'll be over, I really want to get this whole thing ironed out. I'll see you soon. – Austin.**

Pan did a little happy dance and picked Chase up, grabbing the beach blanket and some toys for him to play with she made her way out to the sand and set up their little camp. She was laying on her side with Chase who had fallen asleep next to her under the big umbrella she had stuck in the sand, it was moments like this that made her truly happy. She sensed Austin pulling in up front and her smile got even bigger, she rolled over on to her other side, looking to his patio waiting to see him come out.

"Boo," he whispered as he came from the other way.

"Oh fuck," she jumped and turned to her original position, "I thought you would come out of your house like a normal person," she laughed, looking him over. He had come right from work alright, still in uniform; kame did that turn Pan on. Every time she saw him like that she wanted to jump his bones, but she held her hornyness to herself.

"I decided to take the walk around," he smiled reaching down and offering her a hand to get to her feet. She took his offer and stood up, meeting his eyes and his smiling face, which made her smile even more.

"I'm glad you came," she said softly, watching him unbutton his dark blue top, revealing his white wife beater underneath.

"I needed to see you; I couldn't stop thinking of you Pan. The way we left things really wasn't right, a lot of shit happened and we need to figure it out, together," he sighed looking to her, letting his smile fade away.

"Come on sit down then," she plopped back down to her original spot next to the sleeping boy on the blanket, he followed her move and sat in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"So," he said a little awkwardly, "Where should we start?"

Pan squeezed his hands a little tighter, "I'll start, I have the most explaining to do," she said, her smile now fading away also.

"So, here it goes," she said taking a deep breath.

"Wait," Austin spoke up before she started on her rant, "Just tell me this, what are you Pan, what was with the glowing, that is my main question; I want to know you, so tell me that." She nodded her head in agreement. She started telling him about everything, about her family and her friends. She told him about Vegeta and her Grandpa and all the fighting they had to do in order to save the world from all these crazy aliens and she tried to explain about the Saiyans and how their planet was destroyed a long time ago. He seemed to listen to every word she spoke, asking questions when he was confused and trying to understand everything.

"So that is me, Austin, I am part alien and I can fly and sense people and blast things and transform into a stronger person," she said bringing her eyes to the ground. He didn't say anything that first, an awkward silence seemed to take over and he tried to take everything in, he was almost in shock to what he had just heard, but he tried not to act freaked out for Pan's sake; he knew that had been hard for her.

"Well that wasn't so bad," he chuckled, taking his hand to her face and making her look at him, "You should have just told me that from the beginning Pan, I would have listened," he smiled; reassuring her it was all ok.

"I just couldn't Austin, I didn't want you to get freaked out and run away, I had no one else," she spoke softly as tears began to fall from her face.

"Hey come on," he said pulling her into his chest and rubbing her head gently, "Don't cry, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," he said leaning his nose into her dark hair. She pulled away from him and looked down at Chase, whose dark eyes were now visible; he had woken up in the midst of their talk. Austin reached down and picked him up sitting him in front of him, "Hey buddy, I missed you," he cooed to the baby in some sort of baby voice. Chase giggled and tried to grab Austin's sun glasses that were on top of his head; Pan smiled, this was what she loved about him.

"So, Pan," he said looking over to her again, still holding the baby in his lap, keeping him occupied were the sunglasses that were no longer on his head, "I think it's my turn." Pan nodded in agreement as she continued watching him hold her son, waiting to hear what he had to say, even though she really didn't need him to say anything.

"I'm sorry that I flipped out the way I did. I'm sorry for the things I called you that night because I didn't mean them, I was just raging, and I'm sorry that, the other day when I was out here with Jill you saw us making out, I had no intention on rubbing it in your face like that," he finished and reached out and grabbed her hand with his free one, "Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," she smiled as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Can we just start over, start fresh, and go slow, I don't want to ruin our friendship again," she asked hoping he would agree.

"If that's what you want then that is totally fine with me, friends," he smiled letting go of her hand and turning Chase around, holding him in the air above his face. The little boy giggled, and laughed as Austin made faces at him and moved him around the air like he was flying. He handed him back to Pan and pulled his shirt completely off, leaving only his wife beater covering his upper body, he smiled as he watched the little boy reach his arms out towards him, trying get back to his arms, "Da..Da." Austin's face completely dropped, and then he looked to Pan who had the same look on her face.

"No, no hunny," Pan said correcting the baby, but the truth was he had no clue, he was just repeating what Trunks was always trying to get him to say when he saw him. Austin shook himself a little and realized he had overreacted, "its fine Pan, he doesn't know, he's just a baby," he said smiling, "Say Austin, Chase," but the baby just giggled,

"Dada, Dada!" Pan laughed, "Well at least he said his first word," she said a little uneasy. Just then she heard her door bell ring, "Shit, it's Trunks," she said looking over at Austin, "Watch him for a minute while I go talk to him about taking him out," she asked with pleading eyes. Austin nodded in agreement and took the baby from her hands, she ran into the house shutting the glass door behind her. She walked to the front door and unlocked it to find Trunks standing there, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Here Panny, these are for you," he said handing them to her after she opened the door to let him in. She took the flowers from him and turned around leading him into the living room, turning back to him she noticed him looking around the Condo.

"He's outside with Austin, I needed to talk to you quick," she said, watching Trunks' expression change to anger. "Trunks calm down," she said sternly, "We are just friends, we are starting fresh, there is nothing else going on," she gave him a pissed off look.

"Just friends huh," he said eyeing her up and down, "Just where the littlest bikini you have since you guys are just friends," he asked non chalantly.

"Trunks, seriously, you need to stop or you're not seeing him today," she stated coldly. She watched him shake his head in annoyance, and plop down on her couch.

"What did you want to talk to me about," he asked annoyed?

"I was wondering if you want to take him out for a bit on your own, spend some alone time with him," she said, watching him perk up a little at that statement.

"You're serious?"

"Ya," she smiled, "I think it will be good for him to spend some time with you." He couldn't believe she was actually asking him to take the baby alone, it was so unlike her.

"I would love to," he smiled, "But before I get him I want to ask you something."

"Ok, go for it," she stated taking a seat next to him.

"Are you going home for your moms thing, I assume that's why your father was here the other day," he asked staring into her dark eyes?

"Yes, I'm leaving Friday. Are you going back?"

"Ya, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, so I won't be around for a few days, but when you get in I want you to come to Capsule Corp., my mom wants to see him, and I think that you should stay there with us," his voice was low, almost as if he was trying to tell her what to do, but at the same time he didn't want her to realize that.

"That's fine, I will come and let your mom see him, but I already have reservations at a hotel in West City, so I won't need to stay," she said standing up and walking away from him. "Come on, come see your son," she spoke as she made her way into the kitchen. Trunks stood up and followed her, and as soon as he got to the sliding glass door he saw Austin, lying on the blanket playing with _**his**_ son. _That mother fucker, I want to whoop his fucking ass so bad, _he thought to himself, but made sure to keep his cool in front of Pan.

"Austin," Pan said as she walked up, "Trunks is going to take Chase for a bit."

Austin smiled up at Pan and managed to get to his feet with the baby still in his arms, he went to hand him off to Trunks and Trunks snatched him out of Austin's hands quickly. "Bye buddy, have fun with your dad," he said ruffling the child's black hair. Chase immediately tried to grab a hold of Austin's arm and began to cry when he couldn't. Trunks bounced him up and down a little as Pan leaned in and said her goodbyes, "When should I be back," he asked talking over the now crying baby.

"A couple hours, just please call if you need me to come get him," she said with pleading eyes. Chase was still trying to reach out to Austin and Pan, hoping someone would take him away from this man who was holding him now. "Trunks give me him for a second, let me check his diaper," she said taking the baby from Trunks, who seemed to calm down being in his mom's arms, and Austin was rubbing his head as she checked his diaper, "Nope all clean," she smiled. Chase reached out for Austin once more, as Pan went to hand him to Trunks, "Dada, Dada," he screamed. Trunks' face turned white and then red with anger, his child just referred to this asshole as dada, "You have got to be kidding me Pan," he said enraged.

"Trunks, he just did that today out of the blue, I don't know where he got it from, I figured the last couple times he saw you maybe you were trying to teach it to him."

But Trunks wasn't even listening anymore, he was seeing red, no way could she expect him to be ok with this, he just gets his son back and he is calling another man dad, no fucking way. "You know what Pan, this, this right here is some shady fucking shit, I swear to kame, if I find out you did this to me," but he stopped himself from saying something he would regret, "Just know that this is going to be stopped," and with that he turned and walked back into the house, grabbing the diaper bag that Pan had set on the table for him to take.


	26. Over The Edge

**Another update, I got this running through my head right now, I gotta get it out. I laid in bed and I couldn't stop thinking of what I was going to write next! You guys better like it. Ha jk! But I hope you do, this is a pretty crazy chapter, we are going to kind of prepare for the big baby shower coming up…. Umm, im still playing it out though, I'm trying to gauge an ending for this thing, I can't believe its already 26 chapters! Ok so ill stop rambling, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Thanks to the few I did get, I know ive been updating like crazy, but enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ… just Austin… and Rowdy…. But I don't care you can take em, haha**

**With Pan and Austin:**

"Well that went well," Pan said joking as she glanced over to Austin who was still standing next to her.

"Ya, I would say that wasn't good," he shook his head, "But what are you going to do, it's not like you taught Chase to do that."

"I know but, I mean what if that was your son and he started calling another man dad?"

Austin thought about it for a minute and could see what Pan was saying; he would probably be pretty pissed, "You're right. I guess he will hate me even more then," he smirked.

"Great, that makes it a lot better for me to deal with then," she rolled her eyes and took a seat back down in the sand.

"So what are you doing Friday," he asked sitting down next to her?

"Actually I have to go back home, my mom is having a baby and her baby shower is this weekend. I haven't seen anyone in like 6 months so it should prove to be interesting," she took a deep breath as she stared out into the crystal blue water.

"That sucks, I wanted to hang with you, I was thinking of having a little cookout, party thing, but I guess I'll have to put it off," he pushed her gently.

"You could always invite your other friend," Pan retorted giving him a dirty look.

Austin began to chuckle, "Pan I dumped her ass, she wasn't the type of girl I'm looking for, she just liked me cause I am a police officer."

Pan shook her head and stood up, "Well then, why don't you come to Japan with me," she smiled, "It will be so fun and I can show you all the best places to go?"

"I don't know Pan, your family's all going to be there, and I mean you don't want me to meet all them," he said shaking his head no.

"Austin, we are friends, remember? It will be great, and you can help me with Chase when Trunks isn't around. And plus it will give me someone to hang with, I already got a hotel and everything, please," she pleaded with her best puppy dog face.

Austin sat for a few minutes contemplating the outcome of either answer, he sighed, "Fine, you twisted my arm, I'll go with you." Austin stood up and Pan jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug he had ever received. "Let's go inside and find you a plane ticket then Mr., and we can start packing," Pan squealed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her condo.

**With Trunks:**

Trunks was sitting in his hotel with Chase lying on his bed, feeding him as he searched the TV for something to watch. He still couldn't get what had happened at Pans house out of his head, it really irked him to know that Chase called that son of a bitch dad. He looked over at the boy; seeing he had fallen asleep he slowly pulled the bottle from his mouth and put his little blue blanket over his body. He put some pillows around both sides of him and stood up walking over to the window, looking out at the ocean view, letting his thoughts wander, trying to figure out what his next move should be. His phone started ringing and he quickly reached into his pocket to silence it, he didn't want the baby to wake up already; "Trunks Briefs."

"Hey honey, it's your mom," Bulma smiled hearing her son's voice come over the line.

"Hey mom, hold on for one sec ok," he said, quietly opening the balcony door and slipping out, leaving it cracked so he could hear any movement from inside. "Ok, I'm here."

"I'm sorry Trunks am I interrupting something," Bulma asked not wanting to keep her son from something he was doing.

"No, I just got Chase to fall asleep, I didn't want to wake him," he smiled staring in at the little boy who slept on the bed.

"Oh Trunks I can't wait to see him, did you talk to Pan? Is she coming home this weekend?"

Trunks sighed, "Ya she is, but Mom I really don't know if I can get her back, so much shit has transpired between us, and today when I went to pick Chase up she asked me if I wanted to take him for a couple hours, have some alone time together.."

"Son that is great, that means she still trusts you," Bulma's voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Yes mother that is great but when I went to get him she was with that other guy and when I went to take Chase from him, well he called him dada," Trunks' voice filled with sadness, as he still kept his sights on Chase from afar.

"Oh baby," Bulma cood into the phone, "I'm sure it was just a mistake, he is just a baby, he doesn't know and especially with him only seeing you once in awhile he probably has never had the chance to learn," she tried to explain to Trunks. She could hear it in his voice how devastated he was over the mix up.

"I know mom, I am really hoping this homecoming will give us a chance to work everything out."

"Well actually that is what I am calling about, when are you coming home? I want to have the bots clean out your room for you," she smiled into the receiver.

"I got my tickets yesterday, I am leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"That sounds perfect! Your sister and Goten already have arrived; they are helping me get all the decorations ready and are going to help me get the menu put together."

"Gotens staying there? Is dad alright with that mom? You do remember that last time dad saw him he tried to kill him, that does ring a bell," Trunks asked a little nervous of his best friend staying at their home.

"No he's not ok with it, but he's keeping his cool, I made him a proposition and on top of that he has to try and make things right between him and Bra, they still aren't speaking to each other. Two hard headed saiyans at their best," she chuckled.

"Alright, I'm going to get off of here, I will see you soon though," Trunks smiled, thinking of finally getting home, seeing his family and friends.

"Ok son, I love you, have a safe flight, I'll see you soon!"

"I love you too mom," Trunks hung the phone up and placed it back into his pocket, he walked back in and laid down next to his son, trying to catch a little nap to before his long trip home tomorrow.

**Japan:**

"Bra, come on I think we got enough decorations babe," Goten sighed as he pushed the over flowing cart around the party supply store.

"Shush Goten, you know this is your sister in laws party, you could be a little more worried about the way it's going to look," she said shooting him a death glare. Goten decided to just keep his mouth shut and continue on with shopping; one thing he absolutely hated. He followed slowly behind Bra, making sure he didn't run over her heals with the cart, and tried to zone out while she gallivanted to every end of the store at least three times. Finally before he decided it would be the best thing to just kill himself with a ki blast, she said they were done, which were the best words she had said all day.

"I'm hungry Bra, let's stop and get some food," he complained standing in line as the cashier rang out their cart full.

"Just wait Goten, we can eat when we get back home; mom and I have to start decorating to make sure that it's perfect," Bra stated as she handed the cashier her credit card.

"Whatever," Goten sighed grabbing his phone out of his pocket checking the time, hoping that today was almost over. He loved Bra but he couldn't stand when she would ignore him the way she did when it came to things she liked to do. They could never go out and do anything that he wanted to do without her complaining that he wasn't paying attention to her or that it was no fun. She didn't like to train, she didn't like to go out to the bars all that much, and she didn't eat as much either.

The cashier piled the bags into their cart and they headed outside to Bra's black Range Rover. She opened the door to the back seats and Goten placed the fifty bags inside. They both got in and headed back to capsule corp. When they arrived Bra headed inside and let Goten get the bags, something he had come accustomed to; _she was a princess right_, he sighed again.

"Mom," Bra screamed at the bottom of the steps, "We're home with the decorations!" But there was no answer, but she heard footsteps coming in from the other room, "Mom," she said as she went to meet her, but stopped when she saw who it really was.

"Your mother is out for the afternoon," he spoke sternly, propping himself up against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "She has a meeting." Bra shrugged her shoulders and went to turn around and exit the room, "Stop there Brat." She let out a loud breath of air and turned herself back around to face her father's onyx eyes. She truly did not want to deal with him right now, especially while her mother wasn't home. "This right here, this attitude you have stops now," he said staring at her, "I am sick of it, and your mother is sick of it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever."

He shook his head letting a smirk play on his lips, "Listen to me right now Bra Briefs, it's not whatever, it is to stop this instant. There will be no more of these games of you not speaking to me, and there will be no more sneaking around in _**my**_ house, understood?"

"Dad you don't know anything about me, you haven't tried to talk to me in almost 3 months, and now you want me to drop my attitude, why don't you drop yours for a change and maybe try and be a father for once instead of the 'prince of all saiyans'; and plus this isn't even your house this is moms you just live here" she said giving him a look of disgust.

Vegeta's ki began to rise, _just like her mother, _he thought to himself as he watched her stand there and cross her arms. "I don't have to change my attitude, I am your father and you will do as I say. You want to see how much of my house this is, because if you do, Brat, that third class piece of shit you dragged in with you will be out on his ass."

Bra couldn't even believe her father right now, this was exactly the reason she stopped talking to him, his pompous arrogant attitude. Thinking he can do whatever and say anything he wanted to, well that wasn't going to cut it with her anymore. "Whatever Father, until you change you can expect not having me around," she shrugged her shoulders and spun herself around to leave the room. She felt her father's ki raising more and knew she had struck a nerve with him.

"Stop right there BRAT, I'm done being nice. I don't want you seeing that baka he is no good for you. I want him out, I want him out of _**MY HOUSE**_ _**NOW**_**,"** he screamed letting his temper take over him; he hadn't even realized that Bra had started crying, and Goten had now joined them in the room.

"You don't know what I gave up to be here, to be your father, and you think I am selfish? I could have left; I could have left your mother and Trunks and never returned. I could have killed them, destroyed this whole fucking _**PLANET**_, but no I didn't," he continued his rant, as the walls began to shake, "I gave up my life, my fucking dignity as a saiyan elite, the fucking Prince of all Saiyans, and stayed here on this worthless fucking planet." His hair flickered, his eyes flickered, he was in the process of changing, Goten was trying to think of something to do, he ran out of the room and pulled out his cell and called Bulma's emergency cell, screaming for her to get over to the main house immediately.

"STOP DAD, STOP THIS," Bra screamed back! "If this planet is so worthless to you, then just leave, leave and make all of our lives better," she spat back as tears poured out of her eyes. "I love Goten and he isn't leaving, he is 50 times a better man then you will ever be," she screamed.

As there screaming match went on and Goten tried to pull Bra back Bulma arrived. She ran into the house and got between both of them, seeing her husband in super saiyan and Bra balling her eyes out, she screamed, "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS BULL SHIT NOW!!!"

"Don't get in the middle of this woman," Vegeta barked at her, "This is between me and _**your**_ daughter."

"No Vegeta, stop. This isn't happening, get out, get out now before I really get pissed," she turned to him, giving him _the_ look. He shook his head and mumbled under his breath, turning around he stormed out of the back door, blasting into the sky. As soon as he was gone Bra collapsed to the floor, and Goten got down to comfort her. Bulma walked over to the window, seeing her husband flying off, hoping he would cool down and return. She turned back around and focused in on Bra, her eyes narrowed as her hand latched to her hip. "And what the hell was that all about young lady?"

Bra shook her head, "He flipped out mom, he said he wanted Goten out of the house and I told him to stop his stupid act and be a better father and if he couldn't then maybe he's the one who should leave and make our lives better," she cried into Goten's chest, feeling her mother's piercing glare on her. "I told him he was selfish and that he didn't know anything about me and then he went off saying he gave up tons of things to stay here with us and that I am selfish."

Bulma took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to talk to Vegeta through their bond but he had shut it, not letting her in his head. "Goten take Bra to her room please," she sighed as she walked back over to the window, looking into the sky.

The kids truly had no clue the inner battle that their father had to go through; the feeling of being a letdown as a saiyan elite and just as a saiyan in general. They had no clue the dreams he gave up, the things he didn't do because of her, because of Trunks, they just assumed he made a choice and that's just how he was. She knew he was hurting right now, that he was angry. Bra had never spoken to him like that, said nasty things to him like that, and he had never raised his voice to her in that way, ever. She knew that right now that would be eating him alive, that he would be beating himself up over it for days; she hoped it wouldn't take him days to return. The last time he had left in such anger he didn't return home for weeks, she thought he had left, gone back to space, and still to this day she never found out where he was. "Please come home Vegeta, we can fix this together," she said quietly still staring to the sky.


	27. Change In Plans

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Hey! So I know it's been awhile- but school has been CRAZY! Umm and I know you all are probably going to hate me for the fact that this is kinda short and filler…….. I know iknow, sorry! But the next chapter I promise will be long and there should be some fun stuff going on. Thanks to my few reviewers; as always you guys are awesome… I really really really would love some more reviewers though, I mean I have a ton of people reading and I get like 3, 4, reviews, I just feel like this story isn't as good as I think it is….. : ( but anyways, the more reviews the faster I write, hint hint…. Ok anyways ENJOY!! Please R and R…. and ya see u guys soon hopefully**

**P/A (Pan and Austin) **

"Welcome to Japan," Pan squealed as she spun around in the middle of the terminal. Austin chuckled at her as he waited to get Chase's stroller from the plane. "Are you glad you came," she asked walking over to him, Chase in her arms.

"Hell yeah, I have never been anywhere," he smiled as he watched the crew unload some of the carryon luggage to the platform, seeing the stroller he grabbed it and began setting it back up.

"Good, we have a whole week to sight see and have some fun; it's funny, but as much as I didn't want to come home, I'm glad I did."

Austin smiled at Pan as she placed Chase into the stroller, she was like a kid on Christmas morning, her smile seemed to take up her whole face, "Well let's get our luggage and then get to the hotel and unpack and then we can go grab some food, or go see your family."

Pan nodded in agreement, "My mom wants us to meet up with her and my dad for dinner, so if that's alright with you," she asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"That sounds good to me, I can't wait to meet your family and tell them what an amazing daughter they have," he winked at her. Pan smiled back at him, a hint of blush taking over her cheeks, as they walked to the baggage claim area.

**Across Town:**

"Trunks, come on," Bra yelled into his room, "You better get ready Videl and Gohan are coming over for dinner tonight, and Pan is coming too," she clapped her hands, so happy she was going to get to see her best friend in a few hours.

"I'm up, damn," Trunks stretched his arms and glanced over to the clock, 12:45, a little later than he expected to sleep in till.

"You aren't up, if you don't get up this time I'm telling Mom," she stated giving him a bitchy look, but he just ignored it and pulled the pillow back over his head.

"Oh I thought you were going to tell Dad, oh never mind he hates you," he yelled back at her from under his pillow.

Bra shot him the dirtiest look, but he couldn't even see it; so she walked into his room, and ripped the pillow off from his head, "Take that back you fucker," she stated hostily.

"No, why would I take it back you know it's true, you and Goten sent him off the deep end, he really doesn't like you anymore, I'm number one," he smiled, deciding he should get out of bed. He through his legs over the side of the bed and stood up all in one swift movement. He walked into his bathroom and was about to shut the door behind him when he saw Bra's pissed off face, "Oh ya sis, I haven't heard from Goten in two days either, I hope you didn't scare off my best friend,  
and with that he slammed the door behind him.

Bra stood there in shock, how could he say such mean things? Ever since this whole bull shit between Pan and him he had turned into such a dick at times. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, he was right her father had completely lost his mind since the whole her and Goten issue. She still couldn't believe the fight they had the other day and the fact that he still hadn't returned to the house. Walking down the hall she heard her mother fumbling around in her room, she knocked on the door and heard her yell for her to come in. Walking in she saw her mom digging through the bedroom closet, throwing clothes everywhere.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing," Bra laughed.

Bulma turned around to see her daughter chuckling at her, and shook her head, "I'm looking for my black dress, I want to wear it tonight when Gohan and Videl come over," she said looking at the mess that was now on the floor of her room.

"Mom didn't that dress get ripped last time you wore it, I thought that Daddy grabbed it and it got ruined," Bulma stopped to think for a moment and then it did pop into her head; Vegeta got a little frisky the last time she had it on and turned it into pieces of fabric.

"You are right dear, it did get ruined," she sighed, "Oh well I guess I'll have to run to the mall," she smiled, pulling herself up off of the floor. "You want to come with baby; we can get you something new to wear to?"

"No thanks mom, I'm going to try and call Goten, he has been distant ever since the other day," she sighed sitting on her mother's bed. "Mom have you heard from dad at all, I feel really horrible about how this whole situation has gotten out of control."

Bulma shook her head, taking a seat next to her daughter on the bed, "No sweetie, I haven't heard from your dad, but I know he is ok, he is just dealing with a few things on his own," she smiled leaning into her daughter, rubbing her back reassuringly.

Bra took a deep breath, pulling away from her mom, "I know mom, I just don't like this whole thing, I didn't know that being with Goten would cause such serious issue and now Goten has begun pulling away from me too, he hasn't stayed here in two days and he barely texts me back," Bra stood up and walked towards the door of her moms room, "I'm going to go shower and start getting ready I guess."

"Bra." Bra stopped in her steps and turned around to face her mother; "Just relax everything will be ok I promise." Bra nodded and gave her mom a small smile before exiting the bedroom; Bulma stayed in her seat on the bed, trying to reach out to Vegeta through their mental bond but it was his mind was still shut off. She hated when he did that, when she couldn't even figure out if he was alright, she had to play the waiting game now; getting up she decided shopping would at least keep her mind off of things for a few hours.

**P/A**

"Wow Pan this hotel is awesome," Austin said admiring the room around him.

"Ya it's not the biggest but it should be manageable for a week," she smiled as she laid Chase on the bed surrounding the edges of the bed with pillows.

"Yeah, I see that there's only one bed; you can have it with Chase and I'll sleep on the couch," he walked over and took a seat on the surprisingly comfy couch.

"We are both adults Austin, and we are friends I think we can manage sharing a bed for a week," she laughed shaking her head, taking a seat on the couch next to him. "Besides, I brought Chase's pack and play remember, he can just sleep in that, it's safer for him anyways."

"Well that's cool with me as long as you don't snore or steal all the covers off of me," he gave her a playful nudge as he jumped up before she could retaliate.

"Whatever you ass, I don't snore and I'll steal the blankets if I want to," she stuck her tongue out at him. She heard her phone start ringing from her fleece's pocket; Austin reached in and grabbed it, tossing the phone to her.

He stood there and watched her talk on the phone for a few moments and noticed that her facial expression had dropped. She was smiling when she answered and now an angry scowl had taken over her face. He watched as she hung the phone up with a large sigh, "What's wrong Pan?"

Pan just shook her head and stood up, walking out onto the balcony overlooking the city.

"Pan," Austin spoke louder, following her out, "What's wrong, who called?"

"My father," she spoke with a twang of irritation in her voice, her hands now rubbing her temples. Dinner plans have been changed."

Austin smiled, "Pan that's not bad, we can meet them tomorrow then, we can go do something together tonight," but he was cut off by her before he could even finish.

"No Austin, dinner plans have been changed from my parents house to the briefs house, Trunks' family," she began shaking her head in anger, "Of course I have to get thrown into the lion's den on the first fucking night back."

Austin pulled her into a warm hug, "Come on, it will be fine, I bet they all want to see you. And it will be good for them to all meet Chase."

Pan knew that Austin was right, and she knew eventually she was going to have to work something out with Trunks; she couldn't keep avoiding the fact that he was Chase's father. She had already held him back from so much of Chase's life; she didn't want him to resent her for that. "I know Austin, I just wanted to have some sort of plan before I saw everyone again; I've been gone for awhile now and I didn't leave on that great of terms," she said remembering back to the night she snuck off.

"Come on Panny, it will be fine, I'll be there to help, that's what friends are for right," he spoke into her hair, still holding her tight. She was taken aback for a moment though, hearing him call her Panny; her mind and heart went to Trunks. She really did miss him more than she had ever let on, it ripped her heart into pieces knowing what he must have went through when she disappeared and then finding out she was pregnant, she began to cry into Austin's chest; she felt him pull her even tighter as he felt the sobs rack her body.

"Pan, stop crying," he cooed into her hair, rubbing her back gently. "It will be ok," he loosened his grip as he felt her start to pull away.

"I know I shouldn't cry, it's all my fault this whole thing has come to be like this," she said wiping her eyes, "I just wish I could change it all, change the fact that I ran away, the fact that I hid from my own family," she shook her head, trying to pull herself together, "I just wish I would have acted like an adult instead of a little kid." Austin stood there and listened to her, he never knew it bothered her this much, he could tell from her tears that she missed her family and friends more than anything in the world, but she would never speak it to anyone.

"Come on Pan, let's go inside, we should start getting ready," he followed her in as she lead the way.

"I'm going to shower; watch Chase for me," she smiled, wiping the last of her falling tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Will do," he smiled sitting on the bed next to the baby, "But hey, cheer up would ya, we will get through this together ok," he gave her a little wink and she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

As Pan undressed her mind still wandered to Trunks; she couldn't help but remember back to the two nights they shared together, the two nights that lead to her getting pregnant with her pride and joy, the two nights that were absolutely blissful. She couldn't deny the fact that she loved Trunks, and she couldn't deny that he loved her to, but for some reason she felt as if she couldn't get close to him again. Something in her head made her want to keep a safe distance from him; not let him into her life again, but her heart kept trying to pull her back towards him, even though she had not let it succeed. She was glad Austin had agreed to come on the trip with her; she didn't know what she would do without him sometimes, he was such a great friend, and she knew in her heart he wanted more from her; but he respectfully was keeping his word to take the whole friendship thing slow.

Stepping into the shower she let the warm water cascade down around her, closing her eyes, thinking back to all the memories from past and all the new things she looked forward to in the future. Her baby was growing every day, every day getting bigger and she knew in a matter of time he would be walking and running around, causing trouble just like her and Trunks used to. She stopped herself, there she was back to him again; he literally had was in her life from the beginning, growing up together, falling in love. She turned her back to the water and opened her eyes staring at the white tile on the wall, this couldn't be healthy for her; being sad and angry all the time, she needed to let go.

She was broken from her thoughts at the sound of her phone beeping, _text, _she thought, she opened the curtain, wiping her hands on the towel and grabbing her phone from its seat on the sink, opening it she saw an unfamiliar number, _hmm,_ she opened the text and began reading, a huge smile coming over her face; it was Bra, she wanted to meet up before the dinner, she couldn't wait any longer it read. Pan quickly wrote back the name of the hotel they were at and dropped the phone back down on the counter. She finished showering quickly so she could get dressed and give Chase a bath, she wanted him to look so cute for when Bra showed up.

She was so thrilled, her best friend would be in her hotel soon; the smile that had overtaken her face couldn't be contained, and she let out a little scream of happiness.


	28. Chapter 28

**I Don't Own DBZ…..**

**Ok so this isn't the dinner chapter, this is just a little one of the Bra/Pan reunion.. there's a lot of dialogue in this chap… a little lead up to the dinner. I figured I would give you guys something because I got some reviews that made me smile… see I told you reviews lead me to write!! **

**Special thanks to: Loregar (You always make me smile! And u can write as long of a review as you want, I love it!), nite-fire, tanya2byour21, mizqt, fiendfire25…. Thanks thanks thanks!!!**

**Please, read and review as always….. and yeah enjoy the little update!**

**Chapter 28--- Sister's Reunited**

Bra began to feel nauseous as she made her way to the door that led to her best friend. Her stomach had turned to mush; her nerves were taking over. She was excited, but completely frightened at the same time; what if Pan changed, what if she wasn't the same person who she grew up with? She stopped in front of the door; taking a deep breath she raised her hand to knock, and stopped when she heard a baby start crying. _That must be Pan's baby; _she smiled at the thought of the little boy on the other side. Again, she brought her fist to the air, but this time she followed through; knocking three times before she heard a man's voice. She was taken aback for at the sound of it; it didn't sound familiar to her, _that must be that guy that Trunks is always complaining about, _the door swung open and there stood a man, a rather good looking man.

"You must be Bra," he said smiling, standing out of the way, "Come on in." She instantly felt calm and sent a smile back at him.

"That would be me, is Pan here?"

"Yeah she is, she just ran down to the vending machine to get a bottle of water." Bra nodded and walked into the room, taking a quick glance around her eyes stopped at the bed.

"Well Bra, I'm Austin," he extended his hand out to her, "I just started hearing a lot about you." Bra turned back around and extended her hand to meet his.

"Well it's nice to meet you Austin," she chuckled, "I've actually heard quite a lot about you." He gave her a odd look, not knowing what she was talking about. "I'm Trunks' little sister, I guess Pan didn't mention that," she scrunched her nose, waiting for a response.

"Oh, well ya, probably not good things, but I have to say they probably aren't true," he walked back over to where Chase was on the bed and picked him up. "I'm guessing you haven't got to meet the little guy yet?"

Bra shook her head no as she stared at the miniature Vegeta, Austin was now holding.

"Well this is Chase," he held the boy out so Bra could hold him; "Here take him."

Bra nervously shook her head, she couldn't remember the last time she held a baby, "No I shouldn't I might drop him," her face held a look of fright.

"Just take him, he doesn't wiggle that much yet." Bra took in a deep breath and obliged, taking the now smiling baby out of his hands. She looked into the babies onyx eyes, and then glanced up to the baby's spiky black hair, "He looks just like my father."

"That's seems to be the reaction of everyone," he chuckled walking over and plopping down on the couch.

"It's seriously uncanny, I was expecting him to look at least somewhat like my brother," she couldn't stop staring, he was so cute. A few moments passed and she heard the door beep and then open she turned her head and met Pan's black eyes, she felt tears begin to form, and she quickly turned and handed Austin the baby back.

"Oh my Kame, Bra," Pan screamed, throwing the water bottles on the bed.

"Pan," Bra screamed equally as loud; both meeting each other in the middle and wrapping their arms around one another. It seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled away, both with tears falling freely from their eyes.

"Bra, I can't believe you are here," Pan smiled wiping her eyes, "I missed you so much."

Bra smiled, taking in everything, "Pan you don't even know how much I missed you, I was so worried about you and then I found out you were pregnant, I just couldn't believe you were all alone."

"Well we are back together now, and I'm never going to hide from you again, I promise. I'm sorry I put you through all that Bra, you know I love you, you are my sister and I was so lonely without you around," she cried freely, falling back into each other's arms once more.

"So you got a little man now huh, or should I say a little Vegeta," Bra chuckled wiping her eyes for the last time.

"Yeah, that I do! isn't it uncanny, the resemblance," she asked taking her eyes off of Bra and landing on the sight of Austin and Chase. "And I take it you met Austin to," she smiled, "The nicest man alive."

"Hey don't give me that much credit," Austin shook his head.

"Yes I met him, he was very nice."

"So, what has been going on, come on tell me everything! Let's go sit on the balcony," Pan said grabbing one of the waters off the bed.

"I have so much to tell you Pan," Bra sighed, "So much has happened."

"Well come on, tell me everything," Pan pointed to the balcony. "You going to come out Austin," she asked turning her head to the man on the couch.

"Nah, you girls go ahead, me and the Chase man are gonna hang out and have some man time," he tried to give his voice a really deep tone, "Watch some sports."

"Alright, well if you need me yell; There's a bottle in the fridge, and ya don't teach him anything bad," she pointed a finger at him accusingly, which he countered with a puppy dog face.

"I would never," he winked at her as she walked out on the balcony to join Bra. He stood up and made his way over to the bed, setting the pillows up around one side of the bed and putting the baby down, lining the other side with his body. "Alright little man, let's watch some TV and nap, how's that sound." Chase just waved his arms around and giggled, trying to grab at Austin's face.

**Outside w/ Bra and Pan**

"So you have some man in there," Bra said nudging her head toward the glass.

"Oh yeah, he is great," Pan smiled thinking back to all the things that her and Austin had been through over the short 7 months they had known each other. "When I first got to South Carolina I met him, the first day, and we have been friends ever since."

"Friends? That's it?"

"Yeah, I just don't know Bra; I just can't shake your brother," she sighed, "Every time I start to get close to Austin, Trunks' face flashes in my head; I want to move on and I have tried, but he has this hold on me Bra."

"Oh Pan, you still love Trunks," Bra's hand went to her heart, "Why don't you tell him that."

"No Bra, you don't get it, I love Trunks, I love Trunks for giving me Chase and I love him for being my first love and my best friend, but I really don't think I actually love him anymore, and honestly," she stopped and took a deep breath, "I think I am falling in love with Austin."

Bra grabbed Pan's hand, "Pan you need to talk to Trunks and figure this whole thing out, you're not going to be able to move on without settling your past with him, and on top of that you have a kid together, my nephew," she smiled. "But Pan you have to do what you want to do, you have to be happy."

Pan listened to every word that Bra spoke, "Jeez Bra, when did you become a psychiatrist?"

"Just recently actually," she smiled.

"So what's going on with you, you still with what's his name?"

"Tommy."

"Yeah that's it."

"No."

"Really, I thought you loved him, he was your first and all," she asked looking to Bra for an explanation.

"Well, he cheated on me, and I ended up sleeping with someone that night, the night of Trunks' going away party actually," her cheeks turned to a light red color.

"You slept with someone on the same night he cheated on you?"

"Ya."

"Who the fuck was it Bra, you Tramp," Pan finished in a fit of laughter.

"Goten." Pan's mouth dropped at the sound of her Uncle's name coming out of her mouth, her eyes met Bra's blue one's that were now filled with what seemed to be sadness.

"Bra, why are you sad," she asked, a look of sadness coming over her best friends features.

"We have been so hot and cold, he says he loves me, he says he wants to be with me and then something comes up, well my father comes up, and he backs off," she began to cry. "Just the other day, we just got back in town and my dad get's in my face, and I stand up for me, for us and then my father takes off, and next thing I know Goten is gone too."

"Oh Bra," Pan stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "He's probably just freaked out, you know how your dad can be."

"I know, but I go to bat for us, and then he just leaves, my father hates me now."

"No he doesn't, he loves you; you are his princess, he has always done everything for you." Pan hugged Bra tighter, "You know your father, you know how he is, and on top of that you know Goten he doesn't like making people mad, he doesn't like causing friction."

Bra pulled away from Pan and wiped her cheeks again, "I'm glad you're back Pan," she smiled.

"Me too," she smiled back. Bra's phone began to ring and she quickly answered it, listening to what the other person had to say; as she hung up she looked over to Pan. "I have to go, my mother needs help with stuff for tonight," she turned around and looked out over the city.

"Well I'll be over shortly," Pan said walking next to her friend, "We'll talk more, I'm here for a week, and we'll go out, me, you, Goten, and Austin."

"Sounds great," Bra turned around to face Pan, "I'll see you in a little while then, and make sure that baby is looking cute."

"I will, and I'm looking forward to some good food." Pan and Bra walked into the hotel, both their eyes going to the bed where Chase and Austin were both sound asleep. Bra just looked to Pan and shook her head, smiling before she made her way over to the door; opening it and waving bye she was gone, leaving Pan to herself to think about everything Bra had just said.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it took so long to update, I'm having a little bit of a writer's block…. Kinda bumming about this chapter, I just don't know where I want to go with it, so here it is, let me know what you think….. : (**

"Pan this place looks huge," Austin spoke in awe as he looked out the window of their rented Tahoe; taking in the site of the Capsule Corporation buildings, surrounded by gates.

"It is huge," she laughed, "They are all super nice people though, and dinner should be really good."

"Cool, it's going to be nice meeting everyone, hopefully they like me more than Trunks does," Pan glanced over to him and smiled in reassurance. "They will like you Austin, I know it," she stated matter-of-factly. Austin returned the smile, looking back out the window as they pulled up to the gated front entrance.

Pan stopped the car and reached out, quickly punching in a 6 digit code, triggering the gates to open. She waited for them to open completely before slowly pulling in; driving over to where the main house was, she parked the SUV and took a deep breath, "I don't know if I'm ready for this," her voice full of hesitation.

"Pan I'm sure it will be fine, come on," he said grabbing her hand, pulling it up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it, "We will get through it together; I know I told you that before we left and I mean it." She shook her head and smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better about situations. Austin opened his door first and Pan followed walking around to the back of the truck, opening the hatch.

"I'll get the stroller set up," Austin spoke as he reached in pulling out the stroller. Pan nodded and walked over to the left back door, opening it to find Chase sound asleep. "Austin," she yelled as quietly as she could, trying to get his attention; his head snapped up from where he was behind the truck and focused on her. "He's sound asleep, why don't you carry him in so he doesn't wake up, and I'll throw the other stuff in the stroller and take it in?"

"That's fine with me," he walked over to where she was and looked in at the sleeping baby, "Here goes nothing," he chuckled reaching in and gently picking up the sleeping infant.

Pan had already thrown the diaper bag and her purse in the stroller and began her trek to the front door, arriving a few steps in front of Austin. "Shit," he muttered getting next to her, "I gotta go back to the truck my phone fell out of my pocket." Pan looked at Austin then to Chase who was still sound asleep; he could sleep through anything as long as he was in someone's arms, "Alright, just be quiet," she said putting her finger up to her mouth.

Pan knocked on the door and waited nervously for an answer. The door swung open revealing Bulma, who almost fainted at the sight of her. "Oh Pan you made it," she squealed, moving out of the way so Pan could get the stroller pushed in. As soon as she was in far enough Bulma pulled her into a giant hug, squeezing her tight, "Pan I missed you so much, I was so worried," Bulma began to cry and Pan hadn't even noticed the others coming into the room to greet her, after what seemed like an eternity Bulma finally let her go and she was quickly pulled into another tight grasp which belonged to her father.

"Daddy," she said nuzzling into his chest, "I missed you."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come, I was hoping our little chat last week persuaded you. Pan pulled away and smiled looking around the room to see her Grandpa Goku and Bra, who was walking over towards her. Then out of the corner of her eyes she noticed another figure coming through the doorway out of the family room; it was none other than Trunks. "Pan, I'm glad you're here, I haven't seen you in what two hours," Bra chuckled and hugged her best friend.

"I missed you to Bra," Pan laughed back looking around the room again, noticing her mother wasn't there, "Daddy where's mom?"

Gohan smiled, "She will be here in about a half hour, your Grandmother is bringing her.

"Oh," Pan shrugged. And then she was caught off guard by a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Where's my son," Trunks asked walking up to Pan slowly, glancing into the stroller that was full of bags. But as fate would have it, she didn't even have to answer because the door opened and Austin walked in, with a now awake baby and all eyes were glued to him, especially Trunks'.

"Everyone this is my _friend_ Austin and this," she walked over taking Chase from his arms, "Is Chase." Pan looked over to Trunks whose eyes were stuck on Austin, giving him the death glare. "Here Trunks," Pan walked over to him, "Why don't you take him."

Trunks quickly snapped out of his stare, and turned his gaze to the baby, which instantly put a small smile on his face. As he took Chase from Pans arms, he walked over to where his Mom was, letting her see her grandson for the first time. "Oh Trunks, he is so adorable, he looks just like your father," she spoke softly, taking the babies small hand.

"I know mom, isn't it crazy," Trunks asked smiling. Bulma had never seen the look her sons eyes held at that moment; the look of pure love and happiness. She took a deep breath in as she looked around the room, it was so nice having such a great group of family and friends.

"Well come on, why don't we go out back and get settled, dinner will be ready shortly," Bulma waved her hand in the air, ushering everyone out to the back yard. Pan hung back with Austin for a moment, wanting to apologize for Trunks' rudeness.

Austin began to walk behind the group when he felt Pan grab his arm, "Hey."

He stopped walking forward and turned around to look at her, "Hey what," he smiled.

"I'm sorry about Trunks already," she sighed, "He really is a nice guy and I know you to would get along if it were under different circumstances."

Austin met her eyes with his and pulled her close to him, "You don't have to apologize for him," he whispered into her ear, "I'm here for you, that's it, no one else matters to me."

Her heart raced at the sound of his voice in her ear; his breath danced along her cheek, she felt his hand run through her hair, "Thank you," she whispered back, feeling him kiss her head. She slowly pulled away, blushing as she broke her gaze with him, "Come on let's go find my Dad and Bra."

As she left his grasp he straightened out his shirt and took a deep breath in, she had no clue how much she met to him. That moment so many thoughts crossed his mind; he knew that this week together would be the perfect opportunity to show her how much she meant to him.

Pan led the way out to the backyard; Austin followed behind her a little nervous of what this dinner might entail. As they walked out to the yard they both looked around, finding Chase sitting on the ground between Trunks' legs, with Bulma playing with him as Mrs. Briefs looked on. Pan walked over to where Bra was sitting alone instead of interrupting Trunks' time with Chase. She slowly walked up to her and took a seat on the chair to the left of where her blue eyed best friend was sitting.

"Hey," Pan said looking over to the sad look that Bra's face held.

"Hey," Bra replied solemnly.

Pan cocked her head at the facial expression that was stuck on Bra's face, "What's wrong with you?"

"Goten didn't show up," Bra answered with sadness evident in her voice.

"Bra, we just got here, he is always late," Pan said shaking her head, wanting her friend to feel better.

"I don't think he will come Pan," Bra said sighing, "I really think he is over this whole thing; my father scared him away for good, he won't even call me back, just one word texts."

"Bra stop this," Pan said standing up, "Goten will be here, I know he loves you, he has forever I know that." Bra looked into her friends eyes and could see the seriousness behind her words.

"I know he does, I just think sometimes I'm too much for him; too much work."

"Get up," Pan yelled grabbing Bra's hands, "Let's go inside and get a drink, and have some fun."

Bra laughed, Kame had she missed Pan, "Really, you can drink," Bra teased. Just as she spat out the last sentence Austin walked up and joined them, "Did I hear the word drink, because I could use one for sure," he laughed draping one arm around Pan and the other around Bra's shoulders. The girls both chuckled and shook their heads yes, but Pan's eyes got Trunks' disapproved look that he was sending her way.

"Come on, follow me," Bra yelled grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the bar area. As they walked up Pan climbed on one of the bar stools and Austin stood behind her. Bra made her way behind the bar and began digging through the fridge seeing what was in stock.

"Alright, and what can I get you kids," she asked pretending she was a bartender.

"I'll have a beer," Austin said chuckling at Bra's antics.

"I'll have what he's having," Pan smiled. Bra nodded and went back to the fridge pulling out two Miller Lites.

They both said "Thank you," in unison as Bra made a vodka and cranberry for herself. The three sat there together and talked for a good hour before Gohan made his way into the room, Pan turned and smiled at her father, it really was good to be home; well at least to see him.

"Pan, Chase is getting a little cranky, do you have a bottle for him," Gohan asked walking over to his daughter.

"Ya, I will get it right now, does Trunks still have him?"

"Yes baby, he took him inside to try and get him to calm down; he went into the guest room upstairs in the main house," Gohan smiled sweetly at his daughter.

"Ok," Pan returned the smile, looking over to Austin, "I'll be back in a few."

"You need any help?"

"No, I got it, thanks though," she waved as she walked out of the bar area, leaving Bra and Gohan alone with Austin.

**Following Pan:**

Pan walked out into the courtyard, looking around and seeing Bulma sitting alone talking with her Grandpa; her mother and grandmother still have failed to arrive, but she could feel their ki's together so she knew it wouldn't be long. She made her way over to the stroller, grabbing the diaper bag and heading into the main house. She trekked up the stairs and down the long hall until she got to the room that was next to Trunks', the room she had slept in so many times when they used to try and hide their relationship. She took a deep breath, hoping her butterflies in her stomach would subside, and she slowly turned the handle, walking in she found Trunks' sitting on the bed with Chase sitting up next to him, flailing his arms and laughing. Trunks looked to the door, meeting eyes with his past love, turning away to look at his child.

"Hey. I brought the bottle; my dad said you needed one," she spoke softly, feeling awkward being alone with him.

"Yeah, I think he's hungry, I checked his diaper before and he was clean but he wouldn't stop screaming," he answered back with no emotion evident in his voice. Pan walked over slowly setting the diaper bag down on the bed, looking at her child smiling up at her.

"He's happy to be here with you," she smiled picking Chase up from the bed.

"I'm happy he's here," Trunks said back with what now seemed like anger in his voice. Pan looked back up into his eyes and she knew he was still hurting inside, even if he wouldn't show it.

"Well, if you want you are welcome to keep him tonight, your sister wants to maybe go out and have some drinks," Pan said sitting down on the bed, placing Chase back down between them. Trunks seemed to grow agitated, fidgeting around in his seat.

"What you and Austin," he asked not giving her the satisfaction of looking at her this time.

Pan shook her head, this is what irritated her more than anything; his stubbornness. "Trunks, I told you that we are just friends, why can't you understand that?" Trunks jumped out of his seat, turning to her with flames in his eyes.

"You think he wants to be just friends with you Pan? No he loves you, he loves you and he wants to be with you, and what does that do for me? I have no chance, ever since Mr. Super cop has been in town you want nothing to do with me," his words felt like ice as she listened to him vent.

"No Trunks, I want nothing to do with you because you have been nothing but a prick to me. Ever since that night when you showed up unannounced you have done nothing but cause me trouble," she answered back just as cold.

"Well what the fuck Pan? I show up and you have some random dude all over you," his voice raised now.

"Trunks, I love Austin as a person, and for a while there I thought we could actually have something. But instead of letting me move on and be happy like I fucking told _**you**_ to do from the beginning you decided to be Mr. Fucking Super Saiyan and try to kill him." Trunks and Pan both stopped their yelling when Chase began to scream, both of their eyes went to the young child sitting on the bed, screaming amidst his parents yelling.

"We need to get this figured out Pan, because you can't take him from me anymore. I am his father, and I want to be there for him; I want to be ten times the father that mine was."

Pan picked Chase off the bed, snuggling him into her chest, "I understand that Trunks, but I can't be around you if you can't stop this shit," she said fire seemed to be burning in her eyes now.

"Here just give me him and give me the bottle," Trunks reached out and took Chase from Pans grasp, "Go have fun and get drunk, that's what you want to do right?"

Pan shook her head in irritation, "Yeah Trunks that's what I want to do, I want to leave my son with a psycho and get drunk. He can stay with my mom and dad tonight because there is no way in hell he is staying here with you."

Trunks' eyes squinted as he eyed Pan, "Pan listen to me, I never get to have him, please just can we put this behind us and let me keep him for tonight. My mom is here and I'm pretty sure your parents are staying tonight in the guest house."

Pan finished shaking the bottle up, handing it to Trunks, "Fine, but tomorrow we talk, this isn't happening anymore. You aren't coming around being a fucking dick to me and expecting me to let you see your fucking son; there will be some sort of respect here, on both of our parts."

Pan followed behind Trunks as he laid him down on the bed, handing the baby the bottle which he quickly grabbed from his father's hands and shoved it into his mouth. "I do respect you Pan, but I don't want you hanging out with that dick. This life that you are trying to live is supposed to be ours," he walked over until he was directly in front of her, "We are suppose to have a family and grow old together, I love you and I always have," he leaned in and captured her lips with his, trying to gain entrance to her mouth with his tongue, but she wouldn't let it happen.

"I can't do this right now Trunks," she pulled out of his grasp, "We can talk about this another time, but tonight I am going out and having fun." Pan turned and walked out, leaving Trunks standing alone, watching her go he sighed, _how am I ever going to get through to her, _he thought to himself, turning his attention on the boy that still lay on the bed.

Pan walked down the hallway and ran into Austin, "Hey I was worried about you, everything ok, I heard yelling," he asked, as she grabbed the beer out of his hand.

"Everything is fine," she answered between chugs, sighing as she finished the beer.

"Are you sure, you look stressed," he asked pointing down to the now empty beer bottle.

"I just want to go out and have some fun; Chase is staying the night with Trunks and his family so we can go out and bar hop. We can go down to 6th street and just let loose for a while."

"Whatever you want to do Pan, I'm sure you have been waiting for a night to get out," he laughed grabbing her and picking her up over his shoulder.

Pan laughed as she was carried down the steps, Austin quickly put her down as soon as they reached the bottom, he was met with an evil smirk from a man he hadn't seen yet. Pan turned around to where Austin was now looking and came face to face with the grown version of her son, "Vegeta."

"Brat," he answered not moving an inch from the wall.

"Bra said you weren't home," she spoke nervously; "I didn't know you were there."

"Of course you didn't," he said back cockily, "What are you doing here, didn't you run away?"

Pan shook her head irritated, she knew Vegeta was just trying to get under her skin, "What are you talking about? I moved didn't you get the memo?"

"Hmph," Vegeta walked forward, "You better watch yourself around here," he spoke directly towards Austin now, "We don't take to kindly to clowns moving in on our women."

With that said Vegeta walked up the stairs and directly into his room, peeling off his dirty clothes and leaving them on the floor as he walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. He still had his mental bond closed off so the woman wouldn't know he was home yet; he wasn't ready to deal with her craziness just yet.

"Ignore him," Pan said grabbing Austin's hand and pulling him towards the bar area where Bra was in a conversation with her father. Austin just shrugged it off; he seemed to be getting more threats by the hour around this place. Everywhere he turned he had people giving him weird looks and now he had to worry about Trunks and that other guy, _what did I get myself into?_

"Dad, where is mom?"

"Pan there you are," he said standing up, "Your mother isn't going to make it, she wasn't feeling good so she went home with your grandma."

Pan grew worried, "Is she alright, is the baby ok?"

"Yes dear everything is fine," he smiled, "So just go and have fun with your friends tonight."

"I will Dad. Trunks is watching Chase here for the night, do you think you and grandpa Goku are going to spend the night here to?"

"I don't know, we haven't decided yet. Most likely, I sense Vegeta is home now so I'm sure your grandpa is going to want to talk to him for a bit."

"Talk? You mean fight," Pan laughed.

"Something like that," Gohan chuckled back, "Why don't you call your Uncle and convince him to go out with you; he has been bumming around the last couple days because of whatever happened between him and Bra."

"I will dad; I don't think it was between him and Bra though, more like him and Vegeta."

Gohan shook his head, "Should have figured that much, you know your Uncle can be sensitive to things like that; Just call him I'm sure he will like to hear from you." But just as those words escaped his mouth in walked Goten, smiling as he saw Pan and Gohan talking. He walked over to where his brother and niece now stood, grabbing Pan and pulling her into a hug, "Panny, you're home."

"Yeah I'm home, just for the week though," she hugged him back tightly. As they each released each other Goten's eyes wandered to the man that was standing next to her.

"Uncle Goten this is Austin, Austin this is my Uncle Goten." Goten stuck out his hand and embraced Austin's with a firm hand shake.

"Nice to meet you buddy, you're the one that's been taking care of my niece?"

Austin laughed a little, "I don't know about taking care of her; helping her out is more like it."

"Well nice to meet you man, but if you excuse me I got some problems I have to tend to," Goten waved as he walked off to find Bra who had disappeared when Gohan engaged in conversation with Pan.


	30. So Much Hurt

**A/N: **

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Well thanks for the sweet reviews last chapter…. I know it didn't seem like I had writers block, but that chapter took me forever to write!! This chapter is another one I've re wrote twice, and I still don't know If I like it… so let me know what you guys think….**

**You guys are all awesome and I am happy you love the story. **

**I'm in it for the long haul, hopefully all of you are too… we still got a while to go. As you can tell this isn't a simple love story like so many I have read, this is drama filled craziness and it's not going to be a "Oh I love you Trunks I love you Pan" story, there are obstacles we are going to have to get over and then who knows what will happen in the end….. So please enjoy, please review and as always I love you guys : )**

**Chapter 30 (damn)**

**Goten/Bra:**

Goten walked to where he felt Bra's ki; he knew he was in some trouble with her. He had kept his distance from her since they day they arrived back at Capsule Corp. and Vegeta went off the deep end. He loved Bra, but something in his mind kept telling him to pull away; to leave her alone and not pull her away from her family. So that's what he had been doing, but it was hard; his heart ached not waking up with her, or seeing her, but he continued to stay distant. Bra had been texting and calling him a lot the past few days, and he knew that he had to straighten this whole thing out before their friendship wasn't even salvageable.

He walked outside and slowly made his over to the bench that held Bra; he started to feel sick, but he trekked on. He walked around to the front of her and took a seat next to her on the bench; she scooted as far from him as she could. "Bra," his voice was raspy as he spoke.

"Go away Goten," she said angrily. Her heart couldn't take what he kept doing to her; every time her father said a word to them, he would disappear; pull away from her.

"No, we need to talk."

She turned her head; a hurt look was plastered all over her face, "Now you want to talk? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three days; I asked if you were coming tonight and you refused to answer me, but now that you want to talk it's ok?"

"No Bra, we need to talk because I don't want to lose you as a friend, and if we don't figure this thing out now then I know we will never be able to be close again."

Bra laughed at his words, he couldn't be serious. "Friends Goten? Friends? We will never be friends again because I don't want that, I want to be with you Goten. Why don't you understand that? I have never felt the way I do when I'm with you, no one has ever made me feel as special as you make me feel, I love you."

Goten felt a single tear role down his cheek. "I love you to Bra, but I can't let you lose your family because of me. I can't let you walk away from your father, you know you mean the world to him and I know he means more to you then you lead on. I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you two aren't close anymore; you don't know what it's like to not have a father Bra."

Bra felt the tears begin to fall from her crystal blue eyes; why did he have to be so caring? "Goten, just stop, please. I choose you; I want to be with you. I know this love is difficult, but it's real. What I feel for you is real and I know you feel the same way I do. My father will eventually come around you know that, he just has to act like a complete asshole to you because, well because he's fucking Vegeta for Kame sakes."

Goten began to shake his head as more tears fell from his eyes. He quickly brought his hand up to wipe them, then looking deep into Bra's eyes. He could see the hurt that was there, the pain she was in; that he caused. "I'm sorry," he choked out, "I'm sorry Bra. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Goten, I love you and I forgive you, but this is the last time I'm going to be able to. I can't take this running away you do when someone says a word to you about us. I understand that it is my father and that he has never cared for you but I love you and that's all I really know."

Goten shook his head, telling her he understood without speaking any words. He reached out and pulled her into his chest, holding her tight; at this moment he knew that he was going to marry this woman, no doubt in his mind. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, kissing her head a million times.

**Inside:**

"Bulma the food was great," Pan smiled her famous Son smile, rubbing her overstuffed stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it dear; it's too bad your mother couldn't make it," Bulma smiled back, then letting her eyes linger over to Chase who was sitting in his high chair watching everyone eat. Bulma could not get over the resemblance to Vegeta; it was so uncanny. The boy had no resemblance to Trunks or Pan; all of her children had gotten the hair color or the eyes from her side of the family; it was like it skipped a generation and went straight into this child.

"Mom, that was awesome," Trunks sighed, standing up and giving his mom a hug, looking over at Goku who was still stuffing food down his throat; he chuckled.

Bulma stood up and grabbed her wine glass, "I want to make a toast to Pan and Trunks, congratulations on a beautiful baby and Pan welcome home." Everyone raised their glasses and saluted to the toast that Bulma made. After Bulma sat back down, the group sat and chatted for a good hour before the bots brought out the dessert. Pan had went and picked up Chase from his high chair and sat him on her lap; Austin was messing him in Pan's arms, getting him to laugh here and there. Trunks just watched from the seat next to his mom, irritation growing in his chest; anger trying to take over. He watched as Austin picked his son up and was playing with him, hold him above his head, making funny faces, watching as Pan laughed and joined in. They acted as if they were a family, that it was their son, but it wasn't it was his son; it was his and Pan's son, the child that was made out of love. Trunks' thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the look on his mother's face dropped, he turned his head to where she was now starring to come face to face with his father.

"Dad," Trunks smiled.

"Vegeta, you're home," Bulma asked in disbelief; standing up and running over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Woman, enough."

Bulma pulled herself off of him, smiling at the sight of her husband standing in front of her. "Come here I want you to meet someone," Bulma grabbed his right hand and pulled him over towards Austin and Pan. "This is Chase," she smiled sweetly at the child, who was now staring at Vegeta.

"Woman you have got to be kidding me, you had another Brat? How did you keep this one a secret? A new contraption you made in that damn lab of yours," he asked looking at what seemed to be a young clone of himself and then up to his wife; who now had a look of disbelief on her face.

"No Vegeta, this isn't your son," she shook her head at him, "This is Pan and Trunks' son."

"Humph, at least one brat around here got the good genes," he smirked looking towards his son. "At least he didn't get your fairy hair."

"Father," Trunks yelled as Bulma went to smack her husband in the back of the head; but was caught by a quick moving hand that belonged to Vegeta.

"To slow woman," his smirk never left his face. Bulma growled and walked away from him taking a seat back down next to her son. Vegeta eyed the child up and down one more time and walked away, leaving the group behind; speechless.

The group at their dessert and chatted a little more, Bulma couldn't keep her mind off of her husband though, hoping he would go and find Bra and settle this dispute the two of them are having. But in her heart she knew him, being the arrogant 'King of all Saiyans he wouldn't go to her, she would have to go to him.

Pan stood up, "Bulma thanks so much again for the great dinner, if you don't mind we're going to go get Chase's pack and play set up in the guest room."

Bulma nodded and watched as Pan and her guest stood up, walking towards the front of the house. Her focus turned to Trunks; she knew he was fuming inside right about now. The saiyan in him was waiting to come out and that worried her; when it came to Pan, Trunks had always been a little hasty and irrational, she was honestly surprised he hadn't went after Austin yet.

Pan lead the way to the car, as Austin followed with Chase in his arms. They walked out to the car and he handed the baby to Pan so he could get the crib out of the car and upstairs to the room. "Alright Panny, lead the way," he smiled as he lugged the thing inside, following her up the steps. "I still can't believe how nice this place is, it's like a castle or something."

Pan laughed, "I know, it's like it is in its own little world. You can't even tell it is in the middle of the city, that's what I used to love about being here." They walked a little further down the hall, coming to the room that she and Trunks had been arguing in earlier, she opened the door, holding it with her free hand to let Austin get in.

Austin began to set it up as he looked over to Pan and Chase now playing on the bed, "Are you sure you are going to be ok leaving him tonight?"

Pan sighed, "I don't know, I've never been away from him over night before." He walked over and took a seat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to him.

"If you don't want to go out tonight, we can just go back to the hotel and hang out, watch a movie or something, if you're not ready to leave him yet."

Pan smiled, "You are too nice to me."

"Quit saying that, I'm not too nice to you, I just care a lot about you."

"I know," she leaned her head into his chest, "I want to go out; I want to have some fun and let loose a little."

"Then that's what we'll do, and if you want to why don't you see if we can just come back here and stay in this room, then you can see Chase when we get back."

Pan took a deep breath, _why does he always smell so good, _"Alright, I'll talk to Bulma. I just don't want to come in and wake anyone up, but I guess Bra is going to have to come back here so we wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, that's true. Where is your friend by the way, she disappeared from the bar earlier?"

"Her and my Uncle are talking right now, I can feel them together," she pulled away from his chest looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh yeah, the whole saiyan thing, I forgot that you are some alien," he chuckled, pushing her away softly.

"Hey that's not nice," she punched him back. "I'm not an alien, I'm just different," she stuck her nose into the air.

"Different is not even close to being the word to use," he stood up, taking Chase from the bed. "This poor little guy doesn't even know about all his secret powers yet."

"He will before we know it," she smiled up at her two boys. Austin put Chase in his pack and play and went back over to Pan, grabbing her arms and pulling her up to him.

"Austin," her voice was low and raspy; he had only heard her talk like that one other time, "Thank you."

He locked eyes with her and smiled, "Don't thank me; I don't do anything you don't deserve." Pan had a million thoughts running through her head at that instant and before she knew it their lips met in a passionate kiss; a kiss filled with hunger for one another, a kiss that they both seemed to be waiting for. They both got lost in each other, letting their hands ravage the other's body. Austin inched his way forward, leading Pan to fall back onto the bed; climbing back on top of her, he reclaimed her lips.

They were lost in the moment, their make out session was quickly leading its way to becoming more, Pan had flipped Austin on to his back, straddling him, claiming power. He had his hands cupped around her ass, squeezing as she leaned down to kiss him more.

The door to the room swung open; Trunks was standing there; Pan knew it as soon as the door opened, she could feel his ki rising. She quickly stood up, followed by Austin who had to now adjust his pants that had tightened up. "You could have knocked," Pan yelled, breaking Trunks' glare from Austin.

He began to shake his head, inching his way up to Austin, "Get out Pan, I need to talk to this clown."

"No Trunks, you get out," she yelled back walking over to where the two men were locked in what seemed to be a stare down.

"My house Pan, so sorry," he said angrily, still not breaking his stare.

"Well I'm not leaving you alone with him Trunks, your power level is jacked up way to high," she stated pushing him back.

"Don't touch me right now Pan," he snapped his head towards her, "You are nothing but a whore."

Pan looked shocked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he answered back, "You come into my house and start fucking this dude in my room with my son in the playpen."

"First off Trunks, this is your mother's house, and secondly we weren't 'fucking' we were kissing." Trunks shook his head in disbelief; he knew he needed to calm himself down before he did something stupid. This is exactly what got him to where he stood with Pan in the first place. He had to remind himself that they weren't together, that she was free to be with whoever she wanted until he got her back.

His flame filled eyes went back to Austin, "Listen to me right now you son of a bitch. She is mine, even if we aren't together right now. She will always be mine and I will get her back, so watch yourself," he pushed Austin back onto the bed, Austin quickly jumped up ready to fight but Pan stopped him.

"Are you done now," she asked angrily.

"Not by a long shot Panny," he smirked that Vegeta like smirk, one that would make his father proud.

"Go Trunks, get out."

"I'll see you tonight Panny, we are all going out and having some fun right?" He walked out of the room, hearing the door slam behind him he dropped to one knee. _What am I doing? I am never going to get her back acting like that; the stupid saiyan in me flares up every time and I can't be rational._ He shook his head as he felt a tear fall from his eye, followed by another. _I have to figure out a way to control myself around her, I have to figure out a way to make her forgive me._

Pan walked over to Austin, "I'm sorry, that was my fault, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that."

"It's ok Pan, it's my fault to, I shouldn't have kissed you; we are just friends right," he winked? Pan smiled and turned to walk into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, she could feel Trunks' ki in distress and she knew it was because of her. He had never acted like that before in his life, cocky, arrogant, well except when he and Goten would fuse into that awful Gotenks.

_Trunks I'm sorry for all this, this is why I left. _She splashed some water on her face, and looked in the mirror, searching her reflection for some sort of answer to what she was supposed to do next. She was falling for Austin more day by day.

Every day they were together he was more amazing to her and her heart couldn't help but fall for him; but she knew deep inside that she loved Trunks. She couldn't seem to find those emotions when they were around each other; instead now it was filled with anger and rage, especially with the way he had been acting since her arrival; but she also knew it was his saiyan instincts coming out, he had told her a long time ago that he knew she would be his mate, that they would be together forever. He once told her that he already could feel the bond between them; that even though they hadn't officially done the ritual that he felt so deeply for her he knew in his heart they were meant to be. _Trunks, we have to figure this out; even though we aren't together I can't go on hating you._


	31. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, COLLEGE is KICKING MY ASS!!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, YOU KNOW WHO U ALL ARE!!! : )**

**THIS IS A LONG CHAPPIE, I HOPE U LIKE, IT'S A LITTLE BREAK FROM P/A…..**

**ENJOY! **

**READ AND REVIEW!! LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK….. **

**A NIGHT OF FUN, A NIGHT OF DISASTER…….  
**

"Come on we better go back into the party before my mom comes looking for me," Bra kissed Goten sweetly, pulling away from her lover.

"Do we have to," Goten groaned, letting Bra slip from his grasp.

"Yes we have to, plus I need to get ready for out night out tonight," she clapped her hands and did a little dance. Goten chuckled at the antics his girlfriend was doing.

"What are we doing tonight? I heard something about going out?"

Bra nodded her head and smiled, grabbing his hand, "Yes sir, we are going out with Pan and Austin, probably down to 6th street since it's in walking distance."

"Oh man, I haven't been there in forever," he ran his hand through his jet black hair, thinking of the antics last time he was there.

"I know me either," she squealed, dragging him towards the house, "It's going to be so fun!" They continued the walk and entered the room where her mother and other guests were seated around the table talking. She looked around, trying to spot Pan but couldn't find her anywhere; but she saw Trunks standing in the corner alone. She sensed out Pan and found her upstairs with Austin; shrugging she decided to leave them be. "I'm going to go to my room and shower and get ready." Goten nodded and watched her jog off; smiling at the woman and then glancing over to his best friend.

Goten slowly made his way to Trunks who was standing alone, "Hey man, you alright?"

Trunks shook his head, but didn't say a word; just continued staring straight ahead. Goten plopped himself up against the wall next to Trunks, and stood in silence with him; waiting for him to open up; which didn't take too long.

"What do I do man," he asked quietly, still not moving his eyes from the spot he chose to stare at. "What do I do about Pan? She is my life Goten," he sighed.

"There's nothing you can do, just leave her be, she has to realize her feelings on her own; I've told you before you can't push her, you know she is stubborn," Goten slid down the wall, taking a seat on the grass; Trunks followed.

"I know, I just can't take it; I can't take seeing her with him, with his hands on her," his voice held a hint of disgust in it.

"I know its hard buddy, but what else are you going to do? Freak out on her and push her away more?"

Trunks knew his best friend was right, but Goten never had to feel the way he did. "I can't, every time I am around them or I see them, I just freak out," he clenched his fists, pounding them into the ground.

"You have to control yourself," Goten looked into his best friend's eyes, "You can't let your saiyan side take over; if you are strong and you just are yourself she will fall in love with you all over again. I mean Trunks you really think she doesn't love you anymore?"

"Goten," Trunks stood up from his seat on the ground, "I couldn't tell ya; I went upstairs to see if she needed any help getting Chase's things set up, and I open the door and find her on top of that fucker," his fists clenched again and his ki began to rise, "I could have killed him and her right then, you don't know what that does to my insides man; it rips them into pieces. On top of that I let my saiyan side come out of me and started being a complete asshole to her."

"Well you better start getting it under control now, because it's never going to get better until you show her how much she means to you," Goten stood up and patted his buddy on the back, "And tonight will be the perfect time to start." Trunks nodded in agreement, turning away from his friend and walking away; Goten was right, he needed to start controlling his temper before he did something truly unforgiveable. But his mind raced, he truly wasn't sure if he was in the wrong; I mean Pan was the one being nothing but a bitch to him.

A few hrs later:

"Alright, let's go," Bra squealed, looking around the group of people that stood around her. "Let's take the capsule truck so we can just walk home later." The group of adults nodded in agreement, watching as Bra pulled out a capsule from her purse and throwing it to the ground; "I'll drive!"

Bra, Goten, Pan and Austin climbed into Bra's car, putting their seatbelts on; Bra took off towards 6th street smiling the whole way. She knew tonight was going to be awesome; her and Pan back together again, and now her and Goten were back to normal, it was all perfect.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving in the parking lot next to the first club where they were going to start at. The group of four piled out of the car and Bra capsulated it, putting it back into her purse. Bra looked over to Pan, who had a small frown upon her face, "What's wrong Pan," Bra asked the upset saiyan.

"I miss my baby," Pan spoke, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I know but this is what your one and only time out?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun, I'll loosen up once we get inside and have some drinks," Pan smiled walking over to where Austin and Goten were standing talking. When the both girls were with the guys the foursome began walking in when Bra's phone started vibrating in her purse; reaching in she pulled it out and slid it open, reading the text message from her brother. Bra shook her head, she was worried how this night would turn out now, knowing Trunks was actually going to make an appearance tonight. She shut her phone and shoved it into her purse; catching up to Goten and grabbing his hand, Goten smiled to the blue haired vixen, squeezing her hand as they all walked through the door of the club.

**Club:**

The group of four looked around the crowded place, taking in the people that were all around them.

"Hey guys there's a table over there," Austin almost yelled, trying to catch the attention of the other three that he was with. Pan giggled, grabbing Austin's hand, "We already have a table here, it's in the back." Austin shrugged and smiled down at Pan, following Bra and Goten who were leading the way to the back of the club.

They walked for a good five minutes before they were stopped by a rather large man with a clipboard who stood blocking a flight of stairs. Bra immediately spoke up, giving the guy her name which led the man to lead the group right upstairs to their table that was in the V.I.P. area. Austin was a little shocked by this, he had never been in a V.I.P area before and he couldn't believe how big the Briefs name really was.

"Let's get our drank on," Bra laughed, picking up one of the bottles of Vodka from the table that held a little bit of everything. Goten laughed at the girl who was now grabbing shot glasses and pouring each of them a shot.

"Damn Bra, can we drink a beer first," Pan chuckled taking the shot glass off the table, handing it to Austin and then retrieving another for herself.

"We'll have plenty of time for beer as the night goes on, but we have all the VIP liquor here so we mines well enjoy it," she raised her glass, signaling a cheers.

The other three followed her lead, raising their glasses to meet hers; "Cheers to having a great night with good friends," Goten spoke up before they all clinked their glasses together and chugging down the clear liquid.

A couple hours had passed; the guys were sitting at the table talking while Bra and Pan were out dancing together. They had already finished two bottles of Vodka and had moved on to beer, trying not to get two slammed at the beginning of the night; but it didn't seem to be working out.

The music was loud down on the floor, and people were everywhere. Pan and Bra were laughing it up, dancing with each other, forgetting that the men were even there. They danced to three songs before Bra pulled Pan off of the dance floor, pointing to the bathroom, Pan nodded and followed her blue haired friend. Walking in they stopped in front of the mirror, fixing their hair and Bra touched up her make up.

"So are you having fun," Bra asked?

"Yes, I am so glad I came out," Pan smiled to Bra.

"I know I am so glad too, and it seems like the guys are getting along, which is awesome," Bra squeeled jumping up and down.

"I want to go back up there and see what their up to; I don't want Goten saying anything crazy to Austin."

"He wouldn't Pan, you know that your Uncle isn't like that. He's happy if you're happy, even if it's not with his best friend," Bra reassured her, glancing in the mirror one more time.

"I know, I'm glad at least one person isn't threatening him," Pan sighed, following Bra's lead out of the bathrooms. They were walking back to where there table was when Pan 's arm got grabbed from behind. She swung around ready to strike when she came face to face with Austin.

"Hey I was looking for you," he smiled, taking note of the angry look on her face.

"Fuck don't do that to me, I was ready to fuck you up," Pan let out a breathe she didn't even realize she held in.

"I'm sorry," he said giving her the puppy dog eyes, "Will you dance with me," he asked putting his hand out, hoping she would take it. Pan shook her head and smiled, taking his hand and walking out to the dance floor.

Bra continued her walk to the VIP area, walking up to find Goten sitting all alone, beer in his hand. She tip toed up behind him and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who," she spoke in a low, seductive voice.

"Hmm, I wonder, I mean Kame it's not like I can sense ki's or anything," his tone was sarcastic, which made Bra frown.

"Well you don't have to be an ass about it," she shrugged and walked around to the front of him, pouring herself another shot and taking a seat across from him.

"I'm not being an asshole, I was just joking, shit," he shook his head; he had an awkward smile plastered on his face. Bra just shrugged her shoulders as she took the shot down in one gulp, quickly pouring herself another and taking it down without a problem.

"Damn Bra, why don't you chill out on the shots, it's still early."

"I'll take as many shots as I want there's nothing you can do about it," she stuck out her tongue, grabbing the bottle and pouring herself two now. Goten watched as she didn't hesitate and slammed the two down, and let a smirk follow. He just shook his head and sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"You want to dance," he asked watching every move she was making in her seat; he didn't know why but he felt like he did something wrong, she was acting weird. But he put it off, figuring it was just her buzz kicking in.

"Let's go," she smiled, standing up and swaying to the music; leading him down the steps and to the dance floor. "I'm going to go take a piss first, I'll meet you over by Pan ok," he stated before taking the left that led to the guy's bathroom.

Bra looked around for Pan and Austin and spotted the two dancing on the other side of the floor. She began to walk across the dance floor when a guy grabbed her arm and swung her around to dance with her. She was shocked at first, but decided to just have some fun and go with it; what could a little dancing hurt? "I'm Nick," he leaned in close to her ear so she could hear him talk.

"Bra," she smiled and turned her back to him, doing a little dance with him right behind her. She didn't even realize how dirty they had begun dancing; his hands were all over her body and she wasn't holding anything back. Goten didn't even cross her mind in those few blurry moments until she felt an hand grab her arm and pull her away from Nick.

"What the fuck Bra," he asked pulling her into the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. He could clearly see the effects of the alcohol now; it was written all over her face.

"What the fuck Goten," she asked back pulling her arm away from him.

"Who was that dude you are grinding all over," he asked clearly letting his temper flare.

"His names Nick and he wanted to dance, I don't see what the big fucking deal is," she slurred taking a shot from one of the waitresses that was walking by.

"I don't think you need any more shots," he reached over and grabbed it from her and was met with a slap in the face.

"Don't fucking tell me what I can and can't drink," she spoke sternly; her eyes were filled with fire, something that he had only seen on one or two occasions.

Goten's hand went up to his face where she had made contact; even though it didn't hurt, he was in shock that she had actually just hit him over that. "That's it Bra, what the fuck is your problem, why are you being such a bitch to me, I was gone for 5 minutes taking a piss and I come out and your all over this dude, letting him touch you and you hit me?"

Bra just shrugged, staring at him, not saying anything.

"Do you hear me," he asked again getting closer to her face now, pushing her back towards the wall.

"We were just dancing, Kame," she pushed him back away from her, "Don't have a fucking cow."

Goten looked at her in shock, he couldn't comprehend why she was treating him like this right now; if this had been reversed and he was dancing with another girl, the girl would probably have a black eye. "You know what go dance with your new dude, I'm out of here."

"Why don't you disappear again," she countered, as she watched him start to walk away from her, "That's what you do best isn't it?" Goten stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face her again; a hurt look was present on his face.

"Ya, I guess it is isn't it," his voice was solemn, full of hurt and anger. "I'll see you later." He watched as Bra gave him a little wave and returned to the guy she was dancing with before he had interrupted. He took in a deep breath, controlling his anger before he let it slip out of hand; he walked over to the bar, taking a seat in the corner and ordering himself a beer. His eyes never left his blue haired lover, who was laughing and dancing with the other guy, he couldn't believe she had just acted like that, on the same night they had just talked about the love they had for one another. His thoughts were broken by a tickle on his neck.

"Hey sexy," someone cooed in his ear, running their hand through his hair. Goten quickly shot around and came face to face with his ex girlfriend Paris.

"Paris," his voice was raspy; a little shocked to see her. It had been almost 8 months since he had seen her. He watched her take a seat next to him, ordering two drinks in the process.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," she smiled sexily, taking a small sip of the drink she had just ordered. She was dressed to kill in a tight black dress that barely touched mid thigh and the low cut in the front left nothing for the imagination. Her long blonde hair was full of loose curls, hanging low on her back; her bright red lipstick set it off though.

"Yeah, I uh, I," he stuttered, swallowing hard as his eyes wandered down to the low cut that exposed more then what he needed to see.

"Did you miss me," she asked, her voice low now, running her fingers down the side of his cheek, "Because I sure missed you." He began to feel uneasy, looking around the room for Bra when he saw her still with that dude and his heart dropped as he watched them kiss, right in the middle of the dance floor. His stomach began to feel sick, his ki began to rise, and the look on his face went from hurt to disgust.

"Goten, are you ok," Paris asked taking his hand, watching her ex's facial expressions change, she could tell something was wrong. Goten's attention snapped back to the woman that sat in front of him. He looked her up and down once more; bring his onyx eyes up to her baby blues and slapping on a fake smile, "I'm fine now that you're here." Paris blushed as she felt Goten's rough hand on her thigh, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and she knew he liked what he saw tonight.

Bra quickly pushed Nick off of her, "What are you doing," she asked disgusted? "I told you I have a boyfriend," she felt violated now; his lips were all over hers.

"I know but I saw you guys arguing over there so I figured maybe you were ready to be with a real man," he smirked pulling her close to him again. Bra quickly shoved him back; she hadn't even realized how drunk she really was, but when he didn't budge from her shove she knew she might be in some trouble.

"Come on baby, why else would you have your hands all over me," he asked turning her around so her back was to his stomach; he made sure to grind into her ass with the erection he had growing in his pants.

"Let me go," her voice was stern; she quickly glanced around seeing if any of her friends were around. She could feel the hardness that was now pressing against her back and fear had begun to take over. No one was around, no Pan, no Austin and no Goten, she felt Nick pushing her off of the dance floor towards the hallway where the bathrooms were. She was about to scream, when she heard him whisper something in her ear, and she quickly shut her mouth, he said he would kill her, he said he would make sure she never made it home again. She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes, she tried to look around once more when she spotted Goten, running his hands through some other girl's hair, and then her heart dropped even more when she realized who the girl was.

"Get in," Nick said pushing her into the men's bathroom, after he quickly glanced in to see if anyone was in there.

"Please stop, please don't do this to me," she cried as he slammed her head into one of the stalls, leaving her to fall to the ground as he turned and locked the door behind him.

She didn't know what to do, she was too drunk to fight, she didn't have her phone, she couldn't even raise her ki to get Pan or Goten's attention; she was stuck. _Why didn't I listen to Goten, Why did I have to drink so much? _Her mind was going a mile a minute as she sat against the wall watching the man that had attacked her look at himself in the mirror. She watched every move he made, but she could feel herself slipping into darkness, her head was thumping, raising her hand to her head she felt something warm, she was bleeding.

Goten slowly drank the beer that was now in front of him, barely listening to what Paris was running her mouth about. He never could stand her voice, he only was with her for one reason, and that barely held his interest all the time. He felt her hand on his leg now; he knew that he had been leading her on, but for some reason he didn't care. He glanced over to see what Bra was doing with her new man now but was surprised to find them nowhere in sight, he winced thinking of what she was probably doing with that guy. He had witnessed them making out; even though she was drunk the things she spat at him were harsh and made him angry.

"Goten are you listening to me," the sound of the woman next to him broke his thoughts and attention away from Bra at the moment; not knowing the trouble she had actually gotten herself into.

"I'm listening to ya babe, I just got side tracked for a minute," he put on his fake smile once again, lifting his beer to his lips once more. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see Pan and Austin standing behind him; Pan had an evil look on her face seeing Paris sitting next to her Uncle.

"Where's Bra," she asked her Uncle who quickly turned around, he could feel Paris' hand go up to his neck and begin to caress it, probably trying to get Pan mad.

"I don't know she was all over some dude so I bounced," he said as if nothing was bothering him.

"What do you mean she was all over some dude, what did you do to her," Pan went right to accusing him without even hearing any part of the story, waving her finger in front of his face, "What the fuck Goten what did you do to her?" Austin put his hand on Pan's back reassuring her that everything would be ok, but she didn't acknowledge it.

"Hold up Pan, she is the one that pushed me away, told me to leave because that's what I'm good at," he said matter-of-factly, "She is the one that was all over some guy, not me, she is the one who was making out with a stranger on the dance floor; I just ran into Paris."

Pan shook her head as her Uncle let a smirk cross over his face. She immediately glanced around once more before searching out Bra's ki; finding it she immediately began to panic.

"Are you fucking stupid, do you feel that, do you feel her ki," she screamed into her Uncle's face, "It is low, something is wrong." Goten quickly felt out for Bra and jumped to his feet, running straight to the bathroom that he felt her in. Pushing people out of the way to get to her as fast as he could, he made it to the men's bathroom door and went to enter, but was stopped by a lock. He began to pound on the door, screaming her name, waiting to hear some sort of response. He knew that guy was in there with her, he knew something was definitely not right, she wasn't responding.

Inside the bathroom Bra knew he was there, he had come to save her, but she couldn't speak, Nick had tied a make shift gag around her mouth before he began to take of her clothes. She was trying to stop him, but he had tied her hands with her now discarded shirt, she was completely helpless. Next thing she knew her eyes were covered with what part of her clothes she didn't know.

But she knew Goten would break the door down if he didn't get a response, she knew now that he felt her low ki and Nick would get what he deserved. She could feel Pan's energy getting closer to Goten's, between the two of them she would be ok. She began to cry, she knew this whole ordeal was her own fault. She knew that she was the one who let this happen, that let this creep get close to her. She could still here banging on the door and then what seemed like slamming, he was trying to break it down without blasting through it.

"Open this fucking door or when I get in there you are fucking dead," Goten screamed as he rammed his shoulder in it again. A crowd had now made its way around the bathroom; he couldn't use his energy to blast the door down now. Pan was crying now, she knew that if they didn't get in there soon that creep would do something to her.

"Sorry, we are busy in here," Nick responded as he ran his hands over Bra's exposed breasts. Goten began to fume, he had no choice he had to blast it, he had to get through the door now. He gave one last try with his shoulder, but it didn't work, slamming his fist in the door he screamed, "FUCK!"

"You mother fucker that is it, you are fucking DEAD," he screamed, he noticed the crowds attention was diverted, a loud explosion had rang through the main dance floor; this was his chance, quickly forming a small energy ball he sent it into the door, blasting a hole right through it. He was able to get his hand through to the lock, which he did faster than lightning. He swung the door open and was horrified at the sight in front of him.

Bra was completely naked, and he was on top of her, kissing and grabbing all over her body, without a thought he lunged to the man, grabbing him off of his girlfriend, throwing him against the wall. "You, you little fucker, you touch my girlfriend, you are about to rape my girlfriend," he was now shaking, his ki rising through the roof, he knew he was about to switch but he tried to control it. Right when he was about to kill him he felt a hand grab his, turning around he met hurt blue eyes, "Don't do this Goten," she said softly, "The police are here, they will take you away if you kill him." He didn't know what to do, he turned to the man who was bleeding from his head, still shaking in a fit of rage he sent one swift punch into Nick's face, knocking him out from the blow.

"Bra, where are you, where the fuck are you," she could hear a voice coming through the crowd, turning around she found her brother, who quickly pulled her into his arms. "I felt your ki drop, I got here as soon as I could, are you ok," he rubbed her back, that was now covered by a coat that Austin had retrieved.

She couldn't speak, the tears had overtaken her, sobs racked her body, she just shook her head into his chest. Trunks glanced over to Goten who looked lost, then his eyes made their way down to the battered man that lay on the ground. Trunks felt his heart break for what his sister had just went through; he let her go when she tried to pull away, watching as she walked over to Goten who was still just standing in the middle of the bathroom in shock.

Bra slowly walked over to him, taking his hand in hers, "This is my fault, not yours," her voice was quiet but shaky, she watched as his face changed to a look she had never seen before; he just shook his head as tears began to fall from his onyx eyes. He quickly pulled his hand from hers and made his way through the crowd of police that were walking into the bathroom, he needed air, he needed to get away from these people before he did something stupid in front of them all.

Pan grabbed Bra and hugged her, "You need to tell the police what happened, you need to tell them everything he did, I know it's hard but you have to," Pan laid her head on her friends shoulder.

"I know," Bra agreed, as two police men walked over to where her and Pan were now standing.

"Can you come upstairs to the office with us miss," the taller officer asked, Bra just nodded in agreement. The shorter of the two men took the lead, leaving Bra and the other officer to follow.

Trunks made his way over to Pan, "Pan what the fuck happened?" But Pan just stared into his eyes, she had no clue what had happened, she was too busy having fun with Austin, she wasn't even paying attention to her friend. She had figured that she was with Goten; she was supposed to be safe with him.

"I don't know," were the only words she could get out of her mouth at that time. Not satisfied with her answer he walked away, going to find the one person who better be able to answer his question.

Goten ran outside and then to the parking lot next to the building, not caring who saw he took to the sky, racing up as high as he could so he was out of sight. Stopping once he was to a high enough altitude he hung there, his body shaking from rage, he let his ki sky rocket, he let his body change as he let out a loud yell, the loudest he had ever yelled in his entire life. He didn't stop, powering up further and further, seeing the sight of Bra lying on the bathroom floor naked, about to be taken advantage of.


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own DBZ**

**I felt like writing some more…. **

**So here ya guys go : )**

**CHAPTER 32**

Goten was seeing red; all he couldn't get that sight out of his mind. He was completely raging at this time; not able to stop himself. He felt someone fly up next to him, but he couldn't focus his attention to see who it was, he just kept powering up; screaming at the top of his lungs, wishing he could have killed Nick right then and there.

"Goten, please, power down," a calm voice spoke, but Goten didn't listen. The voice was louder this time, "GOTEN, POWER DOWN NOW."

Goten immediately recognized the voice, his father's voice, and he brought his attention to where his father was now hovering next to him. Calm seemed to wash over his body and he stopped screaming, stopped powering up, but not dropping out of super saiyan. He locked eyes with the older man, not sure what to say or do at that moment.

"Son, what happened," Goku's voice was soft; he could tell something was wrong with his son. He didn't see what set him off in such a fit of rage but knew it had to be something big; Goten just didn't snap like that.

Goten didn't respond to his father's question; he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to speak about the events that had just occurred, the events that he could have stopped; the events that should have never happen in the first place.

"Son, what is going on here, who made you get like this, I don't sense any strong powers around here other than Trunks and Pan," Goku got closer to his youngest son, he could now see the rage in his eyes.

Before Goten could even contemplate an answer another man decided to join them, Goku's eyes diverted to the other demi saiyan that had appeared next to him. "Trunks, what happened, why is he like this," Goku asked worried about his son. But instead of answering Trunks just shook his head, locking eyes with his best friend, needing answers to what had just happened to his little sister.

"Goku, I can't tell you what happened because I am trying to figure that out for myself, and I am hoping that Goten has an explanation for all of this," Trunks' eyes never left Goten's black orbs. "Come on Goten, I think you have some explaining to do?"

Goten dropped out of super saiyan, returning to his normal self, but still searching for words to say. He knew Trunks wanted some sort of answer; wondering why he wasn't protecting his sister, making sure she was safe. "I,I," he was searching for words, but the truth was he didn't know what to say; what had happened, "I don't know."

"You don't know," Trunks' voice was raised now, "You don't know how my sister was almost RAPED, you don't know why the fuck you weren't there, protecting her? I have never said anything about you to being together Goten, I knew she was safe with you, and then this happens?" Anger was evident in all of Trunks' features; he needed Goten to tell him why this had gone down, how some rapist fuck could get his sister alone in a bathroom without her 'boyfriend' even noticing.

Goku's head snapped from the lavender haired boy to his son, trying to process everything that was going on between them. He felt Pan's energy below them and decided that she might be some help in this whole matter, "Listen you two, stay here,"Goku said before lowering himself back down to the Earth.

"Trunks, I didn't know, I would have stopped him, I wouldn't have let this happen," Goten began to ramble; a blank look was stuck on his face.

"How could you do this man, how could you let her get hurt like that," Trunks felt betrayed inside, he couldn't believe that Goten had let this happen.

"Come on Trunks, you don't think I don't feel bad enough about this; this is all my fault I'm going to have to live with knowing that I let this happen for the rest of my life. I should have taken her home when I realized how drunk she was; I shouldn't have let her push me away. But when I saw her kissing that guy my heart broke and I just was over her," his head began to shake as tears fell from his dark eyes, "I was watching her Trunks and then I ran into Paris and stopped watching."

"I just don't understand how you weren't even watching her ki; it was fading fast, I just don't know how you didn't feel that," Trunks asked confused?

"I wasn't watching it Trunks, I didn't want to know what she was doing with that guy, I didn't want to feel it."

Trunks turned his back to his friend, staring out into the open sky; trying to process what Goten had just said to him. He wasn't sure how much to believe, how much of the story his friend was telling; but he could see that Goten was truly hurting inside, and knowing Goten he wouldn't forgive himself for a long time.

"I'm going to go find Bra, they are taking her to the hospital to get checked out," Trunks didn't turn around as he spoke, just continued to look forward, "I suggest you stay away from her for awhile, my father isn't going to be too happy about this."

"Trunks, I understand if you hate me, because if you feel half the hate that I feel for myself right now then I completely understand. Just please tell Bra I'm sorry."

Trunks didn't respond to Goten's last comment, instead he just plunged himself to the ground. Sighing as his two feet touched down he began walking to the front of the club where the ambulance was waiting for Bra. Slowly making his way over to where she was standing with the two officers he let a small smile go her way; glad she was ok.

"We will be in touch miss, thanks for your cooperation."

Bra took in a deep breath before thanking the officers that had taken Nick away. She turned to her brother who had taken the spot next to her and leaned into his embrace.

"Come on you have to go to the hospital, they want to check out your head," Trunks said picking his sister up in his arms, carrying her towards the ambulance.

"Where's Goten," Bra whispered into her brother's chest; she felt weak, glad he was carrying her.

"He took off Bra; he won't be bothering you for awhile," Trunks stated placing her on the gurney the EMT's had out for her.

"This isn't his fault Trunks, this was my fault, I let this happen," she began to cry, "I was drunk, I pushed him away…"

"Bra stop," Trunks spoke softly, brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face, "It's not your fault."

"Sir will you be riding in the ambulance with her," one of the EMT's asked as they strapped Bra in?

Trunks just nodded in agreement, grabbing his sister's hand. They loaded her up in the back of the ambulance and took off towards the hospital. Bra was silent the whole ride, all she could do was think about Goten; she knew he was blaming himself right now, she had to see him, tell him it was her fault, that she was the one who was sorry.

Pan and Austin stood talking too Goku after the ambulance had pulled away. Pan was trying to explain the story to her Grandpa as much as she could; all she had were bits and pieces that she got from Bra. Goku sighed, knowing he needed to go find his son before he did something stupid. "Pan I have to go find Goten, you might want to call Bulma and tell her to go to the hospital, I don't think Trunks had time to call," Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead and felt out Goten's ki, then quickly disappeared.

"What the fuck was that," Austin asked in shock, looking around for the man who was just standing in front of them.

Pan let out a little chuckle, "It's called instant transmission, he's gone." Austin just looked confused, reaching down and taking Pan's hand. "Come on let's get to the hospital," he said walking away from the club.

"Let me call Bulma first, and then we should probably head back to Capsule Corp. and get Chase and pick up our truck," she said pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket. She knew this was a call she truly never wanted to have to make. Pan took a couple steps away from Austin, dialing Bulma's cell phone number, listening to the ringing on the line, but was met with her voice mail.

"No answer," Austin asked watching as Pan put the phone back into her pocket.

"No answer," she sighed, "Come on follow me." She grabbed Austin's hand this time, pulling him into the back corner of the parking lot. "Ok, please promise you won't freak out?"

"Why what happened," Austin asked biting his bottom lip?

"I can fly us back, it will get us there in like 5 minutes," she said with a smirk on her face, "Just grab my hand." She stuck out her left hand, waiting for him to grab it, which he hesitantly did. "Alright, here we go," Pan yelled as she blasted into the sky, looking over to Austin's face which held a look of death.

They flew for what seemed like an eternity to Austin but was actually only about four minutes; landing in the grass in the back of capsule corp. Pan sought out Bulma and Vegeta's energy. "Shit," she said under her breathe.

"What," Austin asked sitting on the grass, glad to be touching hard ground.

"Bulma and Vegeta are together, I didn't want to tell Vegeta, I wanted Bulma to handle that," Pan began walking to the main house.

"What's wrong with you telling him," Austin asked standing up?

"You don't know Vegeta, he is going to kill someone, no one messes with his princess," Pan kept trekking towards the house, punching in some numbers on the key pad letting them in.. When they both were inside Pan sent Austin to go and get Chase up and into the car and she made her way to Bulma and Vegeta's room. Standing outside she felt butterflies in her stomach, she thought about going to vomit before knocking on the door. Raising her fist she slammed into the door three times, waiting to hear some sort of answer.

A few minutes passed and she knocked again, this time hearing some rustling around and then footsteps heading towards the door. The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Vegeta in a pair of black boxer briefs, Pan gulped, the one person she didn't want to answer the door.

"Are you lost," he asked rudely looking at the young woman standing in front of him?

"Umm, no, uh Vegeta," Pan stuttered trying to think of the right words to say.

"Spit it out Brat, I don't have all night to stand here and wait for you to speak," he said starting to shut the door.

"Bra's in the hospital," the words just spilled from her mouth, she didn't have time to explain before Vegeta started yelling.

"Woman, get your ass out of bed," Vegeta yelled, Pan watched as Bulma got up looking confused as she saw Pan stnding in the door way. Vegeta didn't waste any time grabbing a pair of shorts and throwing on a shirt before opening the balcony doors and flying off towards the hospital, Pan could feel his ki rising the whole time he was getting ready, she knew that by the time he got to the hospital he would be ready to kill the person that had done whatever to his daughter.

"Pan what is going on," Bulma asked worried now, slowly getting herself out of bed.

"It's Bra, she is in the hospital," Pan said calmly, she didn't want Bulma to freak out.

"Pan what happened to her, I thought you were all going out," Bulma asked quickly pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"We were, and then some guy tried to rape her," Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, looking right at Pan now.

"What," she said softly, barely loud enough for Pan to hear.

"She's ok, she didn't, he didn't… Goten broke the door down and we got into her just in time, but she had a gash on her head, they wanted to check her out," Pan tried to reassure Bulma; she had never seen the look Bulma had on her face, ever in her life.

"Austin has the truck ready to go," Pan said watching as Bulma slipped on a pair of shoes and began walking towards the door; Pan followed. The two women practically ran out to the truck that was started and ready for the three of them to go.


	33. Punishment

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Im an updating addict right now…. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 33**

**Punishment**

Bra stared sadly out the window. Wanting to leave, wanting to go find him and tell him how sorry she was for letting herself get hurt. Needing to see him and let him hold onto her tight, hearing his voice tell her that he understood and loved her still. She pictured him, the goofy Son grin plastered on his face. Just thinking of him made a smile sneak onto her face. Still staring out the window at the dark sky she slowly swung her legs out of bed, walking over to the shut window; unlocking it and pushing it open, letting the cool night air flow into the small room.

She looked up to the stars, wondering where he was at this moment, wondering if he would come and find her; but she knew in her heart he wasn't going to show, not tonight. Sighing, she slowly turned back around and headed back for her stiff, uncomfortable hospital bed; waiting for the doctor to get back to her with the results of her head scan. Climbing back into bed she decided to turn on the TV, she had only been in the room for 20 minutes and her brother hadn't come back; _probably calling mom, _she thought to herself, glancing over to the clock and then back to the TV, drifting off without even realizing it.

The smoke cleared and the young saiyan struggled to get back on his feet. Taking a deep breath, he began to power up; his whole body ached, pushing himself he was finally able make the transformation to super saiyan but wasn't able to hold it; a blast rammed into his back , he didn't even see it coming; causing him to hit the ground once more. His vision grew fuzzy, the cold floor felt good on his exposed body, especially the part that had just been hit, causing him to lay there longer, catching his breath. He could feel cuts all over his body and face, putting the training bots on the highest level was probably not the smartest idea; considering they were made for his father, but he needed something that would hurt him, he deserved it.

Laying there looking up at the metal ceiling his mind wandered to Bra; wondering if she was ok, wondering if he would ever forgive himself for what he had let happen. He had never felt the feelings he held for Bra ever before, he never felt like this for Paris; the feelings he had for Paris couldn't even be compared for the feelings he felt towards Bra.

He began growing angry at himself yet again; seeing the image of Bra lying on the bathroom floor kept haunting his memories, _I should have killed that bastard; he doesn't deserve to live._ Bra didn't deserve what that son of a bitch did to her; she didn't deserve to be beaten up like that. It shouldn't have been her. His mind began to wander yet again; what would have happened if Pan never came over to him looking for her? Would that guy have stopped at just raping her or would he have killed her? He couldn't even to begin imagining life if she would have died? He quickly rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his broken body up off of the floor. Slowly making his way over to the control panel; setting it to start another session with the hardest, most advanced bots, he was ready for another beating. Walking into the middle of the room he could hear all the bots begin to power back on, getting ready to strike him; he would take all of the hits, everything these bots were going to dish out he was ready to receive.

Bra awoke to the sound of someone entering through her window, without thinking she opened her eyes; hoping it was the man she had just been dreaming about, but instead came face to face with her father.

"Daddy," her voice was soft, she was surprised that he had come; they hadn't spoken since their fight the other day. Without saying a word he walked over to her bedside, looking down at his daughter who had a bandage around her head. He took in a deep breath, not sure what to say, his usually tough features seemed to be a lot less tough.

"Are you alright," he asked looking his daughter up and down.

"Yes daddy I'm fine," Bra began to speak, getting ready to explain the story to him but was cut off by his voice.

"Who did this," he asked sternly, swallowing hard, waiting to hear the name of the man that put her through this.

"I don't know daddy… I…"

"Don't lie to me brat; I can feel that clown's energy is high, if he did this to you I will kill him," a scowl had formed on his lips.

"No father, it wasn't Goten, please, he saved me," she spoke quickly, knowing how irrational her father could be.

"Well if he didn't do this to you how did he let this happen," Vegeta asked, his facial expression never changed.

"It was my fault," she began but was cut off yet again by her father.

"I told you that third class piece of shit was no good for you, but you don't listen. Then this happens. If he is supposed to be your mate he is suppose to protect you from everything, that is the saiyan way," he spoke sternly, clearly upset about the whole situation.

"Daddy, Goten saved me, he saved me from the man that was going to rape me, I could have been raped and killed if it wasn't for him," her voice began to raise and cracked a few times, she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Do you not understand? You are a princess, you deserve a mate that is going to protect you not let this," he pointed to her head, "Happen to you."

Bra couldn't hold back her tears anymore, maybe her father had a point, but he didn't understand that she caused this whole situation, if he would have seen her dancing on the floor with that man he would have been so disappointed in her. "Daddy please, I need you right now and I need mom, I just want to go home."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his now crying daughter, reaching out and taking her hand, but not saying a word. Bra stood up and slung her arms around her father, leaning into his chest. Vegeta lifted his left arm slowly and placed it on her back; even though it was his daughter he was still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and said those mean things," she spoke into his chest, leaning her head into him as much as she could. "I love you dad."

Vegeta just grunted and quickly looked up when the door swung open, revealing his wife. Bra turned to see who it was also and a large smile overtook her face, "Mom," she yelled as Bulma ran over to her and grabbed her into a giant hug.

"Bra I was so worried when Pan showed up and said that you were in here, I thought that something horrible had happened, thank Kame Goten got to you in time."

Vegeta tensed at the name of the boy, the boy who he truly despised, but for some reason had won the heart of his daughter. He could feel Goten's ki rising and falling rapidly; he knew that the Baka was beating himself up for what had happened.

"I know mom, I'm glad too. I just want to go home, I want to get out of here," she cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Well what did the doctor's say," Bulma asked releasing her baby girl and letting her go back to the bed.

"I'm waiting, they took a head x-ray thing and he is supposed to come and let me know what the deal is. I feel fine, I am just a little freaked out that's all," Bra was calm now, both of her parents were with her, she was safe.

"Let me go and talk to the nurses and see what they say, I want to get you home and let our doctor take a look at you," Bulma smiled placing her hand on Bra's shoulder, "Don't worry we will be out of here soon."

Bra smiled at her mother, she knew that Bulma would take care of everything. Her attention shifted back to her father who was now standing in the corner, arms crossed with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at," Bra asked watching her father's smirk grow.

"Your mother is going to get you out of here, I feel bad for those nurses," he chuckled a little knowing how demanding his wife could get. Bra smiled, thinking about what her father had just said, which was completely true.

"Get some sleep brat, you are safe now that I am here," he said walking over to her bed, taking a seat in the chair, letting his body relax a bit as he watched his daughter close her eyes.

Goten struggled to pull himself over to the mainframe, he needed to turn the bots off, they were attacking relentlessly and his body truly couldn't handle anymore. He pulled himself along the metal floor as fast as he could; trying to dodge the ki blasts the bots were sending at him; but was hit with at least half

After what seemed like an eternity he was finally at the base of the stand that held the off switch, reaching up he grabbed on to the top, pulling himself up just enough to hit the switch; shutting off the whole machine and then collapsing back onto the ground.

He had done it this time, every bone in his body felt as if they were shattered; his eyes were black and blue his face bloody. He had gashes running down every inch of his being, from head to toe, blood pouring out of his cuts. He didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open anymore, so he let them shut drifting off into the darkness.

He could feel hands on his body, but couldn't bring his eyes to open. He could hear mumbles but couldn't make out the words, probably due to the blood that was coming from his ears. He tried to pull out of the grasp of the person but couldn't, he had no power left. He didn't know who it was or how long he had been laying there but he was being picked up and could feel the air around him, they had gone outside but he couldn't hang on anymore, the darkness was coming for him again, falling unconscious he was at the mercy of whomever or whatever had found him.

Goku was in shock at the shape he found his son in, he felt his ki fading and though that someone had attacked him, and was quickly saddened seeing that it was from the damage he had basically inflicted on himself. He gently grabbed his son, trying to wake him up but had no luck. He had no senzu beans, he had know powers to heal him with, so he knew he had to get him to Bulma's, he needed to go into the regen tank, there was no other option. His injuries were to horrific, there would be know way for Dende to heal him especially since he had done these things to himself. Holding his youngest son in his arms he put his two fingers to his head quickly disappearing and reappearing in front of capsule corp.

He searched out Bulma and Vegeta, but found them to far away, he then found Pan who was inside the main house; he quickly took off back into the sky flying over the gate and towards the main house, he needed one more set of hands to help him get Goten to the regen area. He began kicking the door with his foot, he didn't want to put Goten down, kicking with all his might he heard the key pad beep and the door finally opened. He watched as Pan's face dropped, horrified by the sight of her Uncle, practically dead in her Grandpa's arms.

"What, what happened to him," Pan asked as tears began to fall from her dark eyes, she hadn't even realized Austin walking up behind her with Chase in his arms.

"I need your help, come on quickly," Goku remained calm; he knew he had to if he wanted Pan to focus. Pan quickly slid into her flip flops and followed her Grandpa to the Capsule Corp first aid center, "Open the door," Goku spoke to Pan, watching as she quickly ran ahead and punched in the code to let them in. "Now go turn on the tank, we need to get him in, he has lost a lot of blood."

"Ok," Pan rushed over towards the tank, hitting some buttons which lit the tank up and the solution inside began to stir. She turned around to see her grandpa place Goten down on one of the tables and carefully pull off his clothes.

"Pan I need you to get it set for full recovery for a half saiyan, he can't have the full saiyan solution it will mess up his blood," Goku said as he grabbed the scissors and began to cut off the hemp bracelet that was around his wrist. He could hear Pan punching in the codes on the buttons, luckily she had done this many times.

"It's ready," she said watching the machine drain and the glass open. She watched as her grandpa lifted the lifeless body of her Uncle into the machine, putting the oxygen mask on him and shutting the glass. She took in a deep breath as she hit the start button; she couldn't believe what he looked like; all the blood and cuts, the black and blue marks, _what had done this to him?_

"He's going to be in there for a couple days at least, he really did it to himself this time," Goku released a breath he had been holding in, relieved to get his son into the tank.

"What happened to him," Pan asked walking up to the glass, placing her right hand on the machine.

"He was punishing himself; he set the gravity room to the most advanced setting, the one that Bulma made for me to train under when I wanted a true challenge" Goke spoke watching his granddaughter stare into the machine.

"The one that you still have trouble with sometimes," Pan asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why Pan, he feels as if he let Bra down, he blames himself for what happened tonight," Goku spoke matter-of-factly.

"We all blamed him," she realized thinking back to the club, "We all gave him shit about letting this happen." Goku just shook his head, "I'm going to go home and let Chi Chi know that Goten is here; check in on him for me until I can get back," and with those words spoken he was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is soooo short, I know…. I haven't had time to write, I am going insane with school.**

**I wanted to through a little something out there so you guys know I am still alive!**

**Sorry **

When the Briefs family finally made it back to capsule corp. they all seemed relieved. It had seemed like forever sitting in the hospital waiting for Bra's release and they were all glad to be home and have Bra safe. But walking through the front gates Vegeta immediately went on edge, and he began taking off toward the medical building. Bulma and Bra looked at each other and turned to Trunks who was standing behind them. "What is it," Bra asked her older brother and Trunks just shook his head as he too realized what had happened.

"It's Goten," he finally spat out before taking off after his father. Bra's face dropped and before she knew it she and Bulma were both running for the medical building. Bra wasn't sure what was going on, but she was hoping that it wasn't as bad as the look Trunks had on his face seemed to say.

Running into the building she found her father and Trunks talking to Pan who was standing in front of the re-gen tank; tear marks were evident on Pan's cheeks.

"Pan what happened," Bra screamed, looking into the tank, seeing the man she loved floating lifeless.

Pan just shook her head; she couldn't speak, not to Bra. Bra began to cry, walking up to the tank, placing a hand on the outside, wishing she could reach in and touch him. "This is my fault," she whispered, eyes still locked on the man inside.

Pan walked up next to her best friend, placing a hand on Bra's free one, "He went off the deep end; he was punishing himself for letting you get hurt, he went too far," Pan's voice began to crack as tears spilled out again. "Grandpa said that this should fix him, but he won't know for sure until tomorrow, he's not sure if he will wake up from this."

Bra's neck snapped to the right, coming face to face with Pan, "what," she gasped in shock. Pan just shook her head and turned back to Goten.

"He has to wake up Pan, this tank is supposed to fix saiyans, make them all better."

"I know but Grandpa said his injuries are really severe and that his body was in shock when he found him, so he doesn't know if this will work," Pan choked out. She had to walk away; she couldn't stand in front of Goten's lifeless body anymore.

Pan made her way over to where Trunks and Vegeta were standing, talking to each other in the corner of the room. "Bra could use her brother right now," Pan said looking up to Trunks.

"I know, I just can't believe Goten would do something this stupid, why would he do this to himself; he could have killed himself," Trunks' voice sounded as If it were filled with anger, which surprised Pan.

"I don't know," Pan shrugged, "All for love I guess." Trunks just shook his head. "Well I'm going to go try and get some sleep now that you guys are all here," letting out a yawn at the end of her sentence she glanced back over to where Bra was.

"Where's Chase," Trunks asked before Pan could walk away.

"He's with Austin," she said turning around, heading for the doorway; she was waiting for some sort of comment to come flying out of his mouth, some kind of remark about Austin, but she was caught off guard when he just responded with a simple goodnight. She let a small smile creep onto her lips, and continued her journey to the main house, leaving the Briefs family to watch over Goten for awhile.

As she climbed the stairs, she realized how tired her body actually was; she couldn't believe it was already after 8 in the morning and she hadn't slept yet. Opening the door she could hear a light snoring coming from the bed, and she smiled at the sight in front of her; Austin and Chase both in bed asleep. She walked over and picked Chase up, and softly placed him down in his crib, smiling at the sleeping boy. She quietly grabbed her tank top and shorts and changed before climbing into bed next to Austin who hadn't moved since she had entered the room. Pulling the covers up over her body and turning onto her side she closed her eyes and let all the thoughts of the day invade her mind.

"You made it finally."

Her thoughts were interrupted, and she rolled over onto her other side to face the now awake man. "Yeah, Bra just got home, they are with my Uncle now," she sighed. Austin pulled his arm out from under the covers and rested his hand on her cheek, brushing some strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry about your Uncle and Bra."

"Me too, it's such a mess, I don't know why they treat each other the way they do," she spoke, staring into his dark eyes.

"You know all this stuff that happened last night made me start thinking about my life and where it's going," he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "I just, I don't know Pan, I want to be with you; and I know that we are friends and we are suppose to take it slow but I love you, and I would never let anything happen to you."

Pan lay in her current position a little shocked by the words that were coming out of his mouth; trying to digest them and respond was becoming a little much, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea from the silence she was giving him. She watched as he rolled back over to face her, smiling as he looked at her face.

"I know I shouldn't say things like that; but I just I want us to be us Pan, I want us to have a shot; You know that I would do anything for you and Chase," and before he could finish her lips had attached to his.

As she pulled away it was her turn to smile at the look on his face, "I agree with you, I think we deserve a shot, and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me and I know I can trust you and talk to you, and I love you too," she leaned in and met his lips once more.

"Are you sure about this Pan, I really don't want to make you rush into this; I know you wanted to try and work things out with Chase's dad; I don't want to make that situation worse," he stopped as a finger was placed upon his lips.

"Stop. I want this, I want to give this thing a try, I can't handle Trunks right now, we just are on to different pages, and we have a lot of stuff to work on just to be friends again. I know how I feel and I feel good with you."

He reached out and pulled her close, taking in her scent, smiling the biggest smile that he could. They laid in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**I Don't Own DBZ**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….**

**I'm trying to write!! I swear!**

The next few days came and went in nothing but a blur. Capsule Corporation was quiet, everyone seemed down. It had been over 48 hours and there was still no sign of movement coming from the regeneration tank. Bra hadn't left his side once; making a bed out of one of the cots she found. Bulma had come and tried to get her to take a break; to shower, rest and get something to eat, but she would just ignore her mother. Vegeta had even tried to have a decent conversation with her, but it ended up as it usually did; them both irritated at one another.

The whole situation also ruined the big baby shower that was scheduled to take place. Videl wanted nothing to do with it while her brother in law's life was in danger; and who could blame her for that. Gohan would sit in the room with Bra and just stare at his brother's lifeless body; sitting in silence, they both could never find the words to comfort one another. Chi-Chi couldn't even bring herself into the room where her youngest son was; she would just send her husband for updates every forty minutes.

Pan's eyes opened slowly, taking in a deep breath and her surroundings she let a yawn escape. Looking around she found Austin still asleep next to her, and didn't hear anything from the baby. They ended up leaving the hotel and moving all of their things into the room they had been sleeping in at C.C. Pan wanted to be able to see Goten as soon as he woke up, so Bulma offered them the room. She slung her legs out from under the covers and met the cold hardwood floor with her bare feet; sending chills throughout her body. Slowly getting her feet into her sandals she walked over to the playpen that held chase, but instead found a note stuck to the table next to it. Picking it up she read it over and let a small sigh out. She crumpled the note up and threw it into the trash; Trunks had come in and got him this morning. She still hadn't brought herself to tell him that Austin and her had decided to give their relationship a shot; she knew he wasn't going to be happy. But now, him coming into the room, seeing them sleeping in the same bed; cuddled up together, now she knew she had to tell him. She heard stirring coming from behind her, turning around she saw Austin sitting up, a smile plastered on his face, "Good morning beautiful."

Pan blushed, letting a smile overtake her lips, "Good morning handsome." She walked over to where he was seated on the edge of the bed, taking a seat next to him.

"Still asleep," Austin asked motioning to the crib.

Pan shook her head 'no', "Trunks came in and got him this morning; I didn't even here him."

"Me either," Austin said in a weird tone as he stretched his arms over his head. "What time is it anyways, I feel like I've been sleeping for years."

Pan chuckled, standing up to grab her cell phone of the bedside table, "11:00, we have been sleeping for a long time, no wonder he came in and got him." Austin reached out, grabbing her by her tiny waist and pulling her down on top of him; as soon as she was close he planted a passionate kiss right on her lips, holding her as close to him as he possibly could. It seemed like forever until their kiss broke, but when it did she just leaned into his chest. It had been a while since she was truly happy the way she felt in this moment, with him. She could feel his hand running up and down her back; both of them laying there in silence, enjoying the moment of peace.

Bra sat in the chair in front of the regen tank, hoping that today would be the day that he woke up. She checked his vitals every hour, never forgetting, never missing and every time they seemed to be improving. She placed her hand on the cold glass in front of her, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes again, she seemed to cry almost every day. She heard the door open behind her, and footsteps getting close; turning around she found her brother with his baby, which brought a small smile to her face. "You alright sis," he asked walking close, placing his free arm around her shoulder. She didn't speak though, just shook her head.

"Chase wanted to come see his Aunt, he missed her," Trunks smiled holding the baby out for her to grab; and to his surprise she took him.

"He's getting so big," she smiled placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. He let out some sort of mumbled words, trying to tell his blue haired Aunt something, which made her laugh even more.

"I know, it is so crazy how Saiyans grow. They grow up so quick but age so slow, so strange," he stated, as he walked over the machine that held his best friend.

"I can see how different he makes you act; you seem so proud of him already," Bra took a seat in the chair she had been planted in for the last three hours.

Trunks turned his attention back to her, "I am so proud Bra, he makes me feel so different about myself; he makes me want to be this awesome person; it just sucks that Pan's taking him back to South Carolina with her."

"Maybe she will decide to move back here, stay with her family."

"No, she is going back; she doesn't want to live here anymore, she has moved on, started a new life."

Bra sighed, "Trunks come on, she hasn't moved on, she is just trying to find herself; this whole thing took a toll on her, I mean her parents trying to take her kid, not letting her tell anyone; she had a lot of shit to go through on her own," Bra stated, as she tried to untangle the baby's chubby hands from her hair.

"I know Bra, but she's moving on, and she's not moving on with me. She picked that ass hole to move on with; I know that she wishes I wasn't Chase's father, ever since we came back into each other's life it has been so fucked up, so complicated; we just don't get a long."

Bra chuckled, "Trunks, listen to yourself. Pan loves you, but you have to admit that there has been a lot of things that you have said and done that probably didn't make her want to run back into your arms, and trust me, she knows that there is a lot of fucked up shit she did that she think you could never forgive her for."

Trunks let out a long breath, thinking back to everything that had happened over the last year and a half; all the things that were said and done, and kept from him. He turned back around to look at the baby who was now crawling around on the floor, trying to find anything to get into and then back up to Bra, "Well when I went in and got him this morning she was with him, in bed, and I could tell, I just got that feeling in my heart that she is with him now."

"So give it time Trunks, be there for Chase as a father, show her how much you care," Bra was cut off by the look that had now graced his face.

"I already accepted the job offer from the company, I'm moving to London; opening the new branch of Capsule Corp. there." Bra's face dropped, she couldn't have truly just heard those words come from her brother's mouth.

"Are you fucking stupid," she said a little louder than she meant too.

"It's going to be for about a year, maybe two," he shrugged, "I leave in two weeks."

"Trunks, you are going to regret this for the rest of your life. You are going to go to London and leave your baby, let him grow up without you; you are just like daddy you know that," Bra's voice was filled with disgust.

"He doesn't need me Bra, don't you get that, he has a father figure in his life…" but stopped when he felt a hand across his face. Bringing his hand up to the stinging sensation he looked at Bra who had fire in her eyes.

"You don't deserve Pan and you definitely don't deserve a son like Chase," she said coldly. "You should want to do everything in your power to be with him, even if Pan doesn't want you," her voice had risen even louder now, "But instead, instead you move to London, you make me sick." With that she turned around and began to walk away when she ran into something, opening her eyes she came face to face with Pan, who held a look of shock on her face.

"London," she asked softly, reaching down to pick up the child who was now at her leg. Trunks swallowed hard, he didn't want her to find out like this. But he shook his head up and down. "Good, go to London, leave your son," she felt tears in her eyes, "I was coming down here to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow," she held her composure, not letting any tears fall. Bra reached in and took Chase from Pan, taking the time to walk out and leave the two to talk. Pan turned to follow Bra, leaving Trunks standing alone, but he took off and caught up with her grabbing her shoulder and swinging her around.

"Pan, would you stop and let me explain," he said as he managed to get her to face him.

"Get your hands off of me," she spat at him.

"Pan please, this isn't that big of a deal, I'm going to London to open a new C.C headquarters, I'll only be gone for a year or two," he said not sure what else to say.

"Two years Trunks? Two years, what about your son who's life claim you want to be a part of? What about him, is he part of your two year plan," she screamed in his face.

"You don't want me Pan, so what does it matter," Trunks yelled back, inches from her face.

"I don't want you, your right I don't, especially after the way you have treated me and Austin these last few days; but I'm not your son Trunks, I don't need you in my life, he does," she screamed back.

"He has a fucking father, that asshole your fuckin', he's a good father isn't he," Trunks' immediately regretted the words he had let slip from his mouth. Pan just stood there in shock; she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You know what Trunks, after this whole thing, you are right he is going to be a better father to Chase than you would have ever been; you want to know why, well I'll tell you, he would do anything for Chase; when I was in the hospital and couldn't do anything, he would sit with him in his arms next to me so I could see him, he took off of work to help me get through everything," her face was full of anger and rage, "He would never run off and leave us behind for two years, and the sad thing is he isn't even his biological father." With that she turned towards the exit and walked away, leaving him alone speechless.

"Pan," Trunks yelled, "Would you please stop." But she didn't she walked right out the door, leaving him defeated.


	36. Finally Awake

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**I HOPE U GUYS LIKE- SOME CRAZY THINGS ARE HAPPENNING!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE I GET.**

**Let me know what you guys think, I'm not sure about this chapter…. **

***~FINALLY AWAKE~***

After her argument with her brother she went and sat out on the bench with her nephew, just watching the little boy play in the grass. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't understand how two people that had been so in love could push each other away; especially when it came to their child. Her mind ran to Goten, realizing how the two of them seemed to do the same thing when it came to their relationship. One of them was always running or pushing the other to go a different route. Bra had sat on the bench contemplating life and love; wondering if she was indeed going down the right path. Wondering if her and Goten would end up the way Pan and Trunks had. As her thoughts wondered Pan showed up, taking a seat on the bench next to her long time best friend.

"Hey."

"Hey." Bra responded quietly, still keeping her eyes on the crawling boy, who was babbling the whole time, trying to speak, trying to grab anything so he could pull himself up.

"He's getting so big," Pan smiled as she noticed Bra's blue eyes never leaving her son.

"Panny do you regret all this," Bra spat out without thinking; curious to what her saiyan friend thought. She really hadn't had an opportunity to ask Pan about the whole situation.

Pan breathed in a deep breath; thinking of how she could answer such a deep question. Even though it didn't seem like much, regret was such a hard word to use. Pan bit her lower lip, watching as her son now lay in the grass, "I don't know Bra, I regret things that happened, but I don't regret anything that lead to me having him."

"I know that Pan," Bra shifted so she could face her dark haired friend, getting a glimpse into her eyes, seeing the hurt and pain. "I mean keeping Trunks in the dark about the whole thing, running away, hiding out for almost a year while we searched for you."

Pan felt a tear fall from her eye, "Yes. Bra I never wanted to leave, I never wanted any of this to play out the way it has. I didn't want to lose my baby, and the only thing I could think of to do was leave. I didn't want Trunks to know because he wasn't ready to be a dad, he didn't want a family," she couldn't hold the tears back any more and they fell freely from her dark eyes.

"He thinks that you hate him," Bra's voice was still soft, she felt all kinds of emotions as she watched Pan break down in front of her.

"I don't hate him Bra, I could never hate him. He gave me the best thing in my life, he is the father of my son, how can I hate him? If anything he hates me, look what I have done to him Bra, look at what I have put him through."

Bra shook her head, "Pan, Trunks could never hate you, he was going to ask you to marry him; he wanted you to be his mate, and then you disappeared, he thought that it was his fault you left."

"I know Bra, I just can't face him, I don't know why but when I see him I get angry, and when we talk we fight, and I don't know why or how it happened but I fell in love Bra, I fell in love with another man," Pan's voice cracked as she wiped more tears off of her cheeks.

Bra pulled her friend into a tight hug, wishing she could change it all for her, wishing she could make this whole thing go away, "You have to talk to him, you have to work something out Pan, he can't go to London, he needs to be with his son."

Pan pulled away, wiping her tears once more, "I know," she agreed, "I need to talk to him, we need to figure this out, I can't keep him in the dark any more. This whole thing is my fault and I need to start acting like an adult, like a mother and fix this." Pan stood up and walked over to where Chase was still laying in the grass, smiling she lifted him to her chest, looking back towards Bra and sending her a small smile; an unspoken thank you.

Bra followed suit, standing up and heading back to the medical center, hoping for some change in her boyfriend. After talking with Pan she had made up her mind that they couldn't go on the way they had been; they needed to start fresh, trust each other and move forward as a team. Walking in she stopped, panic rushed through her body, the tank was empty. She looked around, and saw nothing; the place was quiet, there was no one to be seen. She slowly walked over to where the tank was; it wasn't broken, so the cycle had completed, he was healed. She heard a loud noise come from behind her, she swung around quickly and there he stood, in nothing but a towel.

"Bra," he said as his head cocked to the right. She didn't speak; she just ran, ran to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him the deepest, most passionate kiss ever. Pulling away she looked to his face, touching it, making sure it was real; tears of joy came pouring out of her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too," he chuckled, "But I don't think kissing people like that is such a good idea, your brother might not be too happy."

Bra laughed, "Goten he doesn't care, and neither does father. I just am so happy you are ok," she said lunging into his arms once more.

"I'm fine," he said pushing her off him, "I just need my clothes, and I am starving," he rubbed his bare stomach as it growled at the perfect time.

"I'll get them, and I'll get Trunks and you have to call your mom, she has been so worried," Bra rambled as she ran into the back room, grabbing out a pair of clothes Chi-Chi had sent over for when he awoke.

Goten stood in the middle of the large room, stretching out his muscles; running his hands through his hair, he smiled as he took the clothes from Bra's hands.

"I'll be back, let me go call the main house," she said looking him up and down once more. Bra walked out as Trunks flew in, he had felt his best friends ki shoot up and knew it had to be good news.

"Goten, you made it man," Trunks smiled, pulling the younger saiyan into a hug.

"Did you think I wouldn't, but damn man who did this shit to me, the guy must have been a beast; worse than Buu?" Trunks looked at him, confusion evident on all of his features.

"What?"

"Is everyone else ok, Dad, Gohan, Vegeta? Did everyone make it," Goten asked as he pulled the red shirt on over his head. Trunks was lost, he actually thought an enemy did this to him?

"Yeah buddy, everyone is ok, you don't remember how you got here," Trunks asked looking into Goten's dark orbs?

"No, it must have been a fight, I must have blacked out," the young saiyan shrugged. He pulled his shorts on and threw the towel on one of the benches. "I'm starving though man, how long was I in that thing?"

Trunks was a little lost still, trying to piece the whole thing together, "Shit man it's been three days think, four," I'm not 100 percent sure, I've been dealing with some drama of my own."

"What Pan troubles again, still not wanting to sleep with you," Goten laughed, punching his friend lightly in the shoulder, "Thank god I don't have to deal with that shit, Paris is down for whatever."

"What," Trunks said staring at Goten in shock once more, "Paris?"

"Yeah man, I should probably call her since I've been missing in action for a few days." Trunks just shook his head, not sure what to say, he heard the door open behind them and turned to find his mother, Bra and Gohan walking in.

"Hey mom, I think Goten is still a little woozy or something, you think you can call one of the doctors to check him out," Trunks asked?

Bulma smiled, "Of course hunny," she walked over to where Goten was and gave him a big hug, "I'm glad you are ok, you had us all scared." Bulma let go and Gohan was the next one to embrace his younger brother, glad that he was alright.

"Can we please go get some food, I am so hungry, my stomach is growling," Goten whined, looking around at the group of people who were just smiling back at him. Bra grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll go with you, we need to talk anyways."

Goten didn't think anything of it and followed the blue haired saiyan towards the main house leaving the rest of the group in the med center.

"Gohan," Trunks spoke up as soon as the door shut, "Something is still wrong with him."

"What do you mean Trunks," Gohan asked rubbing his hand on his chin.

"He thinks someone hurt him and he thinks he's still with Paris," Trunks responded, his eye's full of worry and concern.

"I'm sure he is fine, he probably just needs some food and some rest and he will be back to normal in no time," Gohan smiled, patting Trunks on the back.

**B+G**

Goten pulled up a seat to the island in the kitchen and watched as Bra punched in some orders for the bots to make. She smiled as she walked over to where he was sitting; her heart was filled with a ton of different emotions. She made her way behind him, slinging her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his long hair. She could feel him tense under her touch, which made her pull away.

He turned the chair to face her, a confused look plastered all over his face. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, but he quickly pulled away.

"Goten, I'm sorry, this whole thing is my fault," she cooed as she went in for another kiss. But he put his arm up to stop her.

"Bra you don't have to throw yourself on me, I'm sure it's all good," he said standing up, trying to avoid his best friends little sister.

Bra turned to where he was now standing; so lost, not sure what to say. They stood in silence for a moment as she tried to piece what he was saying together. "Goten, I love you," she said taking a few steps towards him, "This is all my fault, and I'm not throwing myself at you, I just have missed kissing you, and hugging you and touching you."

Goten laughed instantly, "What," he chuckled some more. "I don't think Paris would like to hear you saying all this."

Bra's face dropped, "What?"

"Paris, my girlfriend, you know blonde, she has been hanging around for a while now," he asked laughing some more, "Are you losing your mind or something?"

But Bra didn't answer; she just stood there in shock, tears welling up in her eyes yet again. She couldn't bring herself to speak, he didn't remember, he couldn't remember that he dumped Paris? That they had been together for months now?

"Goten, do you know what month it is?"

He looked around, thinking of when the last time he heard the date was, "I can't think of it right now," he shrugged.

"Goten, you broke up with Paris. We are together, me and you," she said motioning to their bodies with her finger. Goten chuckled again, "Ok Bra, you are for sure crazy; I would never be with you, your Dad would kill me."

"I have to go, the food will be ready in a few minutes," her voice cracked as she held in her tears.

"Come on Bra, its ok to dream," he yelled as she walked out of the room, leaving him standing alone in the kitchen. Shaking his head he walked back over to the island taking a seat in the chair he had previously sat in. Watching as the bots placed plate full's of food in front of him. He didn't hesitate, grabbing a fork and stuffing his face, not noticing that Trunks and Gohan had wandered into the kitchen with him.

"Where's Bra," Trunks asked looking around for his little sister. Goten just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to shove food down his throat. "Didn't she come in here with you," Trunks asked, pressing the issue?

Goten swallowed the mouth full of food, "Dude she started talking crazy and then said she had to go."

Trunks looked to Gohan, who had the same odd look on his face.

"What do you mean talking crazy," Gohan chuckled.

"Bro, she was saying shit like we are together, and she was trying to like throw herself on me; but I didn't do it man," he said looking to trunks, both hands up. "I told her Paris would be pissed and Vegeta would kill me and then like I said she took off."

"Oh fuck man," Trunks said, letting a sigh escape his mouth.

"What," Goten asked looking at the expressions of his older brother and best friend. But they both just stood there, staring at the young man who had seemed to have woken up without his memory.


	37. New Found Hope

**I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Hey everyone! It's been a while, not as long as last time, but long enough! **

**Here's a new chapter for you guys to enjoy- well I hope you enjoy it… : )**

**Special thanks to: **

**The-lastsaiyan1991, Sayian 42, mizqt, Loregar, wolf-e wolfman, and Tis the Unknown**

**You guys are so nice and make me smile; I'm glad you like the story so much and I wanted to update as soon as I read them all!**

**Well that's enough babbling, please Read and Review as always and Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 37 **

***New Found Hope***

Pan had been trying to console Bra for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality was only an hour. Bra had come to her after Goten had insinuated that he and Paris were still together and that she was living in some sort of dream world. Bra was laying on Pan's bed, crying her eyes out as Pan sat and rubber her back, telling her it would all work out; reminding her that he had just woken up from serious injuries and was probably a little woozy from it all. And finally Bra had cried herself to sleep; cheeks stained from where the tears had poured down, whimpering as her breathing evened out. Pan slowly rose from the bed and decided to go see Goten; try and put this whole thing into perspective, she was suppose to leave to go back home but decided against it; that Bra needed her right now, and her Uncle was bound to need her at some point too.

As she slowly embarked down the stairs she heard her son crying from the living room and she decided to head there first. She walked in to see him sitting on the floor crying as Austin tried to cheer him up. Walking over, she reached down and picked him up, smiling as the crying ceased. Austin stood up and followed her to the couch where she had decided to sit.

"Is Bra ok," he asked watching as Pan rubbed the boys back?

Pan sighed, "No," her voice was soft, filled with sadness for her friend. "I think I'm going to stay here, for a few extra days."

Austin nodded, he figured that was coming, "That sounds good, it will be good for Bra if you stay, she seems like she could use her best friend right now," he smiled taking her free hand in his.

"Can you stay with me," she asked looking into his eyes, hoping he would say yes, but instead he shook his head the other way.

"I wish I could babe, but I got to get back, I have to be back at work and I have to pick up Rowdy from my buddy," he pulled her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, "I'll see you when you get back though."

She knew that he had to go, but she was sad that he had to leave, "Are you still going to catch the flight out tonight?"

"Yeah, I already packed up our stuff and put it in the car, so remind me to pull your duffle bag out; and I'll return the car when I get to the airport so you don't have to worry about it."

She felt a small smile creep onto her face as she watched him talk, "Thanks for understanding and being so good to me." He returned the smile and threw his right arm around her shoulders, leaning into her.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered into her ear, planting a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to miss you too," she sighed.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

Trunks sat in the kitchen as he watched Goten continually stuff food in his mouth; cringing at the sight every so often. A million things were running through his mind; he kept trying to think of something he could do, something that would make him remember. "You want some man," Goten spoke up, breaking his thoughts. Trunks didn't speak; he just shook his head 'no' and watched as Goten continued. They sat in silence until Goten finished his meal, wiping his mouth with the paper towel; he stretched his arms out over his head, looking over to Trunks who looked as if he was day dreaming.

"Trunks," Goten yelled, "Snap out of it man." Trunks snapped back into reality, looking at the younger Saiyan who now was staring at him.

"I'm sorry man, I was just thinking," he posted a fake smile on his face.

"Come on I want to go do something; let's go spar or go out," Goten stood up quickly, grabbing his bottle of water and chugging the rest of it down.

"Alright, I got to change though, I can't spar in this," Trunks stood up slowly, turning around to walk out of the kitchen.

"Trunks," Goten yelled stopping him before he could leave the room, "Can I borrow your cell, I don't know where mine is." Trunks eyed him trying to think of an excuse not to let him use it; he knew that Goten was going to call Paris, and he knew Paris would come running back to him; and then Bra would be completely heartbroken.

"You know man I left my phone with my Mom, she was going to try and fix it for me." Trunks watched as Goten shrugged and then continued on his way up to his room. As he walked out into the living room he saw Pan sitting on the floor trying to get Chase to walk, he stopped and watched as she held his little hands, trying to get him to take steps forward, but instead just standing in one spot giggling.

Trunks stayed back, watching for a few more moments, looking at the miniature version of Vegeta; so many emotions filling his body. Then he caught himself staring at her; the woman that he had been in love with for so long, the woman that seemed to hate him more than anything in this world and he felt his heart drop. He inhaled a long deep breath, and turned around to take the back stairs so he didn't have to interrupt her and start some sort of fight; that seemed to be the only thing they could ever accomplish between each other anymore, and that was something he never wanted to have happen between them; complete resentment. He climbed the stairs quickly, turning the corner and then tripping, landing face first on the floor; laying on the ground for a few moments he finally pulled himself up, coming face to face with Austin and he felt anger start to rise inside of him; but he pushed it back.

"Are you alright," Austin asked as he walked over to where the bag that Trunks had tripped over sat on the ground.

"I'm fine," he snapped, a little angrier then he wanted it to come out.

"I shouldn't have left that their but I ran out of hands," Austin said, he began feeling awkward; not sure what else to say to the man that stood in front of him.

"Don't worry about it," Trunks shook it off and began to head down the hall, but stopped and turned back around, "You need any help taking that stuff downstairs."

Austin was stunned; he was actually offering to help. "Actually, this stuff is going back into the room, Pan is staying for a few more days, she wants to be here for your sister."

Trunks stood in shock, Pan was staying, alone. Austin was leaving to go back to the States, and Pan was staying with his son. He quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts, focusing back to Austin, "You're leaving huh?"

"Yeah I got to get back; duty calls."

"Well Austin, it was nice meeting you," Trunks lied, sticking out his hand.

"Same with you Trunks, I'm sure you'll be coming through to see Chase though so I'll see you then," Austin reached out meeting Trunks' hand with a firm shake. Trunks nodded and walked down the hall to his room; shutting the door as he entered, staggering over to the bed. He slowly sat down, leaning back, staring at the ceiling. _This is my chance; this is my chance to show her how sorry I am, to make her realize how much I love her._

**X x X x X x X X Xx xXXx x**

Austin finished putting the last couple things back up into the room that Pan and Chase would continue staying in. He was sad that he had to go and that she wasn't coming with him; but he knew she was staying for a good reason. He descended the stairs slowly, not wanting to leave, but knowing that he didn't have a choice; his flight would be leaving in a few hours and he had to get to the airport. He took a deep breath as his foot hit the bottom floor, walking towards the room that held Pan. Walking in he slowly made his way over to where she was and stopped in front of her, reaching his hands out, helping her to her feet.

"It's time already," she asked, leaning into his chest.

"Yeah, I got to go if I'm gunna make my flight," he sighed into her hair, taking in another breathe. He tightened his grip around her small body, pulling her close.

"Be safe ok," she whispered into his chest.

"I will, take care of yourself; and I hope all this stuff works its self out, you are a good person to stay here for your friend Pan," he said as pulled back to look into her dark eyes.

"I know I am," she chuckled. He lowered his lips to hers and planted a soft kiss on them. As he pulled away she quickly pulled him back down to her, kissing him with so much force, so much passion that made him wish they had some time to be alone. Finally breaking for air, he looked into her eyes once more, "You know you drive me crazy right." She giggled and watched as he reached down and picked Chase up off the floor. "You take care of your mom for me," he said tickling the boy's stomach, making him laugh. Pan grabbed Austin's hand and the three of them walked out to the truck, where he had his luggage packed.

Pan took Chase from Austin's arms and accepted one last kiss from him. "I love you, and I will be waiting for you to get back so we can finally start our life together." Pan felt a tear drop from her eye as she watched him get into the black truck. "I love you too; call me when you land ok." He nodded and shut the door, starting the engine and before she knew it they were waving and he was gone.

"Alright buddy looks like we are on our own," she smiled as she put the boy down on the ground. He quickly climbed to his feet and stood up, not taking any steps, just standing in one spot. "Come on Chase, come to mom," Pan cooed trying to persuade him to take the couple steps.

"Pan is that you," a voice startled her, making her jump. She turned around to see Goten standing with a dumfounded look on his face, staring at her. Pan smiled and walked over throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a giant bear hug.

"Uncle Goten," she smiled as she pulled away, "What's going on?"

Goten smiled back, "So you made it out of the fight ok, no injuries," he eyed her up and down concerned. Pan's facial expression changed to confusion; but remembered Bra saying something about him thinking that an enemy had come to earth and that is how he ended up being in the regen tank.

"I'm fine," she smiled, and then felt a tug at her pant leg. Goten looked down, and he shook his head in disbelief, "Is that a mini Vegeta," he laughed. Pan reached down and picked her son up, giving Goten a better look at his nephew. "When did Bulma have him?"

Pan laughed, that seemed to be the reaction she got from everyone around her that knew Vegeta. "No Goten, this is your nephew, my son."

Goten's jaw dropped as he looked the little boy up and down; "You slept with Vegeta?"

Pan through a swift punch into Goten's shoulder, "No Goten, you ass, I didn't sleep with Vegeta; what the fuck do you think I am?"

Goten began laughing hysterically, "Sorry Pan, it was just a question," he laughed some more. Pan exhaled harshly, giving Goten a evil stare, "Trunks, this is our son," she spat out, hoping it would shut him up.

"Wow, really," Goten looked at the boy again, studying his features. "That is insane, he looks nothing like Trunks or you for that matter; how the fuck did he end up with Vegeta's looks?"

"I have no clue, but he is cute and I don't care whose looks he got as long as he is healthy and strong," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Well Pan, I got to get to the gravity room; I'm meeting Trunks in their for a spar," he plastered that famous Son grin on his face, "You hanging around here for awhile, or going back to your apartment?"

Pan looked confused, but reminded herself of the whole memory thing, "I'll be hanging around here; I'm staying here for a few days."

"Cool, I will see you later then," he quickly jogged off towards the gravity room leaving Pan to her own thoughts. _This really is bad; he has no memory of anything that has happened recently. Bulma has to have something that can fix this; she has too. _


	38. Gleem of Hope

**I don't own DBZ**

**Helllloooo Everyone.**

**So I'm glad you all liked the little twist last chapter- Austin has gone home leaving Pan to help Bra- could this be a bad idea on his part?! I guess we'll have to wait and see…..**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you all know who you are : ) I loved them of course…… and I can't wait to read what you all think of this chapter--- some crazyyyy stuff is coming.**

**So this chapter we have some Lemon action, please don't read it if you don't like it, I marked it off in the story so you know when it's coming and over.**

**I Hope you enjoy, please read and review- and sorry if the lemon sucks im not great at writing that!**

Days had passed and nothing seemed to be getting back to normal. Goten was still without memory of any of the recent events and had left Capsule Corp. to head back to his parents house. Bra had been held up in her room for two days, not stepping foot out of it. Pan had been trying so hard to get her to get out and make Goten remember the relationship they had started, but she refused. Bulma had been working countless hours in the lab, trying to figure out some sort of concoction that would fix the young saiyans memories but she had come up with nothing.

Pans eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured into her room. She stretched her arms outward and sat herself up in the bed, taking in her surroundings as she did every morning. Looking over to her right the bed was empty; making her miss him even more. She had only planned on staying for 2 to 3 days, but she couldn't make herself go, she couldn't bring herself to leave Bra alone, especially with her feeling so down. She looked over to the pack and play seeing her son lying awake, staring at the ceiling; pulling herself out of her warm bed she made her way over to him, picking him up and laying him on the bed. She was able to do a quick diaper change and get him dressed with no issues but was interrupted before getting herself changed by soft knocks on the door. "It's open," she yelled, letting the person on the other end to enter.

The door opened slowly, and a blue hair woman entered; Pan smiled as she watched the older woman shut the door behind her. "Good morning Pan," Bulma smiled, walking over to where her grandson was laid out on the bed.

"Good morning Bulma," Pan returned the smile, curious as to what this visit was about.

"Pan, I am worried about Bra," Bulma's featured all held a look of concern as she looked from the boy on the bed to the other woman in the room. "She won't eat, and she rarely leaves that damn room." Pan could see the concern and worry in Bulma's blue eyes, "I am worried about her too, but I don't know what to do. I ask her to go out, I try and get her to come play with Chase, but every time she denies; she won't even talk to me about it anymore."

Bulma took in a large breath of air, taking a seat on the messy bed, "I can't find anything that will make his memory come back; I've barely slept the last few days, trying to make something; but nothing I do seems to work," she brought her petite hand up to her hair, running it through it.

"I'm going to talk to Goten today; I asked him to tag along with me get some lunch and he agreed; I just hope he doesn't show up with Paris." Pan walked over and sat next to Bulma taking the older woman's hand in hers, "Bulma, I will try and fix this, I will try and get him to remember, Bra is my best friend and this sucks so much having to see her like this."

Bulma let a small smile grace her lips, "Thank you Pan, you are the best friend a girl could ask for; and you know that you and Chase are welcome to stay here as long as you like, it's so nice having a baby around." Bulma pulled Pan into a hug and they both sat in each other's arms for a few moments before breaking apart, both letting a sigh out.

"Do you wanna take Chase for a while? I need to shower and change," Pan asked as Bulma stood up from the bed; as soon as she spoke those words she could see Bulma's smile grow, "I would love to take my grandson for a while," she said picking the baby off of the bed.

"He finally took some steps yesterday when we were outside, so if you want to work with him some more that would be awesome; you might have more luck then I seem to be having," Pan chuckled as she watched Chase grab at Bulma's blue hair.

Bulma just smiled as she grabbed the boys small hand, giving a quick nod to Pan she grabbed the diaper bag that Pan had gotten together for her and headed out of the room; leaving Pan alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Goten walked into the main house at Capsule Corp. He was meeting up with Pan for lunch; she wanted to talk to him about something, he wasn't quite sure what. He walked through the large hallway and headed for the kitchen; his stomach was already growling so he figured a little snack wouldn't hurt. As he made the right turn into the lavish kitchen he stopped as he saw the younger blue haired woman sitting on the stool, staring out the window. He sensed something was wrong with her, but wasn't sure if he should approach her; last time they came in contact with one another things didn't seem to go smoothly. But being a Son his good nature got the best of him and he walked toward her, taking his steps slowly.

Bra sensed someone coming up behind her; she turned expecting her mother, begging her to eat something but was met with onyx eyes. Her heart began to ache; she wasn't ready to face him, not yet. "Hey Bra, you ok," he asked taking a seat on the stool next to her. Everything inside of her wanted to smack him, scream at him, make him remember; but she did none of that, instead she just shook her head and tried to answer without showing any sort of emotion; praying that he would leave her alone.

"Bra, you know you can talk to me, I've known you forever and maybe it's something that I can help with," he asked, he was so sincere that it made her want to vomit. She felt her eyes begin to burn as tears welled up in them. But she held them in, refusing to cry, "I'm fine Goten," she choked out, holding her composure.

Goten could feel that she was upset, he knew something was wrong; and something was pulling him towards her, but he didn't know why. "Bra you don't have to lie to me, tell me what's wrong; is it your dad or Trunks?"

She couldn't answer, she couldn't find words to say to him; she wanted to kiss him, pull him into a hug, make him realize what he was missing. "Alright Bra, well if you need anything just call me ok," he smiled, standing up, placing his rough hand on her bare shoulder. His touch sent shivers throughout her body; she couldn't help herself anymore. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck; planting the deepest, most lustful, hungry kiss she could directly on his lips; and before he knew it he had her pinned to the wall; legs around his waist. His mind was telling him to stop, that this was his best friends little sister; but something inside of him made him continue; his body wanted this.

Within moments, the kiss intensified. She felt his rough hands running up and down her slender body; she trembled at his touch, she had been waiting for this. He slammed her into the wall again; he was being rough; something she had grown to enjoy. She squealed out in pain and her eyes jolted open, quickly realizing they were still in the kitchen. "Not here," she whispered into his ear; her voice was low and seductive, he felt himself stiffen immediately. Without thinking he pulled her back away from the wall, still engaged in another passionate kiss; he somehow navigated them to her room. As they entered the room, he put her down on the bed, going back to lock the door so no one could disturb them.

**LEMON ALERT:::::::: **

"It's just my mom and Pan here, everyone else is gone," she spoke between heavy breaths. She watched as a smile over took his face, and watched as he pulled off his t-shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted body. His rough hand reached up under her shirt and grabbed her breast, tweaking the nipple and holding her from moving anywhere. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked before continuing, he couldn't believe he was about to fuck his best friends sister, but there was something driving him; she had some sort of control over his mind, something that made him not care and continue. He watched as she nodded, letting a smile play at her thin lips. With her approval his lips found her neck his tongue traced up her featured coming to her ear lobe, sucking on it she moaned in pleasure.

She heard a loud ripping noise and looked to find her shirt on the floor in front of her; she quickly scurried out of her athletic shorts and panties, leaving herself completely naked in front of him. A smirk crossed his face, a smirk she had never seen before; the look in his eyes was full of hunger, and he was about to go in for the kill. With her body now completely bare, he cupped her left breast and sucked the other, his tongue playing with the now perky nipple. As he sucked he received a loud moan from her lips. He continued more greedily, the other hand moving across her perfect stomach to the perfectly shaved area below. He began to tease her wet entrance with one finger, grazing the sensitive spot, feeling her hips begin to buck against his hand. He pressed a finger inside to explore her before he went in.

"Please Goten, I want you, I need you now," she begged, her finger nails digging into his bare back. He broke pulled his fingers from her vagina, he eyed her one more time, the same smirk still stuck to his lips. "Are you sure you are ready for this," he asked as he undid his belt and began to unbuckle his pants. But she didn't speak; she just nodded her head as she lay back on the bed, spreading her legs wide for him to see. Within seconds he was on top of her, his hardened member rubbing at her entrance; he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was ready, and without warning he plunged in. He couldn't believe how warm and tight she was; it felt so good that he couldn't contain himself anymore. He wanted to go slow, but he couldn't; he wanted to make her scream.

Bra couldn't believe that this was actually happening; that she had gotten her Goten back. She screamed his name in pleasure as he thrust into her faster and faster; her hips synced with his rhythm and they were working as one. She could hear him grunting out as he was attacking her neck again; she could feel herself approaching the edge; something he seemed to make her do with no problems and before she knew it she was climaxing, surrounding his member with all of her juices. Goten immediately felt it and growled in pleasure; releasing into her within seconds, finally able to collapse down on top of her; but rolled off so he wouldn't crush her tiny body, he stared at the ceiling.

**LEMON OVER:::::::::::::::::::::**

Bra rolled onto her side; staring at the exhausted man that lay next to her; still not saying a word. She scooted closer to him, nuzzling into his shoulder, taking in his scent. But she was quickly disappointed when he rose from the bed, looking around for his discarded clothes. "Stay with me Goten," Bra's voice was quiet as she watched him pull on his boxers, followed by his pants.

"I got to go, if anybody realizes what just happened here I am fucking dead; I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I just fucked you Bra," he was shaking his head, desperately trying to get his clothes back on. His mind was frantic; he really did it this time. He pulled his shoes on and looked over to her, seeing tears pouring down her face; he walked over to her, reaching out and pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry Bra, this was my fault I should have stopped it, I shouldn't have let this happen."

She didn't say anything, she felt him release her and she quickly found herself back on her bed alone, watching as he exited her room. She felt her tears start to fall again, her body trembling as she realized what had actually just happened. He had no recollection of them, he was just being a man; his testosterone had taken over and he viewed her as nothing but an easy lay; and why should that surprise her, she thought back to the kiss she laid on him in the kitchen, he was a man, a typical fucking man. She pulled the covers around her, covering her naked body; closing her eyes, trying to forget the look of horror on his face when he realized what he had done. She squeezed her eyes shut again; her head was throbbing, she needed to sleep, she needed to forget, so she did just that. Bra cried herself to sleep with the images of him haunting her dreams; his touch haunting her body and his scent lingering in her room.

**OK I know I never write stuff at the end, but I want you all to know that this chapter was for a reason, I have this thing cooking in my head and I needed a segway into it…. I don't know if I'm going to go with it for sure, but Im working on it, so hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok so here is a quick little chapter…. I know it's not long, but I hope you still like it!! **

**Please read and review, I really love it when you guys leave me some kind words : )**

**Anyways here you go:::::**

As the water cascaded down her body she let a sigh escape her mouth. She was beginning to realize how much she missed being with Austin; how they had been together almost every day since they met on the beach that fateful afternoon. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered her hair; reaching for the razor she ran it over her legs, letting the shampoo sit in her hair for a few minutes. She did a quick rinse and began to wash the soap out of her hair when she heard her cell phone start ringing; "Shit," she said aloud, quickly finishing her hair so she could jump out. But by the time she got out of the shower and flared her ki to dry herself she was too late and was met with a voicemail. She slid open her phone and pressed 1 to get to her inbox, waiting for the message to play.

Hey babe, just calling to say I miss you so much. Wish you were here with me; I'm working overnight tonight so call me when you get this. Love you so much, give Chase a hug and kiss for me. Bye.

Hearing his voice made her miss him even more. What did she do to deserve him? To find a man that loved her son as much as he loved her. She closed her phone, and got herself dressed, hanging her towel up to dry she then glanced to the mirror, running the brush through her hair, and finished by brushing her teeth. Then she heard her phone beep, _text message, _she thought as she walked over to the bed where she discarded it before.

Pan

I'm not going to make it to lunch with you today, something came up. Lunch or dinner tomorrow would work out though.

Goten.

She shook her head, she should have figured something would come up; hopefully it had nothing to do with Paris. She was still trying to come up with some sort of plan to get him and Bra back together; all he needed was to remember something, and it would all be ok. Pan walked out of her room and headed down the hall; as she passed Bra's door she could hear her crying on the other side. She slowly walked up and knocked a few times before she heard a soft voice tell her to come in.

As she entered the blue haired saiyans room she looked around and found her sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball. She immediately ran over to her; throwing her arms around her neck. "Bra, what's wrong," Pan asked quickly as she rubbed her friends back. But Bra didn't answer she just continued to cry; Pan couldn't get her to stop, and she couldn't get her to talk, she just watched her best friend continue to crumble in front of her.

"Please Bra, tell me what happened, or what's wrong," Pan pleaded, "Please I'm your best friend." She heard Bra sniffle from inside her arms and released her. She watched as she brought her hands to her face and wiped her tears away, trying to pull herself together. Pan didn't say a word, she just waited, waited for Bra to say anything. And after a few minutes she got what she wanted, Bra spoke.

"I was in the kitchen, staring out the window," she sniffled some more, "Goten showed up, and I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him, hoping it would make him remember," tears slowly began to fall again, "Then next thing I know we were up here, we slept together."

"You did what," Pan asked, a little shock in her voice.

Bra nodded, "And then I thought he remembered, and I asked him to stay with me. But he didn't, he left, saying that he 'couldn't believe he fucked me' and he took off."

Pan sat in silence now. A look of horror overtook her face, "Oh my Kame Bra, I am so sorry." At that moment Pan didn't know what else to say, what could she even try and say to make her feel better. Bra stood up and walked over to where her large window was, staring out it, not believing what truly just happened.

"Bra," Pan said quietly, "Come out with me today, I want to take Chase to the park in Satan City." But Bra just shook her head 'No' and continued to look out into the sky, wondering what he was doing at this moment.

"I just want to be alone right now Pan," Bra choked out, still not turning around to face her dark haired friend.

"Ok Bra, but please call me if you need me, I won't be gone long," Pan walked over and gave her friend one last hug before turning and walking out of her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx

Trunks sat at his large wooden desk inside his enormous office; being the president of Capsule Corporation did have its perks. He was staring out of the window, thinking about the decision he had made to go to London. He knew in his heart that it was the wrong thing to do, and he knew he had to try and get out of it. Since Pan had decided to stay he needed to make sure that he was around; he needed to win her back before she decided to leave again, because he knew if she did that there would be no chance.

He stood up from his comfortable chair, and walked over to the window that over looked Satan City Park. He loved the view that he had; he loved watching the people walk by. He could see families walking through with their children, playing on the playground and he thought to his son. The little boy that had already grown up a lot without him; and it made him want to never miss another moment. He walked back to his desk and picked up his cell phone, dialing his mom's number waiting for an answer.

"Bulma Briefs," he heard the cheery woman on the other end.

"Mom, hey," he smiled as he heard the child babbling and yelling on the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby, I'm sitting here with your baby," Bulma cooed into the phone.

"That's great mom. He sounds happy," Trunks smiled, "But hey I need to talk to you, it's important, do you think you can come down here today?"

He could hear her fumbling around on the phone and he could hear Pan's voice now. He waited patiently as he listened to his mother conversing with his ex girlfriend and then she returned. "Sorry baby, Pan came to get Chase, they're going to the park for a bit," Trunks' lips twitched into a smile; _the park huh…_

"You know what Mom we'll talk tonight when I get home; I forgot I have this meeting in a little bit."

"Ok sweetie, say hello to everyone for me, I love you."

"Bye." Trunks hung up the phone and walked over to his mirror. Messing with his hair a bit and straightening his red tie on his black suit. He smiled a big smile and began to think of how he could approach her. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but he knew it could be the first chance he had to get her alone with him. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office; he wanted to get to the park before she did so it didn't look to suspicious.

XxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

After Goten had left Bra' he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go home and he didn't want to go meet up with Trunks so he decided on the only other place he knew he could go, Paris'. He walked slowly down the streets; he didn't deem it necessary to hurry and arrived at the bottom of the large apartment complex almost an hour and a half later.

He had only spoken to her once since he had awoken from his time in the Regen Tank. She seemed to understand why he didn't call, why he had disappeared for days and she forgave him with no other questions asked. He put the code in and opened the large doors, walking over to the elevator where he waited to get on.

As he stood in the middle of the hallway he couldn't stop thinking about Bra; about the overwhelming feelings he had as he fucked her; it was almost as if it were right, but he shook the thought thinking of how wrong it really was. He kept imagining her face when he was getting dressed, watching as her tears fell from her blue eyes. But he snapped from the image as the elevator dang and he walked in pressing the number 18, top floor. The ride up was silent, no one else entered and he began drifting back to the blue haired princess; he pulled his phone out, he had to apologize again.

Bra:

I'm so sorry I let things get that far. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again at some point. Please don't tell your brother yet; I will when the moment is right.

Goten.

He hit send and watched as his phone went back to the normal screen, hoping he just did the right thing. The elevator doors opened and he walked down the hall to Paris' place, knocking on the door waiting for her to answer; and she did after a few seconds.

"Goten, what are you doing here," she asked, looking at the solemn look on his face.

"I just wanted to see you that's all," he forced a smile as he walked in, hearing the door shut behind him.

"Aww babe, that's sweet of you," she cooed as she walked up and planted a kiss on his lips. Paris was shocked the day that Goten had called her and claimed that he was sorry he hadn't called and that he hoped she wasn't mad at him. At first she was confused, but then she had found out from Marron that he had gotten hurt badly and seemed to have lost memory of some recent events; so she happily obliged to take him back.

Goten responded to her kiss and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. He held her tight, trying to forget what he had just done and now he was wondering if he should come clean and tell her about Bra. He decided against it as they broke from their hug; he walked to the couch and took a seat as she walked into the kitchen; coming out with a bottle of wine.

"You want a drink sweetie," she asked taking a seat on his lap, running her hands through his wild black hair.

"I would love a drink P," he said as he pulled her petite body closer to his. She leaned in and planted another kiss on his lips, not believing that she actually had Goten Son back in her life. After a few minutes of their make out session, she handed him the bottle of wine to open; which he did with no effort at all, handing it back to her he watched as she poured two glasses, which he immedietly sucked down before she had the chance to grab hers.

"Jeez Goten, thirsty much," she chuckled as she refilled both glasses. Which again he quickly downed; she shook her head in disbelief and poured one glass for herself and handed him the rest of the bottle, "Enjoy you fish." Goten laughed as he took the bottle from her small hand, he tipped it up to his face and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Grabbing it he looked at the screen: 1 new text message.

Goten:

I'm not mad at you; I am just upset that you can't remember our life we started together. I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you, but it seems that you don't even want to try and remember me. We have had a lot of bad times- I know that- but we have had a lot of good times too, please don't do anything that you will end up regretting; we need to try and get your memory back so we can pick up where we left off. I love you so much, and you don't have to tell Trunks, he knows all about us already.

Bra

"Who is that," Paris asked as she watched her boyfriend read his cell phone screen.

"Trunks," he responded quickly shutting his phone and throwing it back into his pocket. "Hey babe can you let me up for a minute I need to use the bathroom." After Paris moved from his lap he stood up and walked to the small bathroom, shutting the door and turning the water on. He splashed his face a few times and stared at himself in the mirror. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sat on the toilet and read the text over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	40. Glimpse of a Family

**I do not own DBZ**

**Hello All!! I hope everyone liked that last chapter- and I hope that this one is ok too!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews; as usual sooo sweet : )**

**Please read and review this one!!!**

Pan buckled Chase into his stroller and through on her shoes. She quickly double checked her diaper bag, making sure she had everything she needed for their little walk to the park. Happy with the contents in the bag she put it underneath and opened the door, pulling him out without a struggle. As she shut the door she turned to find a figure standing against the side of the house and jumped a little bit.

"Brat," the low voice met her ears.

"Hey Veggie," she shot him a smirk, knowing how much he hated that name. Vegeta cringed at the stupid name she insisted on using and shook his head. "You want to come to the park with us," she asked still leaving the smirk on her face. But he didn't answer; he just grunted and walked away mumbling something under his breath, which made her laugh out loud. As much as Vegeta had changed he still was had a lot of qualities that hadn't.

She continued her journey to the park and was happy when it was finally in her sights. They had made it in good time, only taking about fifteen minutes; she pushed the stroller towards the play area, she could hear the screams and giggles of other children and smiled seeing a decent crowd. Chase hadn't really had the chance to play with any other kids; no one else she knew had any children and the only one that was on the way was her soon to be brother or sister.

But then she froze, her eyes met with a pair of blues and she felt paralyzed. Sitting on the bench across the playground was Trunks; standing when he saw her. She swallowed hard, not sure why he was here, or what he was going to say to her. She watched him make his way over towards her and she decided to just continue on and began undoing the buckle around Chase's waist, freeing the child from the stroller she walked him over to a group of kids playing in the sand. Trunks didn't follow; he decided it would be better to wait until she got his son settled in with the other kids. He grabbed the stroller and pushed it towards the bench that was closer to where she had stopped; taking a seat he waited. At first he was worried that she wouldn't come back over, and then he began to worry that she was going to be pissed he showed up here, but as he watched her interact with his son he knew he had came for the right reasons; he knew that he had to have her back, to be with her again, and the only way to do that was to get her to talk to him.

Pan sat down next to Chase and watched as he began to play with the toys she laid out in front of him. He was interacting so well with the other little boys that she decided to let him play a bit on his own while she watched from behind. She gave him a quick kiss on his head and told him to be good; slowly rising from the ground she turned towards Trunks; sighing she knew she had to go over to him, she couldn't ignore him when he was sitting right by her stroller. She ran her small hand through her hair and began her trek over to the bench he had parked himself on, cursing to herself the whole way. As she got closer to him she tried to force out a smile, she really didn't want to fight with him; not in the middle of a park filled with parents and children. "Hey," she squeaked out as she took a seat on the bench next to him.

"Hey," he smiled, he could feel the awkwardness between them and he didn't like it at all. He felt uncomfortable, like he needed to hide who he truly was around her.

"What brings you here," she asked, refusing to make eye contact with him. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her head but she didn't want to look at him.

"I needed to get out of the office, so I came out here for a walk and next thing I knew I saw you walk over here," he smiled. They sat in silence a little more, both watching their son play a few feet in front of them. After what seemed like an eternity Trunks spoke up once more, hoping he could get her to open up to him, hoping she would at least look at him. "I'm not going to London," he spat out and watched as she spun her head around to him.

"What," she asked confused?

"I decided not to go to London, I decided that I can't miss out on anymore of his life," he sighed breaking away from her stare and looking back to his son, "I won't miss out on him growing up anymore Pan."

Pan felt a smile grace her lips, as much as she didn't want to him around, she knew in her heart that this was the best thing he could do for their son. "Chase will be happy to have his father around."

"Pan," Trunks grabbed her hand which caused her to look at him once more, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all those things I said to you, all those things I said about Austin, I just want to be there for you, for my son."

Pan pulled her hand from his larger one, and shook her head, "You can be there for your son Trunks, but I don't need you around for me anymore. I have moved on, I have tried and tried to tell you that, but you won't get it through your head," she began to shake her head more, "We'll never be us again, we'll never be a real family."

Trunks felt a pang of sadness pierce through his heart, "You are just saying these things because you want to push me away, because you know in your heart Pan, that if we spend time together and hang out together that you will fall in love with me all over again and you know what, that's what I want, I want you, me and Chase to be a family and I want you to be with me again," he sighed, "I love you and I know behind this cold front you have thrown up that you still love me too."

Pan felt a tear escape her eye, but quickly brought her hand up to wipe it away. She didn't know what to say, how to respond or react to his confession and right as she was going to answer her attention turned to the little boy pulling at her leg.

"Mommy," he yelled, trying to climb up on her, "I found this," he yelled some more waving his hand around with something clenched in his fist. Pan quickly gained her composure and smiled as she picked him up and set him on her lap. The past week they had been in town her son went from crawling to walking and from barely speaking to forming almost sentences. She couldn't believe how fast Saiyans could learn and begin to excel at things. She had heard stories from her parents and grandparents of how fast herself, Goten and Gohan had begun walking and talking and even fighting and flying, but to see it happen right in front of her was pure amazement.

The boy stopped his yelling and laughing when he noticed the purple haired man sitting next to them; he got quiet and stared at the man he had only seen a few times at the place they were staying. Trunks smiled at the boy and reached out his hand, "What did you find buddy," he asked waiting to see what the little Saiyan dropped in his hand. Chase slowly put his hand out and dropped the treasure in Trunks' hand, Trunks looked down to find a dead earthworm laying in the palm of his hand.

"Wow buddy, this is awesome," he said sarcastically, looking to Pan who was now laughing at the display in front of her. Chase smiled at the man in front of him, "I found that for mommy," he beamed looking to his mother and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Thanks so much sweetie, but I think that little worm needs to go back to nature where he belongs," Pan stated quickly holding her son in her arms.

"No it's a present," he yelled and pulled away from her.

"Your mom's right, he needs to go back to his family," Trunks lied, not wanting to tell Chase that the worm was dead. "Why don't you say bye to him and I'll take him back to his home."

Chase shook his head no, and clenched on to Pans neck, burying himself as close to her as he could. Pan shot Trunks a look to get rid of it and Trunks quickly obliged, walking over and dropping the worm under a pair of bushes in the dirt. When he got back he returned to his seat on the bench next to Pan and watched as she tried to turn Chase around to sit on her lap, but he wasn't having it.

"I think I better get him home, he's ready for a nap," she sighed, as she was about to stand up the boy got out of her grasp and ran back to the playground. Trunks laughed as he watched Pan shake her head in defeat, "I guess not."

"He's feisty huh," Trunks continued to laugh, "He looks like my dad and acts like my dad, I guess we're in for some trouble." Pan chuckled as she watched Chase continue to run around the playground, falling down a few times, but quickly getting back to his feet.

"He gets more hyper every day, and it doesn't help that he mastered the whole walking and running thing in less than 48 hours," she said in awe.

"Wow, he learned all that in two days," Trunks asked in amazement?

"Yeah, I never realized how true all those things our parents told us learning how to fly and walk and fight were, until I watched it happen right in front of me."

Trunks turned back to Pan, hoping to pick off where he left off, "So," he swallowed hard before continuing, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Pan was completely caught off guard by his question; she didn't know how to answer him; she really didn't want to have dinner with him, alone. "I don't think tonight is such a good night."

"Pan, please, one dinner, that's all I'm asking for. We can talk about how we are going to work this whole thing out so that I can see Chase in the future," he pleaded, even though the reasoning was completely false.

Pan looked towards the ground as a million things ran through her brain; he was right, they did need to figure out some sort of custody type thing. "Fine."

Trunks couldn't contain the smile that had made its way to his face, he grabbed her into a hug, "Thank you," he whispered in her ear before letting her go.

"Well I need to get him home and bathed so he can go down for a nap; and then I need to ask if your mom or my grandpa will watch him," she stood up, "So if they can't then I'm not going to be able to come."

"Pan, you know my mom will watch him," he shot back.

"You want to start being a father to him, then you can be the one that goes and pry's him away from the playground," she smirked, thanking Dende quietly that she didn't have to be the one to do it.

"Alright, no problem," he shrugged and began to walk over towards where he was seated in the sand. He leaned down and picked him up, whispering something to him and walked back over to Pan, who was standing in shock due to the display in front of her.

"It's never that easy," she choked out as she looked at the two boys in front of her both with identical smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, Trunks said I can have ice cream when we leave," Chase yelled to Pan. Pan's gaze narrowed at Trunks, realizing the bribe he had just used on their child.

"Oh he did, did he," Pan continued to give Trunks the nasty eye, as she reached in and took the boy from his arms? She turned around and strapped him into the stroller, backing away to let Trunks say goodbye. She watched as he gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned to stand directly in front of her.

"You're a dick, you know that right," she asked, arms crossed?

"I know, but I had to bribe him with something, I knew as soon as you asked me to do it that it probably was a pain in the ass," he smirked.

"Thank you," she sighed, "At least you got him without the usual scene being thrown."

"Do you think that maybe, I mean now that he seems to understand things a little better, you can tell him that I'm his dad," Trunks asked, his whole demeanor shifting from a happy tone to a serious one?

Pan nodded, "We can do that, but first we talk at dinner about what this whole being his father thing entails, because I don't know if you realize that it's not always fun and games Trunks, and he needs someone that will be there for him no matter what; not someone that is going to disappear for weeks on end and show up when he feels like it."

"I understand," Trunks smiled lightly, "I'll see you back home, be ready to go at 6, I have reservations."

Pan looked at him confused, "How do you have reservations, I just said I would go with you less then fifteen minutes ago."

Trunks smirked, "I knew you wouldn't say no." And with that he turned and headed back towards his office building leaving Pan standing behind him shaking her head at the cocky Saiyan.

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own DBZ

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!! Please read and review… : )

**Chapter 41:**

When Goten finally managed to pull himself out of the bathroom that he had been sitting in for the past 15 minutes his mind was still full of confusion. He was angry; he was angry because he couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past 6 plus months and he was angry that if what Bra said was actually true, the way he had acted and treated her. He took a deep breath before returning to the living room where his now girlfriend was still sitting sipping on her glass of wine. She looked up when she heard him reenter the room and gave him a sexy smile, calling him over with her finger. Goten tried to smile back, but couldn't something in his heart was telling him that this whole situation was wrong, but he didn't listen and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Paris. "Are you alright," she cooed, snuggling into his muscular neck, "You were in there for awhile?"

Goten sat in silence, running his hand over her back, not sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he should ask the woman that sat next to him about the past or if he should try and figure it out on his own. He could feel her begin to kiss up his neck, and then he could feel her warm breath on his ear as she nibbled on it. He could feel himself getting turned on and quickly jumped up off of the couch. Paris looked at him as if he were crazy, she brushed her hair from her face and got up, moving close to him, eyeing him up and down. "What is your deal tonight Goten," she spat, still inching closer to him.

"I just am not in the mood for this tonight," he said, trying to think of some excuse as to why he was turning her down. He watched as she was now standing directly in front him, bringing her soft hands up to his face, pulling his head close to her and planting her lips directly onto his. She could feel him begin to give in as she managed to gain entrance to his mouth, his kiss was passionate but she knew he wasn't giving into her completely. She brought her right hand from his face and reached down and began to unbuckle his jeans. She felt him pick her up and release her down onto the couch, with him on top of her. She felt the release of her bra and watched as he broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off over her head, she immediately did the same to him. Their lips met again, and she could feel his growing erection pressing against her thighs. She brought her hand down and began to play with it but was shocked when he quickly broke the kiss and jumped up off of the couch, getting away from her. The whole time they had been kissing his mind wouldn't let go of Bra, the images from earlier today when they had made love kept burning in his head.

"Look Paris, I'm sorry I can't do this today, I can't be with you right now," he began to feel flustered, his body was filling with a million emotions and he felt as if he were about to break. He turned and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. He turned to face the woman he was leaving behind, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel right with you and that's not fair to you, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." He turned back around and before she had anytime to respond the door was shut. He was so relieved when he felt the cold air on his face. Upon feeling the cold air he pulled his coat onto his bare arms, once on he dug into his pocket, coming out with his cell phone, reading over the message that had just sent him into turmoil, trying to process everything in his mind. He shut the phone and looked up into the boundless blue sky, wondering what she was doing, wondering if he should go to her and try and sort this whole situation out or if he should give himself time to try and figure things out on his own.

Without another thought he launched himself into the sky, flying towards Capsule Corp. at full speed. He couldn't bring himself to walk away and not know the truth, he had to apologize for practically using her and then leaving her alone; he had to straighten things out.

XxX X xX xX XXxxXX XxxxXXxx

Pan stood in front of the full length mirror that was tucked in the corner of her room. She stared at herself, wondering if this was such a good idea; she didn't want to go to dinner alone with him, but she knew they needed to talk and get some sort of plan for how they would split spending time with Chase. She was standing wrapped in a towel, she had realized she had no nice clothes to wear and enlisted Bra in helping her find something that she could borrow; which seemed to take Bra's mind off of Goten for the minute. Pan slowly made her way over to the king sized bed she had been sleeping in and picked up her phone, quickly dialing Austin's number; she needed to hear his voice.

"Hello," the man on the other end answered, waiting for a response.

"Hey, it's me," she said smiling as soon as she heard him answer.

"Hey babe, what's up? I miss you so much," he cooed into the phone.

"I miss you too; I wish I was home with you right now. I'm going to meet up with Trunks; he wants to talk about some sort of joint custody thing with Chase."

"Really, I thought he was going to England," Austin responded confused, he didn't know why but he had a hint of jealousy running through his veins.

"He's not going anymore and now he wants to be a part of Chase's life. But anyways, you would be so proud of him, he's walking and he is talking so much better now, you want to say hi to him?"

Austin smiled, "Of course I do." He could hear shuffling on the phone and Pan telling the young Saiyan to talk into the phone. "Chase, buddy you there," he asked hearing what seemed to be breathing coming over the line. After a few more seconds of silence the boy finally spoke up, "Daddy, when you coming home?" Austin could feel his heart melt, he never would have guessed that he could be so in love with a woman that he could accept a child as his own, but he had and he loved hearing that word come out of the boy's mouth. "Hey buddy, I miss you and I wish I could be there. You and Mom should be coming home soon, once your Aunt Bra gets better and your Uncle Goten gets better too, and then you and mom will come home."

Pan watched as the boy listened intently to the man on the phone. She knew that Trunks wasn't going to like the fact that Chase still referred to Austin as 'Daddy' but she couldn't take that away from him. How could she explain to a 1 year old that the man he has grown up with isn't allowed to be called Dad but the man he barely knows can be? She refused, just because Austin wasn't his blood father didn't mean he wasn't his dad. She had gotten lost in her thoughts but broke away when the phone was being shoved into her face; grabbing it she brought it back up to her ear. "He misses you," she said sadly, "I miss you."

"I know baby, I miss you guys so much. I've been picking up extra shifts so I don't have to sit home and think about you guys," he said sadly in return. "When do you think you'll be heading back here?"

"Soon, I would say maybe one more week; even if everything isn't back to normal I can't stay here any longer than that. I have a life too, and I need to get Chase home and back on some sort of normal schedule."

"Well keep me updated, I can't wait to get you here all alone," he said seductively into the phone, "You don't even know what I have planned for you."

Pan giggled as her face flushed, "Alright, well I better go, I love you, I'll call you later."

"I love you too Pan, and I'm working all night tonight so if I don't answer leave me a message or shoot me a text."

"Bye," she spoke breathlessly as she heard the dial tone overtake the line. As soon as she set her phone down there were knocks on the door, she yelled for the person on the other end to come in and was met by her best blue haired friend. She watched as her son ran over and latched onto the other woman's leg, and smiled when she watched Bra begin laugh. This had been the most she had seen of Bra in the past three days. Pan took the dresses out of Bra's hands so that Bra could pick Chase up.

"So I brought three different dresses," Bra explained as she took a seat on the bed with Chase in her arms.

"Well which one do you think is the best one for me, you are the fashion expert," Pan stuck out her tongue at the end of the sentence.

"You wish you had the fashion sense I did, you don't have to be jealous, and luckily I am your best friend." Pan laughed as Bra fought to keep Chase's hands off of her earrings. "But in all seriousness I would go with the black one, super sexy."

"I don't want to be sexy Bra," Pan groaned, "This is a dinner so that we can accomplish some sort of system for Chase."

"Shut up Pan, I know you want to look sexy for Trunks, you don't have to lie to me, I know that deep down in the cold heart of yours you love him," Bra spat.

"You're wrong Bra, I am in love with a great man that is halfway across the world and I don't care what you think but I don't love Trunks, not in the romantic way. I will always love him as a friend and I will love him for giving him my little boy, but I am in love with Austin."

"Yeah, whatever put the black one on so I can see." Pan grabbed the dress off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She quickly slid into the little black dress, it fit perfectly. She walked out of the bathroom and was met by Bra's big smile, and watched as the blue haired woman whispered something into her son's ear.

"You look bewteeful mommy," Chase giggled, jumping down off of the bed and ran over to her.

"So this is the one huh," Pan asked eyeing Bra?

"That's the one," Bra smiled. A beeping sound filled the room and Pan watched as Bra grabbed the phone that was in her pocket.

1 New Text Message:

_Bra:_

_I have to see you, it is important. I don't know what it is but my heart is pulling me towards you. I can't stop thinking about you- The image of us together this morning is haunting me. I need you to help me, please…_

_Goten_

"What is it Bra," Pan questioned, watching as tears began to fall from her friends blue eyes.

"Goten," Bra choked out, "He wants to see me, and he wants me to help him."

"That's a good thing," Pan smiled, "Maybe he is remembering, maybe the whole sex thing this morning triggered something in his mind."

Bra continued to cry, she wasn't sure why the tears were coming out, but she couldn't stop them. She wanted him to come over, she wanted to help him and she knew that the memory inside of him was trying to come out.

_Goten:_

_I will do anything to help you, please hurry. Listen to your heart because it is right. I know you don't remember but I love you, you are my everything._

_-Bra_


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't Own DBZ…**

**Hello again!! How is everyone doing out there? Well here we are at chapter 42… I never thought this thing would get to be this long. I hope it's not getting boring, I know its kind of slow right now but we are going to have some things coming up….. I'm not going to end this one and make a sequel I'm just gunna keep truckin through with this title… if that's good with you guys!!**

**Anyways, Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you know EXACTLY who you are : ) I really don't know what I would do without you guys…. I deffenitly wouldn't be 41 chapters deep, that's for sure.**

**PLEASE KEEP READING and REVIEWING!!! I LOVE IT!!! **

**I hope you guys enjoy- this thing seemed loooooonnnggg…**

**CHAPTER 42**

**New Beginnings?**

Pan took one last glance in the mirror; Bra had done her up great. Her hair, her makeup, the dress, everything looked perfect. The nerves that ran through her body were starting to go crazy, her stomach was turning in knots; was she really ready for this one on one chat with her ex lover? She inhaled a huge breath, running her hands down her side, straightening out the wrinkles in the curve hugging dress, she slowly made her way over to the now sleeping child and carefully placed pillows all around him, flipping the switch to the monitor she made her exit to find his Grandma. Walking down the hall she decided to make one last stop and say thank you to her best friend one last time; she stopped in front of the wooden door and planted three loud knocks on it. She heard her friend yell on the other side, giving her permission to enter the princess lair. Pan slowly pushed the heavy door open, walking in to find Bra doing exactly what she had just been, fixing herself in the mirror.

"Well you look all snazzy," Pan giggled walking closer to her best friend.

"Goten's coming remember, he should be here any minute, I didn't really have time to get myself together," Bra spued out.

Pan couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "Bra you know you don't have anything to worry about, you look beautiful, or wait beeeutifulll as Chase would say."

Bra laughed at the dark haired saiyan, "Why thank you there miss, and you don't look to bad yourself." The girls were quickly interrupted by a knock on Bra's personal bedroom balcony door, which caused them both to slightly jump, but both would never admit it. Pan walked over and unlatched the lock, allowing access to her Uncle. As soon as the doors swung open they found a soaking wet Goten, his clothes were drenched and his hair was somewhat matted to his head; he looked around taking in the scenery of the room; he had only been in here once to his memory.

"Hey Uncle Goten," Pan smiled, giving a quick wave, "I would give you a hug but you are a little wet and I don't want to get soaked."

Goten's lips curved into the enormous Son grin, "Don't worry about it Pan, I wouldn't want to ruin your outfit, what you got a date tonight?"

"Yes she does," Bra chimed in as they both could see Pan's face turn red as an apple.

"I thought that guy, what was his name? Texas? Tex? I thought he went back to the states?"

Pan quickly shot Goten a death stare, if she had been in any sort of 'normal' clothes she would have taken him to the ground in one swift motion. "Actually it's not a date; I am having a meeting with my sons father about some sort of custody," she said matter-of-factly.

Bra giggled as she watched Pans hands rest on her hips, "Come on Pan, its ok to admit it, you are going on a date with my brother, trying to rekindle your fairy tale romance." Goten began to laugh at his young niece, her face was still red, but it wasn't from embarrassment.

"You know what, fuck you both, I have to go, I still have to find Bulma so I can pawn off my kid," Pan winked at the two other saiyans in the room. "But you two have a great time, and maybe I'll catch you when I get back." With that said Pan turned her back to the two laughing hyenas in the room and made her exit, _those two are definitely made for each other, _she thought, letting out a small chuckle.

Pan walked down the stairs, she sensed Bulma in the living room, with none other than Trunks. She paused for a moment, taking in yet another deep breath, breathing it out slow. Her nerves were racing now; she really didn't think she was ready for this; her mind was going a mile a minute; different scenarios playing out in her brain, but she was interrupted mid thought by the lavender haired man she was thinking about.

"You look so beautiful Panny," he cooed, extending a hand to help her down the last two stairs. At first she wasn't going to take it, but decided to be polite. Taking his hand she made her way down the stairs and was surprised when he didn't let go, pulling her into the other room where his mother was sitting reading a magazine.

"Oh Pan you look stunning," Bulma smiled, taking off her reading glasses and setting them on the table.

"Thank you Bulma," Pan replied sweetly, thanking Dende as Trunks released her hand. "Chase is asleep, he's on my bed, I wouldn't let him sleep more than an hour or he will never go back to sleep tonight." Pan walked over and handed Bulma the monitor that was occupying her other hand.

"Ok sweetie, I will get him up and moving in a bit then," she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, this was how it was suppose to be. They looked perfect together, and would make the perfect family if they could just get passed the past.

"Thank you again Bulma, I know it was short notice," Pan sighed before turning to Trunks; she felt her breath escape her for a moment, taking in the man that now stood in front of her. He was decked out from head to toe, a suit that fit perfectly, his hair groomed to the tee, and his smile: to die for.

"You ready Panny," he asked, taking his hands out of his pocket, "We're already running a little late, the restaurant is a bit far."

"I'm ready," her voice full of nervousness, "Thanks again Bulma."

"Go, have fun, and don't worry about the baby, he will be fine, I'm going to make Vegeta spend time with him," Bulma laughed, making sure Pan felt extra reassured.

Pan followed Trunks out through the front door and shook her head at the limo that awaited them, "You didn't have to get a limo."

"I did have to get a limo; calm down would you, relax enjoy yourself, just think of this as a little well deserved time off."

Pan shook her head, "Time off from what, I haven't done shit since I've been here. I should be back home, trying to find a job, getting Chase back to a normal life instead of being here."

Trunks stopped and stared at the woman stressing in front of him, he walked over until he was inches away and brought his hand to her cheek, "Stop. I know you are ready to leave and I know you want to be home, but you deserve a break because you are a great mom, and all great moms need to have a little fun once in awhile; I'm here as your friend Pan, I'm here because I want to be a great father and I need some pointers, so please, get in the limo and have a glass of wine with me."

Pan stared into the set of blues that were in front of her, she didn't speak; she just nodded her head and proceeded to the limo, stepping in with Trunks following.

XxXxX XxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

B/G

The laughing in the room had come to a halt and now silence set in; two of the loudest, most talkative saiyans silenced by the awkwardness. Bra eventually settled in on her bed, sitting on the edge; she watched as the youngest Son had taken a seat at her computer desk, leg bouncing up and down.

"Goten," Bra finally was able to spit out, "I'm glad you came." She watched as Gotens eyes shot up from the floor and met with hers, a small smile playing on his lips. "I just don't know what to do, I don't know how to go forward without you. This whole thing is my fault, I know you don't remember, but it is, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lost your memory; you wouldn't have tried to get yourself killed." Bra couldn't stop, once the words started coming out she couldn't contain herself, she felt tears begin to fall, she felt herself begin to tremble.

Goten stood up and walked over to where the blue haired girl was crying on the bed, his heart broke seeing her like this; something inside of him hated seeing her cry. "Please don't cry Bra," his voice was raspy. "You don't have to be sorry, I just need to know what to do Bra, I don't remember us, I don't remember the life that you keep telling me we were starting together," he let a tear fall from his onyx eye.

"What can I do Goten, what can I do to make you remember me? To remember our love?" Goten just shook his head, not sure what to say.

"I don't know Bra, I don't know. The only person that I can remember being with is Paris, and I went back to her and she told me that we were happy together before this whole memory shit, and she has been trying to help me," he said softly, not making eye contact with Bra anymore. He knew her tears weren't going to stop, especially not when it came to him talking about Paris. If what she claimed is true then he had made a big mistake, and she was not going to be happy.

"She's lying to you Goten," Bra practically yelled between breaths, "You broke up with her the day after we slept together at Trunks' going away party, you left as a single man," her voice kept raising, he tried to calm her down, but she wasn't having it. "We bonded Goten, not like the saiyans mating bond, but we had something special, and when you left me after being in the regen tank I was devastated, I haven't been able to sleep, eat, smile, I have been a wreck."

Goten felt as if his heart had broken in two, he knew she was right, he knew they were together, he could feel it in his soul. He had screwed up, he should have given her a chance to explain, a chance to talk; but instead he cast her aside, and ran to the woman who had lied to him over and over again in the past. "Bra," he said pulling her into a huge hug; his muscular arms pulling her as close to his body as he could get her, "I don't remember but I feel something; something that I haven't felt for Paris, it's so strong, my heart is telling me that this is where I belong."

Bra's tears turned into tears of joy, she had waited for him to say those words for what seemed like an eternity, but her happiness was quickly haulted when he pulled away from her; the look in his eyes made her completely terrified. "Goten, what is it?"

He jolted from the bed and walked over to the furthest wall, leaning his head against it, pounding his fists on the cold boards. Bra stood up and walked over to upset man, hoping he wasn't changing his mind. "Goten please, please tell me what's wrong. I don't expect you to remember anything right now, but just the fact that you can feel our love means that something is working."

"NO BRA," he yelled turning around, his eyes blood shot as tears cascaded down his cheeks, and falling off at his sharp jaw line, "I fucked up," his voice now quiet.

"Please Goten, just tell me what happened," she pleaded, walking over to the balcony he made his way too.

"I slept with her, I slept with Paris."

Bra stared in shock, her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor; she just stared at him, no tears fell, she was completely in shock from the confession that just came out of his mouth. But how could she be mad at him? He didn't know, he didn't remember… but something inside of her felt betrayed, she wanted to get up and smack him, but she couldn't move.

XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXXXxxxXXxxXXX

As Pan downed her third glass of wine the limo came to a stop, Trunks smiled over at her, reaching out and taking the now empty glass and setting it on the side table. "You ready for some good food," Trunks smirked, he had went out of his way to get reservations at the restaurant him and Pan had always wanted to try.

"Where are we, that ride took forever," Pan smiled, watching as the limo driver opened the door, letting Trunks out first. Trunks waited for Pan to scoot over to the door, extending a hand to help her out to the pavement; which she gladly accepted.

Her eyes met the restaurant they now stood in front of, Curlean Tower, the most expensive place in all of Japan. Trunks had always promised to take her here and now he had come through with his promise. "Trunks you didn't have to bring me here, this place is so expensive."

"Shut up would ya, and just enjoy yourself, I told you I would bring you here once in your lifetime, so here we are," he shook his head grabbing her hand, not giving her a choice but to walk forward with him. Pan's ki rose a bit; Trunks was starting to get on her nerves, but she refrained herself from saying anything she would come to regret; the evening wasn't about her it was for the sake of her son and she would do anything for him.

As they walked into the fancy restaurant they were greeted by many members of the staff; all seemed to recognize the famous scientist, Mr. Trunks Briefs. Within moments they were seated in a secluded area of the restaurant, the lights were dimmed and a bottle of wine sat on the table waiting for them to enjoy. Pan cursed herself inside, he knew one of her weaknesses was her love for wine. They settled in to their seats and began looking over the menu; Trunks popped the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. He smiled over a the woman who now sat in front of him; his heart was racing, nothing in the world could change the way he felt about her, even everything she had put him through in the past. He watched as she brought the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the blood red liquid, swallowing it and then bringing her eyes to his; she shifted under his stare, he could tell she felt awkward in the situation.

"So," she choked out, quickly taking another sip of wine, "Do you plan on coming back to South Carolina? Or are you just thinking of staying here, getting settled back to your old job?"

Trunks ran his hand through his lavender hair; he wasn't ready to get into this whole conversation just yet. "Actually," he stalled, "I want to tell you that I'm glad you came out with me," he smiled, "I know I've been an asshole and I know that I haven't even tried to be close to our son, but I'm going to make that up to him."

She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slender black velvet box, "I got you something," he spoke softly, placing it down in front of her. Pan's facial expression turned into shock, he wasn't supposed to get her anything.

"I can't accept this Trunks," she said shaking her head, pushing the box away; but a rough hand landed down on top of hers.

"Open it," he said looking deep into her dark eyes. She sighed and picked the box up off the table, flipping it open to find an amazing diamond necklace inside, "Trunks it's beautiful," she said breathlessly, staring at the diamonds shining back at her.

"Then it fits you perfectly," he said standing up and walking behind her; taking the necklace from the box and placing it gently around her neck. She felt jolt run through her body when his rough hands caressed the back of her neck. She let one of her hands come up to the necklace, still in disbelief he had bought her something so amazing after she had been nothing but a rotten bitch to him.

"Thank you Trunks, I still don't feel I should accept it," she said as he sat back down in the seat across from her.

"You don't have a choice," he smirked, reaching out and taking her left hand in his. This is exactly how he wanted the night to begin.


	43. Chapter 43

**Enjoy all!! **

**Please read and review!!**

**Special thanks to: Thelastsaiyan1991, kn and Phantasom : ) **

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I am on break now so here it is!! **

**Chapter 43**

**True Love?**

It seemed to all happen in slow motion. He watched as Bra fell to her knees, as tears began to pour from her eyes; it was that moment that he realized how much he loved her and the pain he had just caused. He turned back to the wall behind him, slamming his fists into it, pulling them out to reveal now bloody knuckles. He turned back to face her, her legs pulled up to her chest, more and more sobs racking her body. He didn't know what to do, what to say to try and make this better, he began to speak but he stuttered, finally getting something out he spoke softly, "I didn't know." Tears began to slip from his dark eyes, she could see the pain he was in, he knew the hurt he had caused.

Her head shook from side to side, she tried to keep locked on his eyes, but it hurt too much. She knew he had no recollection of her, of them, but to go and sleep with Paris, the women she despised. "I know Goten, I know you don't remember," she cried, her voice began to crack, "It just hurts, it hurts to know that you were with someone else when I was here alone, crying myself to sleep thinking of you. All I could think about was never having you hold me in your arms again and while I'm doing that you are all cozied up with your ex."

Goten let out a huge sigh as more tears fell; he slowly made his way over to where Bra was on the floor and dropped down to be next to her, reaching out to pull her into his arms. But she pulled away; she didn't want to be touched. "Bra, please, I would never have done that to you, I would never cheat on you Bra, I love you."

Her tears stopped, her head tilted to the side and she stared into those dark orbs that were directly in front of her. "You don't love me," she said coldly, "You don't even remember me. All you remember is me being Trunks' kid sister, the brat that was always around."

"That's not true Bra," he said quickly, "I remember when we made love this morning and the way I felt with you. I remember leaving this house and regretting everything I had said to you. I remember how much I wanted to come back into this room and hold you in my arms." He brought his hand up to her face, looking deep into her stormy blues, "And I know how much my heart is breaking right now seeing you like this. I know I love you Bulla Briefs, and all I can say to you is that I am sorry, I can't take it back but if I could I would, if I could remember our past you have to know that I would in a heartbeat."

The tears that had disappeared had formed again; she brought her hand up to where his was resting on her cheek and grabbed it, holding on for dear life. "If you felt that way this morning why did you leave? Why did you say those things to me?"

Goten pulled his hand away from her face quickly, jumping to his feet; "Because Bra, I had no clue what was going on, I didn't know that Trunks knew about this and that he was ok with it, he is my best friend Bra, I remember that and I don't know but I just thought he was going to kill me and I had to get out of here."

This brought Bra back up to her feet, she watched the man in front of her break, she watched as tears poured from his eyes and she watched the hurt and anger play on his features. She slowly walked over so that she was directly in front of him, taking his hands into hers she looked into his eyes, "Listen to me Goten, I love you and all I want is to have you back. It might be hard for me to get over but I can't hold you and Paris against you, you don't have a memory, and I need you," she swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "But please listen to me when I tell you things, I won't lie to you, I love you so much and I want us to get back to being us," she let a smile overtake her thin lips, "Kiss me."

Without saying a word he obliged, overtaking her lips with his, feeling the shock she sent through his body, the way she made his heart beat faster, he knew she was right, he knew right then that the love he thought he felt was true, she was his.

All of Bra's thoughts came to a halt when she felt his moist lips hit hers, her heart dropped, her stomach began to get butterflies, it was like their first kiss all over again, well maybe first kiss sober that she remembered all over again, she chuckled inwardly to herself but she was brought back to reality when she felt his hands run down her body and stop at her hips, pulling her in closer to his body. She continued kissing him back, getting lost in the moment with him, enjoying every last second of it before they broke apart for air. "That was perfect," Bra smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed; both of them taking a seat on the edge.

"So we can start fresh," he asked squeezing her hand before bringing it up to his lips.

"We can start fresh, work on getting that memory back," she let out a sigh of relief, "Get us going again."

Goten was thrilled, he couldn't believe how truly happy he felt with her. "Well Ms. Briefs, will you have dinner with me tonight," he asked throwing her the Son grin?

She nodded, "Of course, I would love to have dinner with you Mr. Son." Goten turned and pulled her into his arms, both of them falling back onto the bed, laying in absolute silence but feeling complete once again.

XxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx XxX XXxxxXX

Pan sat still shocked at the gift he had given her; she wasn't sure what to think about the beautiful necklace that he obviously paid a fortune for. She listened to him talk, and watched him smile as she continued to sip on her wine; their food arrived and they ate in silence; Trunks feeling the awkwardness from the beginning of the night returning again. "So are you having fun," he asked, smiling as he watched Pan drink out of her glass.

She nodded, "The food is great, the wine is good," she smiled, "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime, you know that." He reached out for her hand once again, "You ready to get out of here, maybe go have a couple drinks before we go home?" Pan knew what he was doing, she knew he was trying to make her fall for him again, the whole nice guy act, the dinner the drinks, the night out on the town, but for some reason she went with it, "Sure," she smiled. She watched as Trunks threw some cash in the book and left it on the table, she watched as he stood up and walked over pulling her seat out and she watched as he grabbed her hand and began to walk out with her.

"So where are we going to go," Pan asked, she was already a little tipsy from all of the wine she had been drinking to make the night go a little smoother. But he didn't respond, he just kept leading her to where their limo was parked waiting for them. He walked over to the door opening it for her to get in, following her and shutting the door, the limo pulling away; Trunks already had a plan for her, a place that would bring them together no matter how much she tried to pull away.

They drove for what seemed like an hour, both of the saiyans talking the whole way. The conversation had finally turned to their son, but not over custody. Pan had started sharing stories of when he was born and the problems she had went through, Trunks hurt, wishing he would have been there, wishing she wouldn't have left him. The limo finally came to a stop and the limo driver opened the door letting them out; but Trunks stopped her before she had a chance to move. "Put this on," he said handing her a blind fold.

"No, I'm not putting that on," she said pushing it out of her face.

"Please Panny, put this on for me," he asked, pouting his lip just a little. She shook her head in irritation grabbing it out of his hand and putting it on. He helped get her out of the limo and watched as she shivered a bit as the cold air met her bare skin. He took his suit jacket off, placing it over her shoulders and led her away from the limo, "Wait here," he whispered into her ear.

Trunks walked over to the limo driver and handed him some cash, "You're free to head out now Joseph." The driver nodded and Trunks watched as the limo pulled away, quickly jogging over to where Pan was standing he picked her up, "Hold on," he said as he shot into the sky. She grabbed a hold of his arms and nuzzled in close to his chest trying to avoid the frigid air but within moments they were on the ground again, complete silence around them.

He slowly released her onto the ground and watched as she pulled the jacket tighter around her, "Ok you can take it off now." Trunks watched as she pulled the blindfold off over her head and was shocked at the sight she was met with. They were on top of the mountain overlooking the city, the stars shining so bright, she couldn't help but smile as she felt him walk up next to her.

"Bring back some memories," he asked looking over to the woman who couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous view.

"Of course it does," she blushed, "Our first kiss was here, the first time you told me you loved me was here, the first time I almost gave into your devious ways was here." Trunks smiled, of course she remembered. He reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, both staring out into the horizon, watching the busy streets in peace and quiet from above. They stood like that for moments, before he turned her toward him, "Those memories can continue Pan, we can make new memories together," he said a little bit nervous, "This is how it's supposed to be, this is how we are supposed to be," his voice was breathless as he went in and captured her lips. Her eyes darkened, filled with terrifying desire. The space between them had closed and there was nothing she could do to regain her control. The wine wasn't helping her and she broke away for a split second before returning to his hungry mouth again and again. He held her firmly to his body, his hands roaming up and down, exploring her like he had never touched her before but then her phone rang, snapping her back to reality, immediately filling with regret when she looked at the caller id: _Austin, _she swallowed hard. Walking away from where the now confused Trunks stood, she answered her phone.

_Hello?_

_Babe, hey," she knew he was smiling, she could hear it in his voice, her heart dropped._

"_Austin, I'm so glad you called," she couldn't help but smile, relieved that he had called at the perfect moment, stopping her before she went through making a huge mistake._

"_Are you alright, you sound like you just ran a marathon?"_

"_I'm fine, I just miss you that's all," she lied a bit, she was breathless from the massive make out session she just had._

"_I just wanted to call and say goodnight, I know it's late there and I miss saying it to you."_

_Her heart melted, "I miss it too, but I'll be home soon."_

"_Alright, I'll let you go, I gotta finish this paperwork so I can get out of here, I haven't even been home yet, this has been the shift from hell."_

"_Ok, I'll see you soon."_

"_I love you Pan."_

"_I love you too," she sighed as she heard the click and then the dial tone take over._

She wiped the tears that had started falling from her eyes; she didn't want him to see her crying. What was she supposed to do now? What was she supposed to say to him after that? She wiped her eyes once more and turned around, slowly walking over to where Trunks still stood.

He knew exactly who it was, he knew that that man had just ruined everything he had worked for tonight; and he knew the night was about to end. He watched as she walked over to him; he could see the look in her eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks; his heart broke again. "Everything ok," he asked, even though he knew what the answer was. He watched as she shook her head 'no' and continued to walk right by him, taking a seat on a fallen tree. He wasn't sure if he should follow, but he did and sat next to her, not saying a word, waiting for her to break the silence.

"This isn't how my life is supposed to be." Trunks turned his head towards her, the moment a single tear streamed down her face. "I wasn't supposed to be a single mom, I wasn't supposed to be living in America away from my family and friends," more tears began to follow the trail of the first and Trunks immediately pulled her close to him.

"It's ok Pan, nothing ever works out how it's supposed to, things happen to everyone that change people's plans," he spoke into her hair as she cried into his chest. "I know that things have been real messed up between us Pan, but you know that no matter what you will never be a single mom because I am here, and I will be there for my son," he said proudly, "I won't let either of you suffer, even if you don't love me anymore Panny, I couldn't let you suffer."

Pan pulled away from Trunks' chest, looking into his eyes, "This whole thing is my fault, if I would have just acted more mature about things we never would be in the position now, you would have been there to see your son born, to see him begin to grow up, but instead I ran, I left," she cried, "You should hate me, you should want to fight me and get custody of your son, you should fucking hate me," she screamed the last line.

"But I don't" Trunks said calmly, watching the young saiyan breakdown in front of his eyes. "I love you Pan, I will love you no matter what happens between us, no matter where you live or what you do, I will love you," he smiled, "I don't care what you say to me or the way you try to push me away because I know that you feel exactly the same way, you just don't want to believe it."

She shook her head, "I love him," she spoke softly, "I love both of you." There it was, she had admitted it without even thinking, without even stopping herself from saying those words. She loved him, she loved him more than anyone knew, and she had finally let herself slip.

"I know Panny, I know you love him, but the love you have for him can't compare to the love we share," his voice was raspy, and he began to inch closer, nothing can compare to what we have been through, the love we made our son with. He took her by the shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers, "The nights we shared together, that is true love Panny." He leaned in closing the gap between them once again, but almost instantly the heat from her lips was gone, she had pulled away.

"I can't do this Trunks, please, I need to go home, I have to go," she stuttered, looking around and realizing they had flown to the top, without thinking about anything else she took to the sky, leaving Trunks alone, once again.

He watched as she disappeared out of his sights his hand flew through his hair and without realizing it a ki blast flew from his right hand, "FUCK," he screamed as loud as he could. This wasn't suppose to end like this, they were supposed to be happy together, she was supposed to realize that the she still held the love for him in her heart. He was fuming, if only that son of a bitch didn't call, if only he had waited till the next day; he couldn't lose her again, he couldn't let her go like this, his heart couldn't handle it. He looked out into the dark sky and blasted off towards the Capsule Corp. compound hoping she would be willing to talk when he got there.


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own DBZ- I think we know that by now though, lol**

**We are onto Chapter 44… WOW : ) So much is happening right now, are these two couples ever going to find happiness?? I have to tell you guys that I had a plan with this story and it completely went out the window, I've gotten so much feedback from people wanting Pan with Trunks and some with Austin and the Bra and Goten thing that I have just been writing this as I go… and I have to say that I LOVE IT!!! You guys really don't know how much of an influence you are on me, I try and take everything you guys say and use it as I write. I love when you guys say what you think and feel and how you hate when things happen and love how things happen it really means a lot, so be opinionated and write whatever you want!! **

**So thanks again to all of you, Loregar, wolfewolfman, thelastsaiyan1991, JesseGee, Phantasom, Kn, Mizqt and I'm sure there have been others back from the beginning. **

**Well here it is Chapter 44- Please read and review (as always ; ) **

**Oh yeah- There is LEMON in this chapter, I put up warnings so u can skip if u want… **

**Why is Love so Hard?**

As Pan jetted through the dark night sky her mind was restless; she couldn't shake the feelings that had been brought out tonight, she knew that was his plan from the beginning but he actually had pulled it off. She didn't want to go back to Capsule Corp. because she knew he would show up and want to talk; he would apologize for pushing her and she didn't want that, she was sick of him apologizing. She was the one that should apologize a million times for what she did to him, just the thought of it made her stomach turn. She continued on her way, sighing a bit as the lights from the giant complex came into sights. She stopped in mid air, looking at her watch, gauging who she would come in contact with, _2:46, _probably no one. She did a quick ki sense seeing if all were at rest, which they were, even her son. She was a little surprised at a familiar ki that she felt in her best friend's room, but she smiled; glad that they must have worked things out for today at least. Taking in a deep breath she continued on the journey to the main house, the night air was cold against her bare cheeks and she was happy when she was able to touch down on the grass behind the main house. She began walking to the door but stopped, she wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. Her mind was still running and her heart felt like it was pulling in every direction it possibly could. She walked over to her favorite spot in the compound, taking a seat on the cold bench, watching the moonlight reflect of the water. She sat staring at the peaceful scene in front of her not even realizing a light rain had began to fall; but she continued to stare off into the pond, watching the rain drops hit the water, sighing as she kept replaying tonight over in her head. "Why does love have to be so complicated," she spoke aloud, thinking of Austin and then back to Trunks, "Why does love have to cause so much hurt?" There was no answer to her questions, just the sound of the rain continually hitting the water; she didn't even care that she was now completely soaked.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a deep voice from behind her, "Panny why are you sitting out here in the rain?" She felt her stomach grow nauseas, her nerves were acting up, she wasn't ready to see him again. He walked around the bench and stood in front of her, offering a hand to pull herself up off of the bench, but she didn't take it, she just continued to sit and stare into the pond. "Come on Panny, you're going to make yourself get sick if you keep sitting out here in this cold ass rain."

"I'm fine Trunks," she lashed out, a little colder than she had meant it to be. She watched as he shook his head and took a seat next to her, his suit becoming drenched in the cold rain.

"You are not fine Pan. This right here isn't you being fine," he spoke softly now, watching as the rain drops hit her face and rolled off. "I know I got to you tonight, I know those feelings that I made you feel today were feelings you didn't think you still had for me." He watched as she turned her head to face him, her onyx eyes were brewing with confusion and hurt, but she didn't speak, she just looked into his calm blues.

"You know I love you Pan, I have told you that since you've been back. I have told you that since we were kids, I told you that when we weren't even together and you were dating that prick from the football team, I told you when we finally got together and started our life together and I am telling you again Pan, tonight."

She felt a tears begin to form in her eyes, Dende she was so sick of crying all the time, she was trying to think of something to say, a rational answer or response to give to him but her mind was whirling out of control. She just shook her head, how much longer could she keep pushing him away. She felt him put his arm around her shoulder and without thought leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Please come in the house with me, we need to talk Panny, we need to get this awkwardness and hurt out from between us," he pleaded with her, placing chin on top of her head. He felt her shake her head yes and watched as the love of his life stood and began walking towards the main house. He let out a long breath he had been holding and smiled, thanking Dende that she had agreed. Trunks slowly got to his feet before jogging to catch up with the soaking wet woman; he didn't know how she sat in that freezing rain for so long without raising her ki once for warmth.

The two drenched Saiyans entered the kitchen and then headed upstairs to change. "Come with me, I'll give you something to wear so you don't wake up Chase," he smiled thinking about the sleeping child.

She nodded in agreement and followed him to his room, where he opened the door and entered. She stopped for a moment at the entrance, she had been in there so many times but tonight she felt guilty for entering. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and entered anyways, knowing they truly did need to talk because things like tonight couldn't keep happening.

She walked in the room, shutting the door behind her, turning to find a shirtless Trunks rummaging through his drawers. He finally grabbed a few things and turned to face Pan with a smile. "Here," he said throwing her some clothes. She looked at them and a small smile played on her lips, "You still have my pajamas in your drawer?"

He nodded, "Of course I do, I knew I would have you over again."

"Your cocky sometimes, you know this," she smirked and walked to his connected bathroom, shutting the door. He took the time she was locked in the bathroom changing to change himself; he pried off his soaking wet suit pants and hung them on the back of his desk chair and grabbing his black wife beater off of the desk he threw it on, thankful it was warm and dry. He grabbed the grey athletic pants that were lying on the floor, pulling them on he sat on the bed waiting for her to emerge.

Pan sat on top of the closed toilet, looking at her soaking wet dress laying on the ground. The clothes she had on smelled like him and it was driving her crazy; he always kept them in his drawer with his clothes because she loved the way he smelled, but now as she breathed in the scent of her ex lover she felt flustered and confused and she felt those damn tears start to build around her eye balls once again. So she decided to sit in the bathroom until she was able to calm herself down, she wasn't going to go out there crying already. After a few moments, she was able to keep her emotions at bay and decided to go out and get this whole thing over with. She picked the wet dress up and hung it on the back of the door, along with the suit coat he had offered to her before she slowly opened the door. As soon as she walked out she found him sitting on his bed, watching his flat screen TV; but he quickly shut it off, turning his eyes to her. She walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, searching for some sort of words to say, but he spoke first.

"Come sit up here by me, I promise I won't try anything," he smirked that Vegeta like smirk and watched as she turned her head, a smile present on her face, her head shaking, he had made her laugh.

She stood up and walked over to _her_ side of the bed, well her old side anyways, and got in pulling the covers up around her, taking in the warmth, feeling so content and comfortable at the moment, almost forgetting he was still there.

"Still comfy," he smiled looking over to the woman next to him.

"Still comfy," she smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes both searching for the right words to start off this conversation with. Trunks didn't want to come off to adamant about her feelings and actions tonight so he waited for her to make the first move, which she unknowingly did.

"Trunks," she stopped, carefully thinking of the words that she was about to speak, "Tonight shouldn't have happened, tonight was supposed to be about our son and figuring things out for him and instead things got more complicated."

Trunks ran his hand through his lavender locks, before looking to the black haired woman once again. "Pan tonight was supposed to be about our son, but tonight proved to me that somewhere in that body of yours you still love me," his voice cracked, "But you are at war with yourself because you went off and found someone else."

"I didn't go off and find someone else Trunks, I found someone else when I was starting a new life, when I was on my own, do you think that I went out searching for a man, does that sound like me," her voice raised, she tried to contain herself from yelling.

"That's not what I meant Pan; I just, look at me, look around I haven't had one date since you left, I haven't looked at one girl, not one woman has stepped foot in this room until tonight, I can't get over you, I can't stop thinking about you and our son and the family we should have right now," his voice was loud now, cracking as he fought to keep his emotions in, "I love you Pan Son, I fucking love you and I have waited, I have waited for some sort of miracle that you would come back to me, I wanted to die when you left and no one knew where you were; but I knew you were alive, I knew you had our child and that kept me going, because you and him are all I need to live."

Pan watched the man to her right lose it, turning his head away from her, quickly getting out of bed. She watched as he walked to the window, his back facing her, but she knew he was crying, she knew he was angry and hurt and she knew it was her fault. "I'm sorry Trunks," she spoke almost inaudibly, her voice was low, she was stunned at what had just come out of his mouth. "I didn't know how much pain I put you through."

He took in a long deep breath, releasing it before turning around and walking back over to the bed that held her. Sitting back down he looked back to her, he had regained control of his body and was ready to continue. The only person that knew how much he had been hurting was Goten and now with his latest condition he had no clue, there was no one he felt he could talk to with complete honesty and he had been holding it in for so long.

"I don't know what you want me to say to you Trunks? I don't know how to take back what I put you through, what I put everyone through," she paused thinking to her parents, "You don't think that I sat up and cried after you left, you don't think I cried a million times when I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't tell you, I was miserable without you, I thought my heart had died, I never thought I could feel anything again after what we had, you were my first love, the man I wanted to marry, the man I wanted to have as my mate," she felt the tears begin to glide down her smooth skin, "And then I had Chase, who reminds me of you every single day. He may look like your father but he acts like you, he has a kind heart and loves everyone, he finds the good in people." Trunks watched as the woman beside him fought a battle within herself, a battle he had no idea was so hard and so confusing, he didn't speak he let her continue.

"Trunks when I told my parents I was pregnant they wanted me to give him away, they wanted me to put him up for adoption and when I said no they wanted me to give him to them and let them raise him as their own," the memories of that day rushed back to her and the anger for her mother and father that day arose in her body once again, "I left because I had no other choice at that time, I dyed my hair blonde, packed a suitcase, took every penny I had saved all these years and I left, and I hated myself for that, I had a life here, I had friends here all of my family but I left that so I could have my baby and then I met him and he changed made me realize that things were ok, and that I could get through anything, and I fell in love with that man."

Trunks' facial expression turned into a frown, she had never told him anything about her parents pushing her to give Chase up for adoption and that pissed him off more than anything, but he didn't raise his ki or show any signs of anger he just continued to process everything.

"But I have been unfair to him; he has given me so much, he has been there for my child, he has helped me get through so many things and I have been so unfair to him because in my heart the love I have for him has never compared to the love that I have for you."

His heart stopped, his head tilted to the side and he looked in to her eyes; without another word he took her lips hostage with his and they shared another kiss. She didn't fight him, she didn't push him away she just went with it and at that moment her heart felt at ease, she had tried so hard to push him away but he kept coming back and she gave into her desires. She felt her body tremble with every touch, she couldn't stop running her hands up and down his perfect back. She fought to get his wife beater off of him, neither wanting to break from their kiss. She didn't even realize he had taken control, he had her pinned on the bed, his strong body on top of hers, her hands held above her head with one of his large hands, the other was roaming her body, making sure to touch every place. He felt her buck her hips a few times as she let a moan escape against his lips, he was losing control, something in him was telling him to stop, that this wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't stop, he had been needing this for so long.

**LEMON START**

He broke their kiss and pulled her shirt up over her head and smiled when he found no bra. He released her arms and began his assault on her perfect breasts, she moaned again as he began to play with her nipples, sucking and blowing on each one. He began to get hard, and she could feel his erection through his boxers, she could barely contain herself any longer, her pussy getting wetter by the minute. Her hands made their way down to the fabric that held her prize, playing with the waist band she pulled it down, grabbing his throbbing cock with her tiny hands, a growl escaped from deep within his body and his head flew back as she continued to torture him. He regained managed to push through and began planting hungry kisses down her neck as she pulled his manhood completely out from his boxers, she managed to reverse the roles, claiming dominance on top. She trailed kisses down his chiseled chest and perfect stomach, before coming to the throbbing erection that was now directly in front of her face; Within a second, no thinking at all she had the entire thing inside her mouth, sucking on it as if were a lollipop, she heard him moan her name and continued her assault, feeling him tense up he released into her mouth, swallowing it with pride she moved back up to his mouth.

He quickly reversed positions, not being able to stand it any longer, climbing on top of her, he gave her the final word, "Pan, are you sure you want to do this, I'm not going to be able to stop if we start, I've been waiting too long for this," he panted as he played with her moist opening. She nodded, she was to turned on, she couldn't even form a sentence if she wanted to. She screamed as he thrust inside of her, trying to find the perfect rhythm, bucking her hips wildly to meet his thrusts. "Trunks, faster," she screamed breathlessly, her nails clawing at his back, hips arching with every thrust. He complied, thrusting faster and deeper and before he knew it she was screaming his name in joy, cumming all over his member, causing him to come right behind her his seed coating her insides. Dropping on top of her, both covered in sweat, he kissed her.

**LEMON OVER**

Without any other words spoken they laid tangled in each other's arms; for tonight they were both where they wanted to be, where they needed to be. They both drifted off to sleep in a perfect embrace not knowing what morning would bring, not knowing where things would go, but both knowing they shared a perfect night together.


	45. Chapter 45

Bulma woke to the sounds of soft cries but she knew exactly where they were coming from. As soon as her eyes opened, and her sight adjusted she made her way to where her grandson was supposed to be sleeping, but found him awake and crying instead.

"I want my mommy," the young saiyan cried from his place in the crib. Bulma let out a quick sigh before picking him up. He didn't stop his crying, instead he continued and gripped tightly around her neck; hoping his grandmother would get him to his mother quickly.

"What's wrong baby," she asked softly as she rubbed his back; glancing over to the bed where Vegeta lay, not moving; most likely pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with his grandson.

"I want mommy," he said once more, sticking his thumb into his mouth, still letting the tears pour out. Bulma pulled him close and headed toward the door, she had heard the door alarm beep hours ago letting her know that they had made it home in one piece.

She opened the door quickly, and made her way down the cold wooden floor, heading for the room that Pan was staying in. She felt bad that she was going to have to wake her, but knew that she wouldn't mind; she was a mother and when it came to her son nothing like this would be a big deal.

After a few minutes of walking to the other wing she made her way to Pans door, noticing the light still shining through the cracks. She knocked quietly before opening the door, but to her surprise the room was empty. She silently cussed to herself and walked back out of the room; this was the time she wished she was able to sense people like her husband. Slowly backing out of the room she decided she would go for the next best thing, daddy.

"Chase, how about we go and get daddy," she cooed to the boy in her arms; he was squeezing her tighter now. She continued down the hall a few more rooms before coming to the door that held her son, and there were no lights shining through the cracks of his door. She went to open it but found it locked so she brought her fist to the wood and knocked before she was finally able to make out some shuffling around.

Trunks' eyes shot open as the sound of knocking that echoed through his room. He shot out of bed quickly, grabbing his discarded boxers off of the ground and throwing them on. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, shining the light he looked at Pan who was somehow still asleep and clothed, which was what he was hoping for. He stretched his arms as he walked over to his bedroom door; opening it he came face to face with his mother and his son.

"Mom," he said a little shocked.

"Trunks," Bulma spoke quietly, "Chase woke up and wanted Pan but she wasn't in her room, so I figured his dad would be the next best thing." Trunks sighed as he watched his mother rub the boys back; contemplating telling her that Pan was lying in his bed asleep or just letting it ride until the morning. He reached out and took his son from her arms before speaking quietly.

"She's here, she's here with me," he said as he got the boy situated in his arms. He watched as his mothers face went from a tired look to a completely shocked look, he could see her trying to peek in, making sure he wasn't lying to her.

"Trunks, please be careful," she spoke with pleading eyes; but he didn't respond, he just nodded, turning around and shutting the door heading back into the darkness.

He managed to walk over to where his desk sat, reaching for the light that sat on top of it, switching it on so he could see and get Chase settled into the bed. As soon as the light filled the room Pan sprung up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room, realizing where she was she was about to panic, but stopped upon seeing Trunks with their son.

"Mom brought him here, he woke up and wanted you but you weren't in your room," he smirked walking over to the bed, setting the boy down. He watched as Chase scurried over to where Pan was sitting, throwing his arms tightly around her neck.

"Well I guess I should get back to my room then," she was secretly hoping he would ask her to stay, she wasn't ready for their night to be over. But she began to get out of bed and was relieved when he finally spoke.

"Stay," he said firmly, "Stay with me, tonight wasn't perfect Pan, but this is the best I've felt in a long time, this is the happiest I've been in what seems like forever, please stay," he pleaded with her, his eyes full of hope.

She didn't speak, she just nodded and pulled the covers back up with her free hand, the other still rubbing her sons back, hoping to get him back to sleep. She watched as he switched the TV on and turned the light off; following him as he made his way back to the king size bed, and then watching as he climbed in, rolling over on his side so he could face her.

She was surprised when Chase pulled away from her climbing into the middle of them; laying down and throwing his arms around his father's neck; Pan was taken aback by her sons innocent movement, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She could see Trunks' large smile, she hadn't seen a smile like this one grace his face since she had been back and it made her insides feel warm and fuzzy. She let out a sigh before rolling on her side, watching as Trunks closed his eyes and held the boy close to his chest; both were soon fast asleep.

Pan took the remote from the where Trunks had laid it in the bed, switching the TV off, being engulfed by the darkness. She flipped to her back, staring up at the ceiling, letting all her thoughts and emotions run wild; could this really be how it was supposed to be? Was she completely oblivious to the feelings that were finally able to come out tonight? She found herself angry, not at him but at herself, she had truly thought she could move on, forget about him, forget about everything they had shared and instead all she had been doing was making it worse; she realized this now. But at the same time something inside of her was telling her that this whole thing was wrong, and she was letting him get close to her again, letting him get his hopes up and she wasn't sure that she wanted that, wanted him again.

She exhaled a deep breath, not even realizing she had been holding it; she continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, even though she couldn't see anything. She could hear her sons breathing level out, the sniffles had subsided and he was definitely sound asleep now; she let a small smile grace her lips as she closed her eyes, knowing that sleep was in order, and hoping the morning she would have a clearer head.

As soon as the she was about to give in to a state of unconsciousness her eyes fluttered open; she heard her name coming quietly from the opposite side of the bed. "Pan," she heard it again, she knew it was him, but didn't know if she should answer.

"Yeah," she said in a barely audible whisper, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy between them.

"This is how it's supposed to be, this right here right now is how we are supposed to be," he said matter-of-factly.

She sighed, "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Love."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey All! I know, I know, it has been WAY to long…. Sorry! I have been soooo super busy between work and school and all of the holidays…. Plus I just got engaged at Christmas so I have been trying to start planning a wedding too! But here is the next chapter and I need some input…. Should I branch off into a new story, well not a new story but a new section since I have like 50 chapters on here? Because I have a lot of stuff coming up, which you shall see and I have a title I think I can use and it will still be all the same people, just a new 'book' persay… let me know! ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKs!!!**

The sun streamed in through the windows causing Pans eyes to flutter open. She looked around quickly taking in the scene, realizing where she was and what had really happened the prior night. Glancing next to her she still found her son fast asleep along with a louder snoring man.

Her mind began to race, thoughts of the previous night over took her and emotions began to overtake her entire body; she held her self together, she did not want to wake him, she wasn't ready to face everything that they had done. She had said things that she now wished she hadn't; she had let him back in when she wasn't quite yet ready too.

She pulled the covers off of her and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. She reached back down and picked up her still sleeping son, making sure not to make too much movement, and then she headed for the door. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to go back, she wanted to go and climb back into his big comfy warm bed and have him wrap his arms around her, but she didn't; as good as it sounded she knew it would be her biggest downfall, he would never let her leave.

She made her way to her room and quietly entered, placing the boy down on the bed and then frantically throwing clothes into her duffle bags. She had the whole room packed in less than 15 minutes, she had only one thing on her mind now and that was getting the hell out of Japan.

She kept checking her watch, she knew if she waited too long to make her escape that someone would catch her, someone would know that she was running away yet again, and she didn't want that. She didn't want that because she wasn't running, she was panicked, she couldn't do this, not now, not with him, she couldn't. What about Austin? What about her new home? She wasn't ready to give all that up.

And then her actions stopped, her thoughts were broken as soon as she met eyes with his. She felt completely paralyzed. He had caught her; he caught her being the coward that she was, running away, running away from her problems without even saying goodbye.

"Going somewhere," he asked, his voice cracked? Pan couldn't pull her eyes from his, she could see the storm brewing deep in his blues and she knew she had hurt him once again.

"I," she tried to think of something to say but she could come up with nothing, "I have to go." That's all she was able to get out, she didn't want to lie to him, she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Can we talk," he choked out, keeping his emotions at bay.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she responded quickly, finally pulling her eyes from his. She went around the room and double checked making sure she hadn't missed anything, happy with herself she put some pillows around Chase and grabbed a duffle bag, passing by Trunks out of the door.

She took off down the hallway, trying to not look back; she didn't want to see his face. But she stopped when he was suddenly in front of her, "STOP," he yelled, "Just stop for one minute would you," he said quieter but still not his normal tone. She looked up, tears now in her eyes and began to shake her head left to right.

"Pan please, talk to me, please don't do this to me again, I can't lose you, I can't have you leave me again," he pleaded, reaching out and taking her hand, but he was rejected when she pulled it away.

"I can't talk to you Trunks, I can't" she began searching for words yet again. "I can't do this right now, I need to go, we have a flight to catch."

"You are not leaving Pan, you are not leaving until you talk to me, TALK TO ME DAMN IT," his voice rose again, she knew he was trying to hold back the anger. But she didn't open her mouth, she didn't say anything she just let her tears fall.

"Why, why are you doing this to me Pan? Can you just tell me that? I would do anything for you, I would die for you, I would die for our son, I would do anything to make you happy and you can just walk away from me like this?" He turned around, he couldn't look at her, his stomach twisted, he was so angry yet so sad at the same time, he was shaking from head to toe, he just wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her, but he knew he couldn't.

"What do you want me to say to you Trunks," she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't see his face but she could see him shaking. She watched as he slowly turned around to face her once again.

"I don't want you to go Pan, I don't want you to leave me. You are the love of my life and I can't lose you again, I can't fathom the thought of you running back to him, I can't stand the thought of my son growing up with him as the main man in his life, I can't stand the fucking thought of his hands on you," his face turned to disgust.

"Trunks this isn't my home anymore, I don't belong here. I have a home in America now, I am in the process of getting back into school and getting my degree and I want Chase to grow up and have a normal life, I don't want him to grow up in a world of bad guys and fighting all the time."

"Well then where does that leave me Pan?" He looked into her eyes waiting for her response; not quite sure what he was expecting her to say. He was on the verge of losing it, if she left again there would be nothing to stop the rage inside of himself.

"You know you are more than welcome to be part of his life Trunks; you are always welcome to come and see him and take him places and do things with him," she responded quickly, sensing the unsteadiness in his Ki.

"I'm not talking about that Pan; I know where I stand with _my_ son. I want to know where I stand with you," his voice was low and raspy; he took a step forward so his breath was hot on her face. He could see the goose bumps form all over her arms, he knew in his heart where she stood, but he needed to hear it out of her mouth.

Pan took a few steps back and found herself against the hallway wall, she cussed to herself mentally, before letting out a quick breathe. "Trunks please," she put her hand up, pushing against his chest.

"Please what Pan? Tell me where we stand, tell me," he said inching his face closer and closer to hers; their lips were now only centimeters away.

"Trunks," her voice was now breathless, she was trying to stay in control, she couldn't let him seduce her, she couldn't let this happen. "It leaves us as friends." She watched his face drop and the sadness overtake his eyes.

"Your lying," he said coldly, "I know you better than anyone on this fucking planet Pan; I know that you are saying this bull shit because you don't want to admit that you were wrong, that you running into Austin's arms was wrong because you knew that you couldn't love him like you love me."

She had never heard his voice so cold; even when they had fought in the past few months he had never sounded like this. She was at a loss for words once again and she just stared at him with the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Admit it Pan, admit it and stay here with me."

"You can't make me choose Trunks; you can't make me make this decision right now."

He looked at her confused, "Why? Pan I have waited for you for an entire year, I have forgiven you for a lot of shit that you have done, I think I have some right to ask you to make a fucking decision."

She shook her head 'No' again.

"Why? Why can't you make it Pan? Because you'll choose him, is that it? You would throw away everything that we could have to run back to him. You would throw away our chance of a real family for some fucking loser back in the states?"

She stopped for a moment, and somehow managed to squeak out her answer, "yes," she said softly.

Trunks snapped, he began to convulse from head to toe, his eyes were full of anger as tears began to pour out from them, "This is it, I don't want you fucking calling me, I don't want you running back to me when you get there and realize what a STUPID FUCKING MISTAKE YOU JUST MADE," he was yelling now, she knew it was only a matter of time before Vegeta and Bulma where in the hallway with them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU; YOU ARE ALL I HAVE EVER WANTED PAN SON,YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU DO ME, THIS IS, THIS IS BULL, I LOVE YOU… FUCK YOU PAN, GO TO FUCKING HELL," he turned and launched his fist through the drywall, before taking off down the he stormed into his room, slamming the door to pieces behind him and then she sensed his ki heading towards the mountains had a high rate of speed.

Pan fell to the ground, tears pouring from her eyes; there was no stopping them now. Even though she knew she deserved everything he had said to her it hurt so much, her heart ached, why she couldn't just tell him the truth she didn't know. She told herself she wasn't ready, she told herself that she had a man waiting for her but none of those answers seemed to settle her mind; nothing could stop her heart from breaking.

She felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and looked up to find Bulma trying to comfort her. She pulled herself together enough to get to her feet, with Bulma's help and choked out some words so that Bulma would help her get her and Chase to the airport.


	47. Epilogue

**I don't own DBZ…..I haven't said that in awhile.**

**Well first off I would like to say thank you to all of the loyal followers. I know this story has been very OOC and very different, but that is what I wanted. We all have watched DBZ and we have the characters that we love and I just wanted to try something different, make this story stand out on its own. **

**So thank you to the following: **

**Wolfewolfman, Megan, JesseGee, Tis thee Unknown, yui, The-lastsaiyan1991, SSJ3Goten, mizqt, DBZfreak, CruelVidel, Loregar, arian, divabell, Phantasom and Hel14. **

**I'm sure I missed some of you and I'm sure there's some that don't review, but thank you; You all have helped me through some rough spots and kept me going when I was stuck. I know I have put you through a crazy, messed up story but I have had so much fun writing it! You are all so sweet. **

**Epilogue:**

Pan left Japan that day and never looked back. She went back to her new life and tried to move forward, putting Trunks in the past. It worked for awhile but she wasn't happy; she couldn't forgive herself for taking him through hell and back time and time again. She tried making herself happy being with Austin but it was never enough, the more and more she was with him the more and more her heart ached for the man she truly loved. She admitted it to herself now but she never crawled back to him. She ended up breaking Austin's heart; telling him she couldn't love him the way she loved Trunks and he somewhat understood. It took him awhile to have it actually sink in but when it did he figured it would be best for one of them to move out of the condo; which he did, taking a job offer with the FBI he went on his own way.

Pan was alone with her decisions and it was worse knowing what her actions did to her son. He never got to get close to his father and he now had no male figure in his life. She watched him grow every day and was amazed at how strong he was without ever being trained. His features began to harden and he began to look even more like Vegeta every day. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of her foolishness and she never forgave herself for that.

It took her awhile but she got herself enrolled back into school; she was going to finish and get her degree, she needed to at least try to make something for herself and her son. He went to day care during the day and had some issues with his temper and began acting out, which made it be even harder for her to leave him, but she had no other choice. She had no family, no friends, she had nothing. She had dug herself a grave and was now lying in it trying to get herself out.

She never contacted her family and after awhile of them trying to contact her they finally seemed to give up. She had only ever had her Grandpa drop in on her twice to check in but he never did it again, per her request. At first she was sad, but it made it easier to deal with, she wasn't tempted to ask them about Trunks and how he was, even though she wondered every day. She could never bring herself to make that phone call and ask him to come and see Chase, to come and see her; all she wanted was for his arms to be around her and his lips to be on hers, but she knew that was all in a dream world. The things he said to her that day, the things she had done to him; he wouldn't forgive her again.

And now she was alone, raising a child. She had no money, she couldn't get a job between school and taking care of her son and soon she couldn't even afford to send him to daycare; her world was crashing down, one brick at a time. She somehow managed to get through though, scraping the extra money she got from her school loans she was able to finish college; it took her four years to do it, but she got her degree and was then greeted with an eviction notice.

She had no other choice, she had to go back. She had to go back to Japan and somehow manage to get her parents to forgive her; she truly needed help, she couldn't do it alone. So she decided to suck up her pride and face her demons. She made the decision that this time she would do it right, she would move home and become the woman that she was inside and stop being the little girl she had become. She would go home and take things step by step and get her life back in order; get her family back and maybe somewhere down the lines get Trunks to forgive her; she knew that was what she truly wanted, she needed him to be happy again.

She cursed herself. If she had listened to her heart this whole time she might not be alone, she might have just had her fairy tale ending. She might have gotten to be Mrs. Trunks Briefs; but that was all in the past now, she knew it would take a lot of work for them to just be friends.

And so she made the call to her mother and then to her grandfather and began to pack. She had two weeks to vacate the condo and she decided the sooner the better. So she packed and packed and packed, the life that she had made for herself and her son was going to be behind her and a new life was to come; a better life, so she hoped.


	48. ALL DONE

Hey all I'm posting the sequel under A Love Lost 2 until I can think of a new name!! The first two chapters are up, so please add it and read and review!! Thanks!!!!


End file.
